


Birth Of The Cherry Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Eren, Alpha/Omega, Baby, Feral Behavior, Feral Possessive, Fluff, Follow the Anime, Hope, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Need, Possessive Behaviour, Pregnant Armin, Pregnant Omega, Pregnant Sex, Sweet and Naughty, Want, follows anime, mama Mikasa, omega - Freeform, omega armin, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 124,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert has over come many things. He has seen so many things, he had to watched his loved ones struggle, he, himself struggles with fears and harsh thoughts that follow him around, day in and day out. When the world changes, so does his. The start of a relationship creates a terrifying and horrifying truth about Titan-shifters. How will Armin react when he realizes being with the one he loves, effects his body? What will he do when he finds that now, he has responsibility for something growing within him? Something that needs him, something that relies on him. Only one question...Will it be a Titan...or....a normal human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night of the Closing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Just take my hand.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...What can I say? I wanted to try something new and this came out. I hope you all like it. It took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do. I watched Attack on Titan the other day and I just fell for it. I'm a big ErenXArmin buff. I found it funny that whenever something happens...Mikasa is thinking of Eren and Eren is thinking of Armin. XD Hilarious. 
> 
> Side-note: Mikasa. Well...I like her, I really do. She is an awesome character but it's like she doesn't care at all about Armin. I don't get it. She goes on and on about family and shit, but didn't Armin grow up with her and Eren? I don't about you guys, but I'd consider him my brother too. Anyway, she won't be pushed out of my story, I'm giving her an important role but I'm am making her care about Armin and not be bitch who turns her back on him all the time. Since I do like her. 
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> It does follow the anime. So if you don't like stories like that, then this probably isn't for you!!!!!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Yaegerdesu for editing this. 
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. Soft-core lemon-lime I suppose. Oh and mustn't forget the connect of the story! MPreg!

The ground started to shake. Every single day, at this time, the ground would strongly tremble; the huge walls surrounding the village would crack and debris fell everywhere. Small rocks would fall from the walls and crash towards the ground, almost ripping straight through the small houses around. Villagers would wait with tension for the wailing of horns that were located around the village, a sign that the danger had past. When it had, they would release a sharp breath before carrying on their merry way, going back to their business as if nothing had happened.

He had never been afraid of his best friend. Not since he was a child.

He was his very best friend in the whole wide world, the boy he'd rely on, the boy he admired. The boy that was his sun, he'd follow him anywhere. He even went as far to follow him into the military school to become a hunter, that's just how much he loves him. Eren Yeager. A boy who could make anybody really smile, make anybody laugh without even trying.

He had the tannest skin he'd ever seen, Eren was always taller than himself, looking down at him with the widest smile ever. Forest green eyes that had darkened over the years from the things he had witnessed, short chocolate brown locks that was cropped off at the nape of his neck. Not only did Eren have the looks but he also had the skills.

Yes. He had never been afraid of Eren, not since he was 9 years old even when Eren took his frustration out on him. He understood why, Eren after all did just witness one of 'them' eat his mother, but despite it all, he couldn't hold back the fear that boiled in the pit of his stomach.

The boy directed an expression filled with anger towards him, he tried to prevent himself from trembling as he caught the bread that Eren had chucked at him in his anger. It ended alright, his other close friend, Eren's older adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, ended up punching him in the face.

Even thought that was years ago, now 18 years old, Eren's words still haunts his mind when he's alone, reminding him of how much of a burden he truly was. How much of a "little shit," as Eren called him, he really is.

Eren may have not meant to hurt him in that way. He even apologized over and over, even going as far to stealing a text-book as his peace offering. He may have forgiven him, but the damage was still there. After his only family, his Grandfather had died, he was so fragile and he hated that. The slightest thing makes him want to scream, makes him want to cry, but he tries his hardest to hide it from everyone because he knows what would happen. Eren would bend backwards trying to cheer him up while Mikasa would, quite plainly, try to make him smile with jokes.

Her jokes were dry and held little humour for she didn't understand them, when Jean Kirstein the boy who had a thing for her would try to hit on her with such strange jokes to which she'd answers as plainly and emotionless as ever, Mikasa would then use them on him in hopes to help cheer him up too. Both were precious to him, he held them close to his heart, they were his family but the damage will always remain. He was always the burden, he doesn't want to trouble them further anymore and so, he stays quiet.

It reminded him of this morning when Eren had woken him up in concern. Within the training academy, males all slept together in rows of bunk-beds, all standing in rows of two. Two bunk-beds would be pushed together in what looks a lot like double-beds. He got the top bunk-bed at the back, pressed to the wall.

It was no surprise that the bed next to him was quickly occupied by Eren and his greatest fear became reality. Eren had woken him up early in the morning, he remembered waking up in ice-cold sweat and his hair was stuck to his forehead. Eren was leaning over him, his pale green blanket hung off his shoulders as he looks down at him with wide eyes.

With just one look he knew, he knew that Eren had woken him up because of the nightmares he had been getting since his grandfather had passed away. Nightmares of his grandfather coming back as one of the most terrifying and horrifying creatures in the world. A titan.

His nightmares always started and ended the same way. His grandfather, already in his titan form, would be already past Rose's wall and all he could do was watch as his grandfather would rip through the many houses, lifting the helpless humans from their courts and feasting upon their flesh. Ripping through their white skin and sucking up the crimson blood. The look on Eren's face only made him remember how much of a burden he was, he must have woken the brunette from his sleep, must have caused the boy trouble once again.

It only got worse. They had just graduated from the training academy! After tonight, he'd have to go out and face his nightmares by himself. He'd have to pressure others with his presence. He'd become an even bigger burden than before. He knew the others are probably already in the hall, drinking and eating with excitement while he was here, terrified about the next. Clenching the blanket that was hanging over him, he sniffed. Even now he's being pathetic, hiding away in fear. Wishing for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. He just couldn't go in there, not after making that stupid choice to follow Eren into the Recon Corps. Eren had even tried to talk him out of it, but had ended up encouraging him, saying he had the best metal skills in the academy and probably the military. At the time, it made him feel so happy to have Eren's trust and encouragement, he felt warm and his body tingled all over. It felt great to have his secret crush to say such things about him, but when he was alone with his thoughts, his doubts ripped at his heart, boring their fangs into him. He had ended up hiding in the male-rooms that night, curled upon his bed in the corner with his incredibly pale blue blanket wrapped around him, hanging slightly over his head like a hood.

"Hey, Armin. I've been looking all over for you." He tensed up at the familiar voice. His back arched slightly and his eyes widened as the familiar figure crawled across the bunk-bed. It made him wonder why he hadn't heard the foot-steps or the smells he adored. Now noticing the other, that smell was all over the place.

"Armin. Why weren't you at the celebration?" Eren asked out loud but Armin could tell he held little interest in the celebration; it was like him too, he wasn't too impressed with the other students.

A few he was in fact proud of to see and respect, but the others Eren just didn't care for as they were only there to live an easy and simple life and not to worry about food anymore. Armin had seen Eren one to too many times glare at the laughing students who talked about working around the King, he knew Eren held resentment and jealously towards them as they had not seen what they had.

"Well?" the voice broke him away from his thoughts.

Armin blinked innocently in surprise, his face swiftly turned a bright red colour to find Eren's face so close to his that he could just close the gap between them with a quick movement. The thought alone of them sealing lips together made his heart skip a beat and his hands sweat.

Armin tried to form words, but his mind kept travelling back to the fact Eren was just so close to him. A strangled sound spilled from his pale lips when Eren tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"I…I…um…w-where's M-Mikasa?" he mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Flushing deeper in embarrassment, he tried not to look at the boy, his eyes shifted to the side, he hated his pale skin for the fact that it always highlighted his blush when he was embarrassed.

"She's still in the hall with Sasha," he explained simply, his words coming out pretty fast but gentle.

Armin returned his attention to the other and nervously shook upon finding the boy still on all fours in front of him, his green eyes floating over his person as if he was looking into his very soul, judging him for everything he had ever done. Armin could only let out a simple and quiet "oh" from under his breath.

"Have you been crying again?" Eren's voice once again ripped through his thoughts, Armin blinked once again in confusion. He shook slightly as he reached up and gently touched his cheeks to find that his cheek was in fact, wet.

"Your eyes are red. Did Jean try to touch you again? Do you want me to go fuck his ass again?" Eren asked Armin with a thin smirk, his green eyes flashed at the thought of fighting the taller boy.

Letting out a soft shaky laugh, Armin shook his head with a small smile. "I get you've got a rivalry with Jean, but do you have any idea how wrong that just sounded, Even?" he questioned, ducking his head as another laugh bubbled from his lips.

"What? No! Armin!" Eren gasped out, eyes widening as his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I didn't mean it that way, stupid," he muttered in defence, lightly bopping his hand on top of Armin's head with a grunt.

"And besides, he isn't my type," he smirked playfully, shifting into a more comfortable position in front of the boy.

Eyeing the brunette, Armin tilted his head to the side. "Oh. Then what is your type, Mr Yeager?" he asked, just as playfully as the other, might have been as smug as Even, but more in a joking manner with a small and sweet smile plastered on his face.

Winking, somewhat full of himself, Eren smirked wider. "Well…I'd like a kind, gentle, sweet and soft person to spend time with and as you can see, Mr Arlert, that isn't anywhere near what that bastard is." he says, rolling his head to the side pretty fast.

"Somebody who'd be pleasing to be around, somebody that would always be there for me. I want to be with someone and make them smile. I guess somebody who can really see what this world is," Eren admits and Armin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had only ever heard Eren speak so serious when it was about being able to destroy a titan. The seriousness of his tone made Armin flush deeper than before and he mentally cursed the brunette for making him blush just as he had just calmed himself down. Armin bit his bottom lip hard, his cheeks turning redder as he regretted looking into Eren's emerald eyes, he could barely let out another 'oh' from his lips.

His chest tightened and his heart thumped harshly from behind his ribs. A soft and somewhat warm smile spread across Eren's face and he let out a soft chuckle, he lowered his head a little, almost as if he had switched into sorrow.

"Armin…" he breathed out, just the tone he used made the smaller boy tremble, "you still haven't answered my question."

Letting out another sound from the back of his throat, the boy shyly looked to the side with a thoughtful pout. "Um…I…I just d-didn't want to go…" he shrugged slightly, thinking quickly of what else to add to that.

He didn't exactly want to lie to the boy. "…I was…just thinking…" it wasn't exactly a lie, he had been thinking.

"About?"

Flinching, Armin pouts deeper. He knew the other would ask that. When has Eren ever left things how they are when it's between them? If it was anybody else, Eren would have just nodded and walked away, even with Mikasa, but with himself, the brunette just doesn't give up. One time when they were young, Eren had cornered him against a wooden pillar and asked with something similar to a sneer if Armin was trying to hide the fact he had been bullied again.

Eren didn't lighten up until Armin had pointed out every single face of the older boys who had beaten him up. Chewing on his bottom lip, a habit he hadn't grown out of since he was young, he couldn't possibly tell the other the truth, could he?

"…I…I…" he stuttered out once more trying to from words and failing. He didn't want to admit the truth. It'd only make him even more pathetic, even weaker than he already is. If he tells the boy one of his most deepest secrets, he'd only bring more trouble, despite the fact that it was Eren in front of him and nobody else. He just couldn't.

Green eyes followed Armin's every single movement. The same pair of eyes watched as Armin shifts nervously and awkwardly.

"Was it about your nightmares?" he finally asked in general concern. Hearing the words, Armin's eyes widen and his mouth slid open slightly in surprise at hearing Eren.

"You talk in your sleep. Especially when you have nightmares." Eren explained gently, surprising Armin further when Eren placed his hand over Armin's, thus making the much more timid boy jump. He hadn't even known he talked in his sleep, just what has Eren overheard by accident? Hopefully, nothing too embarrassing.

"Normally, I'm able to calm you down without waking you up but this morning, you almost screamed. You woke Connie too. Please tell me about it. You were talking about your Grandfather. I know how much you miss him."

He had woken Connie up. The thought made him tremble. He had accidentally caused trouble to another student. It made him feel horrible.

"…I…My dreams are always…the same…" he slowly spoke, the words coming out slow and dull. He slowly lifted his eyes up to look at Eren who quickly gives the him a comforting smile and urges him to carry on.

A soft whine slipped past his lips, a whine similar to a puppy's. "I'm…I'm back in Maria's wall…it always starts like any other day. Um…I'm sitting at by the small river…by myself…" Armin breaths deeply, the thoughts flashes through his head, much like an old movie reeling through his head, almost like a fresh memory that had actually happened.

"Then the bell rings. It rang four times and…and…that…that Colossal T-Titan appeared. He…He breaks in Maria's wall. It happens really fast, almost like they're just photos. People are running and screaming…I make it to Rose's g-gate." Armin swiftly stopped, his lips pressed together into a thin line. He drew a sharp breath, his shoulders rise and fall and his eyes narrows as he looked down at his lap.

"There's a titan on the other side. He's already ripped through four houses. He's covered in blood. When I come through the gate and when I see him, he's eating. He rips…he rips off a poor woman's head."

Eren's eyes widened slightly before they hardened. He shifted his hand around Armin's and lifted it up.

"Who is the titan, Armin?" he grunted out but he already knew the answer.

Especially when instead of answering, Armin struggled with sobs. Tears start to build up in the corners of his beautiful eyes. They wet Armin's eye-lashes as his cheeks turn into an even darker red colour. He lets out a hiccup, struggling to breathe, Armin trembled with his head ducked.

"Grandfather."

He winces at Armin's choking cry. Eren sighed softly to himself and placed his other hand onto Armin's shoulder and gently began to rub as more uncontrollable sobs racked his tiny body.

"…And…and…he…when he s-sees me…he…he…" he tried to speak but he kept choking on his words, his words tripping over each other and gasping for air.

"I couldn't move! I couldn't do anything! I was frozen! H-he picks me up. It feels so real that I can…" Armin whined, he wiggled his hand free of Eren's and wrapped his arms around himself, digging his fingers into his shoulders. He couldn't stop talking, the words just kept coming out his mouth, they just kept getting faster and faster as if they just had to get out before he traps them inside once more.

"I could feel him breaking my body! I could feel it! The pain and horror, I even hear my bones snap!" A pregnant pause filled the air, the other simply processing the information, the horrors that filled his Armin's head.

"I'm scared Eren…" Armin whispered out, he hiccups, he feels so much better. More than surprising, it felt great to have finally told somebody, to have finally told Eren.

Armin gasped, startled when his shoulders were gripped rather tightly, so tightly that he almost feared that he'd get bruises in the morning. Lifting his head fast, Armin looks up at Eren and said boy's fiery green eyes were narrowed and burned with determination.

"It's okay to be afraid Armin. You only allow it to take hold you for five seconds. Only five seconds! Nothing more and nothing less! Understood?" he snapped, Armin could do nothing but nod almost dumbly. "I'll protect you! I'll always protect you."

He found his heart stuck in his throat. Armin's eyes widened even more at the words and he couldn't help but find Eren once again so close to him.

"Do you trust me Armin?" Eren asked firmly, more serious than he had ever actually seen him. Armin nodded furiously, he couldn't find the words to speak, his heart was thumping so loud that he almost feared that Eren could hear it.

"Good. Just put your faith in me and I won't allow you to die," Eren says firmly, watching as the blush upon Armin's cheeks darkened much more, creating a lovely new shade.

"I promise to always protect you."

Hearing such words, Armin lets out a choke like cry. His shoulders began to tremble once more, he breathed sharply and his eyes blurred with tears as he nodded.

"I'm…I'm…g-gomen!…Gomen! I'm causing y-you trouble again!" he hiccupped out, he couldn't stop apologizing to the brunette. Armin flinched as he felt a burning sensation in his shoulders as Eren tightened his grip even more against his shoulders.

"Armin!" he snapped out, almost slamming the boy against the wall in frustration. He knew Armin didn't have much confidence in himself, that he doubted himself, just never this much.

He's making these promises for a reason! And he has no intention of taking them back or breaking them! Ever!

"Stop belittling yourself! You aren't useless! You aren't doing anything wrong! Just stop!" he all but yelled out angrily.

Eyes darkened as he noticed the emotions within Armin's blue pools, he knows them oh-so well and they pissed him off. Armin isn't believing anything he's saying! He's still doubting himself! He cursed under his breath and swiftly moved forward. He moved so fast that Armin was more than just surprised at how fast he had moved. He wasn't even sure what was happening until Eren moved away.

Armin was panting, short of breath suddenly, his lips felt molested and suddenly cold. He just stared at the other who stared back with equal passion as he held.

"W-Wha-" he began, his tone filled with confusion.

His chest tightened and his stomach flipped. Did that just happen? Before he could even continue speaking, the dark brunette returned to his being. A sharp gasp fell from him, Armin's eyes widened.

Yes this really was happening. He arched his back slightly and he tried to pull away from Eren, only to be painfully reminded that he had a wall behind him. And when Eren did pull away once more in need of air, Armin quickly covered the green eyed boy's mouth with both of his shaking hands.

"E-Eren! D-Do you know what you're doing!?" he squealed out, his eyes so wide that they looked like they'd pop out.

Grunting with slight annoyance, Eren slapped the other's hands away. "Of course I do. I've never been so sure before in my life!" he growled much like an animal that it shook Armin.

He hadn't ever heard Eren growl before, but now that he thought about it, he wondered if Eren always had such threatening and menacing eyes. He knew since five years ago, Eren's green eyes had gotten dark and harsh, but never with this much menace and threat. He could barely think straight through the sudden haze that has settled over him, he barely realized a new scent had filled the small area the two were in.

A scent that had never before spilled through the air, certainly never around Armin himself. All he could focus on were those eyes directed at him, watching his every move. A soft sigh left his pale lips, Armin tilted his head to the side. Whatever thoughts he held disappeared, thrown out the window. He couldn't even remember why he was against this, he tried to remember but such a sweet smell was luring his thoughts away. He tried to speak but he ended up slurring his words and tripping over them, any of his words making sense.

In amusement, Eren chuckled and decided that it was enough talking and quickly tilted himself forward, taking the boy's mouth with his own once more.

Letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat, as his lips were pressed against another. They felt soft and smooth, he had never imagined that Eren would possess such soft lips. He shuddered as Eren's lips pressed harder against his own, he jumped, startled when he felt something warm and wet lick against his bottom lip. He was unsure of what the other wanted, it isn't like he had ever kissed somebody before but when he breathed in a sharp breath of the sweet air around him, Armin suddenly felt as if he had to open his mouth.

He grunted in sudden surprise when Eren reached up and swiftly gripped his hair and gave a sharp pull that made Armin gasp. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, but his eyes widened as he felt the same thing from before, entering his mouth.

Almost on a reflex, Armin's hands shot up and gripped Eren's hair as well and gave a softer tug to which the brunette made a low, animal-like growl. A tap against his tongue followed by something silky wrapping around it and it suddenly ripped through his head as to what exactly was in his mouth. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, he tried to breathe through his nose but felt like he was suffocating, he scratched at the back of Eren's head as he couldn't exactly move away.

Eren finally decided to pull away, a sliver of saliva connected between their mouths. Armin panted heavily, his chest felt stiff and his stomach ached. His head felt unbelievably light headed and he unconsciously spread his legs open wide and Eren eagerly placed himself in between them. Heat and warmth filled the area between them.

"E-Eren," he panted out, he couldn't believe it was his own voice. It sounded grotty and very low, softer than his normal voice.

Excitement filled his body when Armin spoke his name. Eren found himself smiling as he pressed his hips against the other who gasped upon feeling the hardened flesh pressed against his, his hand quickly moved to the other's hips only to be lightly slapped away.

"Armin. If you don't want to do this. Then, tell me now. I won't be able to stop after this," Eren spoke, his voice low, his brown hair shadowed his face as he spoke.

He had to know if Armin even wanted to do this. His instincts were telling him to go for it, push the boundaries between them, to rip them down and take what's his. His mind was so fuzzy and he only had a little self-control left. He refused to hurt the other, he cared too much about him. He couldn't bear it if Armin was afraid of him, if he was the cause of the boy's pain and suffering, especially when he promised himself that he'd protect the boy from his worries.

Blinking a little, Armin had to focus hard on the words Eren just said. Did he really want this? It warmed the very core of his soul from the words, to know that Eren really does care about him. He's 18 years old now, he'll be 19 in a few months and he has been dreaming of the other since he hit puberty. Damn. That was a horrifying trip, realizing he might have a thing for is best friend.

"I…I…E-Eren…" he mumbled slowly, he didn't want to admit it out loud. It was one of the most embarrassing things he had ever kept hidden.

"…I…I…I've w-wanted this for…for a r-really long time…" he trailed off and he would have flushed deeper if he wasn't already so red.

A prey-like smirk spread across the slightly taller boy's face. His head lifted, revealing the animal-like eyes that he now possessed. He mentally thanked God. If Armin had said no, he probably would have thrown a small fit and stomped out to spend some alone time in the bathroom, if you know what he means.

Shifting their position around so that now Eren had the other laid out across the bed up against the wall, himself on all fours over him much like a predator. Armin couldn't help but shiver from the look that Eren sent him, again he had never seen such a look on the boy before. He made no move to push Eren's hand away that had moved to his cheek, unlike the predatory glint within the green orbs, his touch was gentle and soft almost as if he was afraid that Armin would break underneath his touch. It made Armin smile to know that the boy he is in love with, was really the one on top of him. This time, Armin leant up to meet the brunette halfway into a kiss.

The boy whined at the sudden sensation when the brunette began to roll his hips up and down the other's. Eren's hand slid to their hips and grasped Armin's hips to prevent him from moving back up against his, to tease the boy underneath him by grinding slightly harsher which rewarded Eren with a moan from the boy. "Eren!" Armin moaned loudly, his hips twitched from the new sensation. Said brunette tightened his fingers around Armin's hips and pulled them flush together.

Another moan could barely leave Armin's mouth before Eren's mouth takes over his again. It was hot, incredibly hot and messy, with neither of the boys having any experience, but that doesn't stop Eren from wiggling his hand between their hips and surprising Armin when he suddenly grabbed the hardened flesh forcing the boy to squeal into the brunette's mouth.

He shuddered and almost wiggled away from the hand as it began to gently rub against the clothed flesh, he had never done anything remotely like this before. He hadn't even masturbated before. Everything was all new to him, all the sensations and tingles. He couldn't take it anymore. Armin breaks away from Eren's mouth and yelped, desperately in need to breathe. He slowly looked up at the brunette above him, a sudden jolt of dizziness travelled through him when they locked gazes, he noted the possessive and threatening glint within the green eyes directed down at him tensely. Eren slid his hand up to Armin's stomach, he pressed down slightly as his fingers wiggled just underneath the helm of Armin's shirt. His other hand gripped the boy's hip tightly as he eagerly began to roll his hips once again against the others. Pulling them once more together forcing the other to shudder and tilt his head away. Looking to the side, his glassy blue eyes stared half-lidded at the wall next to them.

He bit his bottom lip hard when he unintentionally exposed his throat to Eren. Said brunette saw the skin and his eyes narrowed and he suddenly bent down and dragged his tongue wetly across the pale skin. Just the feeling of it made the boy underneath him jump and moan a little loudly, he whimpered as he felt the brunette smirk against his skin from the sound he made.

Armin doesn't bother to hide his gasps and moans when Eren gave quick and sudden jerks of his hips. He couldn't help but rub back up against Eren's, a bolt out of the blue erupted through his groins. His eyelashes fluttered from the heat that pooled deep inside his stomach, shockwaves of pleasure zipped up his spine and just added to the burning heat in his body. He felt like something deep inside locked behind bars wanted to burst open, his body was sweating and his eyes kept shutting and opening. He could feel something pushing from the inside.

He shook uncontrollably, his hips snapped up sharply at the exact time without noticing. A loud cry ripped from his throat, coating the inside of his boxers. Armin's mind went blank from the powerful feeling biting from the inside, he could see yellow spots. It was just too much for his first orgasm.

Hearing the cry rip from his partner, Eren's body jerked forward uncontrollably. His breath hitched in his throat and his fingers clenched Armin's clothes below him. He tugged slightly as his hips rocked fast, harsh and sharp. Waves and waves of unbarring heat blurred through him, he rode it out as long as possible, staring directly down at the blonde.

The pulsing within his groins builds and builds, stacking up and up. An animal-like claw was scratching him from the inside, tugging and creating pleasure, smearing coats on the insides of his clothes.

Eren felt Armin go limp, he pants deeply. His chest rising and lowering rather harshly, his eyelids fluttered a little. Eren couldn't believe how red the other was, he watched as every now and then Armin would wet his cherry lips.

"Armin?" he whispered softly, nudging the other with concern. He smiles when Armin graced him with his sea-coloured eyes, the warmth in his chest boils brighter when Armin rewards him with a small sweet smile.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, somewhat nervously. There's much more, after his first orgasm with somebody was able to clear his mind but he could still feel the desire and need crawling back in.

"Hm." Armin nods, his eyes fluttering half-closed. His chest slowed, he no-longer felt the need to grab onto the air as if the air around him would disappear and he'd suffocate within this heat. Reaching up, he covered his face with a muffled whine.

"That was so embarrassing~" he sighed, he couldn't believe all the sounds he had just made and the embarrassing thing? He wanted more. Breathing deeply, the sweet and musky smell still lingering within the air hugs him once more, pushing him forward.

The smile on Eren's face doesn't falter as he watched Armin wail in embarrassment, it amused him. He reached for Armin's left hand and brings it to his face, as he does this Armin's other hand slid down his cheek to look up at Eren. He tilted his head to the side, his green eyes looked gentle and calm again but Armin could see the possessiveness and harshness at the corners. He swooped down and pressed his lips against Armin's.

It was a quick and gentle kiss, different to the ones that they had been sharing so far. Eren let out a gentle sigh as he moved his mouth against Armin's before he pulls away. He blinked several times, watching the blue eyes and the emotions within in them. He closed his eyes and sat back on his haunches to tug off the green tunic-shirt and just carelessly threw it to the side. Nobody would care when the boys came back that evening, they'd be drunk out of their minds and some of the guys sleep in just their underwear.

Emerald eyes flashed in excitement as Armin let out a sharp breath upon seeing the other shirtless. He was tempted to trace the lines of the Eren's muscles, but held back because of his shy and timid personality. Armin's eyes shut from the embarrassment at seeing the bare skin.

Disappointment burst throughout his body and Eren frowned. He wanted Armin to watch, to look and to touch. It almost annoyed him. Eyes dropped to look down Armin's body, he scanned the unbuttoned white shirt, brown vest and long, faded pants that covered every inch of the blue-eyed boy's body. His hands twitched and his eyes darkened once more with menacing and threatening desire and possessiveness.

Armin's eyes snapped open in alarm when he felt hands pop open the buttons of his leather brown vest. "E-Eren," he squealed, his face straight away heating up with red once again.

The tan hands pushed the vest open. Eren ran his hands flat down Armin's chest. He could feel the warmth from behind the thin white smart button up shirt. Green eyes narrowing, Eren pressed his lips tightly in a line and slowly and teasingly began to unbutton his white shirt, something dark sparks behind his green eyes when they fell upon the milky-white skin just waiting for him.

Eren's fingers spread across the skin. "Soft. Unmarked," he mumbled, his eyes half-lidded as he leaned down and ran his lips across the skin, his heart leapt when Armin cried out from the sensation. His teeth nipped at the skin, leaving red marks behind, marking Armin as his own.

Armin shivered from the sudden assault. He let out a soft moan, and gasped. His blue eyes wide, and round as they watched brunette upon him. "E-Eren, wait you're going to fa-fast!" he squealed out as Eren pushed him further back into the matrass. 

Lifting his head, Eren peered up at the blonde with dark green eyes. His lips parted, and he let out a low groan. His hands twitched with the desire burning through his body, he hardly heard what Armin said but the shakiness of his voice made Eren pause. "Too fast..." he repeats in a deep voice, blinking a little as Armin faces darkens with embarrassment. Eren frowns and glances downward. "But, your body disagrees," he smirked somewhat smugly and swiftly presses the palm of his hand into the area between the other's legs causing Armin to squeal out loudly from surprise. 

"I-I. T-That's not it!" Armin flushed even redder. His body shaking, and his hips arching upward without his consent.

Eren blinks slowly. He wanted nothing more then to rip those flimsy clothes to shreds and explore the others sensitive body. Eren closes his eyes, and breathes deeply to push the powerful urges down. There was something, something in the back of his head that growled back at him, for forcing it away but Eren didn't want to hurt the blonde. Never. 

"Armin. Do you really want this? To do this?" he finally asked. Blurring the words out in frustration. 

Armin's cherry lips parted, as if to answer before the words died in his throat. He blinks shyly and he trembles. He'll never admit it out loud, but Armin had been thinking about it since he had started puberty - dreamt about it and fantasied about it. It was scary, and terrifying that it was so real. That Eren was close to him, staring down at him and offering him everything he had wanted. 

"Y-Yes...b-but I'm scared..." Armin finally murmured out. His eyes flickering, and his eyelids fluttered. His long eyelashes casting dark shadows across his cheeks. 

Eren licks his chipped lips. He hums softly, and gently eased himself down to Armin. "Don't be...Armin, I'm right here...I'm not going anyway, I'll be here for you..." he whispered sweetly, trying to be as gentle and kind as possible. 

Hearing the words, Armin's inside fluttered with warmth and it was like his chest had swelled with shy warmness. He lifts his eyes to gaze back up at the brunette, his breath becoming trapped in his throat and smiles meekly and shyly up at him. "I-I know...but I can't help it..." he says softly. His voice sweet and low. He lifts his hands up and presses his palms against Eren's cheeks. Armin stretches his fingers out, and pulls him down into a nervous kiss. 

"I do want it. Please go slowly." Armin mumbled against Eren's mouth. 

Eren nods in reply and gently moves his mouth back against Armin. Softly licking at his bottom lip, and asking for entry once again - to which Armin agreed to. His lips spreading open, and meeting Eren's tongue himself. Shyly pressing their tongues together, and brushing them together. Sweetly licking against eachother, until Armin's lip were slightly swollen. When they parted, there was a bridge of saliva between their connecting mouths. 

Eren still held a hand to the area between Armin's legs. He rubbed the growing hard bulge, gently caressing said sensitive lump and smiling as Armin moans out. His hips jerking against Eren's hand, coursing Armin to timidly gasping. Eventually, Eren softly turns his fingers and slowly pushed the button of the pants open before tugging on the neatly tucked in white shirt. He felt Armin tremble underneath him, and lent down, placing butterfly kisses over the soft skin. Turning Armin's head, and Eren re-claimed his mouth. Gently nipping at the plump lips, and suckling at his bottom lip. While Armin was distracted by trying to keep up with the brunette, brushing his tongue back against Eren's. The brunette began to slowly un-button of the white blouse and slowly pushes the folds of the shirt open. Immediately Armin moaned out when Eren pulled away and bent down, running the burning hot muscle over one his perked nipples. Gently running his tongue among the harden perked skin, and suckling gently. 

"Eren," Armin moans. Gasping loudly, and arching his back. 

Eren smirks proudly at the moan. He hums softly and wiggles himself so he is resting between Armin's legs, and gently strokes his thighs, gently pulling them upward. Eren tilts his head to the side, and kissing Armin's other nipple, tapping it and flattening his tongue over it. Playfully running his teeth along the nipple making Armin gasp, and even let out an adorable hiccup. Eren pushes himself up on his elbows, and returns to Armin's face - kissing Armin once again. Pressing his lips to Armin's once more. 

Armin moans softly under Eren, and sighs into himself. His exposed skin twitched, and shivered from the coldness. However, as soon as Eren noticed Armin shiver from the coldness within the room, he pressed himself down into Armin. Shyly, Armin reaches one hand up and gently ran his fingers along Eren's skin. Brushing his fingers over the skin, tracing his muscles softly.

Armin slid his palms up and down Eren's back, his eyes fluttered from the sensation the brunette was bellowing throughout his body. He tilted his head to the side and looked at the wall, watching the shadows of their bodies.

A gasp spilt through his lips from the way Eren touched him, he felt as if he'll melt any moment. The worn mattress creaked underneath the two from the way they moved, the clothes they had discarded were carelessly thrown across the bed next to them. Possessively, Eren turned his head back around and enlaced them in another kiss as he greedily took the other.

When they broke apart, Eren's head dipped back a little and he gasps. His eyes shifted as he was suddenly overcome with the urge to mark the blonde. Wanting to let everyone know that he belonged to somebody.

Without either noticing, his teeth swiftly grows sharp, teeth of something along the lines of a monster and without thinking, he ripped into the other's skin. Just from the sensation that tore through his body, Armin's back arched with a scream, his hips thrashed and white took over his eyes. Erupting with their last orgasm of the night, the 18 year olds flopped to the bed, still locked together.

~#~#~#~

Blue stretched across the lands, a beautiful young woman shined directly within the blue skies observing the magically mysteries below.

Her eyes glowed golden as they watched humans and Mazoku alike, working hard underneath her heated beauty. Her long locks – as long as her whole body - fluttered all around her, spreading across the beautiful blue skies, her white dress long and cloudy. Her heart reached for the faintest of hearts among them, she gave everyone hope. She is what you need in the mornings, just to get out of bed. She pushes the caterpillar through the cocoon. She is the one who kisses the newborn lives. She is the one who holds each and every one of them before sending them down to the awaiting peckers. She is the one who is admired. She is the one who people look to in the hour of need.

She is the one who will always be there, blessing everyone and watching out for them, may they be as evil as a devil or as wonderful as an angel; she'll always be there, watching and waiting, guarding everyone in her line of path.

She is the sun who lures everyone from the darkest of pits.

Her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. The sun shone down upon the last of the humans, watching with interest. The flaw of being the sun, she can only watch, never touch, never speak. Just watch.

"They're here! The main force of the Recon Corps is here!"

Armin flinched as he walked down the long paths behind the wall of Rose.

Last night's events were still fresh in his mind and just thinking about it made him blush. It was one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. All the events kept re-playing in his head. His eyes lowered in thought, he hadn't had a nightmare either.

He had the most pleasant night in a long time and knowing the reason was Eren made him shudder. He rubbed his right cheek and avoided looking at the passing villagers around him. He wore the white shirt, the top few buttons up done, his brown military jacket and leather pants. The blush on his face deepened as he made a wrong move creating the lower part of his body to throb from slight pain, clear evidence of what had transpired yesterday.

His blue eyes closed as he stopped, waiting for the waves of pain moving up his spine to fade. His chest rose and lowered gently as he tilted his head in thought. Just the morning, he woke to find his partner absent from the space next to him, the thought that Eren might have quickly left because he hadn't enjoyed it, that he could be disgusted by their actions made his eyes sting.

His chest tightened and ached. The sudden feeling of pressure hits him square in the chest. What if Eren doesn't want to be his friend anymore? What if the boy wants nothing more to do with him. He couldn't bear the thought of being alone again because he knows that Mikasa would follow Eren without a second thought. She might be surprised by it, but she would question his decision. Armin breathed sharply, his shoulders began to tremble and he tried to calm himself. His lips curled together as he stares blankly down at the floor below him. The doubts and kept on whispering in the back of his mind.

He breathed deeply, his chest hurt. "My…My stomach…it hurts…" he thought to himself, wanting to curl up to protect himself from the shadows hissing at him. It was strange that his stomach burned more than his chest, he felt sick. So sick.

Eyes snapped open when he found that the sun was blocked. Turning his head, Armin found a man on a horse riding slowly past. His blue eyes widened slightly as he watched the man.

"C-Commander E-Erwin…" he whispered to him, looking at the highly respected solider.

He stood straight, his head held high with short blonde hair, strong features stood out from his face and if looked close enough, he could just about see the muscles through the brown jacket and grey pants. He sat on a grey hors with a darker grey mane.

Armin gasped upon hearing one of the villagers call out about another highly respected solider.

"Commander Levi," he looks at the boy who looks to be a year or so older than himself. Short brown locks framed his somewhat annoyed face. A green cloak was attached around the top part of his body. He sat upon a brown horse.

Armin jumped, startled when he found a hand grab his forearm. Snapping around, his eyes widened and his cheeks darkened.

"Armin. There you are. I was worried that I couldn't find you." Green eyes caught the sun above them, shining beautifully as they looked at the short blonde, a happy-go-lucky smile upon his tan face.

Armin was surprised to see him standing so close to him, the clear concern in his tone set his worries to rest, doesn't mean he won't somehow bring it up, but he felt relief that it wasn't awkward between them.

Chewing his bottom lip, he looked everywhere but at Eren, he noticed Mikasa standing behind Eren. No surprise there. She stood with her head held high, her brown eyes almost hidden behind her dark hair.

"Whoa. They look completely different from five years ago." Armin tilted his head and ripped his gaze from Mikasa to Eren to find that he was watching the Recon Corps.

Eren sighed, his brown hair fluttered from the summer breeze that entered the small town. "People really count on the Recon Corps a lot."

"It's cheering everyone up," spoke the woman standing behind them, she too was a new Recon Corp like the three. Her brownish, orange hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail. "The past won't have to be repeated."

A man stood directly behind her. His dark hair looked to have been shaved a week or so before hand. Dark skin with even darker eyes.

"The artillery has been improved as well. That Colossal Titan won't come again, right?" he said, almost happy-go-lucky. Cheery as anybody could be, the short woman laughed and nodded eagerly.

Armin tilted his head to the side. He looked between the two and realized that they must be a couple.

He smiled warmly, it was a wonder that love could really bloom in this world. Blinking several times as he suddenly became aware of the scary aura bubbling next to him, the hand on his arm tightened and he felt fingers digging into his jacket.

"How can you be so naïve, you old married couple?!" Eren growl out. Blue eyes widened, Armin gasped and laughed nervously, he reached down and grasped the hand on his arm.

The white anger boiled in the pit of his stomach, the urge to punch the man in front of him was so viper that his hand automatically, in an instant, had curled up into a fist. He couldn't stop himself, he just yelled at them. Both of them. The woman and the man, both were stupid. So fucking stupid.

"Eren?" the soft voice slashed through his head, chasing away the urges. Turning his head around, almost ready to snap at the person when he found himself looking at the concern pair of blue eyes, instantly he felt guilty for snapping once again. Forest green eyes softened and looked away, they narrowed down at the ground as he bit his bottom lip.

"You there?"

Frowning, Eren lifts his head to look at the figure moving towards them. "Hannes!" he blinked a little, watching as the man walked towards the three. He stopped directly in front of him. He had short blonde hair with pale skin, he wore the military uniform.

"You guys graduated yesterday, correct?" Hannes chuckled, tilting his head to the side with a glint in his blue eyes. "I can't believe you kids really got through."

Suddenly, Eren smirked. His eyes flashed as he looked up at the taller man. "I heard they made a drunkard like you Captain of a Garrison," he says, almost harshly before wincing when Hannes reached over and surprised him by poking him on the forehead.

Hannes chuckled in amusement. His ice-blue eyes lowered in thought. The smile on his face faded away. "Sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother…" he trailed off with a guilt-filled expression on his face.

"It's not your fault, Hannes," Eren said in surprise. His green eyes narrowed darkly, they swiftly flashed with threatening and menacing glints, so familiar that it made Armin shudder.

He knew those eyes. They were similar to that of an animal. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed them before last night. Last night. Once again Armin found himself flushed, he looked down and used his golden locks to hide his flushed cheeks, mentally slapping himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. "I'm no longer ignorant. I won't let that sort of tragedy happen again."

"I will rip apart every Titan there is!"

Armin's head snapped up at such hateful words. His eyes widened in shock. He clenched his hands as he watched the brunette speed away, he stared at the back of the boy. His hands unconsciously lifting to press against his stomach.

"Armin?" said boy blinked and tilted his head to the side, he looked at Mikasa. The girl stared at him with somewhat narrowed brown eyes.

"You don't look very good." Blinking at the words, Armin frowned. He felt fine, he did feel tired and his stomach felt stiff, turning his body when Hannes placed his hand on top of his head.

"I'm sure he's just nervous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I tired to skim over the sex since I'm not very good at it. But in short? Yeah...they had sex...how else will they make a baby? LOL So please review and whatnot. I'd like to know your opinion. Do you want more? Hehe~ Expect longer chapters in the future! I was gonna put this up on Fanfic but decided against it. I'm not sure if it was against the rules or not, so blah! 
> 
> For side-couples? I'm open to anything as long as it does not interferer with my OPT couple. Haha~. So yes. Suggestions for couples OPEN! 
> 
> Side-Note: MPreg. It isn't so far fetch when you consider that Eren is a shifter. Shug 
> 
> Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	2. The World She Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh loving crap! How will everyone handle going out into the field? With broken eyes and a blood-stained cries, Armin faces his worse nightmare. How will he handle losing the person he loved the most?
> 
> 'You promised me!' - Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-So sorry about the long-wait. My wonderful beta went on holiday XD, in that time I was able to write five chapters. All of which will be delivered to her/him soon.
> 
> Side-note: Mikasa. Her role has began. Like I said, she will care for Armin as she does Eren in my story. She won't be a bitch who ignores my baby :(
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Yaegerdesu for editing this.
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. MPreg!
> 
> (I feel sad TT.TT I have many comments, kudos and hits...but none bookmarks...TT.TT...) LOL

I…have to run. I have to get away. Quickly! Faster! Faster! Red…red everywhere. Everyone's gone already. Stomach aching and hands sweating, a small child ran down an unbelievably long road.

It almost looked as if the road would never end. The small child trembled from the loud wailing of the ground that spilled from the earth-shattering footsteps that followed.

Always following, always trailing after us, never stopping. Never. They're always hungry, always looking for fresh meat to feed on.

Panting hardly, the child's throat started to hurt, it burned and itched. The small child gasped for breath as the small child rounded around a corner, scratching its small plush hand on a fallen wall as the child ran.

Wide eyes stared directly ahead. The child couldn't stop shaking. It was afraid, oh so very afraid. Pale lips opened and closed. Alone. The child was alone.

They're dead. Everyone. Both of them dead, died so gruesomely in front of the child's eyes, everyone including…

A sudden yelp ripped from its lips as the child almost ran into the fallen wall.

The child slid to a stop, its small hands pressed against one of the rocks and looked up, searching for something that wasn't there. The wall used to stand so high, high and mighty. Watching over everyone, standing almost 50-feet from the ground, the gazing sun would make the wall glow a bright red colour.

The child breathed, its chest rising and lowering in panic. Especially when it heard a shriek within the distance. Its knees buckled, almost caving in and sending the child to the ground in a thump, but the child gripped the rocks tighter, its dry finger nails scratched at the dead earth. Eyes clenched closed and the child tells itself that this isn't real.

That everything was a dream, that blood, bones, muscles and flesh aren't spilled all over its home; that the nice bakery woman from down the road wasn't shrieking behind it, her voice filling the air. The child's face heated up, it grew incredibly hot and sniffles spilled from the child's nose creating a small trail of snort to sink out that which the child just quickly rubbed away just as fat, angry tears began to spill out from the child's eyes. Wetting its eyelashes and just as a sob escapes the child's lips, the small child's eyes widened and it quickly covered its mouth with trembling shoulders.

Its eyes burned, blurring up as it looked around, looking but not seeing as the sobs and screams exploded throughout the air and a horrible, musky scent hit its nose. The child wants its Papa to wake it up. Papa to gently and warmly lift it from the bed and hug the child tightly, cradling the child's body closely with a wide and bright smile, a loving smile and say that it was just a nightmare but that won't happen. It will never happen, because it's all real. Everything is real, not a dream and the child was alone. No Daddy to swoop in. No more of Daddy's silly jokes and friendly grin.

Its breath hitched when the child heard another thump, this time closer than before. The child breathed deeply, so deeply that it almost felt like its lungs will burst, the child looks behind itself and scanned the rosy streets that used to so beautiful, just like something out of a fairy-book. Eyes watched intensely, searching for the thing it had been warned about so many times before.

Suddenly, a cold chill goes down its spine, the child's back arched forward as the top of somebodies brunette head bobs up from behind one of the closest and highest buildings. Reeling back in fear, the child spun to the left and rushed forward, avoiding getting itself stuck on any of the pointing things settled out in front of it. The small child twisted and wiggled its body around everything, making double sure not to touch a thing. Papa had said to never touch the sharp things, it made the child feel warm that it can still follow its Papa's rules.

Daddy's probably proud of the child for following rules, even if Daddy suggests that the child shouldn't have so many rules. A brief smile appeared as the memory of them bickering was brought up in the child's mind before the smile melted away and a cry escaped the child's mouth as its left foot suddenly hit something long and cold, throwing the child straight to the muddy ground. Shivering, the child winced and looked back to see a long metal shave laced between the child's legs.

It wasn't sharp. It hadn't cut the child's leg. "Owie," the child hiccups, tears building in its large eyes once more. It briefly wondered why hasn't Papa came running from its cry before remembering.

Swiftly, a large and looming shadow appeared over it. The child blinked, blinked several times in slight confusion and slowly, ever so slowly lifted its head to look above itself. Eyes widened and fear rammed into the child's very being. The creature looked down at the child with beady glowing eyes, peering out from the creature's brown hair.

The smile glittered widely across the male-like creature's face, it looked as if he had never had lips before. Tilting his head, he slowly leaned forward, the sun behind him giving him a much more terrifying appearance. Fingers stretched out wide, it reached towards the shaking child, dry blood could be seen over the male-like creatures face and chest, its hands stained by crimson.

The child's breath hitched and shuddered back from the hand as it drew closer and closer, it gripped the child's small body tightly, so tightly that the child wouldn't be able to get away, so tight that he would feel the way the bones would snap. Lifting its arms, the child waits for the pain that was to come, it hiccupped and choked on its sobs, the tears crawled down the child's cheery face, licking over its rosy cheeks.

So fast. It happened so fast. The creature was reaching for the child when he suddenly let out an ear-piecing scream from the top of his lungs.

He reeled back in pain and the child rubbed its face harshly and looked up at the creature to find it gripping at the hand it had tried to grab the child with. Rivers of blood gushed out from the skin, when it dripped onto the ground it created small streams of smoke as the blood burns the rocks a little. The child tried to keep up but a blur swings around, the sound of wire being used filled the air around the child. Flashes of metal, here and there.

Looking directly at the giant, the child's eyes widened just as a large splash of red creaks out from the back of his neck, he crumbled to the ground pathetically. Hunching over with his mouth hanging open, blood gushed out everywhere from the giant monster.

Landing dramatically in between the child and the monster, skidding across the ground leaving small bubbles of brown smoke, a woman stood up straight.

Her caramel eyes glared angrily at the hunched over monster, she snorted in disgust and turned away from the corpse. The woman had long brown hair, straight all the way to her mid-back, framing her straight face. A face that showed that she had seen many horrifying things in her life.

She wore the same clothing as Papa. The same jacket that Daddy wears. The same long black metal boxes strapped to her thighs. Face straight, showing little to no emotion what so ever, just like how the child knew her to be when suddenly, the look of the mild shock appeared across her face, her eyes looked directly at the child's stomach. Slowly, the child followed her line of view to find the musky, wet and thick crimson pouring from the child's stomach.

The red seeped through everything, lifting its plush hands, the child gently presses its palm against the wound and winced upon feeling the blood pouring out.

"O-Obasan…" the child whimpered, looking back at the woman tiredly.

Her heart leapt to her throat, a hitch of burning white panic ripped through her chest.

"No," she whispered, running forward and catching the crumbling child swiftly into her arms. The child was so cold. So cold in her arms, she pulled the child close and hiccupped. Her eyes started tearing up as she looked down at the child, watching as the tiny chest rose and fell slowly, getting slower and slower.

"No. No…you can't…" she mumbled, her eyes wide with shock, stunned. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Just as the child's breath stopped and the head flopped back, she trembled and snapped up and glared angrily at the numbly female watching a few miles away.

"You!" she growled, the words ripping from her lips.

She slowly pushed herself up, looking back at the child with a saddened, hurt gaze. She pulled the child closer and looked harshly at the short female, staring back at her with wide eyes.

"You have to protect them! You can't fail! Ever!" The shorter female was somewhat younger. The same caramel eyes stared back at the taller woman, her eyes switched between the other woman and the child in her arms.

Her brown, almost dark hair short and looped around her neck, a part of the lock hung in front of her face. She wore a simple button up white shirt, long sleeved brown jacket and white pants. The same metal black blocks attached to her hips. Her boots reached just over her knees.

Both females shared many things, but the thing that stood out the most was the crimson scarf hanging around their necks.

"You must not let our family die!"

Mikasa gasped, she turned her head to the side, blinking from the harsh glare of the lights above her. Slowly, she lifted a hand to her head.

"…What….was that…?" she thought to herself, replaying the strange dream within her head over and over again. The form of her other self, staring at her with such eyes, eyes she had never seen on herself or anybody else for that matter.

It made her question the things this other Mikasa had seen. Analysing the appearances of the woman, Mikasa realized that her other self, looked in fact older, wise and oh so tired. But what actually shook her up was how the woman was holding the dead child's body as if the child was important to her, very important.

"You must not let our family die?" she repeated wearily, slowly tracing her finger across her bottom lip as she stared down the hall where new soldiers stood with emotionless eyes, watching as they ran around much like headless chickens.

Just what had brought such a weird day dream in the first place? Hell, she doesn't day dream. She doesn't do any of those pathetic things, things that would make her hope. It hadn't exactly surprised her that she'd think of something like that, especially after what she had experienced when she was a child herself. Sighing to herself, she lowered her arms and almost glared up at the sky.

"Stupid." she muttered under her breath and shook her head, turning away from the sight.

"Yesterday you were but cadets, but today you graduate as true solders! I'm expecting great things from you."

Tilting her head to the side, she stared at the general with cold eyes, unknowingly sending a cold chill down his spin. She frowned slightly, that was right. Just this morning, Eren and his team had been on the gates when the Colossal Titan had appeared. Just like five years ago, the Titan had almost destroyed the wall, ripping down the gate and creating a massive hole.

A hole that allowed the Eotenas in. This could result in a repeat of five years ago, she knew that. Perhaps that was what brought on that strange episode. Turning her head, Mikasa looked to see Hannah and Franz in the corner. Her eyes narrowed at the pair, her stomach tightened familiarly. Something was going to happen to them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mikasa closed her eyes and stalked across the hall, not wanting to watch the private scene any longer.

"At least somebody could be happy in this hell hole," she thought to herself. Ignoring the other soldiers around, searching for the two boys she had grown up with and treasured the most.

Without noticing, she slowly sped up. Speed walking through the hall, glancing briefly as the others grabbed gas for the 3D gears, it wasn't long until she found herself running through the soldiers, easily twirling around them like they were nothing. She had to find her family.

She had to find Eren and Armin.

"Armin, you okay?" a familiar voice gently says to the right.

Breathing in relief, Mikasa slowed to a stop and turned in the direction to find just the two boys she had been looking for. Her body automatically relaxed at seeing them, that strange horror that had surprisingly taken over lifted from her conscience.

This confused her too, she hadn't felt that since she was a child, since she had witnessed her mother and father being murdered, it was almost as if she was expecting to find both boys dead. Both of them gone to place she could not reach. Secretly, it scared her.

The short blonde trembled.

He was crouching down, holding a gas pipe in his hands, trying to connect it up to his 3D gears, he just couldn't get them to lock together. For some reason his body just kept shaking.

Today had not been a good day. Just this morning he had woken up with a sore and stiff body and he isn't talking about the soreness on his lower back. No, this pain vibrated through his stomach and up his shoulders. Right in the middle of his back tingled too.

He didn't want to get up this morning, he was tired and wanted to curl up in a ball to sleep, in fact he could probably sleep through anything with the way he felt and he's a light sleeper. He couldn't stay asleep if the person in the lower bunk decides to snore. Of cause it hadn't ended there either. As soon as he got to his feet, he felt as if he had been swung around full blast by the wires of his 3D gears, he was so dizzy that he had been sick. It was a wonder that he had got to the bathroom in time. He felt rough, he felt sick but when he looked in the mirror, he looked anything but that. In fact he looked as if he was glowing!

"I'm fine," he mumbled out, shaking his head as once again he couldn't get the 3D gears and the gas pipe to connect. Even now, his stomach felt stiff.

"I'll be fine in a second," he gasped out, biting his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood.

"Right now we lack the means to swiftly fix an eight-meter-high hole in the wall! We haven't even managed to dig up that massive rock that was meant to fill the hole! T-That means we c-can't block access and that this town must be abandoned! It's only a matter of time until Wall Rose gets breached too! Regardless, they have the power to destroy Mankind however they damn well please!"

"Armin!" the other growled, his hand snapped out and grasped his left arm tightly.

Eren's green eyes narrowed angrily. He could feel the fear and tension reeling off the other, he couldn't take it. He couldn't handle how upset the other had gotten.

"Calm down!" he spoke, surprising Armin when he pulled back. His fingers dug into Armin's arm, yanking him hard into his body. Realising the blonde's arm and placed his arms secure around the smaller boy's shoulders, seizing Armin against his body. Sea-blue eyes widened in surprise at the sudden move, he hadn't been expecting, Eren hadn't ever done anything like this before.

Well, kind of anyway. He breathed gently as his head rested against Eren's shoulder, he could feel the other boy's warmth, it was as if Eren was a living radiator, Armin remembered the taller boy always being warm.

The gas pipe clattered against the ground because Armin had accidentally dropped it from how fast Eren had pulled him towards him. Eren sighed softly, nudging the top of the boys head before resting his cheek against the soft locks.

"Things are different now. Mankind will not be defeated by the Eotenas anymore," he said, surprisingly calm, his voice had a cold edge as he spoke.

Armin looked up from his position, his blue eyes staring directly up at the boy, a sharp breath got caught in his throat upon seeing the familiar glint within the forest green pools.

The menacing and threatening eyes narrowing directly ahead, looking straight at the gas pipes stacked up, the intimidating animal-like eyes looks as if they're trying to blow up the pipes. A shudder went down Armin's back, a sweet scent began to calm his head, circling around him and automatically the blonde found himself relaxing, the worry and pain fading. Even the soreness around his body disappeared, all but for the slight stiffness in the pit of his stomach, but he could easily ignore that.

"I-I'm fine n-now. Thank you…" Armin mumbled softly, closing his eyes gently and pushing himself from brunette.

He blinked a little as he found that Eren hadn't removed his arms, instead they had gotten tighter. He shyly looked up at the boy to find that he had looked down, cheeks turning red Armin timidly smiled up at brunette and repeated that he was fine.

Eren himself blinked, looking darkly down at the blonde, he breathed through his nose, he didn't want to let the other leave. The urge to pull him back was too strong but the look on the blonde's face made him blink once more and sigh, he removed his arms and lets them hang at his side. Armin sent him another smile, not noticing the inner fight the brunette had, just that smile made the frustration Eren felt faded away and he couldn't help but return the smile with his own smile. Unknowingly to both males, Mikasa stood behind them, her eyes kept switching between the boys. The caramel eyes blinked in confusion, what she had just witnessed was so intimate that it was normally something you'd see between couples and as far as she knew, the two were just close friends.

A troubled frown appeared on her face, worry appeared in the pit of her stomach, was there more to Eren and Armin? Did she not understand them as she originally thought?

Eren looks down at the gas pipe that had fallen to the ground. He gazes at it for a few seconds, almost as if he was expecting it to jump and yell 'boo!' out. Reaching out, he grasped the pipe and quickly connected it to Armin's 3D gear. Armin watched his actions, his body for some reason tingles, his chest felt warm, his cheeks felt warm.

"Come on. Let's line up," Eren smiled, standing up and holding a hand out to the other, readying to pull the blonde to him feet. In the back of his head, a voice unlike his own, a voice that was deep and a little monster-like told him to be careful.

To be careful with everything involving Armin. Said boy smiled back, he hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing Eren's hand tightly and allowed the boy to pull him to his feet. Surprisingly, Eren had been gentle, very gentle.

Mikasa watches the two. She observes the way Eren lead the other out of the hall, both had their 3D gears re-filled. Her eyes lowered slightly in thought, her eyes half-lidded as she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You must not let our family die!" She found herself mumbling softly to herself, as if to remind herself of the words as she turned to follow after her family.

"Split up into teams just as in training! Under the Garrison's command, you will form supply and information routs as you mop up any Eotenas you encounter! The Garrison's Intercept Squad will form the vanguard. The Cadets will function as the middle guard under our command. And the Garrison's elite will form the rear guard! According to the information we've gathered, the initial response team has been wiped out! They let the Eotenas break through their defences and into town! In other words, as things stand the Armoured Eoten could show up at any time and destroy the inner wall!"

Armin trembled as he stood between Eren and Mikasa, looking at the general. Observing the way his veins popped out and his skin looked unbelievable greasy. He looked down as the doubts of the ones around him began to groan and whimpered among themselves. Holding back his own whimper of doubt, the blonde clenched his eyes closed, not realizing his left hand curled up and pressed against his flat stomach almost as if the body itself knew something wasn't right there.

"Attention! The vanguard is intercepting the Eotenas at this moment. The defence mission has only one goal: to protect Wall Rose until civilians have evacuated! Also, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, fleeing from an enemy carries the death penalty! Keep that in mind as you offer up your lives! Dismissed!"

Armin shakily placed his fist to his chest along with everyone, he felt light headed. He wanted so badly to run back and hid underneath his bed with his tail between his legs. His legs shook, his knees buckled, it felt like his legs would give out any moment.

Armin slowly turned his head to the side and observed the other soldiers run around like headless chickens, flinching when he spotted a poor man throwing up his breakfast. He shovelled from the spot he still stood on, just now noticing that even Eren and Mikasa had disappeared into the crowd. Clenching his hands against his brown jacket, the blonde breathed in deeply, his throat burned as he did so.

"It's okay to be afraid, Armin. You only allow it to take hold you for five seconds. Only five seconds! Nothing more and nothing less! Understood?"

Gasping, the blonde rubbed his eyes as the familiar words ran through his head. The words Eren had told him in determination. Automatically his trembling hand reached up and gently rested together against his chest, he could feel his heart hammering behind his rib-cage.

"F-Five seconds…a-allow it to take over f-for five seconds," the boy thought to himself, looking down at the ground. His body swiftly trembled uncontrollably, the fear rammed directly into the pit of his stomach, something deep inside of his stomach shifts but the boy brushes it off for the fear booming through his body. His small finger clenches the white cloth so tightly that his finger sting.

"1-1." his lips shook as he slowly counted to himself, he was so afraid. The images he had witnessed from when he was a child appeared within his head.

"2-2.…3...3..." he winced as he stuttered under his breath. His breath hitched in his voice as he counted 4, the 4 being stuck on his throat, he almost cried it out as he forced his voice to work. Closing his eyes tightly to drawn out the images of the flesh-eating creatures glowed brightly at him, the grin directed at him, he tried so hard to push it away.

"5."

Almost as if a switch flicked in his head, the twirling terror and fright scratching from the inside out automatically drain from his body. Armin's eyes fluttered, his lips pressed into a tight line with astonishment. Blue eyes scanned around himself, Armin rubbed his cheeks gently.

It was bewildering, he no longer felt such dread, such horror, all of which had amazingly melted down his body and out of his feet. His stomach felt numb and his chest stiff, he felt better. Not 100%, but okay. A lot better than he had five seconds ago. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked around.

"…Right. I need to find a team," he muttered to himself in determination. He heard footsteps approaching him from the right, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he jumped, startled the blonde snapped his head to the side when a hand grabbed hold on his arm.

"Armin?" Eren blinked at him, his green eyes soft and chilled. He looked surprisingly calm and relaxed. He didn't even look like he had been worrying, that he hadn't been scared.

"I've been looking for you. You should be in my team," he stated, almost as if it was a command and not a request. His eyes glowed at the other who could only numbly nod and shift his attention away from the brunette in embarrassment, his cheeks darkening.

"Do you remember my promise?" he asked lowly, watching the blonde's every movement. He dipped his head forward to see Armin's face.

"I'll protect you."

Chest rising, Armin's eyes widened in surprise as Eren somewhat gently cupped his right cheek and tilted his head up.

"I won't let you die. Not today, not any day," he whispered gently and closed the gap between the two 18 year olds. Unlike before, this kiss was tender and sweet, Eren's hand caressed the gentle skin underneath his fingertips.

The light, warm, vibration from the brunette's lips, Armin found himself pushed up against a pillar, the cool stones could be felt through his clothes. Hot and cold. The coldness from the stones up his back and the hotness vibrated from the body pressing against his front, a bubbling warmth could be felt in the pit of his stomach.

Eren pulled away from the blonde with a soft 'pop' and drool could be seen connecting between their mouths, green eyes stared in amusement from the flush and panting expression upon the other. His hand still caressed the burning cheek, blue eyes fluttered as he panted, trying to catch his breath, he tried to speak but only slurred words out in burning embarrassment.

"Okay?" Eren whispered, chuckling as the blonde looked to the side with a small, timid smile and slowly nods as his eyes catches a taller man.

The taller soldier was marching directly in their direction, his head bent, hiding his hair. He had light brown hair with even darker brown locks underneath with pale skin and dressed in the same uniform. Eren hummed and turned to look at what the boy was looking at.

"Jean?" he mumbled to himself, watching as the man trembled slightly, his fists clenching tightly.

"He's…he's scared," Armin whispered, tilting his head to the side as he watched the skilful, older man before jumping when Jean collided with Eren.

Jean grunted and stepped back, his eyes narrowed. They glared angrily at the shorter brunette.

"Fuck off!" he hissed out, almost like a snake and moved to stomp past the boy when Eren quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't give me that crap, you suicidal asshole!" Jean yelled bitterly, yanking his arm free from the brunette.

Armin stood to the side nervously, he fidgeted against the pillar, his hands automatically twisting together and resting against his chest as he watches the seen with wide eyes.

"You wanted to join the Recon Corps!" Jean sneered, grabbing Eren by the front of the shirt and for a second Armin was worried that the man would punch Eren.

"You were prepared to feed yourself to the Titans! But I was going to the interior tomorrow, goddamnit!" Armin flinched as Jean cursed. Noticing this, Eren's eyes darkened and he growls out a 'calm down' to which Jean only tightened his hand on the boys shirt and shifted him.

"Just chill out and accept my death?!"

"No!"

Threatening and menacing eyes directly furiously at the taller brunette. A possessive like aura appeared around him as he easily flipped the man around and slammed him into the wall so that Eren now stood between Jean and Armin, so that Jean could not see the blonde because of himself.

"Remember our three years of training!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Jean's head jerked up in surprise, he had never seen such an expression on the shorter boy's face. The eyes that were directed at him sent a cold chill down his spine.

"We've been on the verge of death many times during those three years. Some actually died. Some ran away, and some were sent away. But we survived! Didn't we?! We're gonna survive today too!" The tone of his voice lowered dangerously.

Armin tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes wide with admiration, his heart swelled with warmth as he watched the other boy, he blinked, noticing other depressed soldiers had began to listen in.

"You'll survive today, and you're bloody well going to interior tomorrow!" Eren finished and slowly backed away from the stunned man.

Jean stared blankly ahead, his eyes wide. His fists trembled as he breathed deeply and grunted. He turned his head and cursed underneath his breath before stalking away, growling at the mopping soldiers around.

Armin watched the man go with weary eyes, he tilted his head to the side just noticing Mikasa standing on the side-lines, watching the scene too. His cheeks flushed as he wondered if she had seen what the two had done before Jean had stumbled across them. The blonde looked at the tall female, his eyes watched as she shifted to the side, her lips pressed together in thought.

Almost out of the blue, his stomach twisted and growled, not for hunger but for something else. Armin's eyes widens as his throat tingles, a horrible taste crawling up his throat. Hand flashing to his mouth as he lets out a sharp breath.

"A-Ano!" he squealed, walking forward, away from the two who looks at him with confusion.

"I-I'll see…I'll see you later." he called out desperately, waving with his other hand as he ran down the hall the trio stood, ignoring the concerning calls of the other two. Leaving the two alone, leaving the frustrating conversation that was about to start.

All he could think of was that he had to get to a bathroom or something, that in a few minutes he'll see his breakfast across the ground, his hand covering his mouth, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Twisting around corners and easily flying past the soldiers. Breaking into the open air, he bent over, ready to spill his breakfast out only it never came. He felt it, his throat itched and tingled, his stomach twisted and flipped, his body was screaming that he'll be sick, only he didn't. Nothing came up but a burp. Sighing to himself, the blonde slowly stood right way up.

His eyes fluttered as he panted, his hands pressed against his flat stomach, now that he thought about, he hadn't been sick since he was young. Very young, it was unusual that he had been sick. His eyelashes gently brushed against his cheeks as he closed them just as a gentle summer breeze blows across his pale skin. After a few seconds of enjoying the caressing breeze before he opens his eyes and looks up at the sky and he couldn't help but wonder if the sky was always this bright.

With a soft tender sigh, the blonde turns to join up with his team, his lips presses together as he walked. "I just hope nothing will go wrong."

It happened so fast. It was like a blur to Armin, one moment he was inside the hall, the grand hall feeling as if he'd throw up his guts and the next? He found himself standing on the one of the many house's roofs from the Wall of Rose city. It surprised him that he felt just so clam standing there. He stood at the back of the team.

Eren stood at the front, the sun shined directly in front of him, highlighting the edges of the brunette's body giving him a heavenly like effect.

Off to the side stood Mina, the only female of the four. She stood with her back arched, her short brown hair pulled into twin pigtails hanging over her shoulders, her light green eyes stood out from her pale skin, freckles were draped across her light cheeks. Half of her face was lit-up from the sun making her green eyes shine brightly.

On the other side, maintaining an upright position was Thomas. The man was one of the most built trainees Armin has ever seen, he roughly rivalled Jean in muscles, short bright blonde hair frames his muscled face, big blonde caterpillar like eyebrows stood over his amber eyes. The left side of his body shined from the burning sun.

Armin just couldn't help but look at the three, they all looked so much more confident than him, they wore expression of preparedness, he knew he should be prepared, he should be readying himself too, but he couldn't. Armin couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something really bad.

"Hey Armin." Blinking his eyes several times, Armin lifted his head to look at the person who had cut through his thoughts. Eren smiled as he turned around to face the blonde, the sun now lighting him up from the back, his green orbs standing out.

"Don't you think this is a great chance? If we prove ourselves here in this first battle, before even entering the Recon Corps, surely they'll promote us right up the ladder!" he spoke, half excited and half nervous. His emerald eyes flashed dangerously in the sun rays. He found himself staring blankly straight at the dark haired boy, a sweet smell familiar smell filled his senses as hard as Armin tried to remember where he had smelt this smell.

It was nice, so sweet and gorgeous, his blue eyes flutters half-shut as his cheeks flushed light pink. "…Y-Yeah. Without a doubt…" he found himself mumbling quietly.

"Not to burst your bubble, but quite a few of us are aiming for the Recon Corps this year!" A strong feminine voice spoke, breaking through the tension between the two boys.

Mina's eyes glowed as they looked between the two with a small smirk and a knowing glint within those emerald eyes. Her dark raven hair locks curls around them as she laughed softly.

Thomas nodded almost stoically. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. "I lagged behind you earlier, Eren," he grunted out, his amber eyes opened and looked directly at the dark haired male with a daring and determine glint.

"I'm not losing this time!"

A grin curled across Eren's back, his arms crossed over his chest. His head tilts to the side. "That's the spirit, Thomas," he snickered.

Thomas smirked at him and bends to the side. "Let's have a contest to see who can slay the most Titans!"

"Squad 34, advance! Assist the frontline guard!"

Like a switch, the playfulness melted from Eren's face. His eyes narrowed, glaring out at the secrecy of the town before clocking his head to the side to look back at his team.

"Right! Let's go!" he called out, his voice deep, dark and mean full, it boosted everyone's confident.

Armin's stomach twisted uncomfortably, it didn't hurt but it felt horrible. A slight burning was in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but shake a little as he held the double-edge sword tightly in his hand and held it high with everyone else, his lips pressed into a tight line.

Everything around him felt numb, his feet moved on their own, dragging him across the roof and leaping into the air. The two metal boxes strapped to his thighs rattled as the belt around his waist jerks when two thick wires came from both sides, making the boy fly through the air easily.

A steam of gas exploded out from behind him, pushing him faster, town sipped past below him as he went. The four wires unclipped from buildings, placing Armin back onto another roof, the blonde ran faster and jumped once more, the four wires once against rammed into another building and himself flying once more. His blue eyes narrowed and swiftly felt something pulling from the inside of his head, pulling him to the felt, turning his head towards the direction he felt he had to look, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. So many of them, there were so many that he couldn't count them. The giant flesh-eating creatures grumbled as they slowly shifted along the town, dried blood could be seen down their chests and on their cheeks.

They've been eating, they've ended lives. Armin's body jerked as he stared at them, he could almost feel the panic and suffering of the many lives these creatures had ripped away.

"Armin!"

A rather warm, almost burning hand suddenly clenched his elbow. His body jolted, the wires of his 3D gears wailed as he was pulled off the course he had been going. Armin's body twitched and rumbled when the four wires returned to his 3D gears, jerking as they clicked back into place. An arm twisted around his lower back and his body was pressed into another.

"The Titans advanced this far?" Eren mumbled softly, Armin looked to the side to find that the brunette had prevented him from ramming straight into a building's wall, an embarrassing blush appeared over his cheeks, his eyes lowered and his hand gently touched the left side of his head where he felt as if a hand inside hand poked him.

"W-What was that?" he thought to himself, his lips pressed into a tight line once more.

"The front guard's already be crushed?" Thomas's voice called out from behind them. "What are our glory-hound seniors doing?!"

"I expected the situation to be bad, but this…" Eren mumbled to himself, his head lowering slightly as his eyes narrowed even more. They flashed threatening and white anger. His hand clenched Armin's brown jacket. Said blonde's eyes closed slightly, the inside of his head felt numb, almost as if he had been underwater.

Swiftly he felt a sudden tug from ahead but to the right. Gasping, his blue eyes widened. "Eren. An abnormal!" he cried out, seeing a blonde haired creature crawling across the ground, it's limbs twisted and turned as it stretched its neck out and looked in their direction before slamming its hands and legs against the ground and throwing itself into the air towards them.

Cursing underneath his breath, Eren twisted his body and pulled his wires back to move in another direction, just as the titan slammed head first into one of the towers inside the Wall of Rose.

Armin yelped as he landed all fours on the roof, he looked back to find Eren hanging over the side, his hand gripping the edge of the roof with his feet pressed into the wall. The blue eyed boy watched as Mina landed next to him, panting, her face flush of worry. They looked towards the tower to see the Titan's arms and legs wrapped around the tower, as if it was hugging the cool stone.

Slowly, ever so slowly it tilted its head to the side and peered out from behind the tower, its lips bucked out with figure arched backwards out of the blood-dried lips. Wide amber eyes stared at them, Thomas's body was twisted in between those lips, the Titan shifted its head back and swallowed the man straight back. As if it was nothing.

It stayed still for a few seconds before swinging itself like a monkey to the road at the side. The flesh-eating creature landed with its back arched, rolling its shoulders, the Titan crouched down and moved forward, beginning to walk away from them.

Shaking from burning, white anger. It boiled in the pit of stomach, his hands clenches tightly, digging his fingers into his skin creating small, moon shape cuts.

Ripping into his bottom lip, Eren's head lowered, his hair shadowing his eyes as he breathed deeply. Slowly, he lifted his head once more to reveal such dark, threatening and menacing, sharp forest green eyes.

"How dare you?" He sneered out from clenched teeth, he tightened his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"How dare you!" he finally growls, leaping into the air full blast. The four wires blasts out from the 3D gear, throwing his body into the air.

Gasping, Armin automatically leaps after the boy. "Eren! Stop! Don't go alone!" He cried out, quickly throwing his wires out and chasing after the dark haired 18 year old.

Mina blinked her eyes, she gripped her swords tightly and quickly follows after the boys.

Eren ran across the roofs, leaping from roof to roof, swinging into the air every now and then, moving faster and faster towards the Titan that had killed his team-mate. Swing underneath brides and leaping further into the air, he twists his double edged swords tightly and held them close as he quickly approaches the retreating Titan.

"Eren!" Armin screamed out, his head clocking forward as he felt the tug to look down, his eyes widens upon seeing a Titan spotting Eren. Said flesh-eating creature crunches down with its mouth wide open and just as Eren was about to fly past him, the creature leaps up and shuts its mouth, ripping off the brunette's left leg and throwing him across a roof. Crimson drips off the tiles.

Armin lands on a roof opposite the boy and looks back, his hands shook as he found blood seeping down Eren's forehead, staining his tan skin.

Mina gapes out, her head jolts backward when a small Titan suddenly grabs a hold of one of wires, sending a jerk up the wire and slamming her into a wall. She groans as her back makes contact with the white stone, the dark haired female breaths deeply and slowly looks up to find the creature leaning over, looking down at her with large dark eyes.

Armin snaps his head around when he heard a female scream. He began to tremble as he spotted Mina being snapped in two.

"P-Please…s-stop…" he gasped out, his knee buckling underneath his weight. The swords in his hands falls and clatters against the tiles underneath him, slowly he turns his head back around to look at Eren across from him, a puddle of red seeping around his body.

"E-Eren…" he whispers, his chest tightens and his heart thumps harshly behind his ribs, his legs shook as he tried to step forward, towards the dark haired boy only to fall to his knees helplessly.

His lips trembles as he tries to speak but couldn't, his throat itched. It felt like a dream, like a nightmare. He half expected to see his Grandfather appear and try to eat him like in his dreams.

"Why….am I….watching…as my…my comrades…get eaten?" he thought, desperately trying to move but his body would listen to him.

"Move…please…j-just move…!" he pleased with his body. He shook, his eyes closed as he just stayed still as if he had never moved to begin with. He didn't even notice as they ground underneath him began to shake from heavy footsteps.

His head slowly rolls forward as the air around him got cold and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted from his jacket's collar. Breathing softly, his blue eyes flutters open and he simply gazes down at a Eoten holding him above the creatures face. Everything looked faded, like a dream. The Titan had pale skin with wide brown eyes, a deep black bared with long hair.

The creature crumbled loudly and opens it's grinning mouth wide and then it happened. Armin's eyes widen, almost as if he had been kicked in the gut, he shook and screamed as he was dropped into the creatures mouth. The slim coated his skin as he fought to stay up, as he fought to not go down the creature's throat, his ands claws at the large tongue.

"Eren?"

Laying on the tiles, Eren stares at the beard Titan, it's mouth still wide open. Looking like it was enjoying the human inside his mouth desperately trying to stop himself from being swallowed.

"Armin…" he goggled out, his eyes shifts in pain. His body twisted across the tiles, his stomach fell as he watched helplessly as Armin was picked up and dropped into the demon's mouth. He shifts across the tiles, his hands curling into fists.

"Eren! Eren!"

His eyes flutters close as he listens to the soft voice of Armin from when they were young, he melted into the child's voice. The memory strong as it came to the surface.

"Eren! Eren!" a young boy's voice giggled out. The small, plush blonde haired boy smiling brightly as he ran up the small steps to the duck pond. His blue eyes sparkling as they look at the brunette at the top, laying next to the pond, watching the ducks.

"Eren?" The young Armin smiles cutely and falls to his knees next to the brunette who props himself up on his elbows, the young Eren looks at the blonde.

The setting sun shines from behind the small blonde, high-lighting his features. Eren's green eyes blinks as he found himself flushing deeply from the look on the other.

"W-What is-is it?" he mentally snorts to himself for stuttering. Avoiding looking at the blonde from the fact that when he does, his chest felt funny.

"Look! My grandpa was hiding this book! But I found it!" Little Armin giggles gleefully, hugging the book to his chest as he curls into himself.

"It's all about the outside world." he smiles cutely, his cheek turning a light pink colour as Eren throws himself up into a sitting position and looks at the blonde with wide eyes.

"The outside world? But that's forbidden, isn't it? What if the military finds out?" he worries, for some reason he felt so worried for the smaller, weaker blonde. He always does.

Eren blinks once more when Armin suddenly presses his finger to his lips and tilts his head.

"Shh! What they d-don't know what hurt them." Little Armin giggles once more and looks side to side, checking to see if anybody was listening before leaning closer to the brunette, not noticing the way the other's cheeks darken a little.

"According to this book, most of the is covered by a huge amount of water called 'sea'. And it's all salty water too!" he mumbles softly. Gasping in surprise, Eren lightly slaps Armin's hand from his mouth and leans closer to the blonde.

"Salt? You're making stuff up now. It isn't nice to lie to friends, Armin. You know salt is a treasure. It's so hard to get a hold off now. The merchants would've exhausted the supply." he smiles playfully at the blonde who flushes deeply and shook his head.

"Hmm. Not lying! The 'sea' is so vast, they can't ever deplete it all!" he squealed out, making the dark haired boy laugh and lean back slightly.

"No way." he hums to himself and winks to the smaller boy who pouts and shook his head once more.

"There's more than just mountains of salt! Fire water! A condiment of ice! Snowfields of sand!" Little Armin says excitedly opening the book and showing the pretty pictures that was filled with words around them.

"The word out there must be far more vast than the inside of the walls!" the blonde giggles more, humming to himself, his eyes half-shut.

Eren moves so he's on all four, he looks down at the pictures with disbelief. "The outside world…" he whispers to himself, looking at Armin. Watching as the boy observes the book with warm eyes, Eren jumps, startled when Armin looks up at him with the same warm eyes.

"And guess what? This is a secret, but my parents are going to the outside world soon. It's be great if we could explore the outside world too someday…won't it?"

"Eren?" the faded image of the adorable little blonde boy, laughing happily within his mind.

Eren's body arches as his eyes narrows, they glare at the Titan and slowly, he growls deeply and pushes himself up. His leg shook from having all of his weight on it, but he ignored it, the fire burning deep in his groins, he twists himself towards the titan.

Arching down, with his stained red hand grasping his knee tightly, so tightly that his knuckles turns a pure white colour. A colour that could rival snow-flakes. Blood runs down his pale skin, creating patens similar to snow-flakes, the redness almost blinds him as he jerked his body forward. Ignoring the siring pain running up and down his spine, his emerald dark with the exploding need, they darken even more menacing, incredibly close to animal-like.

They flickered between fiery-green slit eyes and the menacing human eyes. His body jolted as the four wires pulled from the stained roof, all for wires imbedding themselves in the Titan's chin and yanking Eren straight to the wide mouth. Practically the dark haired boy threw himself into the slimy mouth, his eyes flashed dangerously as he sees Armin struggling, slowly sliding down the back of the throat.

"Armin!" he growled angrily, grabbing hold of the golden haired boy's wrist tightly. Twisting his hand around, Eren hissed even louder and yanked with all his strength, throwing the blonde straight out of the demon's mouth.

"E-Eren!" Armin gasped, spinning around on the roof tiles. His blue teary eyes looks at the boy back in the Eotenas mouth, his eyes widens at how Eren was position.

Leaning over with his right hand pushing up against the top row of teeth with his left arm pushing against the bottom row off teeth, his right foot also pushing against the bottom row of teeth. Blood trips off his body and onto the Titan's teeth.

Eren struggles to keep the mouth open. His head ducked with his hair covering his face, redness could be seen still running down his face.

"Y-You think I'm gonna die here? Hey, Armin…y-you told me about it…" Eren's soft voice trails off, lifting his left hand slowly, it shook as he slowly stretched it out to the blonde.

"T-The salt-sea…" he says, lifting his head reveal his wide green eyes, they sparkled brightly as they looks desperately at the blonde. Armin's body shook, his hand reaches out, his fingers spreads out, he could feel Eren's hot skin on his finger tips.

"S-So I'm going…" Armin gulps from Eren's words, his shoulders trembled even more as his hand curls around Eren's, they tightly grasp eachother, he could fell Eren shaking.

"…to-to the outside world…W-We'll…" Eren smiled, his smile is strained but his eyes are soft and warm. "…go…"

"...T-Together..."

"Right?"

Armin froze. He stared blankly ahead, his skin stained red, not of his blood but of another. Blood runs down his coat, glossing everything in sight, dripping off the ends of his brown jacket and staining his white jeans.

His fingers shook against the hand he held tightly. The arm without a body. His blue eyes widens as he looks at the creature in front of him who tilts its head back and swallows.

Blood runs down the other hand, wetting Armin's pale finger tips. Everything in sight of the small blonde blurred, darkness seeps in from the corners as his heart thumps harshly behind his rib-cage, he barely was aware of the horrible, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His breath hitches into his throat as his head clocks to the side, he stirs on the spot before everything eventually fades into darkness. Unaware of the fact if he had fought to stay awake for a few more minutes he would have seen it.

The hairy Titan looks at Armin, it lets out a blood-curling shriek as its body fell to the ground with a long, tan-skinned claw ripped through his mouth.

The pale skin was ripped apart from the inside, sizzling red blood exploded from the pale flesh. A giant, even bigger than the creatures around, loomed over the fallen, hairy Titan. It's shadow covering a suffering human on the titles, bathing in somebody's else blood.

A shrill roar ripped from the immeasurable creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I really *REALLY* love fluff. There will be so much more in the future. Hehe~ Oh and the little things that Armin has been feelings, yes they're all normal for a person to be pregnant in my story. So, for example, if another character was pregnant, they would experience the same thing. Humpt.
> 
> P.S The next chapter will be SUPER long! It's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! This chapter was 9,107 words. The next chapter is 12,157 words. OH DAMN!
> 
> I got a private-message from somebody asking if I'd put the couple: Rivetra in. :0 What do you guys think. Should I add in Levi and Petra? They were in love in the anime/manga remember. I did cry for Levi when he found her dead TT.TT 
> 
> Japanese words used/using
> 
> Gomen-Sorry 
> 
> Ano-Wait a minute or such
> 
> Otusan-Father-Papa
> 
> Okaasan-Mother-Mama
> 
> Obasan-Auntie
> 
> Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	3. What He Couldn't feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in an ocean like dream, Armin's too fair gone to understand what is happening. Will he rip himself out of the dream? But the dream is to nice for him to let go. Everything is painted in red and there is nowhere to go. 
> 
> 'My titan?' - Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone! How are yah! LOL. Anyway, this chapter will have a twist. A cute twist in my opinion, but that might just be me. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Lucky Kitsune 497 for editing this.
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. MPreg!

So peaceful. It's so quiet, so quiet that he couldn't remember exactly what it was that had made him so panicked.

Beautiful, gentle blue eyes slowly open, looking but not seeing, trying to make out the familiar ceiling of the bunkhouse.

Instead of the old-wooden ceiling he found something bright and glittering, it was so bright that it made him close his eyes. Rolling his head, his eyes fluttered open to find blueness and whiteness everywhere in sight. It was only when he heard a beautiful and heart-warming whine erupt around him did he fully awaken. Something big and black moved past him, what looked to be a white long face with a pair of dark eyes. Black petal-like patterns were seen across the forehead of this animal. The boy finally realized that the animal wasn't walking. It was swimming!

A black flipper gently moves through the water, pulling itself straight past the boy. A tail flaps behind it and the boy notices a hole at the top of its head that lets out a soft wheeze. A whale! He realizes. He had never seen such an animal, but he had read about them from one of his Grandfather's books. He watches as the beautiful, glittering whale swims away. Watching with amazed eyes, the sea eyes shimmers watching until the whale was out of sight.

He turns his head to find himself floating in the middle of some big, wet and blue and could smell the salt, it danced around him, gently hugging hum. Lowering his eyes, he found his pale skin glittering. He was in his birthday suit, just limply floating, facing the sun above him. He could see the surface way above him. It was beautiful and amazing. No it wasn't, it was breath-taking. Normally, he would have panicked, freaked out that he couldn't move his arms and legs but it was just so peaceful. His muscles relaxed and his body felt like it was vibrating gently. He closed his eyes and smiles lightly, listening to the gentle wails the swimming whales, he could hear them, feel them swimming.

A small smile curled across his lips, he could hear his heart beating within his chest, and it was as if it was vibrating across the water.

"…….."

It was muffled, as if somebody underwater was talking, but he ignored it. It was so peaceful, so calm. He had never been so calm, so relaxed before in his life.

He had always been tease, nervous and worried about everything. He had always felt as if the walls around him were closing in on him, crushing him, overpowering him. His mind wheeled around, overcoming his being as he felt himself thinking more and more on his hardships, always leaning over him. Suddenly a gentle pink light appeared above him, he could hear soft whispering bouncing. Gentle voices whispering and giggling, everywhere.

A sakura petal like shred gently passed his face, his eyes narrowed now on the shred, watching the beauty of it fluttering around. Like a blanket of calmness was placed over, the boy felt his person malting into nothingness.

No memories. No nothing. Just the whales singing. Why would he want to leave? Out there was bad. He didn't understand why, but he just felt like it was.

Focusing on watching the sparkling pink sakura petal-shreds dance, creating female-figures within the water, dancing around for a second before melting back into the ocean, only to reappear once again later.

They moved gently across the water, arms held out as if to call him to them. A small sweet smile appeared across his face, his eyes half-lidded as they observed the dancing shards.

"…..Armin?…."

Rolling his head back around, the blonde boy searches the clearness around him. Who had called him? The voice sounded familiar, but yet not. His attention was drawn back to the shards, only instead of dancing figures, a large winged create appeared. Made up from the shards, pulsing around him, its long wings spreading out wide.

Armin found himself sucked into the creature, tiring to determine what the creature is. Almost as if reading his mind, it pulsed once more before the shards erupted from the animal, leaving a solid form of a white animal, a small white animal with feathers, a peck and claws for feet.

It lets out a ear-piercing shriek and erupted upwards, disappearing into the glittering light above him. He stared blankly up at the space where the animal had been. A bird. It had been a bird, a sea-gull. Just the thought of the animal he had read about caused him to smile.

"….salt…filled…water?…making…up…it….teasing….friends….Armin?"

Blinking his eyes, Armin slowly looks behind him where the some sort of muffled voice had vibrated up from. The voice was teasing him, the tone of it as if it was joking. He could barely make out the words; the voice itself was sooth, deep and sent shudders down his spin. He tried to place a face to the voice but failed. He couldn't make out anything.

"Protect….always…protect you."

His heart leaped into his throat. Unlike before, the voice was a little clear and sounded older. Before, it had sounded as if a child was talking, a child of 12 years. He found his body shaking, his mind swelling as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. He bites his bottom lip hard, wanting it to stop.

He was slowly remembering things. A 50-foot wall! A large man! Brown coats and metal boxes attached to thighs. He struggled to move, to move his arms and legs. His eyes widen a little and grunts, finding it more difficult than ever to move. Clenching his eyes close again, he tried to scream. Wanting to go the surface but couldn't, instead he found himself sinking, sinking lower and lower, further and further from the world above.

Fear hit him as he heard a loud rumbling erupt around him, water like walls slams up around him, pushing him further down. It looked so much like a whirlpool.

Looking over his trembling shoulders, he bit his bottom lip rather hard as he stared blankly down at the dark and gloomy bottom. Terrifying creature with large, glittering grin mouths appeared, floating up past him, almost mockingly biding him good boy. Dried blood could be seen smudged down their chests. His heart ranched as he saw long light pink string spread out around him before looping tightly around his arms and legs, yanking him rather harshly downward.

"Mankind…not…defeated by…Eotenas anymore!"

Help.

He tried to cry out for help but found he couldn't, his throat burned. He doesn't want to go back! He couldn't go back! His eyes closed in fear, feeling himself being pulled more deeper. Darkness seeping around him, cutting him off the light. Help! Help somebody! He can't go back! He just couldn't stand seeing it again! No the blood! He couldn't lose any more people!

"…Promise? I'll protect…won't let…die. Not today, not any day!"

Blinking his blue eyes, his pale lips opened slightly as he found a boy, a boy floating above him. Tan skin. Him too was in his birthday suit, bare as the day he came out of his mother. His eyes closed, his long eyelashes shadowing his tan checks.

Luscious brown hair floats around the face, his lips closed in a relaxed line. Ever so slowly, as if just waking up from a sleep, eyes fluttered open. Green, emerald eyes opens and looks directly at the smaller blonde. Watching him warmly, watching his oh-so lovely, just seeing the boy makes his stomach flips. Lifting his arm, the brunette lazily holds his arm out, his fingers spread wide. Looking at the hand reaching for him, Armin's chest rises and lowers gently as his hand twitches and he lifts to touch the other hand.

Just as his fingertips were about to touch, image flashes across his mind. More and more, but the image that stood out the most made him want to scream out desperately.

Blood!

So much redness, seeping off buildings, pouring out of a large mouth. A mouth that had a beard attached to it, a figure within that mouth. He went to pull his hand back when the boy lashes out and grabs a hold of his outstretched hand, his fingers curling tightly around his own. Armin wanted to scream, his eyes widens so much that they sting.

Red blurs out around the brunette's arm and one of his legs, without a blink, the arm and leg was ripped from his body. The boy erupts into red. Blood seeps into the water; the only thing remaining behind was the arm he still held. Armin fought to remove his hand, his body shaking as he tried to let go of the hand.

"We'll go to the outside world together! Right?"

Eren.

Eren.

Eren!

His cheeks puffed out as they splashed red. Suddenly his hand tingled and the arm he was holding had disappeared. It hurt! To remember. He had failed to do anything! He couldn't even save Eren. Eren shouldn't have saved him, he should have just let him die! Eren was needed! His body aches and he clenches his eyes shut, they hurt.

They sting from tears. Eren! Eren! He had died! Died for him!

Died for him!

Why would he do that? Why, when he had so many things in store? When he had said, when he was so determined to destroy every titan there is! Why would he give that up? Why would he throw everything away for somebody like him?

"Okaasan!"

Gasping, his eyes shot open. He looks up to see whiteness rip through the darkness above him, almost like a small cut had appeared and the light had ripped that small cut apart to get in.

Glowing blue Sakura-shreds appeared, unlike before, they wasn't come from the light but from himself. Blue eyes looks down to find them gently caressing his stomach.

The soft voice he had heard, it sounds like a child. It was so soft, so quiet that he could tell if it was a male or female. The voice kept repeating 'Okaasan' over and over, as if begging him not to sink, not to fall into the darkness again. Not to allow depression to enter his heart. The blue shards floated above up to his face, nuzzling his cheek somewhat lovingly.

"Okaasan." the voice lured him gently, pulling him from the darkness. The shards pushed him higher and higher, towards the light above him. Bringing him closer to the surface and just as he broke through, everything glowed into a bright whiteness.

Eyes fluttering open, Armin found the leather of his jacket in front of him. He breaths deeply, his cheeks light pink. Eyes half-lidded, they felt sticky and wet, they sting. He had been crying, he realizes. Slowly lifting his head from his locked arms, he stares blankly down with sorrow before checking his surroundings.

His blue eyes flashed as he remembered. Connie and his team had found him, he now sat against a wall of a building. Drawing his knees to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around them and rests his chin on top of them, staring somewhat tiredly ahead.

"Eren…" he whispers, sniffing to himself. Pressure appeared over his chest and he found his eyes burn. With ever willpower he possessed, he forced himself not to start crying again.

Harshly, he rubbed his eyes on his jacket, when he dropped his arm once more; he shuddered, looking at Eren's dried up blood still classicising his clothing. Lightly dabbing his fingers against his cheek, he winced upon feeling the dry blood. Lips trembling, Armin clenched his eyes close.

"G-Gomen." he whispered, repeating it over and over in his head, struggling to breath as tears runs over his already tear-stained cheeks.

Almost immediately after a broken-sob escapes his lips, a loud clang erupts from in front of him. Snapping his head up, Armin's heart leaps into his throat, he couldn't speak; he could only stare with wide eyes.

Mikasa leant forward, staring blankly back at the blonde, concern within her dark eyes. She felt for some odd reason that the blonde needed her, across the town, she had suddenly felt a sharp pressure rip though her body, as soon as she felt it, only one word was in her head and so as fast as she could, the dark haired female lunched across the town. Upon seeing the blonde, she had run towards him and quite dramatically fell to her knees, staring at the broken shorter boy.

"Armin?" her soft voice called out, somewhat worriedly. Her head rolls to the side slightly, her short brown hair bouncing along with her movements. Frowning when Armin shook his head and lowered his head, Mikasa sighs to herself and leant back, look around for her other family.

"Where's Eren?"

Returning her attention to the small boy when she heard a strangled sound come from him, Armin's back was arched, his shoulders hunched and trembling, she could see the tear-drops falling onto the tiles underneath them and then?

She knew. Her stomach twisted, a hand ripped through her being and gripped at her heart. She felt sick, her throat burned and her skin itched. Narrowing her eyes, she lunched forward suddenly.

Little Armin yelps, his teary eyes so widen that it almost hurt; his small body shuddered as the thin but strong arms tightly loop around his shoulders. Her chin nesting in the middle of Armin's right shoulder.

"M-Mikasa?" Armin's voice came out shaky. His hand trembled as they pressed tightly against his thumping heart. He could feel Mikasa's warmth vibrating against him, the soft movement of her body letting him know she was breathing.

"Gomen! I couldn't do-do anything! He-He! It should have been me but he!" he struggled to get the words out, as quickly as possible, only to chock on them and trip over them. More tears spills from his eyes and begins to wet Mikasa's red scurf.

Closing her eyes, Mikasa breaths softly and slowly pulls away. Only a little, her arms lowering to take his hands in hers and holding them tightly.

"Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to be emotional. We've got to keep fighting, remember what Eren told us? We've got to stand tall." she spoke, her voice still gentle as ever only with a cold edge. Her eye hardens as they close for a little second and reopens.

"So stand up." a strain smile spreads across her face as she helps the smaller person to their feet. Her small hands grips Armin's tightly, shifting to the side to prevent him from stumbling back down, she could see Armin's knees buckling.

"Armin. Everything will be fine." she spoke as gentle as she could, her eyes gazing sadly at the other, she could see the broken-ness within the blonde. Mikasa, herself was broken, even more broken now, but she couldn't break down yet.

She still had one last part of her family and she was going to keep it this time. Squeezing the small blonde's hands twice, she nods her head to the boy before removing her hands and turning to look at the other soldiers still on the roof. She knew, if she wanted to save what little was left of her family; they needed to get over the wall. Her dark eyes looked over the soldiers, eyeing each and every one carefully before spotting a certain male.

The man was an itch taller than herself with messy brown-black hair with bright amber eyes, freckles were dapped across his cheeks. Curling her lips into a hard line, she strolls towards the soldiers.

"Marco. If we take out the Titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall." she asked, her voice high and firm but still with the normal cold edge. "Is that correct?"

Marco blinks his eyes slowly, his lips twitches as he tilts his head. "Yeah…But even if you're with us, there's just too many…" he says, trying to make his tone hard and high but he couldn't prevent the fear and gentle kindness seeping into his tone.

"We can do it." Mikasa grunted out, stopping at the edge of the roof. Her hands clenched tightly, her fingers digging into her skin almost drawing blood.

"I'm strong. Stronger than all of you, extremely strong. I can kill all those Titans there, even if I'm alone. You're either incompetent or you're spineless cowards." she lifts her one of her long swords. Her blank brown eyes stared darkly at the others around her and Armin.

A soft hiss seeps through her lips as she somewhat glares. "How pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that."

Shifting to the side, Armin's eyes lowers, sliding close as he chews his bottom lip. He shudders in thought, he tried hard to clear his mind but the terrifying image of Eren reaching for him, covered in blood kept blurring past his eyes. Just closing his eyes quickly brought the desperate and sad green eyes, he couldn't take it and let out a soft cy as those eyes burned into his, his own blue ones quickly snapping open.

He drawn out the yelling the soldiers, the others around him snapping at the brunette female in front of him, he shook and lifts his hands and grips his arms. Blue eyes looks down upon feeling the strange concept on his skin, whispering when finding the still dried blood. Eren's blood was still on him.

"I don't…I can't…Eren's blood…" he thought, staring blankly before quickly scrubbing his hands on the rough bricks behind him, the roughness of the building burned his skin.

Armin only looked back around at Mikasa when she began to speak again. "If I can't defeat the Titans, then I'll just die. But if I win, I live. Unless I fight, I cannot win."

"Mikasa?" Armin mumbled quietly, his shoulder's trembling still. He breathes deeply to clam himself down, making his way towards the woman.

"Mikasa." he calls out, grabbing onto her stretched out arm, gaining her attention.

Mikasa smiles at him briefly. "I won't allow my family to die." she spoke, repeating the words that had been engraved onto her soul.

Armin just stared somewhat blankly at Mikasa, his arm falling limp to his side. He watched helplessly as Mikasa steps forward and limply drops off the side and as soon as she was about to hit the ground, four think wires erupts from her hips, throwing her across the long road in front of her. Armin stood awkwardly on the edge, staring blankly ahead of himself.

"Hey! Were we trained to let out comrades fight alone?" the blonde lifts his head and looks to the side at Jean. His eyes were harsh and hard, he held one of his swords up as he looked across the soldiers.

"At this rate, we're going to turn out to bee spineless cowards!" he yells, spinning around on the balls of his feet and charging off the roof.

Marco lets out a troubled sigh, his hand pressing against his left eye as he turns to follow Annie to the edge of the roof.

Sasha blinks her soft eyes, she skids at the edge of the roof and glances back at the others behind her, her short red hair pulled back into a high pony-tail.

"Cowards! Weaklings! Retards!" she snorts out mockingly, her thin body jolts as four wires pulled her into the air.

Sniffling to himself, Armin whips away his tears with his left arm. Moving towards the edge and carefully leaping of the side, his 3D gear's make a loud rumble as they shot out four think wires, pulling him through the air.

Unlike last time, he felt no excitement, no rush of being in the air. His eyes looks down at his shadow below him, it looks like he's flying, but it doesn't bother him. He doesn't even care for it at all.

Closing his eyes and re-opening them, he looks up upon feeling a tingle like tug from ahead, he could see the form of a Titan ahead and before he could even blink, Mikasa swoops past him and rips her swords through the creature's neck.

She barely gave the Titan a second glance as it fell to the ground with rivers of red erupting from its neck. It was amazing that she could move that fast, she was almost a blur in the gloomy sky.

"W-Wait…" Armin blinks slowly, eyeing the girl above him.

"S-She's using too much gas! At this r-rate…." he thought to himself, biting his bottom lip so hard that he almost tastes copper.

"Mikasa-" he broke off into a gasp, watching the steam of gas swiftly cut off, Mikasa froze in mid-air.

It was almost like in slow motion; she stopped and dropped like a rock. "M-Mikasa!" he cried, twisting his body and lunching towards the dark haired girl.

He grunts as he lands at least two streets from where she had fallen, the blonde had focused on not using as much gas that he had miss-judged the distains. Shuddering over, his arms around his stomach and gasping out breath, his legs shook with clenched eyes.

"Damnit." he cursed quietly under his breath of the painful-tingle running up his legs from landing straight down. A sharp breath rips through his nose as he shifts his legs and quickly straightens his back.

Armin checks his surrounding, observing where he had landed and checking for any heads pocking over the roof-tops. His sea-blue eyes looks down both ends of the street, only to find it unusually empty, nothing was in sight.

Limping along the street, his arms still warped around his stomach as if to shield something insight without noticing, he tugs his body along the street, the painful tingles slowly wearing off with each step. Using one of the walls to his left to support his weight as he shifts around it, blue eyes searching every ally way he passes.

Hairs stood up on the back of his neck, tingles runs up and down his body. Vibrating could be felt underneath his feet. Freezing in mid-step, Armin's eyes widens as they jumps around, looking for the rather large man-like demon, his stomach twists and flips and he digs his fingers into his brown jacket.

His heart leaps into his throat upon hearing a ear-piecing roar filling the air. The roar sounded almost familiar but yet not, his heart behind his rib began thump loudly, so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. A surprised and fear-full scream bellows out of his lips when a large pale body immediately flew above him, slamming into the building.

At first it looked as if it was imprinted into the bricks when it limply and slowly pills from the building and dropped to the ground.

Armin gasped, spun around jumping away just in time, narrowing missing behind swashed underneath the creature. Rolling onto his side, wide eyes looks over the fallen creature that laid limp across the ground, his own limps were missing and acid blood was rushing out of it body.

"…I-It's dead…W-Who could have killed a e-eoten like this?" he wonders, shifting back into the wall, still on the ground staring blankly at the dead Titan.

He had never seen one killed in such a fashion before. Jumping, startled when another heart-breaking roar rips through the air and a loud thump directly in front of him draws his attention. Snapping his head around, his blonde hair stands on end when found another Titan standing in the opening in front of him.

Gulping, Armin presses himself further into the wall, hoping it would make him much smaller than what he really is, his round eyes clued to the creature in front of him. It was the biggest one he had seen since he was thirteen years old.

Slowly, he ran his hands up the rough texture of the building. Armin slides up, his back arched out with his whole body pressed tightly against it. Golden eyebrows scrunches together, he slowly moves to one side and then back, oddly the titans head follows.

At first, Armin decided it wasn't as strange as he thought, titans do follow your movements, but what was strange was when he moved to the other side and back again as fast he could and the Titan was able to keep up with him. Now, titans are known for being slow, even if a human runs to one side and out of its line of view, it would take the Titan awhile for this to sink in before following.

The Titan in front of Armin was able to understand his body movements and was able to turn his head fast enough to keep the blonde in his eye-line.

This Titan was more than strange, this Titan was more abnormal then abnormal. He even looked strange. Dark tan skin stretched over the large pulsing muscles, somewhat long claws with shoulder-length black locks surround the head, hanging like spider legs, a lone black lock curls directly in between its eyes. His mouth was wide and long, cut off into two sections.

There was a mouth along the lines of a normal mouth only it looked like he had never had lips before. On his checks, slightly higher than the mouth was an opening showing more of his sharp teeth but the thing that drawn Armin's attention was the titans eyes.

They were sharp and narrowed, not too large for his face nor to small, peering out from his black locks was a pair of slit green eyes. Eyes similar to an animal, something along the lines of a snake.

A shudder ran up Armin's spine as he stares back up at the Titan, the Titanseyes observing him. Yes, it was more than strange.

"T-This Titan isn't-isn't normal…I would h-have been dead by now…" he thought to himself and slowly glances as the dead Eoten and back to the dark haired Eoten.

"D-Did…did he kill it? Why would he kill his own kind?" he wonders, slowly, ever so slowly sliding along the wall, his eyes never leaving the creature in front of him, the creature that follows him with his slit eyes.

Armin flinches and looks away in disgust as he arches pass the dead Titan, he tries not to look at the blood running out from the corpses.

Swallowing, he glances back up at the green-eyed Titan to find that the Titan hadn't moved but his eyes still on him. Laughing somewhat nervously, Armin looks away.

"Ha-Ha…why is he looking at me like that?" he mumbles to himself, blinking as he found himself finally passes the corpse. Making a small sound from the back of his throat, he jumps forward, off the small ledge he had pulled himself from. He walks forward, still curious of the Titan down the street. Lifting his head, he looks back at the Titan, expecting it to lunch at him but the Titan still hadn't moved. Twisting himself around to look directly at the creature, he trembles as he now sees the eyes clearly.

"T-Those eyes…" he mumbles, hiccupping. He had only ever seen such green eyes on one person his whole life.

His shoulders trembles and he pushes down the urge to cry once more, he shook his head and narrows his eyes up at the Titan. Slowly backing down the street, his was attention still on the creature as he walked backwards.

The titans eyes lifted and scanned the area the blonde was shovelling into before returning his full attention onto the small figure.

Feeling that the blonde had moved a little too fair, the Titan turns his body towards Armin who froze and watches with wide eyes as the Titan takes two steps towards him and stop, his head hunched over staring intensely down at the boy.

Armin chews his bottom lip, he slowly steps back, his hands reached back to hold onto the wall he thought would be behind him, only to find it wasn't which caused him to stumble.

Yelping in surprise, Armin struggled to right himself up and when he did, he heard a grumble similar to a chuckle, his eyes snaps up to look at the Titan and almost pouts when he realized the Titan had laughed.

"Not amusing." he huffs and quickly covers his mouth after realizing he had snapped at the flesh-eating creature. He had to remind himself just what kind of thing this creature was, but he was surprised when the Titan didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Awkwardly Armin rounded the corner, shifting along another road. He glanced back over his shoulder, his blue eyes blinks as the abnormal Titan follows, his large hand pressing against the building as it turns to go down the street after the blonde.

Breathing deeply, the boy turns back around. "Why? Why is it just following? Why hadn't it killed me yet? Why keep me alive?" he thought to himself, stopping and hunching over, hands on his knees as he pants.

"Why would a Titan like him…be…be so interested in somebody like me?" once again, Armin chews his bottom lip. His body shudders underneath the thundering thump behind him, his body jolts up in the air from the force.

Armin shook as he righted himself up, lips opening into a 'O' and he looked back up at the Titan and once again, the Titan stood behind him, watching and waiting.

Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, Armin rounds his head back around, searching for a certain black haired 18 year old girl.

Every step he made, the boy would looks back at the Titan following. His lips twitches as he shyly looks up at the Titan trailing after him, the creature's green eyes watching him closely, their jewels sent shudders down his spine.

A dry gulps goes down his throat, he breathes somewhat deeply and turns back around to peers down the street he stood within. Just like the few streets he had walked through, his street was just as empty, even giving off a spooky like aura. His eyes scanned the long dark road, searching for any signs of life but frowned when he found none.

Slowly, he scratches the back of his head while chewing the inside of his mouth nervously, briefly pecking back at the Titan above him, Armin quickly took off down the road. Slowing to a stop, he turns and walks back a couple of steps to over a edge.

A wall about ten or so feet high, he crouches down and places his hands against the sharp edge, weary of where he placed his fingers, he leans forward. A soft sound vibrates from his throat softly, eyes skimming over the roads, he could feel the eyes on his back once more but he ignored it and turned his head to look in the other direction.

"Ah." he gasps, turning around. His head lifts up at the Titan as he carefully as he could climes down the japery wall, the titans eyes narrows, almost darkly at the small blonde.

Armin seeing this, stops partly and stares up in wonder. "Is…Is he concerned… about me?" the thought rounded his mind and to test this, he shifts further down the wall, out of the creature's sight. It wasn't long before the giant dark haired head appeared over him.

Letting go of the wall and landing easily on his feet, Armin glanced at his hands, eyeing the raw cuts before smiling nervously up at the Titan. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to reinsure the Eoten. He felt he could, for some reason, trust the thing.

A soft sigh escapes his lips and his eyes closes, he breaths deeply through his nose, a familiar sweet sent fills his senses but he doesn't have long to ponder it as he suddenly heard a loud crash from the side.

Spinning around, Armin's eyes widen as he steps forward in alarm. "M-Mikasa!" he squeals out, seeing the girl swiftly dodge an incoming attack from a Titan that was after.

"Mika-" he began louder, watching when the flesh-eating creature was about to slam its foot on her when suddenly a fist flow through the air and slammed into the Titanshead, throwing the demon back.

"Armin?" Mikasa mumbles, turning her head to find the small blonde. Her dark eyes widens when she sees a quickly approaching Titan coming up behind him.

"Armin!" she hisses, running forward and throwing her arms around the smaller boy, pulling both to the side and shielding them, just as the long dark haired Titan swiftly ran past them.

It's fist ramming into the other titans head. Lifting her own head, she looks up at the Titan.

"What…What's going on?" she wonders, her wide eyes taking in the full form of the Titan in front of her. The sun almost giving the creature a glowing effect, his muscles were highlighted from the sun-rays.

Gasping as the Titan let out a bellowing roar that echoes out, vibrating through the ground, Mikasa clenches Armin close and ducks her head. She had never heard such a roar before.

Shifting, Armin slowly struggles from Mikasa's dead-grip and pouts. "It's alright Mikasa. He's…I think…I think he's protecting me…" he mumbles softly, eyeing the tanned skinned Titan with a thoughtful glint within his blue pools.

"Protect?" Mikasa repeats slowly, standing up, her hands still griping Armin but not holding him close anyone. Her attention was fully on the amazing creature that charges after the same Titan who had been trying to kill her moments before.

"A Titan…is…killing another Titan…" she whispers watching as the Titan began to stamp his large clawed foot of the other titans head, over and over. Rivers of blood shooting around him with his movements.

"Mikasa! Armin!" both turns their heads at the somewhat desperate cry. A young solider, no older than their selves flies to them.

He lands on the roof top above them and peered down at them with narrowed eyes. Armin blinks his eyes; he looked at Mikasa who nods.

Shifting his body, it jolts as the wires lunched through the air, pulling him and Mikasa up to the solider. The solider had almost a shaved head with a round face. Connie looks between them both, searching for any wounds.

"Are you guys hurt? We've got to get going!" he mumbles, watching as both, Mikasa and Armin checks them and shook their heads.

Connie nods and turns his head around, his eyes widens upon seeing a new Titan. "Shit. This is bad. There are two 15 meter classes!"

Armin's chest tightens. He looks at the corpse of the other Titan who the dark haired Eoten had destroyed. Crimson was everywhere, but the stunning thing was that there was no flesh, only a broken Skelton. Clenching his brown coat, he turns his attention onto the Titan.

The creature had already locked onto the new Titan with narrowed, almost hungry green eyes, it's mouth rips open and he roars again, it's muscles pulsing.

The other Titan roars back, but not as mighty, reacting to the other Titan, the long haired Titan lifts his arms. His claws clenched tightly and they prepared to fight, a state very similar to hand-to-hand combat.

With a shriek, the advantage Titan charges at the green-eyed beast, it looks as if he doesn't care. He brings back his right fist and swings it directly at the other's neck, amazingly the Titanshead is chopped clean off its shoulders.

It flies over the three, a trail of dancing red behind it. Smoke erupts from its body's neck and slowly crumbles to the ground, the abnormal Titan snorts and brings it's clawed foot down on the back of the neck when it tried to get up.

"It…It knows about…titans weakness…it took another Titan out…" Connie gasped out, shaking as he stared at the Titan. Said Titan looks down at his smoking hand, before roaring loudly in victory.

"It seemed like it had an idea of how to perform hand-to-hand combat." Mikasa spoke, her voice suddenly high with a define coldness.

Her eyes narrowed at the Titan, trying to make heads and tails of the thing. "What was that?"

Connie looks at her with a grunt. "Just consider it an abnormal! There's just so much we don't know…" he sighs sadly, lowering his head before shaking it.

"We should leave before it sees us."

Biting his lip, Armin tilts his head, looking down at the ground with a small frown. His hands twitches as he thinks back on how the Titan had acted with him.

"No. I don't think it wants us. I…I…well, I ran into it when I landed and it didn't try to hurt me. Instead it followedme, and only attacking when I found Mikasa being attacked by a Titan." he tried to explain, he couldn't exactly put words into how the creature had acted around him.

It was almost as if he had feelings. Like the Titan had cared about him, cared about him so much that he had shown concern towards the small blonde.

"Protect." Mikasa added in, gaining the boys attention. Her attention thought was located directly on the strange Titan.

"Armin said that it was protecting him and now that I think about it. When he found me, the Titan only went after the other Titan when he was in ranch of Armin." she spoke, turning her head emotionless to look at them. Her hair was blown around her as she spoke, giving her a dramatic look.

"It is certainly an abnormal. But are we sure that it has no interest in humans at all? It seems to have an interest in Armin."

Armin blushes lightly in embarrassment.

Connie looks between the blonde and the Titan with a confused expression. He pouts and shakes his head. "This is making my head hurts. Let's just leave. Besides we must hurry to the HQ!" he huffs, crossing his arms and turning from the sight, muttering about something to do with Armin and his abnormal Titan and his head spinning.

"W-Wait!" Armin calls out, flushing deeper.

"Mikasa's out of gas!" he cries ignoring as Connie turns on Mikasa, basically sobbing to the girl who looks down in shame. Armin's lips presses tightly together in thought.

"It's…" he trails off, his blue eyes flashing as he leaps towards her and leans down, carefully un-lashing a gas pipe from his 3D gear.

"It's obvious what we need to do. I have more than enough gas left for Mikasa since I was protected by the abnormal Titan, I didn't need to use it." he explains, turning to Mikasa's 3Dgear and taking the empty pipe.

"You can take mine." he flinches when the girl screams his name, almost in desperation.

"There's no other choice!" he cuts her off firmly, his blonde locks hiding his blue eyes. "The gas is useless on me. But please us it carefully this time Mikasa. You must save everyone. I…" the small petit boy tails off, he breaths deeply and licks his lip and watches as a little gas blast out from behind her.

"Your maneuver gear's good to go. Oh. I gave you all of my blades too. Just leave one with me. Now that I think about it, I don't want to be eaten alive." he mumbles, looking up at the dark haired girl, her own dark hair hiding her own eyes.

"So be safe this time, kay? I really do love you Mikasa. Your very important to me, I treasure you like my own sister. My only family left." Armin admits almost timidly, but smiles brightly up at her.

Mikasa's lips twitches. She leans down and rips the blade from the boy's hand, throwing it as fair as she could. "Armin." she mutters, falling to her knees and hugging him once more, her pointed chin sinking into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish, for thinking only of myself. I didn't see my responsibilities." she sighs and pulls away, her hands clenching his shoulders tightly, so tight that Armin thought Mikasa would leave bruises.

"I won't make you worry again. I love you too, you're my awkward little brother." she smiles weakly, whipping away the escaping tears that fell down the boy's cheeks.

"I refuse to leave you behind. You are my only family. I won't allow my family to die. No more." Mikasa stared firmly, that Armin could only nod with a few soft sobs leaving his mouth. Mikasa nods her head in agreement with her words and pulls the boy to his feet.

Armin nods his head, whipping his teary eyes on his stain brown jacket. He hiccups as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He gulps a little, drying his eyes. "We…We could use the T-Titan." he mumbles, sniffling softly. His blue eyes half-lidded, he felt so tired, so worn out. "T-To get to HQ."

"…Hmm…" Connie tilts his head in thought. His eye lowers. "And how are we gonna do that?" he wonders out loud before gasping and sharing a look with Mikasa. Both turned to look at Armin with intense eyes.

"…What?…"

This is ridiculous, completely absurd. Using a Titan, luring it to the tower so it can take care of all the other ones around it?

Completely lunatic, deranged. What if they're wrong? What if the Titan had only been following him so that Armin would lead him to a large group of humans to vest upon? The Eoten could just be smarter than normal, grated even that was fair fetch. To think that Mikasa had put such faith and trust in him was even more absurd then this idea.

A sharp breath fills his nose, the short blonde shovels his feet on the spot, his round blue eyes watching as the dark haired creature roars in victory, his lead thrown back with its face directed up at the sun. It had its shoulders hunched back with his claws out.

A dry lump goes down his throat, his hands sweats with nerves and shakes; he wondered why he had to suggest using the Titan. God must really hate him.

"Why'd I agree to this again." he mumbles softly under his breath, hiccupping while rubbing his hands together in front of his chest.

Despite the fact him, himself was riddled with nerves but his stomach was surprisingly calm, he did feel sick, his stomach hadn't flipped or anything. His heart thought was a complete different story. The pit of his stomach was still, so clam and a gentle present within. Pressing his hand against his belly with a crooked frown, Armin wondered why he doesn't feel sick.

Why he doesn't want to go and throw up his guts, not that he hasn't already done that this morning. His fingers spreads across his belly, unusually the skin across that part of his stomach was warm, hot unlike the rest of his body, he could feel the warmth vibrating through the clothing. He didn't notice it then, but the body warmth coming from his stomach he had felt before, felt from another being close to him.

"Armin?"

Jumping, startled. The blonde snaps his head around to look at the female standing next to him. Mikasa blinks her eyes slowly, gazing at him gently.

"It's alright to be scared." she commented blankly, turning her head to look at the fascinating Titan, now searching for another victim below them.

Mikasa takes Armin's hand and hold's it tightly, she nods to Connie. "It's time Armin." she says with a spooky effect that sends a chill down Armin's spin.

The blonde gulps and nods, his shoulders trembled more as he allows Mikasa to lunch them both to the ground with the help of her 3D gears.

A soft sound echoes through Armin's throat as he nervously looks up at Connie still on the roofs above them, the boy watches them with clear concern; he turns his head around to check the Eoten before leaping onto another roof.

"Armin?" Mikasa calls his attention without moving her eyes from the massive creature.

Armin shyly nods his head; he looks up at the Eoten through the blonde bags of his hair. Twisting his hand free from Mikasa's, he slowly walks out of the shadows the two had landed in. He walks further into the sunlight; his whole body turned in the Eoten's direction, his left hand curls up to press against his stomach.

The blonde hairs stand up on the back of his head, his whole body freezes upon the spot; his back arches and tingles a little. He found himself unable to move as he was bathed within the slit-green eyes gazing down at him. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Mikasa's heart leaps into her throat; she looks up at Connie also watching this remarkably moment. The boy makes eye-contact, revealing the panic and excitement. She swallows and returns her attention to her blonde haired friend.

It amazes Connie that Mikasa is still able to stay clam, it's taking his everything to stop himself from jumping down there and snatching Armin. Breathing in a sharp breath, Mikasa's body shudders from the force of the foot-steps the Titan created.

She watches with narrowed eyes, preparing to grab Armin if needed. The long haired Titan walks a few steps up to the small human, Armin shakes as he tilts his head back to look up at the Eoten, he blinks his sea-blue eyes when the Titan stops almost directly in front of him with it's head hunched over, waiting for Armin to do anything.

Slowly, Mikasa steps towards Armin, catching the abnormal Titansattention, almost immediately the Titan hisses much like an animal-like warning.

Warning for her not to come any closer, Mikasa shares a look with Armin, Armin nods and she backs away once more. Lunching herself back onto the roofs, as soon as she was out the area the Titan brushes her off and returns its attention to Armin.

"It acts on instants." she commented, more to herself then to Connie.

She tilts her head, her dark eyes narrowing in thought. "If it does…What does it want with Armin?…Why is it even…tolerating Armin?" she thought, finding herself biting her bottom lip.

Armin's heart thumps even harder. He too was thinking along the same lines of Mikasa. It is obvious that the Titan is acting on instant but why is it, well, why is it showing a civilise interest in him, of all people? He isn't anything special and yet he somehow had the full attention of one of the most deadly creatures in the whole world.

Just the thought made him shiver. Armin's eye-lids flutters as he thinks back on before he had found Mikasa, the Titan had willingly followed him, almost like he was protecting him from any other Titan. As soon as that Titan who'd been attacking Mikasa had entered Armin's circle, the dark haired Titan had lunched forward.

It spooked him but yet made him feel warm. His mouth gapped as he thought of maybe talking but decided against it, slowly he tests the water and moves back a couple of steps.

Armin gulps once more and looks at the two on the roof tops when the Titan doesn't move.

Mikasa and Connie looked at each other and nods down at the blonde.

Breathing in a shaky breath, Armin turns around to look down the roar; his chest tightens even further and slowly walked onward. Mikasa frowns; she notes that as soon as Armin had gotten a mile or two from the creature, the Eoten began to follow.

His heavy foots makes the ground wallow, each step makes Armin jump from the ground a few feet, but the blonde ignores it and pushes himself further down the road towards the gas tower.

Mikasa leaps onto the next roof top; she lifts her head and scans the surroundings, her eyes narrows at seeing the top of a titans head slowly moving along down the road. She signals Connie who nods to her, Armin catches the dark haired female lunch through the air, her wires jolts her body, pulling her along, but extra carefully of the gas she has.

Almost a full tank but she had to remind herself that she had responsibilities, twirling around the corner, she glares at the Titan in the middle of the road.

The Titan wasn't a 15 class like the one with Armin, it barely even reaches the builds height. The flesh-eating creature had short musty-blonde hair with tiny eyes, so tiny that she couldn't see the colour of them.

It looked as if its limps had been stretched out. It had no blood on it, no dried blood and there was no smell of the dead that would normally around Titans. This shows that the Titan hadn't killed anything yet, almost a virgin Titan.

"How amusing." Mikasa thought sarcastically to herself, her eyes narrowing even more as she swung straight around the creature, she yanks out the newly bladed swords and held one in each sword tightly.

Lifts them high, she brought them down full force upon the neck of Titan. Ignoring the rivers of red that exploded from the Titansneck, Mikasa swung back to the roof-top. Her eyes looks down at the swords and breaths softly when she found that she hadn't put to much force into them and broke them.

Smiling in satisfaction, Mikasa slides the swords back into the metal blocks on her thighs. The dark haired girl looks at the corps and almost felt sad for it, she brushes some of the black hair out of her face before turning and leaping back to the others.

Connie glances briefly at from the opposite side, his eyes drops back down to Armin and then to the Titan. He leant his head back to look up at the Eoten.

"This is crazy, using a Titan like this. Not just that, but…." he grumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

He frowns as the tower was finally in sight, the group was quickly approaching the tower. "I can't believe we're siding with a Titan."

Armin slowly climbs over a ledge. He grumbles as he almost gets his hand catches on a sharp edge. Checking for the Titan, Armin wasn't sure if he should be in relief or fear that the Eoten was still following after him, the creature moved slowly, using its big clawed hands to support himself when he turns around the smaller buildings compared to him. The slit green eyes stares tensely at him, he growls as he carelessly stomps over the dead titan.

Armin lifts his head and breaths in deeply; relief fills his body upon seeing the tower. Almost agreeing with his thoughts, the Titan lets out another growl; Armin looks back at him to find he was looking at the tower, watching the other Titans surround it.

His clawed hand closes from just seeing it. Armin whimpered and bit his bottom lip, he itched to run away but fought against it, h relaxed when he saw Mikasa and Connie leaping along on both sides. The closer he got to the tower, the more he could hear the loud foot-steps from ahead then behind. His heart leaps into his throat as he finally came to the opening of the clearing, the tower located directly in the middle.

All hairs stood on end, Eotenas were everywhere, it sent shudders down his spine as he saw all the dried, musky blood. Blood was clinging to each and every flesh-eating creature; he could almost still hear the screams of all the victims they had eaten.

The boy stumbled back in fear, finding almost all of the Titans turn on him, their hungry eyes drilling into his soul, wide grins glitters as they turn to him. Armin tumbled to a stop when swiftly a ear-piercing roar rips throughout the air, echoing and riding the wind.

The blonde snaps his head up to look at the slit-emerald eyed creature, it's head was hunched backwards with its largemouth wide open, it's snake-like tongue could be seen briefly as it roared from the top of its lungs. His hands spread out with his brown hair flaring out.

Armin was ripped through his daze when suddenly a body was smashed into his, arms wraps tightly around his waist and he was yanked from the ground. His body swung through the air, Armin tilts his head back to look at his Titan, as soon as Armin was moved from his path, the Titan had lunched forward, it's fist pulled back and making contact with the first Eoten in its path.

Armin's eyes widens, he gasps as the green-eyed Titan rips heads from body, kicks Titan's, throws Titan, even rips Titanslimps apart. Two Titans were making a large hole in the middle of the tower, their faces pressed into the hole, before Armin could even blink; his Titan had jumped up and slammed his fist into the side of the first Titanshead causing that Eoten to slam into the other, throwing both to the ground.

Roaring in trumpet, the green eyed Titanslarge mouth opens wide, uncaring about the lone human standing inside the tower, staring with wide eyes at the Titan through the hole.

Armin breaths deeply, turning his head around to look at the person holding him. "Connie?" he mumbles softly, blinking his eyes and turning to search for Mikasa, the girl appeared in front of him, directly the trio towards one of the many windows that the tower possessed.

He clenches his eyes shut as Mikasa smashes into the glass, throwing her body in first, following by the others. Armin leaps onto his knees and looks at Connie who had pulled out his gas pipe.

"It's empty. We did it! We just barely made it!" the boy grins brightly, turning to the blonde and slapping him repeatedly on the back.

"We did it, Armin! Your plan was a success!" Armin winces and arches his back from the force Connie's slaps. He struggled to his feet, but Mikasa grabbed his hand and helped him up.

Armin flushes in embarrassment, he glances at the others inside, Jean and Marco. He breaths in relief at seeing them, both were alright. Slowly, he turns his head around to look through the large hole in the wall, he weakly watches the Titan attack the others. Un-noticing his hands moving to his stomach once more.

"Everyone! That Titansan abnormal that slaughters other Titans!" Connie's loud voice swims around the blonde.

Connie grins excitedly and points at the musky creature. "It's not even interested in attacking humans! If we play our cards right, we can all get outta here alive!"

"You'd rely on a Titans help! That's more delusional than any dream!" Jean growls in frustration and disbelief.

 Mikasa glares at the boy. "It isn't a dream. I don't care if it's an abnormal or whatever. Just let it rampage here for as long as possible. Realistically, that's our best option for survival." she says emotionless, brushing off the surprised faces and turns to Armin.

Said boy hadn't moved from the edge of the hole, watching as the Titan rampaged through the city, crushing arms, be-heading bodies and destroying them.

"It's okay. That titan is stronger than average. They can't take over the building while its rampaging outside." she sighs and places her hand firmly onto the smaller boy's shoulder.

Armin jumps in surprise and looks back at her, he forces a shy smile. His eyes lowers as he realizes Mikasa and Connie hadn't mention the titans strange attachment to him, he shakes the thought, not wanting to think about it and follows the taller girl from the wall into another hall which had many soldiers sitting around depressingly. In the middle, a lift that takes them down to the basement which held the gas pipes.

"We found them." Armin looks to the side to find Jean enter the hall with a few other soldiers, all of which were holding big brown boxes in their arms.

"They're Military Police supplies, though they are covered in dust…" Jean sighs as he places the box onto the ground and pulls out an old rifle.

"Will three bullets be enough? Do these guns even work against the Titans in the first place?" he wonders out loud, signing to himself as he looks at the others. Marco takes a rife and observes it before shrugging.

"It's better than nothing." Jean nods in agreement.

Armin's eyes lowers in thought, he chews the inside of his mouth before gasping.

"A-Ano. Even if there are still seven 3-4 meter class Titans in the supply room, the rifles can be uses to blind them. Blinding them all at once isn't impossible with this much firepower." he tries to explain, stepping from the dark haired girl.

"First we'll use the lift to lower a large number of people into the centre of the chamber. They'll fire directly into the faces of all seven Titans at once." he breaths deeply, lowering his head and biting his bottom lip harder as he realized he had gained everyone's attention.

"Seven other people hiding near the ceiling will swoop down to attack their weak spots while they're blind. In…." trailing off, Armin closes his sea-eyes in thought before opening them and looking around at everyone.

"In other words, we'll be gambling everything on this single attack. The whole point is for seven people to kill all seven Titans simultaneously. The seven people should be the most physically capable ones. You'll…you'll have to shoulder the burden of everyone's lives…Gomen."

"No problem."

"Whoever fails, all of us will die. The risk is the same." 

"But…" Armin hiccups as he speaks, his head lowers sadly as he realizes everyone was agreeing to his plan.

"I'm a nobody. Is my plan really the best option? I'm nothing special…that…that Titan…I don't know why…" he was cut off when Mikasa grabs his shoulder and turns him to face her. His eyes widen at the serious off her face.

"Be confident. You've got a talent for reasoning out the best solution. That intuition has saved my life before and Eren's life too."

Armin stares at the girl with disbelief, his heart thumps harshly as he found himself thinking back to the brunette who had tried so desperately to forget at the moment.

His chest tightens harder, his shoulders trembles. The image of the boy pops into his head, his cheeks heats up when his mind travelled through all the events he had with the boy, especially that night.

That night's events so fresh in his mind, that he had to turn away from the others around him. His eyes clenched shut, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over.

"W-When?" he forces himself to ask, his voice creaks and breaks. He almost chocks on his words, finding it difficult to even speak.

 "The lift is ready. The guns too! All of them are loaded!"

Shaking the thoughts away, Armin rubs his wet eyes on his coat sleeve and looks at the solders. "You just aren't aware of it yet. I'll tell you more later." Mikasa spoke, placing a rifle into his hands.

"Be careful." she whispers with narrowed and harden eyes.

Armin blinks but slowly nods with a soft whimper, he looks at the rifle and then at her. "Y-You too." he mumbles, watching as she nods and walks after the other six soldiers, preparing her swords as she went.

Armin watches until his sister-figure was out of sight, his blue eyes looks back down at the gun and focused on it as he walks into the lift along with the others.

Moving against one of the sides of the wooden square lifts. Armin licks his bottom lip. He scans the wood, running his left fingers over the patens; his right hand holds the gun tightly.

He hiccups as he looks to his side, watching as two other soldiers' line up at his side and three lines up on his other side. The breath in his throat hitches as the lifts jolts, slowly lowering.

He lifts the rifle once more and prepared himself to shot, he holds the long gun tightly, his knees shake as the lift was lowered into the basement. He could see the small Titans around, his stomach flips and he quickly moved his left hand once more and pressed it against the spot, staring at a certain small dark haired Titan.

"T-That's…T-That's the Titan that e-eat Mina." he thought to himself, eyeing it as it shifts. Biting his top lip with his bottom teeth, he gently caresses his stomach, mentally willing it clam down.

It felt like something from the inside is moving around awkwardly. "Please stop." he thought, eyes looking down at the stomach, he sighs in relief when the feeling suddenly stopped, almost as if it had heard his please but the blonde brushed it off for nerves as he had been more than emotional today.

Armin felt the others around him shake when the titans begun to approach them, he could hear Marco call out to them to be quiet, to lure them in closer. He breathed deeply, the Titan stepped so close to them that his gun was right in the titans eyes.

"Now!" Marco called out and everyone began to shoot, all seven of the Titan shrieked, pulling away and pressing their hands into their round eyes.

Blurs leaps at them from behind, bring down swords creating rivers of red to erupt from their necks.

Mikasa lands and looks at her Titan, it crumbles to the ground helplessly. She turns her head to see all the Titans fall, all but two. Connie and Sasha misses.

Ignoring the yells of Jean, Mikasa rushed up to the Titan closing in on Sasha and leaps up, slamming her swords into that titans weak point, watching as it falls down with blood seeping out.

Annie leaps at the other, saving Connie at the exact same moment. Armin sighs, looking at all the dead bodies, he tilts his head forward, dropping the rifle as Jean tells everyone to stock up on supplies. Armin gasps and catches Marco as he almost faint; he giggles and shakes his head, feeling relief.

 The lift opens up and Armin watches as everyone rush off to refill their gas pipes. He whips the sweat from his forehead and follows after them, his hands rubbing together.

Turning to one of the gas tanks, he began to refill his pipes. His eyes shuts as he allows the relief to fill his body, he couldn't believe his plan had worked, it was almost like a dream.

Shoulders shook, his eyes reopened and looked blankly at the wall in front of him as it downed on him that this is the exact same spot he and Eren had been sitting in just this morning. His voice gets stuck in his throat, lowering the gas pipe in his hands, his eyes tears up, his lips twitches as he finally allows the hot angry tears to roll, marking his pale skin.

Hiccups leaves his lips as the sobs spreads out, he shudders as he connected the next pipe, his tears wetting the metal. Even after when the pipes are filled, Armin just sits, allowing himself to grieve, grieving for the lover that he never had.

"Armin?" a voice called to him. Armin hiccups once more; he whips away the tears and stands up. He forces himself to smile at Mikasa waiting for him.

Rubbing his stomach, he walks towards her and nods assumingly; he lowers his head and sadly walks past her, following the others out.

Mikasa watches him with soft eyes, she looks back. She could almost see the two sitting there, Eren with his arms around Armin's shoulders, the scene she had just seen this morning. Sighing to herself, she turned from it and walked after everyone. Preparing her 3D gears for lunch.

Breathing in the fresh air, Armin rubs his eyes from the harsh light above him. His body shudders from suddenly feeling of dread that overcame his small body, looking up at the roof-top of the building; he lunches himself up and look over. For some reason he felt as if he had too, like something inside was pushing him to.

Blue eyes widen upon what he was seeing. "That Titan…" a soft voice muttered from behind him, Mikasa lands next to him, followed by Jean and the others.

Armin steps forward. "He's…he's being eaten! They're eating him! Its body can't regenerate!"

"I thought uncovering the truth about that Titan might be the key to escaping this desperate situation." Mikasa spoke, her eyes clued to the Titan being eaten. It was unreliable. This was all new, she had never heard or seen anything like this before.

"I agree." Mikasa frowns and turns her head around to look at a solider. The solider was built with short blonde hair, a muscled face.

"If they just rip it to shreds like that, then we won't have learned a sing thing! We should get rid of those Titans currently devouring it, and at least try to keep it alive." Reiner explained, turning his head to look at the titans below .

Jean glares at him, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you insane, Reiner?! We can finally escape this death trap!"

The other only other female solider on the roof grunted. She had long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun with a lock of golden hair covering a side of her face.

"But what if that Titan could become an ally?" she asked, her eyes hardening on Jean. She places her hand onto her hip and tilts her head to the side. "Don't you think it'd be weapon more powerful than any cannon?"

"Our…ally? Are you for real?"

Armin turns his head, looking back down at his Titan. "W-Wait…w-when did I start c-calling him my T-Titan?" he thought to himself, his blue eyes widening from his thoughts. His hands shook, he felt sweaty and tingles began to vibrate directly in the pit of his stomach. His body jolts as the four wires short out and pulled him into the air, landing easily on the ground in front of the Titan.

He ignored the voices desperately calling for him to came back. His hands short up and clenched the clothing over his chest when suddenly he heard the wallowing grumble of the ground from behind him.

Gasping, his hairs stood on end as he snapped his head around to find a Titan directly behind him. "I-It's t-the abnormal who h-had killed Thomas." he thought, his eyes widening at the creature. It had dried blood on his chest, cheeks and somehow legs. He gulps and shovels back from the Titan. Just as the Titan bent over to make a grab for him, a loud heart-ranching roar ripped through the air.

Spinning around, Armin's eyes grow wider when his Titan pulled himself from the other Titan's, throwing them off but also losing his arms in the process. His slit eyes glowing as it charged straight at the Titan, he's large mouth opens and locks onto the Eotenas neck, ripping it from the ground and using it to destroy the smaller Titans and then throwing it directly at the larger Titan, slamming said Titan into a building.

Armin watches as his Titan throws his head back and roars once more, smoke erupting from its wounds. His heart thumps harshly behind his rip-cage as the Titan crumbles to the ground. The Titansdark brown hair lays around his head, Armin slowly shovels forward, unaware that he moved faster and faster towards the Titan until he was right at it's side.

He pants a little and reaches out, his hand gently touching the tan skin. It felt rough, hot and hard underneath his finger-tips. A shudder goes down his spin as he finds himself not afraid of the creature.

Gasping once more, his head rises when he saw something emerging out from the back of the titand neck.

Stepping back, Armin shields the sun from his eyes but pouts when it doesn't help. Using his 3Dgear, he climbs onto the large creature; he stumbles as his feet made contact with the rough skin. Yelping in surprise when blood burst from the spot at the back of the neck, Armin backs away a little, shielding himself from the blood.

When he lowers his arms, his blue eyes stares widen when he sees a figure ripping through the skin on all fours. Blood clung to all the person's limps.

A familiar groan hits his ears, Armin shakes, walking forward almost in a trance, watching as the person finally pulls himself from the skin and muscle, his head hunching backward, throwing his hair out of his face. Armin froze, staring wide eye at the boy, his hand covers his mouth with disbelief.

He shook himself and rubs his eyes and looks again, he was still there. "Eren?" he whispers, slowly walking towards the boy.

"Eren! Eren!" he cries, throwing his arms around the boy and tugging him fully from the Titan. He tumbles backward, his arms looped tightly around the brunette.

He trembles and clenches Eren's shirt, he could feel the familiar warm vibrating off his body.

"Armin?" a soft whisper leaves the body, the blonde stares down at Eren.

"I protected you…" Eren whispers softly, his head moving forward with a soft smile, his eyes closing as he fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the eyes watching from the walls.

"He…He's back…" Armin thought, trembling even more as he closes his eyes tightly.

"It's Eren…H's even got his limbs back…b-but he was eaten…what j-just happened? H-How?" he thought to himself, his eyes tearing up and his cheeks burning.

"Eren! Armin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My thoughts on this chapter. It was such a hard chapter to write, I kept stopping in places thinking that it was to 'cheesy' but hey, I love fluff so it wasn't to bad I hope. 
> 
> Did yah like ErenTitan? And how he was attracted to Armin. It was so cute to write. I loved it~ 
> 
> I just had to add in Mikasa/Armin, even if it was a little. I hated the fact she ignored my blonde baby TT.TT So in this story she won't. She will hold sistery-love towards him! Such cuteness! 
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	4. The forgotten Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sand shall is finally beginning to break away. Crumbling when fingertips barely brushes it. It falls with a loud thud, leaving a dusty cry in it's wake. 
> 
> 'Don't...Don't you remember their voices at all?' - Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...not quite sure what to say about this. LOL. Just that this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I really love Fluff. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Lucky Kitsune 497 for editing this.
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. MPreg!

Just over a century ago, mankind first encountered its natural enemy. We could not hold a candle to their power, and in the blink of an eye, found ourselves on the brink of extinction.

The remanding humans of mankind, built three walls: Maria, Rose and Sina. With these walls, they secured a hundred years of peace. However…

One year a Titan appeared. The Colossal Titan come forth with the power of hundreds, broke Maria's wall. This marked the day that the raging war fell through the walls. When everything was at lost, a new power was made; this power was given to a select few.

Humans with the power Eotenas fought. Unaware of a small effect, an effect that will hurt female's genes and yet improve male genes.

The Eotenas onslaught on Trost claimed many soldiers' lives, partly due to the absence of the elite Reconnaissance Legion.

They'd departed for a recon mission that very morning outside the walls of Rose for the establishment of a forward outpost. The Legion, entrusted with this mission, is a symbol of Mankind's wisdom. The implementation of a new strategy has greatly increased their chances of survival. But still, the dispatch of troops into Eotenas territory is always accompanied by the loss of more than 30% of the force. This demonstrates the overwhelming power disparity between Mankind and the Eotenas.

"Okaa…san…"

It was so hot, slimy. It felt sickly underneath his fingertips. His mouth opened as pain rips throughout his left arm and leg, his emerald eyes widens so much that they just might pop out of his sockets.

The large mouth slams close, cutting him of from the light, those blue eyes gone from his sight. Blood rolls out of his limps as he finds himself sliding down a massive throat and into a puddle of red liquid.

It burns him, stinging his skin making the tan skin go a pink like colour. He shifts around within the liquid, his raw wounds burning from it, seeping into the torn skin, he bits his bottom lip from the pain.

"Okaasan." a broken voice whimpered. Eren turns his head, his eyes opening but his view slight blurred from his own blood, his chest tightens and his heart leaps into his throat.

Bobbing limps floats past him, a body-arm floats past him, a strangled like sound erupts from his throat and the boy throw himself away from the arm, bumping back into something solid behind him. Startled, he spurned around and shrieks loudly upon finding a solider he had trained with dead, floating in blood and gusts.

His scream echoes out around him, bouncing of the inside muscles. "N-No. This can't be. These past five years, we've changed. We've trained with one will! We've used every mental resource! A-And we've done it to b-beat these b-bastards. To stop them from taking away what is o-ours! What is mine!" he thought in panic, his stomach flips and ranches.

He clenches his green eyes closed in anger, he clenches his right hand as he thought of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy outside.

"Stop them from taking what's mine." he grunts out, he breathes sharply. Slowly he turns around when he heard that same broken voice whimper out 'Okaasan, save me' his eyes narrows onto a floating head of a female, her brown hair floating in the red liquid.

"O-Okaasan?" he found himself thinking, his eyes lowering as he shook, his shoulders trembles as the image of his beautiful mother appears in his head, her glowing smile directed at him.

"Okaasan….My…mother…" he whispers, his eyes closing as his chest grow even more painful. He hadn't thought of her for months, years, he had been avoiding thinking of her. Not wanting to experience the pain from the memory.

"Why…Why does this happen? Why must we lose…our lives and our dreams?" he thought to himself, his eyes growing hot. Tears rolls over his blood-stained cheeks, licking at everything in sight. He hiccups, struggling to breath as he realizes he won't be seeing anybody ever again.

Nobody.

Little Armin's smiling face, giggling appeared within his head, the small 13 year old crouched over the book on the ocean. His blue eyes were bright and innocent as he pointed things out excitedly.

"Why." Eren whispers, his throat burns and itches, finding it difficult to even speak; his voice sounded so raw almost like he hadn't spoke in a long time.

"Shit!…Shit!…Shit…" he whimpers, lifting his head and looking directly up the cooing red and blackness above him. He breaths harshly, throwing his wounded arm up at the nothingness.

"I won't give up here! I can't! I have so many things! I have special person that needs me! I need to be there! I…I won't allow myself to die here! I won't allow myself to give up here! I'll exterminate you! Every single fucking one of you! I'll do it! With my own hands!" his voice echoes throughout the stomach of the Titan, he struggles to keep his eyes opens, they kept closing. He didn't even notice his voice thunder through the stomach, transforming into a loud roar.

A clawed hand rips through the grey-beard Titan's mouth, ripping his mouth appeared. The Titan crumbles to the ground with somewhat wide eyes; his back stretches and slowly began to burst.

Red sizzling blood rams across the buildings, a figure rises from the Titan's back. Dark tan skin stretched over the large pulsing muscles, somewhat long claws with shoulder-length black locks surround the head, hanging like spider legs, and a lone black lock curls directly in between its eyes. His mouth was wide and long, cut of into two sections.

There was a mouth along the lines of a normal mouth only it looked like he had never had lips before. On his checks, slightly higher then the mouth was an opening showing more of his sharp teeth. The Titan's eyes were sharp and narrowed, not too large for his face nor to small, peering out from behind his black locks was a pair of slit green eyes. Eyes similar to an animal's, something along the lines of a snake.

The creature Eren had become straightens out its back, it's glowing slit eyes catches the sun as he throws his head back with a loud, ear-piecing roar. He turns his head around upon hearing a shriek, a small baby-like Titan looks at him from down the road, its eyes glows with hunger.

Carelessly, Eren walks forward, his large clawed feet destroying the preview Titan's head. Eren stalks towards the other Titan.

"I'll exterminate you! Every single fucking one of you!" he thought, watching as the smaller Titan throws itself into the air, Eren reels his fist back and slams it directly into the Titan's large mouth, making the Titan freeze up, it's back arches. The small Titan's fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"More…More…Kill more!" he thought, slamming his foot over and over on the Titan's corpse's head, uncaring for the blood that went up everywhere.

"Find more! Kill them!" Eren throws his head back and roars. He stalks through the village, rampaging after each and every Titan he ran into, enjoying the frill of ripping them apart.

A gentle sent suddenly catches his attention. Dropping the Titan in his hand carelessly to the ground, it rumbles across the ground. Eren turns his head, he sniffs deeply, inhaling the sweet sent. It smelled inviting, luring him.

A growl erupts from his large mouth; he turns his body and stalks towards the direction of the sent, his feet smashing into the corps he had just realised. A smell of lavender, oranges, lillies and peaches fills the air, closer he got to the source the more he can smell it, the stronger it is, different from everything else, everything around him.

Something much sweeter, more human, just more, well he isn't sure, but he does know that he has to have it. That he needs it, he has too. The ground thundered underneath his large feet, turning to go down a long road, his slit eyes narrows as he finds a Titan stalking down towards the source of this smell.

Almost like a switch inside him, the feelings of possessive claws at his insides, his fists closes and without further thought, Eren charged towards the lone-Titan, slamming his fist into the smaller Titan's back.

The Titan flew across the air, slamming into the building. The anger, the frustration, everything boiling in the pit of stomach suddenly faded.

Swiftly, his body vibrates with calmness, his eyes looked down at the small being looking back with wide eyes. That's why. He realizes to himself, he leans forward and sniffs, the sent was coming from him. The small boy shifts, looking up at him with fear and worry. Eren wanted to touch the small boy but thought against it, he wanted to hold him tightly in his hand, trapping him and refuse to let him go, to let him leave.

Wanting to push him down and sucks colourful bruises to life upon his pale skin, he wanted to leave scratches and bit marks, he wanted to leave the marks so no over Alpha can claim him. Slit green eyes widens as he realizes just what this boy was.

"My Omega." he purrs to himself, eyeing the smaller boy, unaware that the boy only heard a low growl. His eyes narrows down on the spot right in the middle of the blonde's stomach, he could smell it, the sent of lavender, oranges, lilies and peaches vibrating off his small body.

Lavender and Lilies.

That's his Omega's sent, but oranges and peaches belongs to the being growing inside his Omega.

His slit eyes watched him, trying to determine just how his Omega was with child. Immediately a softer voice whispers from the back of his head, a voice that whispers to him.

"Mine."

Eren's eyes blinked slowly, he tilts his head as he stares at the developing child, the voice rolling around his head.

His.

It was his child, as soon as he accepts this thought; a fresh-memory comes to the surface. A memory of the blonde underneath him, withering and whimpering. A precious memory that he holds close to himself and he wonders why he hadn't remembered it back then?

He turns his head, his eyes following his Omega's every movement. Eren looks directly down at his Omega's face, watching as the boy shook; is knees buckled. His eyes locked with the blonde haired boy, those beautiful blue eyes sparkled and shimmered from the sunlight. Almost like a dream, everything around them began to fade out, creaks appeared over the area.

"Eren?" A voice whispered softly and somewhat nervously.

Eren blinked his green eyes, feeling like he had just woken up from a dream. His human body tingles all over and he slowly lifts his hand to his head.

"W-What was that?" he thought to himself, turning his head to find that he was sitting at the bottom of Rose's wall. He found himself leaning against Armin, said boy had his arm wrapped around Armin's shoulders.

He felt so warm against him, it made Eren wonder why he felt so cold, he never felt so cold before. Never this cold before, he couldn't stop himself from moving closer to the other if he even wanted to. The blonde was just so damn warm, his warmth felt great against his freezing body.

He breathes in a sharp breath, his eyes flutters close and then open again as the familiar smell of Armin fells his nose. The sent of lavender and lillies, it surprises him that even in a world like this, something can be so bright, innocent and gentle.

Eren laid against the blonde, his head curls more into Armin's neck, breathing in his sent. "Something…something about Armin…I've forgotten…" he thought to himself, chewing his bottom lip in thought. The harder he tried to remember the more his head pounded and his stomach twists uneasy.

Eren's eyes closes, he breaths in deeper, sucking more of Armin's natural sent, he decides to let it go and take pleasure in Armin. "Yeah,that's a good idea." he thought to himself, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Eren?" Armin's gentle voice fills his ears, it takes a couple seconds for the brunette to realize there was panic and concern in the boy's tone.

"C-Can you move? C-Can you a-answer s-some questions?" he whimpers, gently shaking the brunette in hopes to catch the boys attention. "You've got to tell them everything!"

"Everything?" Eren frowns, his eyebrows scrunching up in mild-confusion. He breaths deeply, inhaling as much of the blonde as possible before pushing himself from Armin to look at the boy in the face.

Armin's blue eyes were wide, filled with terror and concern, his checks was puffed out, something that the boy only does when he can't control his nerves.

"Armin, I-"

A voice cut the boy off, Eren snaps his head around to find a tall teenager female standing directly in front of him and Armin. Her short black hair flutters over her shoulders, revealing redness from behind her locks.

Her back was arched, her uniform was soiled with blood and dirt, a few rips, cuts and bruises here and there. Green eyes widens and they look between the girl and Armin, his heart leaps into his throat as he finds Armin almost in the same state of the girl, maybe even worse.

The woman had her back to him, facing what seems like the whole military standing in front of them, looking like they were preparing themselves for the kill. To kill them. Eren couldn't help but wonder, just what had happened to Armin and Mikasa.

His eyes kept flickering between the two before he looks directly at the soldiers, one was even glaring darkly at him.

"He said he'd kill us all!" said soldier yelled out, another nods in agreements.

"He wants to devour everyone!"

Emerald eyes widens even further, so big that they looked like they'd fall out of his eyes sockets. "What? What the hell are they talking about?" Eren thought, his hands trembling as he suddenly found it difficult to breathe, he lifts his head once more and blinks to find that all of the men had their swords out.

"Are…Are they pointing their swords at us? Those blades are for killing Eotenas! Why-Why do they look at me l-like that?" his eyes kept flickering around, looking at everyone.

The men are glaring at him darkly, evilly like they want to run their swords through his body, while Armin was struggling to keep himself from fainting and Mikasa, she was trying to make herself look big, like a shield protecting the ones close to her. "What's….going on?"

"Cadet Yeager. Cadets Arlert and Ackerman!" yelled out the general. He stood with his back arched, holding a mike tightly in his hand. He wore a long brown jacket, he had a brown bared with his silky brown hair was pushed back from his face. His expression was fearful and filled with terror as he looks down at the trio.

"Your current actions amount to treason! Your answer to my next question will determine whether you live or die!" he hisses out, narrowing his large eyes on Eren when he frowns.

"Don't try to doge the issue or to move a muscle. If you do, we will immediately fire cannon upon you! There won't be a moment's hesitation!" he spoke, nodding to the many cannons around them.

"Now…let me ask you straight. What are you…? Are you human?! Or Eoten?"

Eren shook underneath Armin's fingers. Armin gasped as he felt the boy stiffen at the words before he shook uncontrollably. He lifts his head to look at the man, looking directly at the general across from him.

Eren curls his lip in as he struggled to understand what the man meant. "What the heck is he asking me?! What's with that look?! It's…It's like they see a monster. Are they saying I'm the monster!" he thought, shaking his head in clear denial.

His desperate eyes looks at Mikasa and then Armin, he stares in panic at the blonde who tightens his hands on the brunette's shoulders. Eren breaths deeply and snaps his head around in panic. "I do not understand the question!"

"Playing dumb?" the general thought to himself, reeling back in surprise. His eyes wide before they narrows dangerously down on the brunette.

"You monster! Just you try that again! I'll smash you to bits! In an instant! You won't have time to show your true colors!" he growls out, hissing angrily.

"There are dozen of eyewitnesses! They saw you emerge from an Eotenas' body! Don't you understand that we've allowed an unknown element inside Wall Rose? Even if you're one of the King's Cadets, it's our duty to eliminate any risk! I am not mistaken! That wall-destroying Armoured Eoten could show up at any moment! Mankind is on the brink of destruction, and we must act! You got that?! We can't afford to waste any more of our time or manpower on you! I will not hesitate to open fire!" he screamed at the tops of his lungs throwing his hand out to point, almost dramatically at the brunette.

"With all due-respect sir…" spoke a female standing at his side. Her short grey hair hung down her face, her glasses fell down her long nose.

"Their hostile intent is obvious. It doesn't look like we'll get any useful information out of them either. As you said, we're wasting manpower ad time here." she spoke, almost bored. Losing interest in this already, her yellow eyes turned to look off to the side, ignoring as the others around her began to yell out threats such as chopping him up to pieces while he's still in human form.

An evil, bubbling aura filled the air. It surprised the soldiers that this aura was not coming from Eren but the lady standing with them. Mikasa's whole face grew dark as she glared bored-like at the ones in front of her.

She walked a couple of steps forward, pulling out two off her swords for battle. "Chopping up meat is my specialty." she hisses out, her emotionless voice sending chills down their spine.

"I can put that skill on display anytime if I need to. If any of you want to experience it firsthand, then please, just walk this way."

The general leans back from the cold and harsh voice that came from such a woman. The man next to him leant to his side.

"Commander. That's Mikasa Ackerman. She joined the elite rear guard in our escort mission. She alone is worth a hundred ordinary soldiers. Losing her would be a huge blow to Mankind."

"Hey…Mikasa! Armin! What's going on!"

Biting his bottom lip hard, Armin ignored Eren's helpless cry and stood up. Eren shuddered from having the boy suddenly move away from him, immediately he felt cold and lonely, sitting alone in the swirling vortex of nothing.

Armin's shoulders shook, it was pointless. They've already decided. It doesn't matter to them if Eren was human or Eoten, in their eyes the boy was already a threat to human-kind.

"W-What's the p-point in fighting h-humans! Where do you mean to run within the confines of t-these walls!" he cried out, whimpering as he found himself stuttering.

Armin hiccups, his hands twitches as he shifts to the side awkwardly. "Nobody understands. That's why everyone's afraid." he called out, his voice creaking as he spoke.

"No matter who I'm facing, I shall not let my family die. I need no further reason!" Mikasa's voice traveled through the area, bouncing off the walls.

Eren looks between the two closest to him. His lips hanging open in wonder. "Am…Am I the only one who thinks I'm not an Eoten? Dammit!" he cursed to himself, hunching over and clenching his eyes tightly close.

"I can't remember how I got here! My body feels heavy and I can't damn stand! And it looks like I'll get us all killed if I do something stupid. Me, killed by humans? Ridiculous! I mean, what the heck did he even say? I emerged from an Eotenas' body? Seriously! What the fuck? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Wasn't that just a dream?" he thought, remembering when he had supposing been swallowed alive. It was just a horrible nightmare.

"If it's not…then that mean this unclothed arm was actually regenerated! Just like an Eotenas'! That's…That is absurd! Why…Why would I…?"

The boy was broken from his thoughts once more by the loud voice. He looks up at the general with weary eyes. "I'll ask you once more!" he yelled out, unmoving from his spot, his amber eyes watching Eren's every movement. "What are you? A human! Or a Eoten!"

The words ram into his body, his breath hitches. Eren's fists clenches as he looks down at his lap. "I can't…I can't get this answer wrong…It isn't just my live on the stake….Yeah…" he nods in agreement with his thoughts.

His chest rises and falls as he breathes. "I've always been…the same as you guys…" his eyes closes as his mind travels back to when he was a child.

He had never been alone. Armin and Mikasa appeared in his mind-eye, smiling happily at him. Mikasa in her pure white dress, her pink jacket hangs over her small body, her long black hair flutters in the air.

She smiles softly as she leant against the wall of their old house, watching as little Armin giggles excitedly.

The small golden haired boy looks up at her with a bright and cute smile. The sun catching his features and making him look heavenly, not just to Eren but to Mikasa too.

Oblivious to them, little Armin curls into himself, sitting directly in the sunlight across from Mikasa, in his cute button up, frilly white shirt with brown shorts and baby blue jacket which just hangs off his tiny body, his sleeves hanging over his small hands as he laughs at something little Eren had cried out running up to them.

"Human!"

A pregnant pause fills the area. Armin's breath got stuck into his throat, his hands curls up to his chest and claps together tightly. He hopes they'll take that as their answer, but he knows. He has always been good at reading people's faces. He could see they don't believe him; they won't ever believe him and deemed Eren as a monster. Almost minutes later, almost an hour to Armin, the general breaths deeply and lowers his head.

"I see…Don't resent me for this…." he whispers, slowly lifting his hand to signal fire. Tears wheeled up in the corners of his big blue eyes, Armin gasped, stepping back.

"It's only natural…Nobody can prove that they're not a demon."

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa hisses, carelessly dropping the two swords and spinning around, charging straight in their direction.

"We're escaping straight over the wall!" she says, grabbing a hold of Eren.

The green eyed boy gasped, his body jolts as he was roughly pushed. His eyes narrows down to a key that floats in front of him, it glitters in the sunlight above them, his stomach twists and flops.

"Keep that key on you at all times. And remember this every time you see it: You must reach the basement." his father's voice whispers in the back of his head. Eren winced as the images flashes across his mind. Him and his father in the forest, his father tied him up, his father injecting something. Everything made no sense to him, it made his head pound but he ignored it.

"This injection will cause some memory loss. So giving you an explanation now would be useless. Listen well. Recapture Wall Maria and make it to the basement no matter what! At that time, this power will aid you! I'm sure their memories will teach you how to use it." the words all but screamed at him, pushing him.

Eren shifts his body, his green eyes narrows as he ripped Mikasa's hands off his body and runs towards the blonde haired boy, his left hand grabbing a hold of Mikasa's right hand and dragged her along behind him.

"You'll learn the truth when you reach the basement. It'll be a long, hard road, but you must reach its end! If you want to keep your children save, you need to gain control of this power. You need to master it. You won't understand it now…but you will in the future."

"I could see it, probably before you did. Well, that's not completely true, your mother saw it first. Your attachment… towards him. We knew it was pointless to even try and keep you away. Becoming an Alpha, it is difficult to keep an Alpha's attention of its chosen Omega. Even if said Omega wasn't an Omega quite yet, but will be in due time. The road will be tough and scary. Eren. But I know you'll do well. For him and your child."

The screaming sound of cannons erupting, the shirks it made as the pit-black rock balls were thrown through the air with such force that it will kill them as soon as it hits they're bodies.

For a second, Eren thought he wouldn't make it to Armin, it looked like the boy was out of his reach. He isn't sure how, but one moment it looked as if Armin was miles away and then the next thing Eren knew, he had the boy pressed to his chest.

Without much thought, he rips into the skin on his hand; the blood seeping into his mouth doesn't make him flinch. His body vibrates, as if he had just been hit with lightening, thunder erupts throughout his body, his body tingles as everything around him glowing a raw yellow colour.

Eren hears his bones creak and pop, skin rips and stenches, but he feels no pain, he feels numb but it doesn't hurt, a little pinch is all.

Armin's back arched. Smoke was everywhere, wrapping around him. He tried to move only to find himself wrapped in something large and solid. It's a little slimly, a strong smell fills his nose, and it's familiar but yet not.

"W-What?" he wonders out loud, lifting his head to look up, his sea-blue eyes widens at the sight he was greeted with. He could hear the horrified whispering from the outside, outside of whatever this is.

"A-A skeleton?" he wonders to himself, twisting around to find that he was comfortably nested in bones, large white bones were wrapped around him, red flesh and muscles could be seen in places. His small body jumps when a loud creak-like sound erupts from the neck of his creature.

"This creature." Armin thought, realizing that this creature was in fact Eren, the image of the long brown haired Titan appeared in his head, the creature's slit green eyes glowing.

"H-He was Eren." the thought finally sinking in, his hands curled together as he lifts his head up to look up at the face of the Titan.

"This is Eren. Eren had been protecting me before…he protected us this time too…" he realizes, jumping once more when the sound of something bursting comes from above, smoke fills the area once more and Armin, at first thought they had been short at again.

The thought was quickly pushed away when a dark figure emerges from the back of the Titan's neck. His eyes widens as he sees the figure struggles to get out of the flesh, ripping their arms from the pulsing pinkness.

"Eren?" he whispers, his eyes eye softening as his head lowers.

"Eren?" he hears Mikasa's voice in the distains. Armin wonders if she's alright, he hears the crushing sound of footsteps running up to her.

"Eren? What is this?" Armin whimpers, listening to Mikasa as he struggled to free himself from the bone hand holding him. The fleshy fingers wrapped around his small body, it didn't take him long to realises the hand was holding him to it's fleshy chest.

Armin winces as he breaths deeply, the wetness of blood seeping into his clothing again. Eren's blood once again stained his jacket. He pauses as he hears Eren snapped at Mikasa, saying he doesn't know and that it's evaporating. He could hear the worry and panic within Eren's tone.

Armin sucks in air deeply, wiggling more but no success of freedom; he was just about to call down to them when he heard Eren call out his name. Swiftly, the area in front of him burns away, Armin squeals in surprise as the flesh and bone evaporates, his body shifts as he tries to right himself on the bone-thump underneath him. Turning his body, he slowly began to climb down the rickety bone.

Eyes searching the evaporating bones, Armin climbs quickly down, wishing to be on the ground rather than on bones.

"Armin!" Eren's voice calls out in relief, his green eyes spots the boy as he neared the ground, before Armin could even blink he felt hands grab his shoulders and help him down.

Eren sighs as he looks at the blonde, Armin could still see the stress and worry still in the green jewels but they were more relaxed. "Thank god…I thought I didn't reach you in time." Eren admits, his head dipping to the side, his eyes half-lidded. Armin fought the urge to tell him just where he had been moments ago.

"Oh." Eren grunts, his eyes swiftly narrowing as he looks around. "I don't know what this is. It is me thought, I'm not sure how or why, but this came from me. Does it scare you?" he questions, turning back to look at the blonde, almost darkly.

Armin's eyes flutters, and he looks around. He was inside a Titan's skeleton. "It's…It's like a Titan's carcass." he mumbled, looking back at the brunette still watching him intensely.

Armin tilted his head to the side, he didn't feel scared. Just like when he met Eren in his Titan form for the first time, not knowing it was Eren at the time of cause, he wasn't scared. He was worried.

Shyly, not trusting his voice, Armin shook his head in answer to the boy, his cheeks would have flushed red if he wasn't more worried about the soldiers preparing to attack them again.

Eren nodded his head, he turns his head around to peer through the steam. "They're still just watching, waiting to see what happens next. The Garrison can't see our movements right now." he snorts, turning back around to look at the them.

"But eventually, they will attack again. After showing them that, I doubt we can talk our way out of this one." he sighs to himself, pulling out the golden key from his shirt.

"I did remember one thing, though. The basement, the basement of my old house. My father said I would understand everything if I went there. He's also the reason I'm like this. If I get to that basement, I'll probably find out the truth about Titans too." he hissed, his green eyes burning angrily. He slams his fist on one of the bones still around them, the impact of his fist hitting the bone made it crack.

"Why'd he keep it a secret? It's the intel the Recon Corps has been searching for, at the cost of thousands of lives! This is mankind's last hope! He was just keeping it locked away in the basement? What the hell was he thinking! Where has he been these past five years, after he abandoned us-"

"Eren! We've got more pressing concerns right now." Mikasa cut through his thoughts, his desperate cries. She placed her hand firmly onto his shoulder. Eren blinks, turning his head and nods, him and Armin following after her.

Eren sighs softly to himself. "I'm…going to go away." he stares, almost eerily to them, to avoid looking in a certain boy's direction. He could bear to look at him, knowing the boy would have a broken and hurt expression. Eren knew he had to leave, but at the back of his head he felt something disagreeing with him.

Something that's not him at all, something that's not human. Briefly he wondered if his Titan half could see and hear everything he was doing and if so, why didn't he understand why he had to leave?

"I have to get over the wall and find my old basement. Before that, I'll need to become a Titan again. I don't know how, but I think I can become a Titan again….if I needed too…Just like you can't explain how you make your arms move." he sighs, lifting his left hand and wiggled his fingers. "Earlier I just focused on clocking the cannon fire. That's why my body had no real functionality or durability. This time, I'll try something stronger! The 15-meter class form I used to kick the shit out of all those Titans!"

Armin stares blankly at the brunette, slowly processing what was being said when he notices something. "Eren?" he calls out softly, leaning forward when the boy looked at him with a prepared expression. Bluntly ignoring his green eyes, Armin whips something off his face.

"Your nose is bleeding." he states bravely, showing the blood he had just wiped away on his fingers.

"You're really pale. Your breathing heavy too. Doing that clearly puts too much strain on your body." he tries to explain but winces when Eren shook his head, wiping the left over blood off his face.

"I don't care if I'm in bad shape right now. I've got two ideas." he said, his eyes narrowed darkly and threateningly.

"If you don't try to cover for me, they won't kill you. I've caused you enough trouble already. From here on out, I'm doing this alone."

Armin's eyes widening. At the time, he hadn't noticed it. Deep in the pit of his stomach something shifted uneasily when he learned Eren might be leaving. Something panicked and would have cried.

"N-No…I…I…" he struggled to get words out, his body feels like it has gone berks. Something deep inside needed the other still around.

"Eren! I'm coming too." Mikasa cuts in, her emotionless voice loud and gaining both the boys' attentions. Her short dark hair stuck to her pale face as she looks at her brother with narrowed eyes. She narrows her eyes even more when Eren tried push back.

"If I can't keep up with you, then don't concern yourself with me. But I don't have to do whatever you say either."

With his body shaking, Armin lowers his head to look directly down at his lap, his mind blocking out the two bickering siblings. He briefly heard Eren hissing at Mikasa about her not being their mother, that he needed his sister.

He wasn't sure what went on after that as Armin found himself lost within his own head. His body shook, trembled as he thought of what live would be without his two closest friends. What would it be like if he was alone? He had lost his grandfather, could he really deal with losing Eren and Mikasa?

He thought he had lost Eren just moments ago, and even then he was only doing well because of Mikasa. "It doesn't s-seem like the Garrison p-plans to initiate close combat just yet. M-Mikasa's senses are s-sharper than a stray cat's, so I'm sure s-she would've noticed any movements. Even if they load the n-next round as quickly as possible, it will still take at least 20 m-more seconds. E-Eren wants to act and l-leave before then." he thought, his chest tightening and he suddenly found it difficult to breath.

His eyes flutters shut as the image of Eren and Mikasa protecting him when he was younger, both stood with the sun directly above them, making the two glow brightly.

"What? Why am I thinking of that now? Is it because this is the end for us?" his blue eyes looks down, they close sadly as he struggled to prevent the hot, angry tears from falling from staining his white cheeks. The bright image of himself popped into his head, when he was young he'd try to curl up and make himself look smaller then what he really is.

"I guess that even in my final moments, I'm still nothing more than a coward…They've helped me out so many times…y-yet never once was I a-able to repay them…" he remembered after the fight, Eren would run up to and fall to his knees in front of him.

He'd grin and say he'd protect him and then hold out his hand, he'd ask Armin to trust him and take his hand. Armin would, he always would take Eren's stretched out hand and allow the brunette to lead him away while rubbing his tearing eyes.

"H-How could I c-consider myself an e-equal to such friends? How could I e-even suggested that I'd come t-too? I'm n-not even sure if I c-could keep up with them…a-after this…the three of us w-will never be together a-again…." his body arched back onto his legs.

"…H-How can I…I…even be e-enough for Eren? Why would E-Eren even touch me that w-way…He kissed me and h-held me…why?" the voice whispered gently in his head, whispering doubts. It hurt; it stung so much to know, to doubt himself. He was ripped from his thought at a strange, out of place pain; it rips at him from the inside out.

Letting out a small cry, he bent forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He felt like a hand was inside him, pushing against his insides, he felt as if something was stretching him out.

The small boy whimpered, he shook his head to clear his mind, the pain kept running though his head. His beautiful blue eyes shut and the child like boy suddenly became aware of a gut ranching pain, it ripped through his stomach making it twist and turn, his small hands shot to his mouth as the back of his throat suddenly burned.

Gasping a little, Armin breathed harshly gapping for air; he wobbled backwards on the spot and tried to curl up. His knees pressed tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he clenched his teeth together, eyes closed breathing through his nose a little. His eyes burned white from the pain.

Armin barely heard the concerned voice, his body went limp when two strong arms wraps around him and he found himself pressed up against a warm and slightly damp body. He felt his body being shook lightly and the same voice calling his name.

"Shit! Do you think he got hit?" Eren's worried voice called out, Armin's body shuddered as hands ran down his body, searching for any wounds.

"There isn't any blood! Mikasa!" he cried out, clenching his teeth and shifting the blonde's body around so Armin's head was resting against his shoulder, he could feel the boy struggling to breath, gasping for air.

Armin's hand's clenched at Eren's green shirt. "Armin. Where does it hurt? Were you hit?" Mikasa's voice seeps through Armin's white pained filled mind.

The small blonde slowly blinks his blue eyes, it was like a switch, and he felt like something inside his stomach just moved. Like something had rearranged his insides. His breathing came laboured, Armin's eyes slowly blinked and he glanced around with his head still resting against a green-covered shoulder.

"I'm fine….f-fine…" Armin shudders, his shoulders shook as the blonde slowly pushes himself from the brunette, looking down at his lap, ignoring the concern looks he got from both.

"I'm fine-fine!" he repeated, although more for himself then the other two, trying to convince himself. He felt Eren's hand lightly touch his shoulder, not believing him.

Eren's green eyes drilled into the small blonde sitting to the side. The brunette couldn't bring himself to turn away, it was strange, he had never seen Armin curl up like that before. No matter how many times he had seen Armin being beaten up or just being scared and wanting to get smaller, it was as if something else.

"I…Mikasa I did have another idea but I don't think it'll work anymore. I…I d-don't think he's in any state to do it anymore…" he sighed, his lips pressed into a think line, his green eyes still clued on the small blonde.

"Armin. I want you to make the final call." The small blonde jumped, his eyes widen as he snapped his head up to look at the brunette with disbelief, their eyes locked with each other.

"I'm fully aware how unrealistic…my plan is. Even so, our best option would be using this Titan power strategically to aid the army. I know it sounds insane. If you're confident you can convince the Garrison that I'm not a threat, then I'll believe in you and stay here." he spoke firmly, his green eyes harden as they searched the blonde's blue eyes.

"That was my second plan…If you say you can't do it, then I'll go with my last resort, the option I described earlier. You've got 15 seconds to decide. Can you do it or not? Either way, I'll respect your opinion. I'll always respect you."

_Think of all the roses._

"E-Eren…w-why…" Armin whispered lowly. His body still felt numb and was vibrating from the brief-pain that had suddenly washed over him.

His arms were still wrapped tightly around his stomach, he didn't understand, in fact he didn't want to understand the pain. So much was happening at that moment. "W-Why….Why w-would you entrust s-such an important decision to m-me?"

Eren sighs happily, a warm and almost loving smile spreads across his face. "No matter how messed up things get, you always figure out the best solutions. I always rely on you." he began, watching as Armin went to question his words, but the brunette quickly shook his head, cutting him off.

"A whole bunch of times. Five years ago, if you hadn't gotten Hannes, Mikasa and I would've been eaten by that Titan."

_Think off all the thorns._

"…It…was all in my head? I had just convinced myself I was… a useless burden…They didn't think of me that way at all!" the thoughts ran around his head, it felt so unreal to him. Armin just stared with wide eyes at the two, his eyes looking between them.

"The t-two people I trust more than anyone in the world want to entrust their lives to me…I c-can do this…I know I c-can…I hope so…" he thought to himself, biting his bottom lip hard.

His chest tightened and slightly burned, he hadn't noticed the after-effect of the pain had faded away. All he could feel was the tiredness seeping in his swore muscles. He knews what his body wants. He just wanted to sleep, to curl up somewhere and sleep.

_Remember all the roads._

Clenching his eyes shut, Armin breathes deeply. His legs shook, twitching from underneath himself. Pushing himself up, his legs almost gave out underneath, he clenches his hand tightly, his fingers dug into his palms.

"I'll….I'll convince them…D-Do your best to show them you don't intend to resist…" he spoke softly, breath deeply harshly, so harshly that his chest tingled lightly.

Mikasa smiled widely, feeling proud of the blonde while Eren blinked before smirking. With his left arm still wrapped around his stomach, the boy spinned around on the back of his feet, timidly walking through the smoke.

He tired to keep his head up, but eventually found himself looking at the ground, watching his feet. "Something's been troubling me ever since I saw Eren fight as a Titan…I haven't even sorted out my own thoughts yet, but I've got to do this. I-I'll have to think while I speak!" he thought to himself, turning his body slightly and un-attaching his 3D gears before running through the smoke. He skidded to a stop and shakily held his hands up.

"You finally showed your true colors, monster!"

_Remember all the crosses._

"He-He isn't the enemy of mankind!" Armin cried out, his blue eyes wide and his lips pressed into a thin line.

His shoulders slowly stopped shaking as he breathed deeply, clamming himself down now that he is face to face with everyone's eyes on him. "We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered!"

The general's eyes narrows as he throws his fist out, and growled. "Begging for your lives is useless now! He revealed his true form right in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!"

Armin's mouth opened before closing. His eyes closed as he breathes in deeply and allows his arms to loosely drops, his left arm automatically curling up and wrapping around his stomach.

"There's no need for further proof…t-that's right…it's unnecessary…The issues isn't h-how we see him!" he called out bravely, lifting his right hand.

"You said everybody saw him. T-Then they must've seen him fighting the T-Titans too! And they must've seen all the Titans g-ganging up against him!"

"The Titans see him as prey, just like the rest of mankind! Nothing can change the facts!"

_Taking steps are easy_

Slowly the soldiers wavered. They looked at each other and whispered among themselves. The dark haired general looks at them, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Prepare to attack! Don't fall for this clever trap!" he screamed mightily, Armin stares with wide eyes.

Was this man really doing this?!

"Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension! If they can transform into humans and speak our language, that's just another way for them to fool us! We can't let them do as they please!"

Armin's heart pounded, watching as all the men shifts and raised their long swords. The small blonde wheezed and reeled back in surprise. "W-What… No g-good…he's stopped thinking e-entirely…h-he's too scared to think! W-What do I d-do? I've failed them…I f-failed Eren…"

The thoughts runs around his head, he nervously looked back at the two behind him. He's heart leaps into his throat when Eren nods, encouraging him. Snapping his head back around, Armin stared blankly at the soldiers.

_Standing still is hard._

Throwing his right hand into a fist, Armin slams into against his chest. His heart thumps hard behind his rip-cage. "A-As a soldier, I swore to d-devote my heart to the r-resurrection of mankind! There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If w-we added his Titan power to the might of our a-armies, it might even be possible to r-recapture the town! For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In my final moments before I die, p-permit me to explain his strategic importance!"

"Captain, we should consider wha-"

"Silence!" the general yelled, turning his head to look at the soldiers before turning back to look at the short blood. "No matter how they plead for their lives, they're still rebels! Those who break the rules must be eliminated! That's what it means to be a soldier!" The general thought, slowly lifting his arm and preparing to signal death.

_Remember all their faces_

"Enough!"

_Remember all their voices._

A hand gripped the general's wrist tightly and pulled it back down. "You haven't changed. As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a scared fawn." a soft voice spoke, a man stepped out from behind the brown haired general.

A man with a soft face, baled with a bushy brown moustache. He wore a pale pink skirt with a medal tied around the collar; he wore a deep brown jacket with white pants, the standard military uniform with a red sash hanging off his shoulder.

"Commander Pixis!"

_Everything is different._

Pixis had a warm smile. He looked at Armin with his hands behind his back. "Can't you see how magnificent his salute is? I just arrived, but the situation has already been relayed to me. You go organized the reinforcements. I think it'd be worthwhile to hear what they've got to say." he chuckled, watching as the blonde began to shake.

Armin slowly nips at his bottom lip, his knees buckled as tears swelled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to overflow. His stomach tightened and his throat burned.

Just as his body was about to drop, a pair of arms appeared around him, looping underneath his arms and holding him tightly. A pair of green eyes comes into his field of view. Eren smiled down at him and mutters his name softly, proud of the short boy.

"Armin." The short blonde breaths deeply and returns the smile. Eren sighed with pleasure, wiping the hot rolling tears away. "You did great." he whispered to the trembling body in his arms.

_Everything is different..._

~#~#~#~

Based on the Recon Corps' reports, the Titans were predicted to come from the south. They originally hit Shiganshina first, in the southern district of Wall Maria. Therefore, it was suspected that their next target would be Trost, the southernmost fortified city along Wall Rose.

Dot Pixis, the Commander-in-Chief of the defence of the southern territories, including Trost, a man entrusted with complete authority over the key area of mankind's defenses. He's also known as an inveterate eccentric.

Armin breathed deeply; he stood with his arms loosely at his sides. Mikasa stood to the side with her arms crossed underneath her bust while Eren was slumped over on the ground, his knees drawn up.

The blue-eyed blonde looks off to the side, whipping his face across his still stained blood jacket-sleeve. "I see. So you believe that basement holds all the answers you seek?" Pixis voice drawn his attention back, the blonde crocks his head to the side in interest.

He tried to focus on the baled man, but he could feel the concerned eyes drilling into his form from the other two. The painful situation that happened with him is still fresh on their minds, it amazed him that with everything happening, they're still thinking of him.

"Yes. Do you believe me, sir?" Eren's voice muttered, breaking through his train of thought. Armin blinked slowly and glances at the brunette before looking back at the bald man.

He walked across the edge of the wall, the four now stood on, peering over the side at the Eotenas desperately trying to climb the wall and failing.

Pixis sighs to himself, arching his back straight with his hand clapped together behind him. "Since even you yourself can't say for sure, let's just say I'll keep it in mind for now." he smirked, slowly tapping the side of his head as he spoke.

"However, you can prove your true intentions by your actions right now. I'll guarantee your safety myself." Pixis spoke happily, turning his head around to look at them, his amber eyes glowing in the sunlight as they swiped across the trio.

"Cadet Arlert, was it? Earlier, you said that by using this 'Titan power' we might be able to retake this city. Do you really believe that, or were you just desperate to stay alive?"

"…It was…" Armin's blue eyes fluttered in thought, he breaths deeply tilting his head to the side. He chewed his bottom lip, his hands playing nervously with the sleeves of his stained jacket.

"It was…both, sir….I-I was trying to say that E-Eren could take on his T-Titan form and carry that b-boulder to the wall, and block the gap in the g-gate. The thought just occurred to me…but couldn't you look at E-Eren's power as a chance to turn this situation to our f-favor?" he paused, his eyes fluttering in thought.

He sucked his bottom lip. "Of course, I was desperate to save our lives…"

The baled commoner nodded his head slowly before turning around to face the defeated city once again. "Desperate to save…those words are worth more than anything…" he sighed softly, lifting his small flask and tips it back against his mouth. The three watched him tensely.

"What do you say, Cadet Yeager?" Pixis asked, couching down to Eren's level. "Can you close the gap?"

"I…I…I'm not sure. I don't understand this any more than the rest of you." Eren sighed, slowly lowering his head.

His green eyes half-lidded. "It'd be irresponsible of me to answer as if I knew either way."

"Oh right, sorry. I asked the wrong question. Will you do it or not? Which is it?"

Eren's green eyes widen. He stares blankly at the bladed male, he stares harshly before noticing the man look at the town on the other side of the wall, the part of town untouched of Eotenas. Slowly, Eren followed Pixis direction to peer at the section of the town as well.

"I'll do it." he spoke with determination. "I will do it! I'm not certain I can close the gap, but I'll still do it."

The golden haired boy stares somewhat blankly at the brunette. His arms circles up and rests around his stomach. This is it. They could die this time tomorrow, he could lose them.

He could be losing Eren, and it hurt to think about it, painful even.

Slowly, drowning within his thoughts, the blonde missed the rather hard and stiff spot beginning to form in the middle of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My thoughts on this chapter. Again. It was so much fun. Writing in Eren-Titan's view. I loved it. Do you all like the little bit with Eren's dad? I thought that was pretty clever. LOL
> 
> Such cuteness! 
> 
> "Think of all the roads  
> Think of all their crossings  
> Taking steps is easy  
> Standing still is hard  
> Remember all their faces  
> Remember all their voices  
> Everything is different"
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	5. The Broken Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming until throats become purple, blood seeping through creaks and the bones bent backward. Through the blurring tongues of shadows, comes a glowing hand. Reminding the broken minds of who they've forgotten. 
> 
> 'Don't be a fucking wimp!' - Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will have a tiny-hint of other couples, not a lot, just a little. Also Armin will begin to notice something...off about his body. What will he do?
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Lucky Kitsune 497 for editing this. 
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale, mustn't forget the connect of the story! MPreg!

"Attention!" Pixis voice echoes over the soldiers' doubtful whispering, each and everyone judging the Commander and his decisions. Retaking Trost? It was insane, surely the man had lost his mind now.

"I will now brief you about the operation for retaking Trost! The goal of this operation is to block the shattered gate! As for the means of blocking it, I shall now introduce him. Eren Jaeger of the Cadets!"

Armin felt so terror-stricken. He struggled to keep his body still and calm, but everything was so ser-real to him. Armin stood nervously on the wall, looking onward at the two standing in front of him, the slowly setting sun catching their bodies and giving them a 'god' like effect.

Commoner Pixis stood loosely with his arms on his hips, his eyes staring over all the soldiers standing awkwardly below them, going to him for hope. His whole body lit up with the golden sun, he truly looked powerful in that moment. Turning his gaze onto the brunette standing next to him, Armin's lips curled into a thin-line, watching as Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

He was nervous, that was clear, to be under scrutiny everyone's hopeful eyes, as well as the judgemental ones. He wished he could truly understand what the other boy was feeling in that moment. To be the man that held everyone's lives on his shoulders, but he couldn't, at all.

It was Eren's package to withstand underneath. Armin could do nothing but support the other, be there for when he needed him most. Blue eyes saddening, the blonde lowered his head with a small sigh of disappointment, he may now understand that he really isn't a burden, but he still felt as if he was, no matter what, the damage always remain.

It was sudden. He hadn't expected it, he wasn't prepared for it. As he watched Eren stand bravely, looking on with a firm face, a sharp pain erupted from his stomach. Eyes growing wide, a sharp breath hitches in his throat, his fingers curls into a fist and digs into his pale palms.

His back arches from the sudden intense pain ripping into his muscles, running up and down his legs. His whole body shuddered from surprise, his arms wraps tightly around his stomach, Armin leaned forward just a little, his back bent over as he breathed through clenching teeth.

"It hurts…it hurts so much…" he thought desperately, his mind filling with white pain. A hand swiftly grabs his shoulder tightly, the blonde gasps and snaps his head around to find the concerned gaze of Mikasa. He had forgotten she was standing directly next to him. He forced a strained smile.

"I'm f-fine. Really." he pushes the words out from his lips, ignoring the fact Mikasa doesn't look like she believed him, but the girl allowed the boy to shove her away.

"I-I'll go g-get the Trost m-map." he threw over his shoulder. The more he walked, the more he felt relief, the pain slowly melted away leaving stiffness and numbness in his body.

Pressing his hands against his stomach, he stopped in mid-step. Blue eyes threw open even wider in surprise, his hands ranched across his stomach. He could feel it.

Something that hadn't been there before and now was, something that shouldn't be.

It felt hard and hot. He could feel the warmth through the blood-stained clothing.

His heart thumped harshly from the panic overwhelming his small body, Armin quickly rushed towards the cannons, one of the furthest in fact, the one that had nobody around. As soon as he was out of sight, he fell to his knees and clumsily unbuttoned his bloody-shirt.

It was a growth. An internal growth, it was the only thing that could explain this. The short blonde frowns a little, his hand moved to touch it. His hand laid flat across the skin, his shoulder sagged slowly as Armin breathed to calm himself. His blood-shirt open with his brown jacket sagging down his arms, his pale skin stretched across his bones with a strange and uncial brownish strip going across his stomach, directly over his belly button.

When his hand touched his stomach, straight away it filled the curve of his palm. This surprised him greatly, he is frail, small, he hardly ever ate, so it was a shock to see him getting fat. That was what he thought at first anyway, his stomach had gotten bigger, his skin had a few stretch marks across it, all looked pretty normal until he found the brown strip slowly appearing across it.

Armin's breath itched in his throat, his fingers tapping across the heated and hard bump growing in the middle of his stomach, it wasn't too big, unnoticeable. It might have been there this morning, but he just hadn't noticed it at the time. It was then he realized, how long this all had happened. That night with Eren. It felt as if it had been just yesterday, when in fact it had almost been five days ago.

"When I fainted…how long was I…" he thought to himself, re-thinking on his actions. Yes. It truly felt like it had been a day or two, not five. How did he not notice it?

Whipping his mouth, the blonde's heart pounded. His blue eyes fluttered as they glance down at his stomach. "An internal growth…" he whispered, realizing he must have caught something before or in the battle. It wasn't that unbelievable, this happens a lot. Soldiers would have been bitten by a bug without realizing until a large boil would appear.

The only thing that doesn't make sense was how he had been bitten on his stomach, that pain that zipped through his body so strongly and why his stomach had reacted in this way. Armin's eyes closes, he thought about it a little longer before letting out a groan.

"Yes. This will happen to me, won't it? No surprise." he muttered underneath his breath, slowly and clumsily began to button up his stained shirt. He brushed it off as him having sensitive skin, he'd get the biggest bruises ever from the smallest and playfulness punches he recess from his friends.

"Nothing to worry about." he said to himself, deciding he'd get it checked out after this important mission. The mention of the mission surfaced to his mind quickly, pushing the worry of the growth aside.

His lips pressed together, his blue eyes softens and saddens. He'd be put on the side, drawing in all the Titans to that corner with other solders, using himself as bait for them while Eren would have to go around to the other side of the fallen town to carry the boulders.

A cold chill goes down his spin. Eren will have to somehow transform into his Titan-self. This worries him, Eren has only been that Titan once, anything can happen. What if Eren can't come back? What if the boy gets stuck in his other form?

Breathing in a sharp breath, the blonde slowly uncurled from the spot he had crouched down. Every movement he made, he felt a little pressure from the inside, pushing against his stomach.

Wincing from the sensation, as soon as his back was straight, his hand gently cupped the growing bump. He was grateful that nobody would be able to see it, but if this growth kept growing, in a matter of days, weeks the bump would be noticeable.

His white shirt would crave and his brown jacket would end up puffing out at the ends. Running his hand down the bump, Armin frowned with almost teary eyes, wondering if this infection was life-threatening.

"Oh god…" he whimpered out tiredly. Now he thought about it, he realized he had been unwell for awhile. His body had been sore, throwing up, tiredness and most of all, stomach pains, stomach sensation.

"I've had this for days…W-What if…what if I-I…" the words came out in a panic, his eyes widen as he thought back on that night with Eren. What if he was infected then, what if he had somehow passed it onto the brunette!

"Armin?" a familiar voice asked, travelling up behind the blonde, a firm hand suddenly grasped his shoulder firmly.

The smooth and deep voice made Armin jump, startled. He spun around to find the dark haired boy standing directly behind him with a worried expression. Eren shifts his body, tugging on his 3D gear straps tightly around his thighs and hips.

Armin flushed in embarrassment and shook his head, stuttering out words that made no senses. Lifting an dark brown eyebrow, Eren smiled and walked towards the blonde.

"Are you worried about the mission? I promise I'll come back, Armin." he spoke with mindfulness, his emerald orbs serious.

Just by seeing the expression of the taller boy had sent Armin's heart racing, he twitched nervously and fidgeted as his hand pressed harder against the bump, worried that the boy would be able to see it straight off the bat as his ever so closely-observed green eyes scans over Armin's small body.

"I know it's stupid…but it makes me happy to know how much you care about me…" the brunette admited, his green eyes softening and catching the sunlight, making them glow brightly. Armin stared at the other boy, and found himself incarnated with them, he was barely able to let out a soft sound.

Armin's shoulders shook when Eren suddenly caressed his cheek tenderly, his other hand relaxing on Armin's shoulder. "But…I'll admit it…I'm scared too. More scared then I've ever been. They expect me to plug the hole. I don't even know much about this ability I have myself. What if something goes wrong? What if I do something?"

"You won't!" Armin found himself speaking immediately, grasping Eren's hands tightly in his own. Eren, himself was surprised from how serious and forward the blonde boy was at that moment.

"I know you won't. I trust you and believe in you. You just need to as well. If you trust yourself, then I'm sure you'll do fine. What happen to that head-strong and brave boy I grow up with?"

Eren stares down at the boy, watching as Armin's lips opened and he panted, his cheeks flushed. Smiling, he nodded.

"Hm. I can always count on you, can't I?" he chuckled in amusement. It was still a surprise and incredibly cheesy, but it made him feel better, the warmth in his stomach spread as he gazed warmly down at the shorter boy who found himself blushing in embarrassment as he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Armin?" Eren whispers with a dopy-warm smile stretched across his face, his emerald eyes soft and loving. He looked surprisingly clam and relaxed, he didn't even look like he had been worrying, that he hadn't been scared at all over the pass couple of days.

Armin wasn't sure if it unnerved him or not. The small blonde jumped when Eren places his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine…" he whispers gently, his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks as Eren could see the worry and doubts within those blue jewels.

Just like before, this kiss was tender and sweet, Eren's hand caressing the gentle skin underneath his finger tips. The hot warmth vibrating brightly from the brunette's lips, Armin finds himself pushed up against a cannon behind him, the bitter cold metal could be felt through his clothes. And just like before his body was surrounded by hot and cold.

The bitter coldness from the metal up his back and the hotness vibrating from the body pressing against his front, a bubble grow and formed in his throat. Eren pulled from the blonde with a rather loud 'pop' and drool could be seen connecting between their mouths, green eyes stared in amusement from the even darker blush on Armin's cheeks and the out-of-breath expression he possessed.

"Okay? No more worries." Eren whispered, chuckling as the blonde looks to the side with a small and timid smile, slowly nods. Eren's eyes glowed at the other who could only numbly nod and shifts his attention away from the brunette in embarrassment, his cheeks darkening even more.

Armin tried desperately to calm the rocketing heart within his chest, his hands were sweating and his knees buckled. It frustrated him that Eren was able to do this to his body. He glanced back at brunette from the corner of his eye, only to turn an even redder colour at the sight of Eren still staring at him.

Eren laughed in amusement and quickly kissed him on the reddened cheek before walking away. His laughter bounced around softly when Armin covers the spot and squeals out his name in burning embarrassment.

Eren found it more than amusing that even after that night, Armin still blushed like a virgin. It felt good, on the perk of dark, gloomy and terrifying clouds, the best thing to do is to laugh and smile, because in the end of the day, all we've got is laughter.

Nervously and slowly, the boy shoveled his feet against the ground, walking along the hardened wall with his stomach still ached painfully. Armin gently rubbed it in hopes of soothing the pain over.

He lifted his head slowly to peer over the edge at the many villagers down below, watching quietly as they seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. His blue eyes catches the sun, light making them shimmer gently as he watched the villagers with his lips gently parted, his eye-lashes framing his glittering eyes, slowly making their way towards the small group forming.

A sharp gasp hitched up his throat, he snapped his head around to the group as he felt a bitter-cold chill run up his spin, directly in the pit of his stomach he felt something shift which forced his hand to snap up and press against the growing growth with desperate eyes.

"I-Is…is it getting worse already?" he thought to himself, his mind whirling with terror. It had only been, well he wasn't sure how long, just that the growth hadn't been there two or three weeks ago and now it was. It wasn't big, just the size of his tiny palm, but it could most certainly grow bigger and he had a feeling in the back of his head, a tiny voice that said the 'growth' will get bigger. It was just a matter of time.

"Armin?" a quiet, edgy female voice called over to the small blonde, snapping out of his thoughts.

Armin's body shuddered and he looks around at the tall black haired female that seemed to loom over him fully. The red scarf hanging around her neck was tied tightly and her dark eyes were staring down at him, almost as if she was staring directly into his soul, judging him.

"Armin? Are you alright? Your face suddenly just drained of colour. What were you thinking about?" she asks, almost gently placing her hand onto his shoulder firmly, digging her fingers into his shoulders, he almost flinched.

He tried to speak, but only stuttered out the words and finally muttered out a "I'm fine".

Mikasa stared with harden eyes. "You do know you tell me anything Armin. You know that right." she asks, her stomach twists almost painfully, feeling that the blonde was starting to hide something from her, not just her, but Eren too.

She had noticed the sudden bouts of pain he had been having, the blonde himself may not have noticed, but she had noticed Armin had been falling into painful pools almost 1 hour or so apart. She was worried, she had almost noticed his torso had grown slightly wider and yet she couldn't remember seeing the golden haired boy eat more then normal. Maybe he had been snacking at night?

"I know I have trouble showing my emotions, but I'll always be there for you."

Armin found himself gaping in disbelieve. He actually wanted to see if this was Mikasa, but fought against the urge. His blue eyes lowered in thought, wondering if he should tell the female about the growth he had discovered, but then decided against it.

"I…err…um…I'm fine." he mumbled softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Mikasa stared even harsher for a few more seconds, her dark eyes narrowing as she could see that the blonde wanted to say something but decided against it.

After a few more seconds, the girl sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms, she turned and watched Armin walk towards the soldiers waiting for him to explain the plan to them.

"G-Gomen." he nods his head to them, stopping to look down at the map laid out on a stone. His blue eyes scannedthe map, he slowly leans down and Mikasa noticed him wincing lightly.

"T-The Titans tend to f-focus on and attack l-larger groups of humans. T-Taking advantage of t-that, we can lure them away f-from the gate to the inner w-wall. The way, we could draw most of t-them away from Eren without any d-direct confrontation." Armin pauses briefly, finding it surprisingly difficult to speak fast like he normally would have. His chest tightened and tingled.

Licking his top lip, he breathed in deeply to clam his heart down. "A-After they're gathered there, we can use the c-cannons to eliminate them w-without losses. H-However, we can't leave Eren d-defenceless. A small, s-select group should protect him. We can't avoid fighting any new T-Titans that may enter through the hole. We'll have to d-depend on the skill of the elites for that." the golden haired boy rethinks his words before nodding. "H-However, this plan is predicated on the idea that E-Eren can and will carry the boulder and block the hole. I….I can't h-help but feel uneasy about e-executing an operation that h-hinges on such an untested assumption."

"That's true. The very core of this strategy is uncertain. Of course I have qualms about putting so many lives in jeopardy on that basis. But I also get where Commander Pixis is coming from." one of the soldiers spoke, arching his back straight. He sighed softly to himself.

"Foremost is the issue of time. Titans are still spilling through the gap even as we speak. The more Titans are in the town, the lower our chances of successfully retaking it. Not to mention the probability of Wall Rose falling increases. There's a limit to how far people can be pushed ahead by fear alone…."

Armin lets out a soft sound of his throat, his head slowly lowered to look shyly over at Eren standing again with commander Pixis. Both stood on the edge of the stone-wall.

The setting-sun eliminates the two bodies. Armin watched as Eren stands in the quietly in the solider state, his legs apart with one fist behind his back and another against his chest. The small blonde simply stared with puffed out cheeks, his eyes catching the glittering sun behind their bodies.

Despite what Eren has said, he still is worried about him and everything else, the brunette as everything on his shoulders. So much reasonability. A soft gasp escaped through his lips, as watched the brunette stalks away from the edge.

Armin lifted a hand, but quickly drops his arm to his side once more, his head slowly lowering with his eyes half-lidded. He bit his bottom lip hard, weakly moving from his spot, Armin shoveled to the side.

He breathes in deeply, his throat burning as he hiccupped a little in thought, so many worries and doubts kept circling around his head. Breathing deeply, Armin nods his head slowly and walks towards the brunette. He nervously fidgeted on the spot, playing with his blood-stained sleeves. "G-Gomen Eren…in t-the end, all the r-responsibility lies with y-you." he says, his voice so low and broken.

"I told you before." Eren sighed softly, quickly turning around to face the blonde.

"You always come up with a great solution. I trust you, no, I more then trust you." His green eyes glowed brightly and Armin looked to the side with a small whine.

He wanted to trust and believe the words Eren said, he really did but he found it difficult to. All his life he had thought of himself as a burden, somebody who caused nothing but trouble for the ones around him. Armin gasped in surprise, his body shuddered as a hand grabbed his tightly, almost creating bruises.

If Eren tightened his grip, Armin might end up with small half moon-shaped cuts on his pale skin. "You've really got to stop doubting yourself." he groaned, shaking his head slightly, his blood-stained brown hair bouncing as he moved.

The soft blonde haired boy blushed as he shyly looked down in embarrassment, his gritty locks helped him hide his burning face. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. How can Eren always do this to him? Armin himself wasn't completely sure what he felt and why, all he knows is that ever since he was young, he had always felt that way around the green eyed boy. It wasn't as bad as it is now, back then.

He never blushed every time Eren had looked at him, every time Eren smiled at him. Armin had never felt his heart race at the simple things the boy would do. Back then it was so easy, simple.

Armin never felt anything like that. Never. He liked to spend time with the brunette, he was always excited to see Eren in the mornings, Eren was, and still is, his best friend. Eren was the one he always looked to, for help or affection.

Those thoughts confused him, it had made his head ache every time he thought of it. Armin was pulled from his thoughts to find Mikasa and Eren simply staring at each other, Mikasa looked surprisingly happy.

It didn't take him long to figure out why, Mikasa must have been assigned to the group protecting Eren. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, his hands moved to the growing bump on his stomach. Add that to the burning concern of the mission, he's one of the soldiers that will lure the Titans away so that Eren can get to the bolder.

He was worried, what if this growth effect his health? What if he gets slower, like really slow? He was already slow and weak, one of the most fragile soldiers within the army. With that on his shoulders, this will only make it worse. Being sick would only add onto the fact he's was burden, that he wasn't meant to be a soldier. He had to bite his bottom lip hard to prevent himself from tearing up and from letting out a soft sob. The thoughts were horrible, they were always there, chewing at him and haunting him at the back of his head.

Breathing deeply, his throat burned harshly. He turned around to block out the words that was being thrown back and forth between the siblings, it wasn't common but sometimes Mikasa and Eren would get into small arguments with each other, mostly over Mikasa's over protectiveness. She can be over bearing at times.

"B-Be careful." he called out, his voice cracking gently as he quickly rushed off towards the spot where his team was waiting.

"Wait. Armin." Eren calls, snapping his head around to look at the blonde haired boy. He sighs softly and shook his head a little, watching as the boy rushes away. He grumbles under his breath before spinning around and moving towards the team that's supposed to protect him.

He looks back over his shoulder wearily, watching as the blonde tightens his gas tanks. Eren's eyes narrows on the way the boy clenches his hands and bites his bottom lip.

"Be careful."

He refused to look back, Armin gulped as he ran as fast as he could. He clenched his hands tightly, digging his fingers dip into his skin.

"Armin." a voice called out, the voice was familiar. It was smooth, but cold. Armin lifted his head and blinked a little at the sun shining in his eyes. A figure stood waiting for him, slowly tightening the straps around her hips and thighs as she stood quietly with other familiar faces.

A girl looks up with half-lidded blue eyes. Annie watches as Armin slowly walks down, her eyes narrows even further, zoning down on the way the boy was flushed and out of breath already, she could tell that the shorter boy had suddenly began to tire easily, a lot easier then normal.

Annie frowned slightly, she tilts her head just a little, a few loose blonde locks flowing around her pale face. Annie eyed the boy as he bent over hands on his knees, panting for air.

"Annie?" Armin muttered softly, slowly lifting his head to look at the girl. His lips pressed together as smiled weakly.

"I'm…I'm fine…" he mumbled softly, breathing in deeply and standing up straight, wincing at the slight tingle that ran up his spin, straight into the pit of his stomach where the growth is.

He swallowed a large lump at the back of his throat as he tried to cover it up. Unknown to the blonde, Annie had already captured it. Her eyes widened slightly before closing as she breathes in the quietly before looking directly at the blonde with a short nod of concern.

Armin tries to pass it off with another reassuring smile before he turned to observe who else on the 'Titan lure' team. He was surprised to find nearly everyone from 104th squad.

"M-Marco." he says to the boy off at the side, tugging on his own 3D gear straps. The tall brunette smiled at his small friend with a comforting nod.

"I hope we get steamed meat after this…"

Armin blinked a little, he turned his head and laughed softly under his breath. "T-Trust Sasha t-to think of her stomach…" he thought to himself, comforting himself with the amusing thought.

"It's good to laugh before something dangerous; it helps to relax your mind." Armin jumped, startled from the sudden words. He turns his head, with his mouth slightly hung open as he looked at the shaved head boy standing off to the side, he stood grumbling softly under his breath as he helped Sasha with her 3D gears. The girl had a drooling expression on her face while Connie looked like he wanted to run away with his tail between his legs.

"Sasha, maybe now isn't the best time to think about food. Aren't you even nervous?" he questioned quietly.

"We have lure the Titan's to us." Connie sighed to himself while Sasha let out a loud, bellowing laugh.

"I hope she doesn't lose her head…" Jean mumbled to himself, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he leaned against the cannon behind him. His left leg was curled up and his foot was pressed against the dark mental.

Armin looked around the circle of faces, his cheeks sporting light pink tint. His blue eyes twinkled as he lowers his face.

"I've been a f-fool…." he thought to himself, his eyes softening and slowly closing.

"I was s-so wrapped up in E-Eren and Mikasa…I forgot…I w-wasn't really alone. T-Those three years…I've made other friends. It isn't just me, Mikasa and Eren anymore." he realized to himself.

Flashes of the past three years flew past his eyes, the moments spent with Marco, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, even Jean. Most of those times, he realized, had been spent with Annie, which was surprising, after Mikasa and Eren of course.

He realized the blonde haired girl had spent so much time with him without him realizing. When he was alone Annie would come and sit next to him. She was quiet thought, she barely spoke a word to him most of the time. Sure they had their moments when both blondes would have a normal conversation, talking about interesting things. Armin hummed to himself as he nervously looked over to the blonde haired girl waiting with her arms crossed and head dipped down. Maybe Annie could become a good friend. Perhaps she already is...

"De-attached squad, go!"

Armin sucked in a sharp breath, it burned his throat a little. It was time.

Turning around, he watched with shaking shoulders as one by one, his friends sprinted onward, running along the wall-path. Biting his bottom lip, he nodded his head slightly and quickly pushed himself forward, after everyone. It wasn't long until he was at the back, pushing himself to keep up with everyone else.

He clenches his hands tightly, digging his fingers into palms. Sweat dripped down his pale skin, eyeing the group in front of him desperately. "Please…Please don't leave me behind…" he thought to himself, his stomach twisting painfully.

The fresh memory of training slashes across his mind, running in the freezing rain, hoisting those heavy bags on his back as he struggled to keep up.

"Armin." a voice swiftly snapped from next to him. Armin jumped, almost letting out a yelp of surprise. He snaps his head around, his eyes widening before softening with a thankful smile. Annie jogged easily next to him, she just proven what he had been thinking moments before.

The girl breaths deeply, her golden locks bounced along with her every move and in that moment, the sun catches her just in the right angle and making the girl glow. "Don't panic. Just breath." she spoke without turning her attention from the front, her pose still lazily as if she just wanted to curl up and sleep somewhere, but Armin knows that underneath that, stood a solider who was just as good and skilful as Mikasa.

Annie closes her eyes briefly. "We've got no time for playing house, as much as I wish we did." she admitted, her joke was dry without much effort, but it made Armin smile.

"It's…strange that we've got to rely on Eren, but I won't question it. Just one thing you've got to promise me and if you can, I'll go along with you. Hands down." she spoke slowly, but filled with meaning.

Armin for some odd reason could feel the hairs on his neck standing up on ends, he lets out a soft sound from the back of his throat. "If we achieve this…will it be worth it?"

Armin's eyes widened, he breathes in deeply before he turning his head around to look up at the upsetting sky. Dark clouds was everywhere in sight. "If we achieve this, will it be worth it?" he repeated to himself, his lips presses tightly together.

"Yes." he stated, his eyes lowering back to the path.

"Even if we achieve this, it will still be a massive lost. A lot of solider, well more than 50% will have given their lives. So all in all, it couldn't be considered as a victory but it will still be worth it. It will be the first time humans have probably stood up to the Titans. It will the first time humans has successfully completed a counterattack." he finished quietly, Annie doesn't say anything, her cold eyes glued to the front as they flashes from the sun.

"Then we better make this count."

Armin gasped as he found everyone had slowed down to listen to him. He gulped nervously as he looks at the one jogging in front of him.

Jean's eyes hardened as he looked over the side. "Titans. They're just up ahead." he spoke to himself, he looks back at the team. "Ready!"

Annie breathes in deeply, she watched as everyone speed up. Her eyes slowly turned to look at Armin from the corner, her eyes darkening once more and zoning in on the slight curve of his stomach which revealed itself briefly. She let out a small curious hum before shaking the thought from her mind. The blonde skidded to a stop, shifting her body as she walked to the edge, along side Armin and Sasha. Her body jolted when her 3D gear erupted out and attaches to wall.

"Armin." she says, unmoving at the edge. Her body balanced on the side. "For the record, I'd follow you anywhere." she whispered, her voice gently being lost within the wind.

"What?" Armin squealed, uncertain if he had heard her.

"A-Annie, what did y-you s-" he began but was cut off when Annie, like a rag doll swiftly steps off the edge. At first it looks like she falling to her death when she suddenly swoops across the air, moving like bird over the houses gaining the attention of Titans around that area before she retreated to the wall. Annie didn't return to the top, however she hanged off the side, her feet imprinted into the wall with her back arched and her arms pressed to her sides. Her eyes stares broadly up at nothing, ignoring the the wails that came from the creatures below her as they tried desperately to reach her but failed.

The short blonde boy blinks with a soft 'huh' he looks at the ones lining up at his sides, Connie sent him an grin before dropping like Annie, he wasn't as graceful, but he was able to round up a couple of Titans. One by one, the faces of his friends drops over the edge, gliding out towards the town of Frost and returning moments later with the flesh-eating demons chasing after the flying snack.

Swallowing the dry lump formed in the back of his throat, Armin shook. "M-My turn…" he thought to himself, he breathes in so deeply that a soft painful tingle runs down his throat.

Steping to the edge, he peered over at the many Titan clawing at the wall, some even tried to jump, in hopes that they'd reach the hanging meat-sacks.

It came so suddenly, it surprised him and yet terrified him, the ground rumbled as a loud exposition erupts throughout Trost. A startled yelp rips from his throat, Armin gasped as he tripped over his feet, sending himself straight over the edge.

A cry claws through his lips, his blonde locks flies up around him as everyone flow past him in a blur. "Armin!" voices yelled out, echoing around the 18 year old sky-rocketing to the mash of tangled up Titans.

Without much thought, his stomach twitches unpleasantly and his hips shifts side from side before jolting almost violently as his 3D gear shoots out four long think black wire. He breaths deeply as his body bounced around in a dead stop, an itch out of ranch of the Titans. Armin's throat tingled and he struggled to prevent himself from throwing up, he pressed his hand against his mouth and sighed to himself.

"Why me…" he thought miserably, groaning softly to himself. Slowly, Armin flipped himself right way up, he wavds his arms slightly to prevent himself from flopping back over again.

A sigh of relief flared from his lips as he peers down at the Titans and then back up at the wide-eyes soldiers above him, a small nervous smile appears on his face.

"I'm o-okay." he calls out, his throat creaking and crocking. Swiftly he reeled himself back up so he was next to Marco. Tilting his head back around, he looked across Trost and eyed the steam of green gas.

"They're at the boulder!" he thought happily and returned his eyes to the wall in front of him. His eyes hardened as he bites his bottom lip hard.

"Reel up!" Jean ordered out, relieving everyone from their states.

They sighed and wiped away the sweat clinging from his forehead before slowly returning to the top of the wall and began to help each other up.

Armin shook slightly as he grasped Marco's out-stretched hands and allowed the boy to pull him up.

"Glad that's over." he admitted nervously, a soft smile on his face which Armin couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The blonde's eyes shifts around the place before peering over the edge of wall to look down at the moving Titans, he eyed the group nervously with a weak whimper.

"W-Wait." he calls out, gaining the soldiers attention.

"Something's wrong." he spoke, his tone loud but yet with a soft gentle edge.

"They're…they're leaving." he gasps, watching as every Titan slowly began to de-attach themselves from the wall and slowly trumps back to Frost.

"Why…are they…" Marco slowly spoke, blinking his eyes as he watches the giant creatures ignored them, almost as if they're drawn by something.

Marco lifts his head and shares a look with Armin. "Well…we don't know everything about them…" he spoke slowly, shrugging innocently and turning to walk back with everyone else.

Armin breathes in deeply, he gave one last look at the retreating Titans with concern before turning and rushing after the others. He couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling, as if something was about to happen.

Trailing behind the group, Armin walks slowly with his head bunched over and his shoulders hunched up. His left hand was pressed against the growth that he know paid attention to.

It hits him in the face like a prick from how stiff and painful it is, the lump aches so much and the small blonde wasn't certain but he felt as if the lump had gotten bigger. A small shudder went through his body as he presses his hand slightly against the hard lump, it fills his whole hand. Biting his bottom lip, Armin shook his head with his eyes half-closed, believing it to be all in his head.

The lump couldn't have suddenly gotten bigger? Could it? How stupid. He groaned to himself, Armin sighed and rubbed the lump and his head with his free hand.

"Huh?" Letting out a soft hum, the blonde lifts his head and looks out over the town to see a stream of crimson smoke erupt up.

"Red signal flare from elite team confirmed. A serious problem has interfered with the blocking operation. Did…they fail?" Armin blinked slowly, he turns his head to look at Marco who had stopped to stare at the red gas with worried eyes. Clenching his teeth together, Armin drops his hands and spun around.

"Armin? Hey! Where are you going?" the blonde boy ignores the worried voices as he ran along the wall-surface.

"E-Eren!" Armin thought to himself, panic running through his veins as he pushed himself further along. He had to move faster. Shifting his body around, he gasped and bit his bottom lip hard as four wire shoots from his 3D gears gently throwing him towards Trost.

"It's Eren! That's why the Titan's left the wall! They're going towards him! Like back then!" he realizes, the memory of Eren's Titan form behind cornered in Trost with Titan's baring their fangs into his flesh.

"C-Could it be…Eren's Titan form still has human-like qualities. Damn! What happened?" he thought to himself, clenching his hands tightly as he pushed himself faster through the air. He buried his teeth into his bottom lip as he lands easily upon the roof-tops. His legs shook, but he ignores it as he runs across the roof to peer over the sides.

A cold-chill goes up his spin. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he panted. Armin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"E-Eren!" he gasped out, looking at the creature hunched over with his large muscled arms laying limp. Smoke erupted from the Titan's face and shoulders, even his hand was bursting with gas.

"What happen?" he thought to himself, gulping as his throat burnt and tingled. Eren had his back against the boulder, his longer silky black locks hangs around his face, he was so still that Armin wasn't sure if he was really breathing or not. Pressing his lips together, he stareed down at Eren.

"W-What…What are you doing Eren!" he yelled, his voice flared out.

"Do you not understand? Eren! You need to move! You need to move the boulder! Eren!" he cried out desperately, he winced when Eren doesn't even acknowledge him. It's like Eren's gone into a coma and won't wake up.

"Eren…" he whimpered pitifully, his hands slowly loosened as his head lowered. He felt completely useless, helpless as always. His body shuddered from the sudden pressure that erupts up the tiles he stood on.

Armin's back arches as the golden hairs stood up on the back of his neck, he spins around to find a large Titan hosting itself onto the roof, it's large eyes staring directly at the short blonde boy. Armin breaths in a sharp breath through his nose, he turns around in shock as his, his feet slowly steps back. He squealed in surprise when his right foot almost slides off the edge.

The huge Titan makes loud rumbling sound as it pulled itself higher up. It's short brown hair spikes up as it climbs higher. Armin would have wondered why it hadn't fallen straight through the top if he wasn't frozen.

Suddenly a dark blur erupts from behind, the sickening sound of sword cutting flesh fills the air, a beautiful river of red squirts out from the nap of it's neck. "Armin!" a emotionless voice cried out, Armin watched as the Titan crumbles down from the roof revealing a certain female standing on the other roof top with the two long sword clenching tightly in her hands.

"Mikasa!" Armin sighed in relief, he lightly wipes the sweat from his forehead. Mikasa nodded in return to the blonde's shaky voice. Armin turned his head around to look back at Eren, he gazes at the exposed nape of Eren's neck. A dry lump goes down his throat as he steps off the edge of the roof.

Mikasa let out a gasp as she watched Armin's movement closely. She watched him with concern as Armin landed directly on the rough skin. She held her breath and realizes that Eren isn't even moving an inch. Armin's blue eyes scanned the muscles before turning his head back around to the dark haired female. "Mikasa! What happened to the plan? What's wrong with Eren!"

Mikasa bit her bottom lip hard, she shook her head desperately. "Armin. It's dangerous! Get away from there." she demanded, almost helplessly.

"Eren can't control the Titan! He doesn't respond when talkin too! There's no use in anyone else trying either! We can't leave Eren behind, so everyone's fighting!" she said, holding her bloodied sword up and pointed to the left.

"But with this many Titans, they keep coming through the whole, we're bound to get wiped out!"

His blue eyes widened, Armin hissed as he turned around to look down at the dark haired Titan. His mind began to reel; images of Eren ripping himself out from the Titan's nape came into mind.

His heart pounds and his stomach flips. "F-From the back of the head to the nape of the neck…" he thought to himself, nodding his head, he slowly lifts his sword up. "One meter vertically. Ten centimeters horizontally." he muttered to himself, his blue eyes closed briefly.

"I'll get Eren out of here! Mikasa! Protect us from the Titans!" he yelled out the surprised girl. He slowly walked across Eren's shoulder blades.

"Eren…he came out of the Titan's weak point before." he whispered to himself, lifting his hands as his 3D gear wire imprinted themselves into the tan flesh to keep him up right.

"This has to be related to the mystery of the Titan's true nature. It'll b-be fine! As long as…as I avoid the middle, it won't be f-fatal!" he breathes out nervously, holding his long sword with both hands.

"If…If I get his arm…Eren…Eren will wake up…" he gulped, breathing in so deeply that his hest shuddered. "It's just going to hurt a bit!"

"Armin!"

The boy clenched his eyes shut as he thrusts the sword down with all his might. His hands shook as he felt vibrations from the sword as it ripped directly through the skin. Steaming blood splashes around him, staining his already blood stained clothes further.

It happened so fast, suddenly the lifeless body underneath him erupts into live, Titan Eren thrashes about, a loud animal like roar rips through his large teeth-mouth.

Armin gasps as he struggled to keep a strong hold on the sword. "Eren!" his voice screamed through the air. As soon as his distressed voice hits the Titan, Eren dropped directly back into the same position again, Armin grunted as he laid against the nape.

Only this time, Eren-Titan's chest lifts and falls slowly. Armin tiredly blinked, thankful that he hadn't been thrown from Eren, slowly he turned his head back around. "Mikasa! Right now, do what you can! If you go now! You can save so many lives!"

Mikasa's teeth grinded together as she stared at the only family she has left. "Armin…Eren…" she muttered softly, she clenched the swords in her hands before swapping them around.

"I'll take care of the Titan's coming this way! Be careful Armin!"

The blonde smiled weakly and nods, he watched as the girl suddenly retreated. Breathing softly, he rests his cheek against the incredibly hot skin, ignoring the slight burning sensation.

"Eren…" he sighed softly, closing his eyes as he breaths in and out at a steady tempo.

"Can you hear me?" he askeds gently, slowly pulling himself up the nape and turning his head back around to look directly down at the skin where Eren laid underneath. With his right hand, he shakily pulled it away from the sword and pressed it against the skin where Eren's head would be.

"You need to g-get a grip…if y-you don't come out of there, we're all be d-dead…Please. Don't let a mere Titan body control you! Hurry up and g-get out of there…Eren!"

"Eren?"

~#~#~#~

His body felt tingly, his fingers ached gently. Eren breathed in softly, his green eyes flickering as he sat against a wooden window-seal, he curled into himself hugging the blanket.

Licking his lips gently, Eren hummed tiredly as he lifted his head and looked around. He was in his home, in Shinganshina, snuggled up in his blankets, his emerald eyes dull as they look at the people in his home.

Mikasa stood at the sink, she was humming a gentle tone under her breath while she washes up. Her shoulder-length black hair swaying as she rocked side to side, her pure white dresses moved along with her body, her pale pink jacket hangs gently.

His father sat the table, holding the newspaper as he read the paper. His tan skin glittered as he runs his fingers through his dark brown hair, dressed in a black suit.

Eren's beautiful mother sat limply at the side, herself gently singing to herself, working skillfully at the small desk at side. Her long brown hair hangs over her shoulders, Eren couldn't see what his mother was doing, but she seemed to be focused on it.

Letting out a soft yawn, Eren gently rubbed his right eye. Something felt wrong, something wasn't right here. He could feel it, was it the people? Partly. He couldn't think right, his head aches gently. His head turns to look at the spot next to him, his green eyes widens slightly before softening, his lips curls together as he dapped at the spot.

Somebody was sitting here with him, snuggling with him in the blanket. Where'd he go? Eren frowns, he slowly scans the room. The spot next to him was vibrating with warmth, warmth he desperately needed.

"W-What…what are you d-doing out there? You're s-supposed to be in here…" he whispered, turning to peer out the window behind him.

"What…a-are you saying?" he asked with a small pout, Armin stood at the window. His cute frilly clothing clung to his body as he gently tapped on the glass window.

Eren rolled his head back, his eyes closing briefly. "You aren't making sense. W-Why should I go outside? That right…why should I…Join the Recon Corps!"

Little Armin whimpered as he knocked on the glass, his small fist bruising as he looked through the glass at Eren. "Why…w-why do you want to go outside? Out from the walls…remember?" he asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side in thought.

"To the b-burning water and l-land of ice? To the snowfields of s-sand? To that world m-my parents were always hoping to see…" he whispered gently, his hand laid flat against the cold glass.

His head lowered as he slowly let his hand slides down, he slowly turned around and curls up under the window, his head resting his knees. "I r-really thought you had forgotten it…b-but you just stopped bring it u-up…because you d-didn't want me to join the Recon Corps."

Eren turns his head around, he stared up at the empty glass. "The outside world…" he whispered, moving closer the wooden seal. His knees brushed against the rough wood as he tugged on the latch of the window and pushed it open. He didn't shudder from the cold bitter air as he leaned out off it, the blanket slid down his small body.

"E-Eren why….w-we might end up d-dying like my parents…but you s-said you'd come with me…why did you even want to see the outside world?"

Little Eren slowly looked down at Armin, the small boy had curled so much into himself that he looked even smaller then what he was, Eren's stomach twised upon the fact it looked as if Armin have been crying.

His tiny hands gripped the window tightly. "Why?" Eren repeated slowly, his green eyes darkening almost evilly. "Isn't it obvious?" he questioned, biting his bottom lip hard.

"Because I was born into this world!"

His voice hissed out, a flame suddenly erupted from behind him, throwing his dark hair about but the smaller boy ignored it. His dark green eyes stared blankly down at the boy, he slowly removed his hands from the burnt window and reached down to the golden haired boy. "Armin!" he called out, pressing his hand firmly against the top of the soft locks.

"Don't underestimate me. Ever."

Little Armin jumped, startled as he leaned his head back and looked up at the Eren. His blue eyes widened as he stared up at the brunette, Eren's green eyes scanned over the blonde before he almost harshly, gripped a bunch of the blonde locks and tugged Armin up.

Little Armin winced but doesn't let out a cry of pain. Instead, he timidly turned his body around before gasping, his blue eyes widened when Eren pulled him towards him and harshly slammed his mouth against his own.

Little Armin shuddered, his body trembled as Eren pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. It was tender and gentle, but yet held a sense of familiarly.

Eren breathes in deeply as he pulled back and gazed upon the dazed golden haired boy, his eyes lowered when he saw something strange on the boy.

Reaching out, his hand stretches out as fair as he could make, his tiny hand moved out and as soon as he touched Armin, the two small13 year oldd suddenly flashed into the 18 year olds.

Eren pressed his hand flat against Armin stomach, his green eyes narrows as he stared at the flat stomach. That wasn't right. A small voice in the back of his head whispered, Armin isn't supposed to be flat. Without much thought, he turned his head to look back into the burning house behind him. His green eyes scan the nothingness before they stopped at his mother's working profile.

The woman was still their working away on something, he blinked once before she stopped. Her arms fell flat against the wooden desk before she turned her head in his direction with a warm smile on her face.

Eren's eyes widened, he watched as his mother's lips move, speaking to him but no voice came out. Slowly she lifted something excitedly.

Clothing, made out of two colours he hadn't seen much of these days, two colours that are opposite to each other. Clothing that were to small for him, for anybody he knew. "Eren. It's for you." his mother soft voice finally hits his hears before being shut off, everyone him suddenly burst into a bright whiteness, fading away like a dream.

"It's my what?" he thought to himself, closing his emerald eyes.

"Eren!" Armin smiled, leaping back from the roaring Titan's neck. He landed clumsily on the rooftop to observe the tan-skinned Titan. Steam erupts around Eren as he stood up, throwing his arms back and roaring as loud as he could, he threw his head back and his large mouth wide open.

Swallowing, Armin steps forward a little. "Eren! The boulder!" he called, a chill went down his spin when Eren snapped his head around to look at him. Armin let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar eyes of Eren and now the Titan's.

He watched with wide eyes as Eren turned to the large rock behind him, the blond smiled brightly and in amazement as Eren effortlessly leaned down and gripped the rough boulder, lifting it up and hoisting it up on his shoulders, his head bent down a little. Biting his lip hard, Armin nodded his head and launched himself toward the Titan, he lands on Eren's huge shoulder and arched himself to the side.

Armn twisted himself around as he scans the road in front of Eren. "Straight down and then to the left." he directed the brunette Titan. His cheeks flushed and a small smile curls across his face when Eren let out a thankful grumble.

Armin had to grip onto the dark locks next to him when Eren began to walk, his large clawed feet making loud thuds across the ground, sending vibrations up and down the ground.

Armin lifts his head to see Mikasa standing along with a few soldiers. Glancing back Eren, he breathes deeply and jumped from the Titan, he swung through the air and landed near the dark haired girl. "Mikasa! Eren won. He's trying to do his job now! If he an just make it to the gate, we win!" he called out to her, Mikasa smiles warmly at him.

"Listen up!" the dark haired general yells out to the few soldiers about.

"We must defend Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs us our lives! Don't let any Titans get near him! Keep them all out of the way! We must support Eren!" he ordered out, watching as every man and woman nod their heads and drawing their swords.

They quickly charged forward, all prepared. "You two!" he sneered, twisting around to look at Armin and Mikasa. "Go to Eren! This is an order! Got it!"

"Yes Sir!"

Armin gulpped, his short stained hair shifts as he turns his head around to look at the many Titans. "T-They're…they are still c-coming through…" he thought distressingly, tilting his head as he nervously looked to see another flesh- eating creature climbing through the hole. His stomach twisted in an odd fashion that his hands flew up to the growth and his lips curled oddly.

"What do we do…they j-just keep coming…"

Panic filled his weakening veins, his long eye-lashes fluttered before he suddenly noticed three small specks running along the floor. "They're…They're on the ground…why…it's suicide…" he gasped out, almost choking on his words as he watched the men yell out at the approaching Titan's, gaining their bloody attention.

"W-Without horses or buildings…we c-can't fight…"

"No…it's the only way we've got left." the general muttered under his breath, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

His hands clenched as he rushes forward and leaped off the roof. "Everyone follow their lead!"

Armin's eyes widens as his head curls left to right , watching all the soldiers charging into danger with out a second thought.

"Armin. We're going too." Mikasa's voice cut through his troubled thoughts, the blond jumps and looks at the dark haired beauty, the woman arched her back to make herself seem taller then what she really is.

Mikasa nodded her head once more before moving onward, Armin stared at her back for a few seconds, gulping a dry lump, before finally rushing after her.

No. People were dying left and right. No matter what they did, at least two out of four people got eaten. It was like his worse nightmare, so much blood and flesh was flying everywhere.

Breathing in deeply, Armin looks up at the Titan form of Eren with shifting eyes, his teeth finally breaking through his skin causing a rush blood to fill his mouth. Armin clenched his eyes shut and spin around on the balls of his feet and chased after Mikasa, he winced as he swallows the blood.

The metallic taste made his stomach turn but he ignored it as he ran as fast as he could, his legs burning as he moved. "A Titan!" he gasps out, little specks of red staining his pale lips as he spoke. A Titan covered in blood crawled through the hole in the wall right in front of his eyes, its bones snapping in a strange angle as it moves.

"Damn." Armin cursed softly, dipping his head slightly.

"I'll handle this!" Mikasa screamed, flexing her soaking blood-swords around as she prepared herself.

The sound of something fast approaching break through every ones ears. "Out of the way!" the females hissed like a snake, her short white hair dancing as she ripped her swords through the Titan's eyes, causing rivers of crimson to burst in all directions.

Mikasa's eyes widend in amazement, she watched as the female solider yanked her sword free and quickly dodges the fist that the Titan aimed at her and only received a punch in the face. Tightening her grip on her swords, Mikasa's head lowered and her eyes narrowed.

She flipped through the air as she launched herself around the Titan and sliced out the nape of its neck with a mighty bellow. She surfs along bloodied gash in its neck, her black hair dripping from blood.

Titan-Eren's eyes glowed a sickening green as they stared down at the humans running around. He held the boulder tightly as he moves slowly towards the breach in the wall. They were fighting for him, they were fighting for the future of humanity itself. Throwing the rock into the air, he flips it easily and with a loud roar, he slams it into the gate, jamming the hole, blocking it from the outside world. A thick creak rips through the stone as the boulder came in contact with the wall.

Armin stared with wide eyes, his mouth open, dripping with his own blood. His body shuddered. "Nobody…died in vein…" he realized, lifting his head in tip to see a stream of yellow. His heart pounds loudly. It was a success,they had done it.

With the thought filling his head, his body relaxed slightly. "Today, mankind trumped Titans…f-for the first time e-ever…" he breathed out shakily, rubbing his tears on his sleeve. With a sharp breath through his nose, the boy lifted his head and looked over at the hunched form of Eren.

Licking away the blood, he slowly, almost as if he was a zombie he limped towards the creature, his eyes tearing up with each step he took. "E-Eren!" he called out, his throat burning softly. His voice sounded raw even to his own ears.

"Eren."

With as much effort and strength he could muster, he climbed up the rough and blotchy skin, pulling himself to the nape with difficult. "Eren?" Armin whispered to the area where he knew the boy was. It happened so fast, the skin burst, steam fills his face and Armin gasped in shock, reeling back.

He couldn't see, everything was blurry and out of place, hands reached out from the blooded steam. Armin squealed in surprise when hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders, digging into his clothing as he was pulled forward and his lips was roughly claimed. His back arched when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and fingers threaded through his dirty blonde hair. Armin clenched his eyes shut tightly when he felt hips grind stiffly up against his own, sending small spikes of pleasure down his spine.

His stomach swells from the sensations, his bottom lip was being sucked on hard that he almost whimpered from the strange feeling. Armin's head grow dizzy as Eren kissed him like a thirsty man that hadn't been given water in years.

The small blonde haired boy pants harshly, his chest tightend as he pulled away in desperate need for air. His cherry coloured lips were slightly swollen and bruised. His blue eyes were glassy as he looked over the brunette leaning against him, Eren's head nested in his chest, his ear pressed up against his thumping heart.

Armin swallowed nervously, his arms slowly wrapped tightly around the brunette's head, his fingers gently running through his hair. "Armin!" a voice suddenly called up to him, the boy tilted his head back and looks around. It takes the boy awhile before he found the female standing at the base of Eren's Titan form. The dark haired girl looks back up with soft eyes, she hadn't seen what had happen, what she had seen was a blast pure white steam followed by Armin soft squeal.

"Is Eren alright?"

Gasping, Armin looked back down at the boy to find he was sleeping, out cold. "Eren…" he muttered softly, tilting his head to side. He would have turned a bright red colour if he wasn't already flushed as it is.

Shifting himself, he smiled weakly when the brunette lets out a soft whine from the movement. Gulping, he tugged out his long swords and stabbed it into the flesh still cling to Eren's limps.

"He's feverish from the unbelievable heat!" he called out, his body shuddering as he easily cut through the skin as if the Titan knew it was the small boy doing the cutting.

"We need to get him over the Wall right away!" Armin's lips twitched from the memory, his eyes ran over the tan skinned boy and his heart leaping into his throat. The whole left side his face had a faint burnt, the redness crawled across the skin. He felt a little better knowing that the skin will easily heal, but he couldn't help but feel worried. Finally freeing the boy, Armin let out a gentle cry as the sudden pressure sucking on Eren let up, sending both boys rolling off the side.

Mikasa's eyes widened but she let out a sigh of relief when Armin was able to right themselves up and landed on the ground without too much damage.

Armin panted, his stomach vibrating with something he wasn't certain about. His hand shook within the stained cloth, burying his face into the stiff brown locks as bones and flesh fell around him, almost framing both the boys forms beautifully.

He just couldn't stop himself, he felt so relieved and surprising happy, his arms tightend around the sleeping boy, unaware that he wasn't the only one feeling that. Something un-earthly in the pit of his stomach was also giving out the exact same feeling of relief and happiness.

The boy suddenly was overcame with a fearful chill through his body, blinking a little, Armin tilted his head back to find a large looming shadow fall over him. Armin's breath got stuck in his throat upon finding three leering Titan's staring down at him with large, gruesome grin.

Suddenly, breathing harshly, Armin was riddled with agitation. His veins pulsed and his body tensed up. His eyes tingled as they widen so much that they almost looked like they were about to pop out. Like an Alpha sensing his Omega bursting with fear, like he could feel his burning fear, Eren's tired emerald eyes opened.

He inhaled deeply, Eren's head thundered as he looks around from the corner of his eye, refusing to move his head from the nice position it had on Armin's chest.

Flesh-eating creatures creped towards the two boys, slowly with their large mouths hanging open with hunger at the easy kills in front of them. In flash, a swirling object short throughout the air, two long sharp swords was stretched out and in flash made a swirling ball of danger.

Catching the sharp light from the setting sun, the object swooped towards the large sickening creatures, ripping its sharp fangs into the skin creating a waterfall of red water that spraying out in all directions. Quickly, as it hadn't even stopped to attack, it flew towards the next huge creature, ripping out the nape quickly. The nape shot through the air before it tumbled across the ground.

Ripping off the last Titan's head fully, making sure to tear it apart from the nape. All three of the flesh-eating creatures fall, tumbling to the ground as rivers of red gushed out of their open wounds.

Armin's breath got stuck in his throat, his heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the figure in front of him. Almost heavenly, an unknown man lands effortlessly on the destroyed creatures. Is he an angel that fell from heaven and into this boiling hell?

Armin couldn't take his eyes off the man, he stood with a setting sun in front of him, the edges of his body glowing brightly. The man was short, with broad shoulders, his arms hanging at the side, flexing the long dripping swords easily. He had pitch black hair that was wind-swept at the side, his pure white pants hugged his bottom half his body like a glove.

His knee-length brown boots was slightly blood-stained at the bottom, seeping in the blood from the flesh underneath him. And lastly, a dark green cloak dances in the air, like a flag. The whole figure stood effortlessly, as if he wasn't fighting with the wind by was actually one with the wind, like the element was the man's lover, caressing the man's sides. It was almost expected that the Wing of Freedom embroidered onto his cloak would really burst into real wings of an angel.

Almost, as if in slow motion the man turned around and his wind-swept black hair fell into place around his face, arching out in two directions across his forehead. A pair of bored-like eyes looks directly down at the two boys, his head lowering to get a better look of both teens. His eyes were looking into deep their souls, judging them.

"Give me a full report of what has happened here."

The beautiful sapphire eyes widened. Armin throat dried up as he stared blankly up at the man, awestruck from the beautiful, angel-like man. He knew who this man was, there was no mistake about it.

Captain Levi.

He had saved them, both him and Eren.. It amazed him, made his heart swell as he stared up at him, his stained slips slowly opens with his cheeks puffed out. And yet, the only thought that went through his head was…

Have we been pitied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. My thoughts, well it was fun writing Annie. She will have a massive role in the future, other then the normal one, I will be changing what she does a little. Hehe~ 
> 
> Big Questions!! I need to know what you think! 
> 
> Should I add in for Annie a one sided-love? That she has been in love with Armin? Yes or No! 
> 
> I like Annie, a lot more then Mikasa. Dunno why, I just do. This chapter had a small pitch of Annie/Armin. 
> 
> Such cuteness!
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	6. They Can't Trust What They Can't Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The howling breeze has finally subsided. But who knows how long for. In the mist of the settled mist, comes the riding balls with their heads bowed. Crimson dripping from their horns as they marched forth. 
> 
> 'Death isn't as scary as being alone, yah know...' - Connie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...What can I say? Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to make this be big realization! 
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. Soft-core lemon-lime I suppose. Oh and mustn't forget the connect of the story! MPreg!
> 
> Okay! This has been re-edited! I hope you all like it :) My new beta is Kami-Rebellion! Everyone give her a big thank you!

It had been weeks, almost a month or maybe even more than that.

A lot had happened in that short period of time. The Recon Corps had returned and with the help of the Garrison's engineer, began to clear Trost of any remaining Titan's that had gathered within the town - still feasting upon unfortunate humans.

It was a hard and difficult process; a battle that had ended in a lot of blood shed. Allies might have died in vain if it wasn't for the Recon Corps and their skillful hunters. During that time, the fixed artillery was constantly spitting fire. While the high explosive shells eliminated most of the Titans, the Recon Corps mopped up the leftovers. It took a little over two weeks.

Hange Zoë, one of the top hunters with Recon Corps, directly after Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. Commander Hange Zoë, a strong commander of the Survey Corps, known for her fast mind and quickly executing ideas, developing and macerating ideas or inventions.

The woman had been one of the strong hunters to help clear up Trost. Within the two weeks, she executed a plan and successfully captured and maintained two separate Titans, a 4-meter class Titan and a 7-meter class Titan.

Eren, after many accounts from witnesses, was believed to be a danger to the rest of mankind and was taken into the Recon Corps' custody. He was taken away to The Recon Corps head-counters for interviews and extraditions.

As for Armin, the small boy found himself in one of the many buildings inside Trost waiting for Eren's trail where he and Mikasa had been summoned as witnesses.

Armin laid on the itchy rubber-like bed as he shook nervously. He breathed in deeply, his left hand pressed firmly against the growing growth on his stomach. His head was dipped down with his eyes half-lidded as he chewed his bottom lip.

"What…what do I do?" he whispered to himself, panic crawling up his spine as he gently rubbed the stiff area.

It was reasonable large now. Within in a month, maybe even more, the growth had gotten bigger, although he was still able to hid it thought with a slightly bigger sized uniform.

Nobody really noticed it and if they had, they just figured the boy had finally begun to fill out like the rest of them. Armin was getting worried; his days had gotten from alright to bad quickly. The days started with him throwing up his guts, and by noon, the boy would be overwhelmed with cramps and so much pain that sometimes his eyes would tear up from it.

It was getting easier to cope with, but he feared it as he was certain that when found out he'd be taken of as a solider with the title above him that read. 'Sickly' and placed into a withstand condiment.

Swallowing a dry lump, Armin tilted his head to the side to look at himself in the mirror. The lump had began to peek out from his shirt. If he stood straight the bump would be hidden, but for how much longer? Armin's more than sure that in a few weeks, the bump would be bigger, so big that his shirt wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

All he needs to do is to hang on a little longer. When he gets his new uniform, the cloak will hid the growth remarkably. He just hoped he can last that long.

With shaky hands, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to peer down at the bulge. Stretch marks ran down either side of the bump, directly down the middle of a brownish-grey line.

It was a line that would fade every now and then and come back, each time he saw it, a small voice in the back of his head would remind him that it looked familiar, as if he had seen it before, perhaps in a book or some kind.

It looked as if his stomach had grown out, like he had a small football in his stomach, underneath his skin. It was that hard. Lightly, he ran his shaking fingers across the skin and winced from the strange texture.

Sighing softly to himself, the golden haired boy slowly began to button up his shirt once more, as if he hoped by doing that it would go away.

Gently, he lifted an old sweater he had brought on the sixth day after the retake. It was soft and baggy. Just enough to hid his stomach from any unwanted eyes. Nobody thought anything of it. They just thought Armin had gotten it because it had gotten cold. By this time of year, humans traded their thin clothing for thick sweaters as the air had gotten colder as days went by. Much like how Annie would wear her uniform with addition of her white hoodie; Armin was dressed in a similar fashion with a navy blue sweater underneath his brown jacket.

He tugged on the end of it as it lightly brushed against his thighs, tightening the straps around his legs.

The boy sighed in relief as he was done. Standing straight, he looked at himself in the mirror once more. He looked normal at least. Slightly bigger around the stomach, but that could easily be brushed off for the fact the boy had began to eat more.

That's another thing Armin had embarrassingly noticed, he found himself desiring such strange food, food that would never be put together and yet he'd do that in secret when nobody was around.

He felt as if he should eat more, but he couldn't for some odd reason, a nagging voice in the back of his head told him to eat a lot more, but he never could. Not just that, the blonde had begun to notice he was suddenly sore in several places and more sensitive than usual.

It was embarrassing when he'd be walking along quietly and suddenly he'd get hard from the brush of his pants. His cheeks would go a bright crimson color and he'd speed walk back to his room before anybody noticed.

Armin pushed against the large heavy doors to the dining hall, panting slightly from the little exertion. His cheeks were flushed from the fact it worn him out to push the door open. Peering into the hall, he sighed in relief upon seeing Mikasa sitting quietly in the middle of the hall, chewing lightly on a butter roll with a worried look.

She looked up when the blond approached her table. Her eyes immediately sizes the short boy up, narrowing at the sweater before turning her eyes away in respect. She knew something was wrong. She had noticed the changes in Armin's form.

"Armin." Mikasa nodded, watching as Armin clumsily sat down in front of her. The girl just figured it was because of the sticky situation they were in.

Nodding in return, Armin peered down at the bowel in front of him. Stew. Stew again, he could make out the little peas, baby carrots and parts of pork. It still amazed him that he was able to get meat, but it was perks of becoming a solider. Stirring his spoon around gently, he hums under his breath as he lifts it up to pale lips and tastes it.

It was smoky with a hint of spice, everything normal within the bowel of food. It was only after another spoon he felt it, his stomach flips over and his throat tingles. Dropping the spoon, making a loud clung as it made contact with the bowel. Armin hiccuped, his eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

"Armin?" Mikasa frowned in concern. She eyed the boy, watching as he shuddered and struggled not to puke over the table.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" She asked, pushing herself up to look down at the boy.

Armin stared blankly back, panting softly under his breath as he calmed his racing heart.

"I'm…I'm fine…really." he whispered, his voice so low that anybody who wasn't Mikasa wouldn't have heard him. Armin looked over to the side nervously, avoiding the girl's eyes the best he could.

The dark haired girl frowned deeper. Mikasa was about to say something about him, her lips parted as she was about to voice her doubts when the doors was thrown open to reveal two men. Both had dark eyes and hard expressions.

"Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlert!" One of them shouted, eyes scanning over the many heads. "Are you here?"

Armin blinked his eyes slowly as he timidly stood up. "Y-Yes, sir."

"You have been ordered to appear at the trial this afternoon as witnesses!"

Mikasa growled under her breath. She huffed softly and ran her hand through her dark hair. "Right. Witnesses," she grumbled. With one last look at the blonde, she turned and walked towards the awaiting soldiers.

Armin gulped. He rubbed his cheeks softly as he slowly followed after the older girl. He shivered as he followed the looming solders. His eyes kept flickering between the men - the way they were whispering amongst themselves made Armin wince.

They seemed dark and almost evil as they spoke, sending a cold chill down his spin. Armin looked to the side with a soft whine. His head tilted back as they turned to go up another hallway and another before coming to a pair of large fancy doors with golden imprinted into the wood.

Armin's heart thumped harshly within his chest as he nervously scanned the wood, it looked as if it was from Sina. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the doors were pushed opened, revealing something that sent fear down his spine.

A hall stood in front of him. A mighty hall with gold and snow-white pillars with green patterns along the walls. What scared Armin was the many people was inside, all heads turned their heads to look at them with judgmental, hollow eyes. Armin almost turned around and ran when Mikasa slid her hand in his and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

Despite having Mikasa right next to him, Armin still wanted to run away. His legs shook as he found it difficult to breathe. He felt as if everyone could see through him, could see the growth on his stomach. His left arm curled around his stomach, he could feel the hardness of his stomach; it made him wince.

"Move along."

Armin yelped when he felt one of the solider push him in the middle of his back, Mikasa sent a warning glare back at them before leading the small blond into the hall weary. Her dark eyes glared at the people as they walked pass them, warning them. She frowned and turned her head, looking around the area the two were placed in.

"The Survey C-Corps…" Armin whispered, tilting his body around slightly as his big blue eyes looks at the court directly next to them. Soldiers dressed in dark green cloaks.

His eyes ran over them, admiring their positions. Most of the soldiers around the hall had been the Military Police, so it made him feel better to see the Survey Corps.

The small blond hairs on the back of his neck stood up when doors on the other side of the large hall were thrown open. His sea-blue eyes widening and his mouth all but hanged open in surprise, his stomach twisted awkwardly causing his throat it close up and his heart leaped into his throat as his skin tingled with worry.

"E-Eren!" he squealed, his small hand tightening around Mikasa's as his other hand tugged lightly on his sweater.

Eren stood in the doorway, his green eyes dark and almost imitating as he stares blankly ahead. His hands were handcuffed behind his back, causing him to arch in a odd position.

He wore his normal pale white jeans with his button up white shirt. Brown locks were sticking up in random places and he had dark circles underneath his half-lidded eyes. Eren looked tired and annoyed, well more then annoyed.

He stood between a pair of Military soldiers, both men pushed him along. Eren let out a grunt before growling under his breath and walking in the middle of the court. He stops directly in the middle, in front of large, creepy wooden chairs, wooden rails surrounds him.

Crouching down, Eren snorted as one of the Military soldiers placed a metal pole behind him, strapping his wrist to it. Eren tugged at it a little, to test it before grunting to himself and turning his head back around.

His eyes shifted to look at all soldiers around, the Military Police, the Garrison and the Survey Corps all stood around him, judging him. Even religious people were there.

Emerald eyes stared at each and every man in the hall before his breath caught in his throat. He found himself staring intensely at the two people standing to the side, both staring back at him with concern in their eyes.

The sound of movement gained his attention. Eren turned his head away from Armin and Mikasa to look up at the wooden chairs in front of him. Flower patterns were printed into the mighty chair. Sitting behind the deck of the chair was a man, a man with pushed back grey hair and a matching beard. He had pale skin with narrowed eyes. A pair of square glasses stood over his pointed nose.

The mysterious man folded his green blazer and gently places it to the side. He cranked his head side to side before sitting and stacking the pill of papers he has, a jug of water stood to the other side.

"Now then..." He breaths out, his voice strong and deep, filled with the tone of an old wise man.

"Let us begin." he says, lifting one of the papers and reading over it. "Eren Yeager. You're a soldier who vowed to devote his life to the King. Is that correct?" he questioned, turning his old wise eyes onto the 18 year old boy who quickly nods and corrects the man. Letting out a gentle 'hmm' the man tilted his body back.

"This is an exceptional case. It is outside the bounds of common law, therefore we must convene a special court-martial. The final decision will be handed down by me. We will deliberate upon whether you live or die as well."

Armin blinked, his shoulders trembled a little as he turned his attention to the man. "I knew it…" he thought to himself, pressing his lips into a tight line. A sharp breath came up his throat as he looks at Eren, his eyes running over the boy's situation.

"What are we going to do." he questioned himself, unconsciously running his hand in small circles on his bump.

The grey haired man closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Do you have any objections?" He questioned, giving a look that pierced Eren's soul. The brunette couldn't remove his eyes from the man, he could only stare blankly up at him.

"N-None, sir…" Eren's voice came weak. The boy lowered his head, like a puppy after being kicked.

Nodding his head, the man let out a quiet 'tsk' from the back of his throat. "I'm glad you're so cooperative."

He nodded his head once more before giving the 18 year old a serious and straight forward look. "Let me say this straightforwardly. Concealing your existence has proven impossible. Unless we publicize you existence in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans. This court is tasked with deciding which force will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Recon Corps."

Wetting his chapped lips, the man rubbed the spot between his eyes with a sigh. "First, let us hear the proposition from the Military Police."

With his lips pressed tightly together in a thin line, a man stepped fourth. A man that was quite tall with short black hair, cut shorter at the sides and back. His eyes looked tired, but glowed a dark brown color of greed and laziness. Sporting a very light mustache and goatee, he stood with his back arched and dressed in the standard Military uniform with a bolo tie similar to Dot Pixis.

"I am Nile Dok, Chief of the Military Police." He spoke, forcing his voice loud and firm.

"Our proposition is as follows: we will examinee Eren's body thoroughly, then dispose of him as soon as possible. It's a fact that his Titan power repelled the last attack. However, his character induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion. Therefore he shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then he'll become a martyr for mankind."

"That isn't necessary!" Another man stepped forward. This man stood directly next to Nile, he had think black hair that looked as if it should have been shaved with a long face and wide dark eyes.

He wore a long black robe with golden pendants hanging across his chest. The man gulps as he lifts his hand and points at Eren with such terror and fear that the look made Eren sick.

"He's a vermin that breached and infiltrated the scared Walls of God. He should be killed here and now!" It was strange that five years ago no one even took these church men seriously and now, here they are, making decides that could end a live so easily.

"Pastor Nick. Please quiet." The grey haired man say calmly, his eyes closing from the terror-filled man.

"Next, let us hear the proposition from the Recon Corps."

A man quickly stood forward with his arms folded behind his back. He stood strongly with an almost perfect build, as soon as he stood out, his presence brought relief to many scared people within the hall.

The man had a calm and collected expression on his face, his icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features. Golden locks parted over his forehead on the left side. He typically wore the standard military uniform, without the green signature cape like his comrades around him. Like Pixis and Nile, he wore a green bolo tie around his neck.

"I am Colonel Erwin Smith, head of the Thirteenth Battalion of the Recon Corps. Our proposition is as follows: we will accept Eren as a formal member of the Recon Corps, and recapture Wall Maria by using his Titan power."

His icy eyes shut briefly. "That is all."

"Is that it?"

Erwin nods his head. "Yes. Using his abilities, we can retake Wall Maria. I believe the priorities are clearly apparent."

"I see." The man said, he rests his fist on the desk as his glasses glinted in the light.

"From where do you intend to launch that operation? Pixis, I believe the gate at Trost was sealed for good." He lowered his eyes to the man standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes. It'll probably never be opened again."

Erwin breathes in deeply. "We would like to start from Calanes in the East. We will approach Shiganshina on a new route."

Suddenly another the man launched forward, his hands slamming against the wooden desks gaining everyone's attention. "Wait! Shouldn't we seal all the gates now? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates! If we fortify those areas, they won't be able to attack us again!"

"Shut up, you puppet of the traders' guild! Using that Titan strength, we can return to Wall Maria once again!"

The tall blonde haired commander sighed. He gently rubbed his temples as the men around him began to ague over petty things. He sighed once more under his breath.

"You talk a lot, pig." Erwin blinked in mild surprise, he lifted his head to look down at the short dark haired boy standing next to him with his arms crossed tightly.

"Who says the Titan will wait until you can lock up all the gates? When you say 'we', are you referring to your little friends who you plan to get fat with? Can't you even see that people are starving because we don't have enough land?"

"We're only suggesting that if we sealed the gates, we'd be saf-"

Pastor Nick growled as he gripped the man's shoulder. "Enough! How dare you even suggest doing such a thing to the sacred Wall Rose, given unto us by God! You look upon the greatness of the Walls, which transcends human understanding, and you still can't see it!"

Armin gulped, he bit his bottom as he tilted his head to the side in disbelief. "I-It was th-their fault that it t-took so long to fortify the d-defences of the walls…" He whispered, more to himself then the ones around him.

"T-They have the money and t-the power." He sighed to himself, closing his eyes. He felt light headed as he gently caressed his aching stomach.

The growth that had spawned upon his stomach felt heavy and hard, Armin would have thought more about it, if his mind was suddenly filled with worries and fears of the brunette in front of him. Armin sucked his bottom lip, hard.

"Silence!" The old man called out, gently slapping his hand on the desk. His dark eyes looked at the men.

"Argue about your individual beliefs and opinions somewhere else." He grunted, shaking his head with a groan.

"Yeager, let me ask you this, can you keep fighting for the sake of mankind as a soldier, and also use your Titan power for the same goal?"

Eren's eyes widened briefly. He ground his teeth together before answering without hesitation. "Yes! I can!"

"Oh?" The older man said, dipping his head down slightly. "In the report from Trost, it says: he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman right after becoming a Titan."

The brunette's eyes widened, Eren let out a gasp and snapped his head around to look at his sister who tugged on her hair to cover the small cut she had received.

"H-He…he doesn't remember t-that he lost control?" Armin wondered, shoulders trembling as he looked at Mikasa and squeezed the hand still holding his own tightly.

Mikasa sent a glare at the grey haired female standing directly to next to her, said girl looks away with a small pout.

"You want me to lie in a report? Mankind gains nothing from hiding such a fact."

"Is Mikasa Ackerman here?"

Mikasa replied without removing her deadly eyes off the girl next to her. "Yes. I am!" She hissed out angry, her tone sent a horrible shiver down the faintest of hearts.

"You, huh?" The grey haired man sighed, eyeing the small dark haired girl.

"Is it true that after he transformed? Yeager attacked you?" He questioned. Mikasa frowned and turned her head to look blankly ahead.

"You must tell the truth, for Eren's sake!" The white haired the girl whispered to her, Mikasa quickly growled at her in return. Mikasa stared blankly, ignoring as everyone looks at her nervously.

"Yes. It is true." Mikasa stated loudly, her face held no emotion what so ever, ignoring all the shocked expressions, especially Eren's.

"But! Before that, he also saved my life twice while in Titan form. The first time, when I was about to fall prey to a Titan, he fought them off and defended me. The second time, he protected me from a cannon fire." She breathed in deeply with her eyes narrowed.

"He did not protect me alone. During each time I was saved, Armin Arlert was protected too. So there for, he many attacked me, but he also protected Armin and I twice! Armin was even able to help Eren gain his senses back!"

"I entreat you to consider these facts as well!"

Nile grunted, raising his voice to gain the judge's attention. "I believe this testimony is too emotionally-biased to be accepted in court. Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents at a young age, and she was taken in by Yeager's family. And according to many witness, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert posses a mutual relationship, it is even believed they have committed together in intimacy." He read, his voice echoed throughout the hall.

The gentle of hearts blushed from the words, Armin's face turned a bright red color and turned his head away to avoid Mikasa's surprised expression.

The dark haired female snapped her head around to look at the short blond, her lips pressed into a tight line.

Armin nervously glanced at the dark haired girl from the corner of his eyes. Mikasa's expression wasn't one of anger or happiness, she was blank. Her eyes were wide as she progressed the information. The dark haired girl slowly turned her head to look at Eren, the boy himself had turned a dusty pink color from embarrassment from having his love life made known.

Other than that, Eren didn't seem to concerned with everyone knowing, he only wished he could have told his friends himself instead of it being told to people he didn't even know, and he was pretty sure he doesn't even want to know.

"According to the report, it says that Yeager tried to kill Mikasa Ackerman until Armin Arlert was able to get to the area, he then was the only one to talk to Yeager and calm him down. However, we uncovered some surprising detail regarding the events leading up to this." He says, his eyes glowing almost darkly at the shaking boy before lowering a piece of paper in his hands.

"During the Titan's attack, according eye witnesses, Armin Alert once again was able to control Yeager in way no human should be able. I can't help feeling disturbed by the fundamental lack of humanity in their actions as many soldier's lives was lost during this because of Yeager's rampage. Can we really trust him with the fate, funds, and manpower of mankind?" he questioned causing a rushing of muttering of men around him, all of which questioning where or not Eren was a Titan in disguise.

"How can we be sure he's human?" One man asked, pointing a bony finger at Armin. "We should dissect him just in case!"

Eren's eyes widen and he clenched his teeth together. He felt it, the burning white anger rip through his stomach as his brain quickly recognized a threat was being thrown at Omega.

"Wait!" he hissed out, his green eyes darkening as he snapped his head around to look at the man with menacing eyes.

"Maybe I am a monster but he has nothing to do with that! Nothing at all!" he bellowed out, his shoulder shaking as he tried to hunch himself over.

"As if we can ever believe you." Nile grunted loudly, his lips presses tightly together as he looked at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

"It's a fact you're defending him. He must be one of you!" He shot back, staring down the brunette, expecting Eren to back down.

His instincts screamed at him to rip Nile's throat out. Eren's handcuffs clanged against the pole behind him loudly, sending vibrations throughout the hall as he moved forward. His stomach twisted with the need to taste Nile's blood. Unaware of something deep inside his chest burning, hissing and baring its fangs, urging Eren to do what his instincts where telling him.

His eyes burned with fiery glow, his black pupils shifted into slits as he growled, his hands clenching and unclenching with desire to kill. Among the gasps that hit his sensitive ears, Eren was swiftly reminded of a sweet scent, a smell he knew all to well only it had a faint twitch of fear.

Snapping his head around, instantly his Alpha repelled as his eyes landed to the fearful blond staring at him with wide blue eyes. Armin stood with his legs shaking, his knees buckling as he struggled to breathe in. His lips had turned a pale blue and his shoulders trembled, his free hand curling up to clench the cloth over his beating chest.

Eren could even make out the tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Instantly his body relaxed and Eren turned his head back around, his head hunched over as he gasps lightly.

"You're wrong. You keep using mere speculation just to make the water flow your way." He breathed out, ignoring as everyone gasped. Lifting his head, he growled a little and his face still dark with fury. Armin may have relaxed a part of him, but he still felt anger and frustration.

"First off, you've never even seen a Titan! So why are you so damn afraid? If those with strength don't fight, who will? If you're too scared to fight for your lives, then at least don't hinder me! You cowards!" He bellowed out, his fist clenching even tighter, slowly cutting into his skin creating small steams of smoke.

"Just shut up and let me should it all!"

Eren gasped for breath, his body shook from his burst when suddenly a foot slammed against his cheek, sending his body back against the pole with a loud slam. His body shook with pain, blood filled his mouth as he had lost a tooth.

His left cheek was turning a bluish color. Eren turned his head back to find a man standing in front of him was none other than Commander Levi.

The raven haired man quickly brought his leg across Eren's stomach before beginning to slam his leg repeatedly across the brunette. Rivers of blood ran down his face, Eren panted before yelping when Levi places his foot on the back of Eren's head and pushed his face into the floor.

"It's just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words. You need training. You've fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around, anyway."

Armin shook, he clenched his eyes shut and turned away as Levi moved to carry on kicking Eren, ramming his foot across Eren's head. The throbbing in his head returned, Armin felt his stomach twist and two burning spot made themselves known. He winced and whimpered, caressing his stomach gently as he felt his throat tingle. He felt as if he'd puke up any minute.

"Hold on. Levi…" Nile blinked, slowly lifting his hand as Levi turned his head and lowered his foot from Eren's face.

"It's dangerous. What if he turns into a Titan and kills us all?!" He asks as Eren lifts his head to look at Levi. The brunette shook from the pain, biting the inside of his cheek hard before growling when Levi kicks him once more.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him." Levi grunted, lifting Eren's head by his hair.

"As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed 20 other Titans before his strength ran out. If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel's worth. What about you on the other hand? All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?"

Slowly a hand rose. "Supreme Commander, I have a proposal." Erwin sighed, lowering his arm when the grey haired man nodded.

"Eren's Titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don't we put Eren under Captain Levi's command and send them on a mission outside the Walls? Whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he may be of benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission."

Closing his eyes, the grey haired man lifts his hands together. "Watch over Eren Yeager…Can you do that, Captain Levi?"

Levi turned his head to the side. "I can definitely kill him. The problem is it'll either be all or nothing." He spoke, his voice deep and held no emotion. His lips curled into a small smirk as he glances off to the side, looking at the shaking dark haired girl who was giving a deadly look.

"I've made my decision."

Armin relaxed as he breathed softly. His body soothed out, his arms shook as he moves, his hands gently pressed against his lump. It was over now, everything was okay.

Then he felt it.

It came all of sudden when he wasn't expecting it. It never even crossed his mind before, ever. He had always thought this was growth, but this definitely proved that it wasn't just an invention.

It was something else. Something that wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen to his kind, most of all himself. Armin's face paled and his eyes widened his heart leaped into his throat as his head snapped down to look at his stomach.

He could make out the curve of his stomach. He sucked in a breath of air harshly. He felt it, from the inside. It sent a shudder up his spin. Deep in side, where it shouldn't have been….

He felt something kick.

Hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. My thoughts, well, I'm unsure of how Mikasa will react towards all this. I'm still working on it. Hehe~ 
> 
> Side-Note: I had to spread out the time to make it more realistic. 
> 
> Poor Armin. It just isn't getting any better for him, is it?
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	7. The Shattering Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions. Decisions. What must we chose to make our own paths? Which root grows the most? Which branch will bloom the most beautiful and lush flowers? Nobody really knows. Not until you take the leap and sometimes, you'll miss the landing. A single orange leave shall follow your whine. 
> 
> 'Ask yourself this: Which one would you rather lose? Humanity or...food! My potatoes of course!' - Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I had college problems and so did my beta.
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Lucky Kitsune 497 for editing this. 
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. Soft-core lemon-lime I suppose. Oh and mustn't forget the connect of the story! MPreg!

A lone bird glides through the air. Its long snow-white feather shudders through the air as it flies gently, as if it was riding the winds itself, as if it was one with the wind. It's large somewhat-blue eyes skims across the lands, easily moving along the sun.

The beautiful bird rides over a large castle that looks as if it came straight out of fairy tale, with deep blue tiles and dark grey bricks as well wide windows littered the place. The former Recon Corps headquarter.

It was nothing more than a renovated old castle now. While it definitely looks impressive, it's so far from the Walls and all rivers that it's completely useless to the Recon Corps. The story goes back to the ambitious early days when the Corps was formed.

"Who would've thought we'd end up using it again to serve as your hideout?" grumbled a voice from below the bird.

The snow bird flapped his wings harder as he glides easily over a ground of humans in green cloaks.

"Don't get cocky new blood. I don't the deal with this crap about you being a Titan, but we can't have Captain Levi babysit-"

A certain brown haired boy winces when the male talking swiftly bite his tongue so hard that blood sprayed out from his mouth. Eren turns his head around with a grim expression on his face. His emerald eyes glowed dull as he gazed blankly ahead, surrounded by people in deep-green clocks.

He swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he tightens his grip around the rains of his chestnut horse, which let out a grumble from the human tugging harshly. Eren sighs to himself; it had been what, two days, maybe a day or so more since he was roped off towards Recon Corps hideout. He already missed a certain Goldilocks so much.

Eren frowned deeply and wondered if the Titan blood flowing in his veins was increasing his hormones. His lips pressed together when suddenly a pure white feather feel from the skies above, lifting his head slowly, and his emerald eyes caught sight of the white bird flying carelessly over him. The bird looked much like an angel.

Wings fluttered softly, almost like it was caressing the winds. The bird swirls around, fluttering further through the air, making it way towards a town on the edge of the horizon.

The sun catches its feathers beautifully. Edging across the walls, the white bird gently twirls, flapping its wings much like an angel. Its shadow casing across the ground, gliding over the villagers nervously standing around, their bodies twisted oddly.

The bird blindly fluttered over them, it's long feathers ruffling gently as it moves through the streams of air, ignoring the little leaves that flung past him. Circling around a building, the bird gently lands briefly on a out-stretched branch, it's big blue eyes staring blankly ahead at the human hunched over.

With his blond hair spread out, spilling over his folded arms like a waterfall. The boy's throat hitched as he leant against his open window, his body bent over with his arms folded across the window-seal, his head nested into them, using them as a pillow.

He wore his normal and simple white trousers only without the 3D gear straps, his sweater scratches at his arms as he breathed in gently, his long eyelashes caressing his skin as he shifts in his position.

This isn't right, it isn't true. Those same thoughts kept dancing through his head, the male is a logical thinker and he knows for a matter of fact that this isn't possible.

Armin's bright blue eyes burned as he pressed them tightly against the sleeve of his sweater, his mind kept re-playing the events that had transpired a mere day or so ago. He took in a deep breath, so deep that his throat tingled and ached a little. He felt so puzzled, so fizzled. His mind was all over the place, cloudy even, nothing made sense to him.

It was as if everything he had ever known was thrown out the window, out of reach.

"It isn't possible." the blond whispered, almost forcefully to himself.

He gently and slowly pushes himself up, his golden locks gently caressed against his skin as he shifts, he moves right arm out from under his head to cradle the bump, the thing growing. His eyes, half-lidded, gazed down at the small curve slowly forming out from his sweater as his hand sinks deeper into the cloth to the hard skin underneath.

He could practically feel the burning warmth vibrating off it. His mind was breaking down because of the intensity of the events, of the information, of the realization, of rebirth.

Armin wasn't completely sure what had happen in the court. After he had dropped down lifeless, but according to Reiner, hell broke lose. Armin smiled weakly as he recalled the taller blonde man's words, when Armin had finally woken up; he had found himself curled up in a ball in his room.

The room that had been given to him for the past week, since the re-take of Trost. Armin had open his bleary eyes to find the man sitting by him, to say Armin was surprised was an understatement.

Out of everyone he had gotten to know, Reiner was the last person he expected to find waiting for him, he was even more stumped to find Mikasa no where in sight. That is until the tall frosty-blonde man spoke to him. He said that when Armin had suddenly lost consciousness, Eren bent the mental bar straight over, like it was nothing. His fiery green eyes had been solidly focused on the blonde and nothing else, it was almost like Eren had transformed into an animal, hissing and growling at everyone in sight.

Lance Corporal Levi had to knock the poor brunette out before he got himself into any more trouble then he already had. It was obvious to everyone that if Levi didn't already trust Eren's personality, he would have cut him down that instant.

In fact many thought the short dark haired male did until they realized he had hit Eren on the back of the neck with the handle of his sword and not the blade.

It took a lot of reassuring for Eren to fully calm down when he woke so that he could be moved. Armin had been confused that the dark haired female wasn't anywhere, he tried not to show it on his face, but it was amazing that Reiner was able to pin-point it easily.

The man had chuckled in amusement and had spoke she had been forced to reassign to her bedroom for a week as she had been almost worse then Eren if possible.

Mikasa had been threading to cut anybody and everybody to pieces if they over stepped their boundaries. When he had fell, Mikasa was the first person who had swiped him up, Reiner had made a funny comment on about the female having super strength.

The only good thing that had happen because of his dizzy-spell, because of the incident, the Scouting Legion was able to have more time. It brought them more time.

Sighing to himself, Armin's lips pressed together tightly. He gulps a large dry lump in his throat. He sighs so deeply to himself that his chest tightened, his eyes closes as he struggled to progress the information in his head. His hand presses firmly against the harden bump on his stomach.

"A…a…" he couldn't even say the word for what was inside him, if it was even that. Something was growing inside him, which was certain.

It was terrifying him, breaking his heart. His body hurt, it was in pain all the time and this, this explains why. Armin so badly wants to close his eyes and will it away, to pretend it wasn't true, that it wasn't real, that this was just some twisted dream spilling into reality, digging it's fingers in and not letting go. Fear was breaking down his soul, his soul-being was falling apart. This-this, this isn't supposed to happen, let alone to himself.

Sneezing, he lifts his head to look directly out in front of him. His blue eyes widen in surprise, a bird was berthed happily on a branch directly in front of his open window.

A bird that was rather large in his option, pure white with long silver feathers. Like a water-full, shimmering silver feathers beautifully fluttered over the back of branch, gently swaying underneath the bird itself.

Compared to the body of the bird, the tail was long, super long was beautiful with differently patterned feathers gently caressing each other. A long, white feather poked out of the bird's forehead, curling over and gently brush against the side of its head with an orange peck and matching claws that clung to the branch.

When Armin tilted his head, he blinked when the bird to tilted its head in the same direction of the blonde. Pale lips open and shut in surprise, Armin quickly sat upright again and almost laughed when the bird righted itself up once more. Shifting his blue eyes around, Armin puffed out his cheeks slightly and slowly, ever so slowly, reached out.

Stretching his arm out, Armin breathes deeply in as his hand slowly gots closer and closer to the angel-like bird, the fuzzy bird slowly closed its eyes, as if it was waiting to be touched.

"Armin! Food's ready~" a loud voice sang out.

Armin jumped when his door was practically ripped of its edges.

Sasha laughs nervously, a sweat-drop appearing on the back of her head as she glances weakly at the door. "Sorry." she muttered, turning back to look at Armin with her mouth almost drooling openly.

Armin nods his head as he turns back to the bird and yelped when it suddenly lunched itself up into the sky. Single feathers fell around his out-stretched arm, Armin groans to himself, his head flops forward as he suddenly felt as if he was being crushed underneath the weight of fear and panic.

"O-Okay…S-Sasha…" he mumbled, pushing himself slowly from the window to the dark haired girl with his head bent.

Sasha blinked at the boy with wide and worried eyes. She hums to herself, her mind reeling before coming up with the conclusion that Armin simply missed Eren. After their relationship was made known, Sasha had to admit they did look sketchy when they were friends, now it makes sense. She wondered why she hadn't noticed until then.

During the trial when it was revealed, Connie had slammed his fist into his hand with a soft whisper of "I bloody knew it!"

"Oh, I knew," She said somewhat proudly, slapping her hands over the itchy sweater covered shoulders and twirled Armin around to the door.

Said boy's head snapped up in shock as he found himself being shoved down the long hallway.

"You'll feel so much better after dinner! Oh yes. We're having grilled beef stew. Yummy!" she spoke excitedly, her mind spinning with the desire to taste the food, her mouth started to drool once again.

"Sasha." Armin sighed to himself, forcing a tired smile as he tilts his head back around. His beautiful sea-blue eyes soften when he found the familiar outline of the double doors to the hall, inside said room was a long table surrounded with people he didn't know and familiar faces.

At the far end sat Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Connie and Jean all of which was without their brown coats and 3D gear straps.

Gulping to himself, the blond allowed Sasha to take him straight to the tiny group, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and a nervous smile.

He shifted on the spot awkwardly, nervously looking around. It was at that moment Armin realized he hardly ever talk to them, never mind hang out with them. Gulping, he slowly lowered himself into the chair between Jean and Annie.

The tall brunette lifts his head for his own bowl of stew and glances at the short blond. "Finally. I thought you'd never leave that room of yours." he snorted, rather loudly while tapping his spoon against the bowel.

Jean looked horrible; he looked worn out, tired and sore. His skin had a few red spot across his neck and arms from the way his rubber jacket had rubbed against him during the war.

He wore a simple grey button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, normal white jean pants hugged the bottom half of his body with a few straps hanged down from his hips. The thing that caught Armin's attention is when Jean lifted his head revealing is dark eyes, they looked dull and almost lifeless, broken even. Jean had a deep red-rim around them with black bags that showed that man hasn't been sleeping well. Perhaps he had been riddled with nightmares.

Slowly, Armin turns his head back around the table, it felt oddly tenses with a sickly twisted cloud floating above everyone.

"A-Ano?" Armin finally wheezed out, his throat closed as he forced himself to speak. Carefully, he pushes the golden hairs out of his face as he nervously looks around once more.

"W-Where's…w-whe-where's Marco?" he questioned, almost to afraid to ask, almost devastated when he spotted the way Jean's shoulders suddenly tensed up.

Armin's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach making the male wince when he found the table suddenly went idly quiet and everyone's face had turned a deadly white colour. Jean suddenly slammed his fist against the wooden table, he curses loudly, pushing himself onto his legs and stalked away.

Reiner sighed to himself, his head resting against his fist. His skin was pale with frost blonde hair that framed his dark, stormily blue eyes. With white jeans that was slightly muddy, he wore a green shirt with his colour wide open, showing his bare chest of to anybody who wished to look. The man wasn't afraid to show himself off.

"Marco. He died during the re-take of Trost." he explained, the deepness of his tone carrying across the table, taking over the faintest of hearts as it went.

"Jean…Jean was the one to find his body."

Armin flinched at the words, his body twitched and he looked back at the bowel in front of him. A wave of sickness brushed over him, he couldn't imagine finding somebody so important to him dead. Just the thought of suddenly finding Eren, lifeless of the streets of Trost made him want to throw up.

Swallowing slowly, he carefully pushes the bowel away. "I…I suddenly…I'm n-not hungry…" he mumbled, his mind swirling with distressing thoughts.

"I'll take it." Sasha quickly said, reaching her arm out and snatching the un-touched bowel, ripping it from the blond, drooling wide open mouth. Slowly everyone turned their heads to the left to look at the girl, her brown locks was frizzy and messy, as if she had never brushed it.

"What?" she blinked slowly at everyone's faces.

"I'm hungry." she pouted and her stomach growled in agreement with her. Sasha tilted her head innocently, watching as the group shook their heads at her. The dark haired female simply shrugged and quickly bent down to gobble up the meat soup with drumlins.

Armin smiled weakly at the dark haired girl, he turns his head around and gazed down with sad eyes, looking at the bump peaking out from the sweater.

Licking his lips, he winced when he realized his bottom lip was split and only just starting to blister over. His hand gently stroke the bulging stomach, his eyes shut slowly as he sighs to himself. Unaware of the frozen blue eyes watching him, her long eyelashes caressing her pale skin.

"Are you going to eat that? Can I have it?"

Connie's eyes widen his nose wiggle as he clenches his hands around his bowel and moved it away from Sasha. "No way!"

That night had resulted in a lot of drinking. Armin had sat on one of the outside benches, his blue eyes half-lidded with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

He watched weakly as his comrades drowned themselves in alcohol, hoping to forget what had happen during these two months, hoping to forget all the lives that were snatched away. Behind the blond was a wet spot from where Armin had been dipping his own alcohol when nobody was watching. Despite not drinking, the blonde's face was flush and he was shaking, his stomach kept twitching and flipping oddly.

The back of his throat itched and burned, the strong smell of body sweat, blood and alcohol filled air, it choked the blond, gripping at his throat tightly.

He felt so sick and lonely. He had never missed Eren as much as he does now. Slowly, the blonde places his head between his knees and breaths as deeply as possible. He wished the brunette was here, holding him, comforting him, touching him and kissing him.

What was worse was that Mikasa hadn't left her bedroom since Eren had left, she must miss him a lot, probably more then himself. Armin's worried about how Mikasa is taking it, knowing about Eren and his relationship. Sucking on his bottom lip, Armin blinks furiously as he felt them burning with tears.

What if's swirled around his mind, what if Mikasa doesn't accept him, what if she no longer wants anything to do with him. Armin's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to deal with that. Just breathe in and out, in and out.

"Armin?" a familiar voice spoke. Armin snapped his head up in surprise. He was so sure that everyone had gotten so drunk that they probably wouldn't have recognized him.

Annie stared at him with her frozen eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun with chopsticks. Her eyes glowed brightly from the lights behind her body.

She wore the brown jacket around her waste, knotted tightly around her waist in a brown. Her pure white hoodie was slightly pulled apart at the top, in hopes of cooling her body down. Annie might be the only one still with her 3D gear straps around her legs.

"What's wrong? You're the only one not drinking with the rest of them. I even heard that Mikasa is having a few cups up in her room." the woman spoke coldly, twisting her body to the side with her arms crossed underneath her bust.

Pressing his lips into a tight line, Armin's blue eyes stared blankly up at the beauty. His heart particularly stopped inside his chest, even Mikasa was drinking. Whining, he slowly lowered his head while shaking it.

Annie tilts her head as she stared at the boy for a while longer. Her eyes penetrated directly into Armin's soul. She watched as his shoulders shook and he struggled to catch his breath, it looked as if the male would throw up any second.

Sighing to herself, she ran her hand through her blonde locks and sat down next to him and without looking at him, she gently rubbed the spot directly between the shoulder blades, her chin resting in her other hand. Her frozen eyes stared blankly ahead of her.

"I'll admit, when I heard about yours' and Eren's relationship, I…was surprised." she spoke carefully and slowly, her voice lowering softly as she spoke, knowing this is a touchy subject.

"I suppose what…got to me the most…is that you thought you had to hid it. You didn't even tell Mikasa about it and I'm sure that's what she's upset about." Annie glances at the shorter blond from the corner of her eye when Armin whined loudly at her words.

"Even if she decides…that she doesn't want anything to do with you." Armin grumbled at those words. He was finding it really difficult to breathe while fighting the urge to cry right now.

This was something he didn't want to hear, losing Mikasa, the female he saw like his older sister. Unknown to Eren, when Armin had lost his grandfather, Mikasa had held the blond, whispering soft-nothingness in his ear whenever the night came and the brunette was asleep.

"I'll still be your friend. You can tell me anything. I'm always here, leading a ear if needed."

Armin snapped his head around to look at the blonde who had finally turned to look at him fully. Finally, tears streamed over his pale cheeks.

The overwhelming pressure loomed over him, the realization of what was inside of his stomach repeating hit him over and over. A bubble was growing wider and wider, bigger in his throat before finally popping, hiccupping over and over.

"I won't turn my back." Annie pushed onward, her eyes staring deeply into him.

His lips curled upwards. Armin shook, his eyes blurred with tears as he slowly sat up straight. His hands pressed firmly against the rather large stomach.

"A-Annie!" he squealed, his voice hitching. He felt as if his tongue was too big for his mouth.

"I…I d-don't know how….b-but…" he struggled to get the words out, Annie gently but firmly placed his hand onto the blonde shoulder, her fingers curling across the sweater.

"…I'm…I'm…I-I'm p-pregnant." he hiccupped, His voice was so quiet that Annie had almost missed it. Armin winced when he felt a kick from inside his stomach as if to confirm his words.

Annie's eyes stayed firmly upon the blonde. Her lips curl themselves into a thin-line that spreads across her face. Her long eyelashes frame her frozen blue eyes beautifully. Slowly, her eyes shut briefly, mild surprise appeared across her face and just as it appeared, it disappeared.

"I…see…" she bite out slowly, her eyes dropping to the rather large bulge.

"Do you mind?" Annie questioned without removing her attention from the stomach, Armin's lips opened slightly, his hands still firmly shielding his stomach. After a few minutes, Armin removes his hands.

He shook, trembled uncontrollably, his blue eyes watching closely as Annie stretches out her right hand, moving it to gently touch the stomach. She almost withdrew it as soon as her hand touched the bump.

She felt like something shook, as if something was trying to defend itself from her. Her lips turns into a line as she presses her palm against the stomach, it felt hard underneath her hand and incredibly warm, she could feel the heat vibrating through the cloth. Without a word, she withdrawn her hand and sighed to herself, she nurses the hand she touched the stomach to her chest.

"…And…it's Eren's. Yes?" Armin nods with a soft whimper, her shoulder trembles. It had to the brunette's, nobody else has ever touched him that way, until Eren had.

Only Eren had.

"Aren't…a-aren't you s-surprised?" Armin whimpered out, filching when his voice broke.

"This…This isn't supposed to be p-possible. It isn't right! It's so wrong!"

Annie looked at the boy silently, she slowly tilts her head. "Should I be?" she questioned as if this was something she had seen hundred times before hand. Her tone was low and quiet, so soft that Armin had almost missed it.

"Considering the situation, it isn't that much of a shock. Eren's the father. Eren also can turn into a Titan." she shrugged coolly, speaking with an almost 'matter of fact' tone which made Armin blink foolishly.

Armin lightly blew the golden locks out of his flushed face, he struggled to clam himself. His chest felt incredibly tight and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. His tiny body shook as he gasped softly, his skin tingled all over. He felt horrible but at the same time, relieved. He felt as if he was breaking down, sinking into the swirling black hole.

"T-Thank you so much, A-Annie." he finally squealed out, fat and hot tears rolls down his pale skin, staining the softness.

"I-I…I thought-thought." the word got stuck in his throat, the blonde groans softly and shook his head. His hands spread across the lump in his stomach, his fingers stretched across the surface, shuddering as he felt the familiar warmth vibrating through the cloth, a warmth that certainly came from a certain brunette with green eyes.

"This isn't supposed to be possible! Why me! Why'd I get it?" he finally snapped out, his throat tingled and ached. His whole body was sore, it ached so much and all Armin wanted to do was to hide under his blankets with his tail between his legs, hoping all this was just a twisted nightmare. Heck, even his nose burned!

"Armin. You need to take a deep breath and calm yourself." Annie spoke firmly, her frozen eyes narrowed at the all over the place male.

Armin whined lowly, his lips curls into a tight line before he sucked in a deep breath and let it out once more. His flushed red cheeks cooled to a pale pink colour. Armin hiccupped softly with tears still rolling down his cheeks, and he quickly tried to wipe them away. Annie pushed one of golden lock behind her ear and sighed softly to her, her eye-lids fluttered as they closed.

"Yes. It is….strange…for a man to get pregnant. But you are and you have to deal with it. Now you are reasonability for another life." Annie finally stated firmly, her eyes narrows further.

It was a horrible truth she had to dish out, a firmly slamming the truth down. Armin trembled from the hard truth, but found himself nodding along with the girls words. Breathing gently, Annie tilts her head back to look blankly ahead of the twinkling sky above them. "

"Маленькая Omera…"

Armin blinks his eyes, he wheezes softly as he rubs his hands against his wet eyes much like a cat before he nervously looks at the woman.

Маленькая Omera. The word ran around his mind, gently clawing at him.

"Маленькая Omera?" he questioned, finally the tears has stopped. He still felt weak and sensitive, as if he'd fall apart any moment.

"It's Russian." Annie explains slowly and carefully. Even thought her tone was gentle, it still held that spin-chilling cold edge.

"It means 'Little Omega' it's what you remind me off." she shrugged coolly. Her golden locks shimmered as she shifts on the bench.

"It's a term used in Wolf-technology. An Omega is the lowest rank of any wolf pack. They are weak and pushovers, giving into everything and anything, an Omega can get pressured so much that they become a lone wolf." Annie smirks when she notices the expression that pass across Armin's face, said small blonde's nose wiggled and his bottom lip curls in as he groans to himself.

Holding a long finger up to Armin, Annie chuckled in amusement. "And yet, they are a very important part of every wolf pack. They are known to be the 'mothers' of the pack, caring and loving the young and weak. The reason they are very weak and pushovers is because their body is developing for the future pubs, they are the reasonable ones. Omegas are sensitive and treasured as not many Omegas' are rare. They normally get shielded and protected by the stronger wolfs in the pack and if one turns on an Omega, then it will get a punishment worse then exile as the fear and panic can effect the body and any future cubs. You see they are very important that when an Omega tries to leave a pack that an Alpha would try to coaxed the Omega into staying. It's a bad thing if an Omega gets too scared to stay in its pack." the golden haired girl sighs gently to herself, she runs her fingers through the loose strands of her hair. She waited quietly as the information sinks in.

"I…I don't understand…why are they so important?" Armin frowned, his arms wrapped gently around the baby bump.

Annie closes her eyes briefly. "Well. Only Omegas can give birth to an Alpha or another Omega." she shrugged coolly. She smirks at Armin when he looks at her with wonder, soaking up information like a sponge.

"Alphas are the highest rank and normally the head, leader of the pack and the strongest of them all. Because Omegas are so rare and important, they normally mate with an Alpha. When an Alpha can't mate with an Omega, then an Alpha will have to mate with a Beta which is pretty much the same of an Alpha, only weaker, the second in charge. The difference between an Omega and Beta is that Betas give birth mostly other Betas, it's very rare of a Beta to birth a Omega. It can happen, but it's incredibly rare."

"Omega…" Armin repeated softly to himself, rocking gently on the spot.

"They are always mated with an Alpha. So they attracted an Alpha." he spoke to himself with a thoughtful glint within his wide blue eyes. A bright red rim circled around his eyes, a small smile appeared across his face as he laughed to himself.

"If I'm an Omega then E-Eren's an Alpha and Mikasa would be a beta." he realized to himself, speaking to words gently.

Eyeing the boy, Annie nods her head very slowly. "I suppose so." she sighed, suddenly stretching her arms out with a rather loud creak erupting up her back. She tiredly lowered her arms and pushes herself to her feet, her body twists to the side.

"Annie. Armin." Both turned their heads to find the familiar tall blond haired male walking up to them. He held a white bottle in his right hand, his eyes was glassily with kind of flushed cheeks.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off too." Reiner grinned, holding the bottle out, liquid flushed out from the lid as he trusted out to them. "Have some alcohol."

Armin's eyes widened. He gulped, unsure of what to do. He… h-has …a baby inside him?!

Could he even drink considering how he got pregnant?! Well he wasn't sure how he had gotten knocked up, only that it had something to do with Eren.

Eren…!

Oh dear god, how is he supposed to tell the brunette he was with child? How will the man take it? "You talk too loud." Annie suddenly snorted, practically ripping the alcohol bottle out of the man's strong grip and quickly dipped it to her lips.

Armin watched with a dry throat, he breathes in softly to himself, observing the way the light shine out from the edges of their body. They looked almost godly. A cold shiver goes down his back, Armin gulped as his stomach twisted oddly, he felt as if Annie had hold something back, something important.

Groaning to himself, he shook his head. Deciding he is just thinking too much into things again, something he does a lot these days.

Running his hand fully through his golden locks, Armin groans tiredly to himself, his eyes flutters closed. This is going to be a long night.

The very next day, Armin hummed softly to himself, feeling quite pleased with the fact that he was in fact the only one who wasn't suffering from a hangover. It amused him to see the normally cool headed people groaning while holding their heads. He softly smiles as he eyed Connie who lay across the table with his head nested in his arms.

"Ano... I heard tea and coffee is good for hangovers." he suggested to the shaved haired male who simply grunts in reply. Armin chuckles and shook his head slightly, turning to scan the massive hall that the group sat nervously in, shifting on their harden chairs.

The blonde lightly tapped the table, eyeing Connie for a little while longer before pushing himself up and walking towards the table in the corner, quickly boiling a pot of water, Armin returned to the table.

"Here."

Connie peered up with round, half-lidded eyes. Big black bags hanged directly underneath his eyes. A strain smile appeared across his face as he reached out for the white mug being offered to him.

"Thanks." he spoke, his voice crocked as he curled his fingers around the mug as the strong swift of coffee filled his nose.

"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much last night." he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he grumbled.

"Coffee?" a female voice purred out, a body drops down next to Armin with a rather loud thud. Sasha would have drooled if she wasn't suffering from a banging headache.

Her brown hair was ruffled and hanged in her face as she gripped the white mug tightly in her somewhat shaking hands. Her mouth hanged open wide as her stomach growled with hunger.

"Hehe~ Guess I'm hungry."

"When aren't you." Connie snorted, taking a rather large gulp of coffee. The tingling hotness seeps down his throat.

A goggle spreads from his throat as he drunk from the hotness, basking in the steaminess. A rather loud moan passes his lips casing Armin to blush in embarrassment as the moan sounded much like a pleasure filled moan.

A short haired female rushed across the hall nervously. Long blonde curls frames her heart shaped face with bright blue eyes. She had pale skin with freckles across her nose, they was so light that they was so hard to notice, her long eyelashes shapes her round eyes.

She wore the standard solider uniform; her brown coat clung to her body as she moved. The tiny girl struggled to attack her 3D gears to her hips.

"Ano!" she cried in desperation, her hair flaring around her as she cried. Krista Lenz. The girl is a nice and kind woman with a fake face. Krista almost trips over her own feet as she stops in front of the groups table, she pants lightly, her cheeks flushed.

"The Titans that were captured, Bean and Sonny… They… they had been murdered!" she squeals out in worry, gaining everyone's attention.

"They believe one of us did it! The only way into the court-hall where they was held, was with Three Dimensional Maneuver…"

Armin frowned, his hands gently stroking the baby bump he sadly possessed. He gulps and slowly gets to his feet along with the others, preparing to dress in fully in the standard uniform along with the Dimensional Maneuver.

The golden haired boy struggled to put his coat in, when he had woke this morning Armin had found sore and bright red rashes in his shoulder blades and thighs, that would sting if he moved too fast. He was afraid to take out the books about pregnancy, as he was terrified to learn more about this…thing.

Armin won't admit it was a baby, he won't acknowledge it. He just couldn't…

Wheezing loudly, Armin hiccupped and rubbed his sore eyes. He had been up all night, struggling to calm himself down, he had in fact been crying his eyes out, trying to come up with an real explanation, but just couldn't.

Washing his face, Armin breathed as deeply as he could before exiting his room, fully prepared. "I wonder…who could have done it? K-Killed Bean and Sonny…" he thought to himself, gently caressing the back of his neck slowly as he walked along the long hallway towards the rather large wooden doors to an equal large hall.

The hall looked old and airy with cop-webs hanging across the clinging with long wooden tables. Each table he passed had a few creaks in.

Suddenly, Armin felt as if his heart was going to rip through his chest and run away. The Military soldiers stood around with dark eyes that glared at them as they entered. They're somewhat evil gazes sent horrible chills down his spin. The light looms through the large windows as one by one, they all lined up.

"When did you last change shafts?" he heard a deep voice ask, Armin tilts his head slightly to find one Military Soldiers talking firmly with Sasha behind him, the woman looked shaken up as she spoke back.

Sucking in a deep breath, Armin returned his attention to the front. His blue eyes looks down at his own Dimensional Maneuver on the table in front of him, his blue eyes closes briefly.

"They must've really hate Titans." Connie whispered tiredly, gaining the blonde attention. Armin looks at Connie weakly. The male frowned to himself, wondering about whoever had decided to kill Bean and Sonny. They're sure must be against Titans very much.

Armin's eyes shimmers as he slowly nods his head. "Yeah…B-But in reality, they've ended up helping the Titans." the boy trailed off, turning his head back around.

His head ducked in thought. "Their desire for vengeance may have been fulfilled."B-But it's a blow to humanity…" he stuttered out slowly, puffing out his cheeks a little.

"I think I kind of get why they did it, because I'm also an idiot." Connie muttered, rubbing the back of his head gently before dropping said arm to cross behind him.

"Before I saw a Titan, I seriously planned to join the Survey Corps. But now…I don't want to see another one and today we have to decide which force to join." he grunted out thoughtfully. His amber eyes closed briefly before he tilted his head around to look to the side at the dark haired male standing a few meters away, his fists clenches at his side.

"Even Jean is seriously thinking it over…" he thought to himself, almost sadly as the image of the brunette pops into his head. Connie wondered just what Marco would do if he was still around. Sighing to himself, he returns his attention to the front.

Armin rubbed his lips together, his eyes shifts side to side before dropping to the table. "W-Wait…" he thought, turning his eyes onto the 3D gears laid out next to them. They had small dents in along with chips and marks.

He stared at it a while longer before looking at the owner and was surprised to find Annie standing calmly. Her face was emotionless; she looked as if she wanted to go back to bed.

Lips parting slightly, Armin blinks furiously and returned his attention onto the table, he just stared at it, waiting for everything to be over, long over. His blue eyes slowly closed as the fresh memory of last night filled his mind, the night of burning the corps. Sighing gently to himself, Armin pushed a lock of yellow behind his ear.

That day had gone by in a blur. Everything had almost zipped past him, he hardly remembered much of today. Armin felt as if he had gone through the tire day in a daze, like a zombie. He spent most of the day alone in his bedroom, just staring blankly down at the blankets. His body felt heavy and tired.

The male had tried to sleep but found himself unable to. Every time he closed his eyes all these fears and thoughts over came him. He felt restless and scared about the future, about the events that was to come.

In the end, he ended up curling up in bed with a book that wasn't really that interesting. For the first time in his life, he struggled reading a book. And when it came to the bonfire, the blond had just stood to the sidelines awkwardly, watching as the smoke emulated the sky.

He had watched as eventually Connie broke down, he had watched as one by one, solders began to break down and sob loudly but the biggest thing Armin had noticed that everyone was unsure of what team to join.

Connie frowned, his fist clenched at his sides as he tilts his head to the side. "Annie. What do you think? Even Jean said he's joining the Survey Corps." he questioned quietly, his head tilts forward slowly. His eyes half-lidded as his lips twists into a firm-line.

"W-What?" Armin gasped, his eyes widening as he rounds his head to look at Connie. His large blue eyes flickered towards the brunette over in the corner of the mess-hall. His pale lips pressed together as his shoulders trembled lightly.

He was so sure that the male was going to Military. Marco must have really meant something to Jean. Armin's eyes widened as his mind reeled, was it possible that Jean and Marco had a relation like his and Eren.

Slowly, his hand lifted and rested against his chest as he shook lightly. The pain, the pain of losing somebody must be unbearable, since it was only human to do so.

The sudden memory of the war with the Titan's swiftly filled his mind, the very image of the brunette yanking him out of a Titan's open mouth which resulted in Eren being swallowed.

The burning realization hissed in his chest, scratching against his insides. Even thought it wasn't the end for his green-eyed lover, but he hadn't realized that, Armin was sure that Eren had died. Unlike Jean, Eren had come back to him, Marco did not.

"H-He said that?" he whispered to himself, his chest tightened and stung heavily.

Revenge. That's what Jean was after.

Annie slowly lifted her head, she stares blankly ahead of her and spoke without blinking. "Nothing particular."

"You're joining the Military Police, right?" Connie asked before frowning deeply.

He sighed to himself and turns his head back to the front. "Maybe I should join the Military Police, too…"

The blonde haired female closes her eyes effortlessly. She slowly tilts her head around to glance at the boys at her side. "If someone told you to die, would you do it?" she questioned quietly, with a cold edge.

"Then why not make your own decision? Armin? What about you?"

A dry lump appeared in his throat. Armin gasped to breath, his stomach twisted as he struggled to keep his hands at his sides. What squared will he join?

He had always wanted to join Survey Corps. He wanted to do his best to help people, to save people who are unable to fight themselves but now, he had something inside him.

It may be it good or bad, he had reasonability over it. Military Police would have to be the safest, but he couldn't turn his back on his morals, Armin had always been so sure of what he wanted to be, what he wanted to join.

He remembered the night before the ceremony, he had sat on the outdoor steps with Eren and Mikasa, he had been the first one out of the three to admit that he was going to joining the Survey Corps. "

I…I t-think if you know w-why you have to die…" he began, wet his bottom lip as he spoke. "T-There are times when you simply must. N-Not that I want too…"

"I see." Annie whispered, her eyes closing slowly. "You've already made your choice."

Armin nodded his head slowly as he shuddered weakly. "I've been t-thinking about doing it f-for a long time." he admitted shyly.

"Armin, you seriously…" Connie grumbled, his shoulders breaking down as he hunched over while shaking his head pitiful.

"You're weak." Annie grunted out, her lips pressed together in a tight line. "But you've got guts."

Sky blue eyes widen in surprise, Armin stared at Annie briefly before slowly a smile spread across his face. "T-Thank you….y-you're really a nice person Annie." he chuckles lightly.

"It seems like you don't want us to join the Survey Corps. Isn't there a reason why you want to join the Military Police?"

Annie stared somewhat blankly ahead of herself. "It's just…" she spoke slowly and firmly."I want to survive."

"I want to survive."

Those words ran through Armin's head. The blond lowered his head to gaze at the ground, his stomach flipped and twisted, it ached with an reminder of what was growing within it.

Swallowing slowly, he gently stroked his stomach as he turns to follow everyone out of the mess-hall. His cheeks were flushed as his body shook with worry and pitches of pain running up his spin. The biggest problem he had was to somehow tell Eren, how will the brunette take?

Would Eren support him, would the male turn his back on him when Armin needed him the most. Just the thought of the boy leaving him made Armin sick, his throat closed up and he let out a broken sob.

Eren, his best friend, his lover, turning his back on him? That was already unthinkable.

And what's worse is that one way or another, he'd have to tell the Commander's and then what? Will he have a trail like Eren? Will the Military Police and Survey Corps try to take ownership over him, will they want to dissect him? Or his baby?

His back arched, his throat burned. Stopping directly outside the building, the bitter cold air hisses at him. His shoulders shook and his fists trembled.

The sudden realization peeled across his shaken body. Armin's hands flew up to his stomach and pressed his hands firmly against the hardened part of his stomach, feeling the burning heat and roundness through the sweater.

Its common knowledge, that nobody knows how titans reproduce. What if this was how, what if beings like Eren are the key? What if titans reproduce through those kind of beings. What-What if the baby inside is none other then Titan! The through rams throughout Armin's body, his lips press together as he struggles not to burst into tears. He felt so alone. Nobody knows how Titans reproduce.

Is it possible that this baby is a Titan?

"M-My…my baby… a T-titan?" Armin wheezed out, his hands curling up gently against the bump. His face burned, his eyes stung.

The view in front of him blurred from the tears, he almost laughed ironically to himself. Before, he didn't even want this baby, before he wanted to denial the possibility, but now, knowing he might not even survive the birth.

Armin whimpered, his mouth suddenly felt dry. His fingers spread across the hardness, fat tears rolling down his pale skin, staining the paleness bright red.

Baby, My baby.

Never…Never in his life, Armin had ever thought of having a family before, of having children. He never thought it would hurt this bad.

"Armin." The golden haired boy snapped out of his thought from the voice, his heart leaps into his throat as he turns around. Amber eyes stared at him. A tall female stood in front of him, her short black hair gently caresses her skin. Her pink lips pressed together in a concerned line.

The red scarf hanged loosely around her shoulders. Swiftly, Mikasa grabbed a hold of the boy arm tightly, digging her fingers into the brown jacket he wore. She tilts her head as her amber eyes narrowed deadly at him.

"Who made you cry?" Mikasa demanded in a snake-like hiss.

Armin's voice hitched, he turns his head away and rubs his swore eyes against his spare arm before forcing a strain smile.

"N-No one…I-I'm just…crying." he grunted out the last word in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed as he found the intense eyes of Mikasa over whelming.

He hated to admit it, but it was quite nice, to not have the overprotective mother looming over him, not that he didn't miss having her around. Oh, he missed Mikasa ever so much. "I'm…I'm g-glad to see you."

Almost immediately, Mikasa's eyes softened. She held the blond's gaze for a few seconds longer before closing briefly.

"Gomen... I had to clear my mind." she admitted softly. Armin kept his eyes on his booths, feeling ashamed as she spoke.

Mikasa sighed and gently reached out and to place her hand upon the golden locks. "I don't understand Armin. Why didn't you guys tell me…" she frowns weakly, her eyes glows as the boy lifts his head once again to look blankly at the dark haired girl.

"Did you feel I wouldn't support you? Why? I should have at least been one of the first, no, I should have been the first person you should have told…"

Armin's eyes widened slightly from the female's words. "It wasn't like that." he gasped out loudly, his blue eyes had red rims from his tears and his nose felt stuffy. Flushing deeper from his outburst, the man turns his head slightly.

"I…um-err…I m-mean…it wasn't e-even that long…our relationship, I mean. We w-was going to tell y-you, but then that Titan war broke out and then Eren had that trail…so there wasn't any gap…" he whimpered almost pitifully. He chewed his bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

His hand sweated and twitched at his side, trying to prevent himself from lunching at the dark haired girl and sob, blur out everything. He felt as if he was breaking, inside was falling apart and curling in on itself. He struggled to breath without felling the tight pressure on his chest.

A startled gasp ripped from his lips, Armin's eyes widened before softening when a pair of arms tightly circled over his shoulders and drew him against her body. Mikasa sighed to herself, gently rubbing circles on the tiny blond's back, her eyes staring blankly ahead as his small body shook, sobs erupting from his entire being. Her dark eyes glowed, she tilted her head and rests her cheek against the golden locks while her other hand gently moves to his head and carefully ran her fingers through the short blond locks.

Armin's body twitches, his stomach twists tightly as the fat, hot tears falling freely down his cheeks and wetting the crimson scarf hanging around her neck. His small hands reached up and tightly gripped the brown jacket.

"Armin." Mikasa says after a few seconds, gently pushing the small male away.

"Armin." she repeated, tilting her head to gain his attention, catching his eyes with her own.

The blond's own eyes now red and swollen. "What ever you're holding in, whatever else you're hiding. I won't turn my back on you. I can tell you're struggling with some else. I won't push, but know that I'll be here."

His eyes burned, his vision was almost blurred as he hiccupped and silently nodded his head to Mikasa's kind words.

Her voice was low and gentle, but still held a sharp edge, as if she was expecting a Titan to suddenly appear. Sighing to herself, Mikasa ran her hand smoothing through her hair, revealing to the blond that she was in fact, tired and frustrated. He couldn't blame her either; it had been a couple crazy months.

Gulping, Armin wheezed as his hands rubbed harshly against his wide blue eyes, they were red and swollen and stung like a bitch. Sniffing, the small blond lifts his head in time to find the female glaring at something to the side. Following her line of direction, Armin blinked a little, watching a certain blonde haired female walked past them, towards the stage.

A frown appeared across his face, Armin looks almost shyly back at Mikasa and tilts his head at the expression on her face. Her dark eyes staring at Annie like a hawk, eyeing her every movement.

"…A-Ano…Mikasa? Don't…D-Don't you like Annie?" he questioned quietly, his throat closing up as he spoke.

"It isn't that I don't like Annie." Mikasa began, her firm tone sending a cold chill down his spin.

"There's something off…about her. I don't like it. I just don't trust her." she snorted. Her eyes closed briefly before lowering her head to gaze at Armin.

The short blonde held a troubled expression again, as if he was fighting with himself, struggling with something. Eyes softening, she firmly placed her hand onto his small shoulder, making him jump and snap his head around to look up at her.

"Let's go line up." Mikasa spoke with a tone that held no room for argument, Armin could only nod and allow the dark haired female lead him towards the others.

"I'm not risking my life because someone convinced me." Jean growled, his eyes narrowed as he stared almost blankly ahead of him.

Ignoring as Armin and Mikasa stepped up next to him. "This is a job you can't o unless you decide for yourself."

Mikasa's shadowing eyes closed briefly in thought. "You fight for the ones that can not. What's point in training all this time if you aren't going to stand for the weaker lives?" she breathed out softly, her eyes opening slightly, peering out from underneath her eyelashes.

Jean stared at her hard. His eyes almost looking into her soul, he growled in frustration before snapping his head around in time to see a familiar blonde male stand on the stage. His body was dark and shadowy, his ice-blue eyes glinting almost evilly at them in the darkness.

"I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps." he breathed out, his head raised with a sad pride.

"Today, you will choose a military branch. Put bluntly, I'm here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps." he spoke, his lips curling into a thin-line.

"During the Titan attack, you've learned how terrifying they can be, and how limited your own power is. However, this battle brought humanity closer to victory than it's ever been before, through Eren Yeager's existence. By risking his own life, he's proven himself, without doubt, a friend to humanity. With his help, not only did we stop the Titans' advance, but we have a way to discover their true nature."

Imminently after the words left his mouth, a lump began to grow in the middle of Armin's throat. He shuddered at the glint within Erwin's eyes. They seemed un-natural, inhuman.

"We believe that in the basement of his Shiganshina home, there are answers about the Titans that he, himself doesn't have. If we can reach that basement, we will find a clue that will end this century of Titan rule." Erwin spoke darkly, watching everyone's surprised a stunned expression closely, already judging them.

"If we learn what they are, we can this!"

"N-No matter how much he wants recruits…" Armin trembled, his lips shook as his arms folded gently across his growing stomach. His body shook from the heat that erupted from the bump, reminding him just what was underneath that cloth.

The lump in his throat grew even further, all his worries and fears building up. "I can't believe he's publicizing this information….does he have some hidden motive?" eyes closing briefly, the blond breathed in a sharp breath.

"What is he trying to see?"

Erwin's cold eyes searched across the sea of fear. They narrowed even further as they came across Mikasa and Armin himself.

"We will head for the Basement in Shiganshina. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria. In other words, our objective hasn't changed. But with Trost gate sealed, we'll have take the long way around, from Karanes to the east. The four years we spent laying a route for a large army have gone to waste. In last four years, more than sixty percent of the Survey Corps members have lost their lives on our exhibitions. Any trainee who joins will participate in our excursion beyond the walls, in a month's time. We expect thirty percent won't return. In four years, most of you will be dead. But those who survive will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Knowing these discouraging facts, anyone who's still willing to risk their lives, you may remain here."

"Ask yourself this: are you willing to offer up your humanity?"

It all came crashing down, the glass shattered and the sun fell from the forever so blue.

The bubble burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. My thoughts, well, I'm unsure of how Mikasa will react towards all this.
> 
> Annie's Russian, right???
> 
> Poor Armin. It just isn't getting any better for him, is it? He's going to break down. Hopefully Eren will get there in time :)
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	8. The Frozen Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushing mountains and ripping the very cotton clouds from their cores, she comes. Her eyes are as dark as night with a silted smile that reveals to much despair. They all follow, the fingers that grip and pinch at everything and anything they could get their hands on. How they wish for something they can't have. Never be able to touch. 
> 
> 'Even the wimpiest of man, are the manliest.' - Reiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I found it adorable and fun ^^
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Tomoyo-can for editing this. 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

The sun flickers across the blue blanket sky. Not even a cloud in sight. A lone bird flutters overhead the small group moving along the flat forest path.

Ignoring the excited but yet fear-filled whispering, the short blond haired male sat slightly hunched over. His small hands gripping the reins tightly in his hands. His head was directed down, his golden locks framing his pale face. His blue eyes was half-lidded and his lips slightly open as he breathes shakily.

Did he make the right decision? Joining the Survey Corps. It's something he's always wanted, to make himself useful. But, but, Annie said. She said he had a reasonability now, he had something that unfortunately needed him, relied on him. He could feel it.

Now, he could feel the helpless thing growing inside him, begging for him to take proper notice of it. Head dipping more, he whined to himself.

Being with child. A baby. A growing baby.

How will Eren react? What would he say about it? Armin's terrified about it. His heart clenched as he thought of Eren leaving him, throwing him off to the side without much thought. What if the brunette doesn't believe him!

What if he thought he's crazy! What if Armin was thrown into the loony bin! Nothing good ever happens there! Hands clenching the dark reins even tighter, his shoulders hunched up as he struggled to breath.

To be left behind by the one he needed the most, it was heart breaking. A soft groan escapes his lips.

The biggest thing he had to ask himself. What's he supposed to do now…How long does he have before the baby is ready to touch the sunlight? How far along is he anyway?

Blue eyes nervously lower to his stomach. The growing bump was beginning to form through his sweater, probably visible even now. Gently touching the top of the bump, he shuddered and wrenched his hand back.

His stomach, it was surprisingly hard and hot, even hot then before. It reminded him of Eren, that boy was always surprisingly hot, boiling, he just vibrated with heat. Eren was never cold it amazed Armin so.

Wincing from slight jolt his horse made, Armin sighed to himself, lifting his head to weakly look around. Everyone but Annie had joined the Survey Corps.

He was a little sad, despite Mikasa's warnings to not trust her and to stay away from her, he misses the blonde haired girl. Over the last few days, he had grown comfortable around her.

"Armin." Said boy let out a simple, hmm, in reply.

He glanced briefly at the beautiful brown and white horse moving directly next to him, Mikasa hadn't left his side since they left the village and adventured out to the Survey Corps base.

"You look pale. We should take a rest."

Armin closes his eyes briefly. "I'm fine." he spoke meekly, quietly. He was only tired, his body felt heavy and sore. He just wanted to sleep, to have this whole mess be some kind of nightmare. Only it wasn't. It was real, as real as rain.

Mikasa made a heavy sigh, she wasn't convinced but she let it go. Armin did look tired and down. Most of the time, the blond looked as if he'd slide straight off the amber horse he rode upon.

She had seen his hands slacken and his body wobble at times during the road. So many different expression ran across the weaker being's face. "Alright."

Armin smiled a strained one before turning to look ahead of himself. The trees lined the path the group was on, a few rabbits hopped along the rocks, dancing and playing games with one another.

The blond watched the rabbits with wide blue eyes, his eyes watching the fluffy rabbits bodies closely. They looked so happy, not a care in the world, unlike himself. Animals never have to worry about Titans. They ignore them, walk straight past them, it's like their purpose is to eat humans and nothing more. Groaning to himself, eyes closing briefly, the blond mumbled to himself underneath his breath. Blinking, the 18 year old lifts his head when he heard awe-filled gasps erupt around him, Armin gasps himself. Ahead of them was a old castle.

It stood proudly, reaching out to the skies. The bricks was old with a few cracks and the windows were wide and shined in the sun. Surprisingly, it was squeaky clean.

Pulling the horses reins, Armin stopped within the stables, head tilted back to look up in awe at the castle. His eyes widen as they took in the form of the glowing building. It truly was clean.

He wondered who would put so much time and effort into cleaning this place. Shaking his head, the blond slowly climbed off the beautiful horse. Tilting his head, he smiles as the horse tilts its own head back at him and snorts, almost like it knew how the blond felt. Armin gently runs his hand up the horse's snout and chuckles gently.

"Salute!"

Armin moves as fast as his weak body would allow. He stands awkwardly in line, between Jean and Mikasa. His cheeks flushed pale as he pants softly under his breath. Even from running a small distance, he's tired.

Oh. What this baby is doing to him. Automatically, his hand gently wraps around his stomach, hiding it from any un-wanted eyes.

A man stood in front of him. He was roughly the same height as Jean with dark brown eyes and a white piece of cloth tied around his head.

He stood proudly, dressed in the standard uniform with the beautiful pale green cloak fluttering in the air. "I'm Squad Leader Ness. And this is Shallot. My horse." he smiles brightly, turning to stroke the dark brown horse at his side; it snorts under his hand.

"She loves to chew off your hair, so be careful if you don't want to be bald." he snickers before yelping when Shallot swiftly moved to take the cloth around his head, giving it a harsh tug.

"Hey! Stop it, Shallot!"

Armin sighs to himself. Training began the very next day. Cringingly, instead of practical training, it was mostly memorizing the long-range scouting formation Commander Erwin had devised. Strangely, while it was written in exacting detail, Eren's position was nowhere to be found.

It had been another long month, his body had ached every evening, but Armin had pushed through it. Making sure not to stress his body out too much, most of the lessons had been the classroom.

Thankfully, he hadn't run into a certain brunet, Armin wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wants to see Eren, but at the same time, he felt he'd break if he sees those green eyes again.

Gulping, the blond rubs the back of his neck somewhat harshly. His eyes half-lidded as he walked down the staircase leading from his temporary dorm room within the castle.

The sun was setting, orange, red and yellow spilled across the skies. He just wanted to hurry up and get back to his room to sleep.

Armin lets out a soft sound from the back of his throat. The golden haired male stalks out the small door and walks down the courtyard. He glances at the beautiful flower bushes, rose bushes blooms gorgeously.

Turning a sharp corner, he froze in mid-step. His stomach twists horribly and his heart pounds in his chest. His body immediately flushed hot and his eyes wide.

Mikasa stood with her back arched, her arms was wrapped tightly around a person in a deep green cloak. The dark haired beauty pulls back and smiles warmly.

"Eren. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you anywhere?" she asked in panic, her eyes swiping over her brother's body for any injures.

Seeing none, the girl breaths out in relief. Her face grow dark and almost evil. "That short guy went to far. Next time I see him, I'll make him pay!" she hissed much like a snake. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What? You mean Captain Levi?" the brunet gasped loudly. He rolled his eyes, but kept smiling none the less.

The 18 year old brown haired boy had grown taller over the few months. Armin's heart pounded harder and his cheeks flushed, he quickly reels back and presses his back against the wall.

Eren's taller, his skin is even darker then before, he must have spent hours in the hot sun. His eyes were slightly darker and more narrowed; they still sparkled brightly. He wore the green cloak over his shoulders that floated in the air behind him.

"Ah. You're all here." he smiles, turning his attention onto the others, his eyes running over his friend's faces and smiles even wider. "Wait. That would mean you guys joined the Survey Corps."

"Is there any other reason we'd be here?" Connie grins, Eren was amazed that the short male had began to grow tiny grey hairs across his head.

Eren nods his head, removing his eyes from the other's growing hair. "So. Only Jean, Annie, and Marco joined the Military police?" he questioned before turning around to find a certain male walk up to him.

"No way…you, too!"

"Marco died."

It was quiet and Armin breaths deeply. His eyes clenches his eyes shut. Marco. The blond wondered what the male would have said, the two were friends, pretty close being the two weakest.

Armin is sure he would have been able to turn to the brunet for help, but he wasn't here and the blond is sure Jean is struggling with it. It was no secret how Jean and Marco felt for each other. Armin's pretty sure Marco probably already knew about his and Eren's relationship, he knew so much just with a quick glance.

Hands clapped together and pressed tightly against his chest, he could feel the thumping of his heart.

"Armin?"

The short blonde yelped and almost tripped over his feet at the sudden voice. Spinning around, the blonde stood up straight.

Eren stared at the shorter blonde, he leant against the wall with his lips slightly open. Folded neatly in his arms was a green bundle.

"Ah. Captain said I could bring this to you. Mikasa said your room was this way." The brunet smiled warmly, holding the cloak out, he flaps it softly before gently and carefully tied it around the blonde's shoulders. Eren tilts his head as his hands slide to the male shoulders.

"Armin…" he mumbled softly, his eyes glowing warmly at the golden haired male. Armin's mouth opened, he almost was able to let out a soft word when Eren yanked Armin into him, wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny shoulders, hugging the other tightly to him, his left hand slid up to the golden locks and spread his fingers through the hair.

"Haha…You've got a bit chubby." the brunette laughs warmly, squeezing the smaller body and gently pushes him back, smiling lovingly at the glowing face.

"Not that's a bad thing." He quickly added, brushing the soft hair from Armin's cheek.

"E-Eren…" Armin mumbled, as if the brunette really wasn't in front of him. His body shuddered as the other presses their foreheads together. His fingers spread out wide across Armin's mid-back. The blond blinks furiously when Eren quickly bend forward, pressing their lips together quickly.

"…E…ren…" Armin mumbled softly, cheeks flushing even redder as he shook from embarrassment.

Eren chuckled and kisses the blonde again, watching Armin's face flush. The boy always acts like it was his first. Eren couldn't help but smile brightly at his blond. He pulls the blond closer again, hugging him tightly.

Armin tilts his head to the side, his blue eyes shift when he sees Eren's expression melt into a troubled frown. "You'll be participating in the mission. Won't you…" he muttered, the tone of his voice soft but yet hard.

Carefully, Armin pulled out of the arms and shuffled back. He felt more safe wearing the green cloak, it hid his growing stomach which had gotten bigger.

Definitely, if he wasn't wearing the sweater, everybody would have noticed. He has heard few of the other soldiers whispering about him and how much he's put on weight. He wondered what they'd look like if they knew the truth.

He wasn't fat! He was pregnant! Though, embarrassing to admit, the blond has got teary over it, he did look fat.

"..I…err…yes Eren. I'll be participating in the mission…" he muttered gently, his shoulders lifting when he saw the dark glint appear within those green eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll be with Jean. We're be right behind Reiner's section….so if anything does happen…he'll help us. Reiner is one of b-best." Armin weakly added, flushing as he felt like he was rambling on.

It almost looked like the brunet was pouting. His eyes narrowed further and he sighs, looking to the side. Armin blinking weakly up at him, noticing how much Eren had grown. The blond realized he'd have to step on his tip-toes to kiss the brunet.

"Right. Reiner." Eren grunted out, Armin's eyes widen. Was, was he jealous? Over something so small and silly.

"Just…promise you'll stay safe."

"Hm." Armin smiles and nods his head, his eyes glowing beautifully. "You worry more then me, Eren." he laughs softly, head tilting to the side.

Eren shakes his hand, but smiles. He pulls the short blonde in, wrapping his arm tightly around his shoulders again.

He makes a soft sound from the back of his throat, Armin couldn't help but compare it to an animal sound. The blond allows his eyes to flutter shut, just enjoying the safe warmth that coated him. He felt so at peace now. Like he had nothing to worry about.

"Eren."

Armin flushed, his face turning a pale pink color. He smiles shyly as Eren lets out a low growl before pulling away and turning around, his body swiftly becoming a shield. The brunette's body blocking Armin from any unwanted eyes.

"Hm?" he grunts out, almost glaring at the taller male who stood up to him.

"I heard when you turned into a Titan, you tried to kill Mikasa. What does that mean?" Armin blinks a little at the voice and leant to the side, his hands on his chest.

Jean stood in front of the brunette, his eyes staring at Eren. Behind him was Mikasa and the others.

"No. Eren was trying to hit a fly…" Mikasa quickly spoke, stepping forward a little. Her black hair fluttering in the air. Her hands clenching tightly, her fingers digging into her soft skin.

It was a lie and everyone knew if, but Mikasa couldn't help herself. In her eyes, it wasn't his fault at all.

Jean looked back at her briefly. "I wasn't asking you. Mikasa, it looks like the wound on your cheek is pretty bad." he grumbled, watching as the girl tugs on a lock of hair to hide the wound.

"How'd you get it?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing and growing dark.

The beautiful Asian female only growled in response to the other's words, her teeth ripping into her skin as she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes blazing evilly at Jean.

Eren's emerald eyes shut, he inhaled deeply. "I heard it…That when I became a Titan…I tried to kill Mikasa…" he spoke without looking at the ones in front of him. His tan skin twitches and his hands curl shut before reopening. Almost depressingly, his eyes re-opened and he looked directly at Jean.

"I heard that you don't remember doing it. In other words, you had no idea you even had this Titan power, and you don't have the means to control it." Jean questioned, his shadow looming across the walls, giving him a scarier effect. He stared down at the brunette, eyeing his every movement. As if he was staring into his very soul.

"Yes." Eren muttered out, slowly nodding his head. He stare back up at the taller male.

Armin felt a cool chill go up his spin, he gulps a dry lump in his throat. It felt strange, he felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The small blond felt as if he was looking at a judgmental challenge between two Alphas.

"That's right." Eren's voice spilling across the area, it was deep and hard.

"Did you hear that." Jean growled, turning around to face the others. His body shook as he straightened his spine, creating a soft popping sound.

"This is the situation." he hissed, hands touching his wide hips.

"Humanity and our lives depend on him. We'll probably die just like….Marco, without Eren ever realizing it."

"Jean!" The Asian female snapped, her normally cold voice high and filled with anger.

"What's the point in asking Eren these questions now?" Mikasa demanded, her dark eyes staring directly at Jean, her black pools making the young man lightheaded.

Shaking his head, Jean glared harshly at the girl, challenging her. "Listen Mikasa." he began, his tone low and deadly.

"Not everyone's like you, willing to die for Eren's sake with nothing in return…" he sighs, head tilting to the side. Looking tired and exhausted.

"We should know what we're dying for. Otherwise, we will hesitate when the time comes. We want something in return from him. Let me see what he has to offer." Jean spoke, almost pleading the girl.

"And whether it's worth my life…"

Armin's body shook, his eyes widen and he yelps, quickly moving to the side, avoiding the quick movement of Jean grabbing Eren and shoving him up against the wall.

Jean's fingers curling into the green martial, digging into it, Eren could almost feel the fingers digging into his skin. "So, Eren…I'm really counting on you."

The brunet's body twists and he slams his left knee harshly against the other male.

The sudden movement made Jean gasp and a burning pain flares up through his gut, he grunts as he falls to the ground and glares up at the male standing over him.

ErenS eyes narrows further on the man, the look within those green pools piercing Jean's soul, he suddenly felt nervous and his throat almost closed up.

"I'm not saying I understand, Jean, but neither do I know what will happen. We make bad decisions and we make good decisions. Nothing ever happens the way we want them, nothing ever happens the same way twice."

"Eren…" Jean's teeth grit together, he ducks his head as his body shook. His fingers dug into the ground and curl up into fist.

"Damn it."

~#~#~#~

"We've driven away all the Titans in the area. Thirty seconds until we open the gate!"

"Show me what you can do! Open the gates!"

"We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls!"

Armin trembled. His knees pressed against the pure black horse he sat upon. The horse snorted from the small pressure. Body slightly hunched over, the blond sat quietly with the dark horse reins tightly in his hands, his green cloak hiding his form from any unwanted eyes. His sky-blue eyes stared ahead of the gate, watching as it slowly opened.

The heavy brick wall reeled up to show an archway, leading to the world beyond. Despite being near the back of the large group, Armin felt the sudden burst of fresh-air erupt through the doorway. Reeling his arms in, the back of his hands brushing gently against his stomach.

He winced from the sudden movement behind his flesh, the small being inside was either excited or terrified, probably the latter one as the baby is most likely picking up on Armin's fear. And yet, it still made the blond shudder.

With a weak heart, Armin felt his horse move, carrying him towards the gate. Without so much a blink, Armin found himself on the other side of the walls.

A burst of tightness fills his chest as he stared at the green everywhere around him. Armin sighs to himself, another tiny movement from within his stomach. His head slowly lowered, he felt as if something was going to happen.

A sneaking feeling curling in the pit of his gut. His lips twitches together and a soft wheeze leaves his mouth. His eyes shuts briefly before opening as he found himself being pulled through the shattered area of Trost.

The strong smell of rotting flesh and blood still filled the air, he gulps as his stomach twists and he turns his head to look at the broken houses, buildings, glass littered the ground with small, blooded rivers seeping through the ground. Snapping his head back down, Armin clenched his eyes shut, he could still hear the screaming.

His stomach hurt and he felt like throwing up, he could almost feel the burning liquid erupting up his throat.

"Ahead, to the left, a 10-meter class!"

Chest tightening, Armin gulps again. His shoulders hunched as he felt the loud thumps vibrating through the ground. Glancing to the side, he peers out over the buildings. A eotena appeared, walking sickly, it's head slowly popping with a massive grin stretched across it's flat face. It was a rather large being with a round stomach that rippled as it walked.

His heart leaps into his throat at the sight, dried and fresh blood can be seen on it's skin. In a blink of an eye, three men appeared, flying around it, slashing it's neck with their mighty blades. Armin yelps as he felt a firm hand grab his head and turn him around to look ahead.

"Relax. Leave it to the support team, and keep going!" the male riding along side him spoke, his own cloak fluttering through the air, before that very man turned to go left.

A cry of pain for ahead made the small blonde to tremble. He sighs as he realizes somebody had only bit their tongues. An arm swung through the air, signaling everyone to split up.

"See yah Armin." Reiner nods his head, riding off into the right side with a few others.

"If you run into a Titan, don't piss your pants!" Quickly, everyone began to spread out, Armin shook slightly as he rode to the left, after Jean but ahead of Eren.

Eyes searching around, his breath got stuck in his throat as he locked gazes with the brunet, his body buzzed with sensations before relaxing and returning the small shy nod before he watches the male disappear among the green hills.

The vanguard is to spread out in a semi-circle, but stay within visual range of one another. Position yourselves at fixed intervals. Extend the recon and message replay range as far as possible.

Breathing deeply, his body bobbing lightly as the horse rode. Armin glanced at the empty horse riding next to him before looking at his stomach. It was strange that he wasn't in some kind of pain from riding the horse, other then the slight tingle in his lower-back and the every now and then shifts within his stomach, he was surprisingly comfortable on the horse but that doesn't stop him from looking around anxiously, or from jumping at everything that moved.

Suddenly a stream of red gas erupts through the air. It's primarily that when encountering a Titan, the squad is to shoot out red gas. As soon as one is sighted, they'll fire a red smoke round. Anyone who sees the flare should fire the same round to relay the signal.

Armin gulps and turns his head, eyes searching the air. When the commander sees it, he'll fire a green smoke round and show the formation where to go. Thus, the entire formation is able to advance, toward the goal, while avoiding Titans. Armin sighs in relief at seeing the green stream of gas flare through the sky, he tugs on the horse reins and turns them to go in a new direction.

"D-Did they let one though?" Armin thought in panic, noticing a stream of red gas erupting closer and without any follow ups. His heart leaps and his throat closed.

"S-Sasha. That's where Sasha is!" he realizes, eyes widening before sighing in relief when another gas stream was fired, signaling that the Titan had been taken care off.

The small blond breathed, frowning after he counted the minutes. Ten. Ten minutes have passed. "Something's wrong." he thought to himself, searching the air.

"We haven't seen a stream of red smoke in ten minutes!" shaking his head, Armin frowned even deeper as his mind quickly supplied him with answers.

"It can't be! This strategy….could it only work on normal Titans? And not Abnormals? Normal Titan's behavior can be easily predicted while Abnormals can not…Did they forget that?" he thought to himself, his heart pounding as his eyes widen even further in panic before gasping loudly.

"A-A black s-smoke round!" he yelps out loud, watching the smoke round fill the air.

"Is a Titan ignoring the nearby humans and heading straight t-to the centre?" he thought, struggling with gas gun before shakily holding it up and firing. He yelps from the sudden force from the gun that erupts down his arm and makes his body jolt on the horse saddle. Said horse grunts but quickly shuffles keeping his rider in the saddle.

Turning his head to look at the forest spread out to his left, he breaths deeply watching as two men rides out of the trees. Bursting out trees came a Titan. Armin's eyes widens before he shuts them. It's an Abnormal. An Aberrant. It was roughly 11-meters with hunched shoulders and dark brown hair.

It moved strangely, all it's pressure on the balls of it's large feet. The ground shook underneath it's steps. The odd thing was that it was clean. No blood anywhere on it. Shaking his head, Armin looks at the being again, noticing the soldiers ridding along side it. It's only necessary to fight Aberrants, whose behavior is unredeemable.

Armin gasp in awe. He watches with amazement as squad Leader Ness balanced on his horse. He amazingly was able to stay on top before shooting through the air and slashing the back of the creature's feet, sending it down with a loud thud. Just as the Titan was about to get up, Ness's partner sky-rocketed through the air, slashing his blades across the neck, killing it. "He did it! Squad Leader Ness!" Armin smiled in relief.

The relief he felt was only short lived. His eyes widen and stomach flipped. A figure, a titan. It was running full blast towards them. Armin leant back slightly, staring at the thing as it ran through the trees, becoming closer each second.

"W-Wait…it's coming from the r-right flank recon…w-why…" the small blonde trailed off, searching the air for any smoke signals, only to find none.

If it ignored them and kept coming this way, then it must be another Aberrant. His heart leaped into his throat and he struggled keep nervous in check. His blue eyes flashes as they look at the two riding men, watching as they prepared to attack the thing. Slowly, the blonde lifts his smoke gas gun and fires, this time preparing for the pressure of the thing erupting back on him.

"W-What is that….it's…too fast…" Armin gasped out, his arm falling back down limply. His eyes widen as he watches the two males shoot towards the moving Eoten. His stomach twists and he fills like his heart is sinking, something was wrong here. Something was off here.

The titan suddenly throws itself to the side, slamming into the human man. Armin's eyes widen so wide that they looked like they'd fall out of their sockets. His throat suddenly got dry and he watches in fear as blood and body parts fall apart as they made contact with the hard skin.

A small rain of crimson rained across the sky. The Eoten lifts it's large arms suddenly grabs a hold of the wire contacted to Ness and through him around like a Yo-Yo before slamming his weak body to the ground, splitting him in half from the force behind it. It skids to a stop, standing straight. Armin felt a shiver go down his spin, his mouth opens and shuts as he stares blankly at the creature, the sun highlighting it's edges.

With a terror-filled gasp, Armin yanks of the horses reins and charges away from it. His body shook as he felt like eyes were on him, the ground began to waver as the Titan charged after him.

"No…No…That's no A-Aberrant! It's intelligent! L-Like the Armored or Colossal Titans, or Eren…A-A human in body of a T-Titan!" he thought, his heart pounding and his head spinning.

"B-But who…Why?…T-This is bad…W-What should I do…?…I'm going to die, too…I'll be k-killed…Go…Run!" he yells, unlashing the horse riding next to him. Reeling his head back, he stares up, watching as the huge foot appears over him, shadowing his small body.

"I'm dead….W-What do they w-want?" he clenched his eyes shut as the Titan leaps over him. The horse shrieks and throws its self back, Armin shields his stomach as he tumbles against the ground, his hood falling over his head.

The small blonde shuddered as the creature fell down in a slump next to the boy, his shadow casting over his weak body. Shaking, his shoulder hunched up and head dipped, his bottom lips trembling, his stomach clenches awkwardly. Slowly, a large hand reaches out and grasps the back of his hood, tugging it gently back showing his blonde soft locks. His body was pulled up slightly, his arms still wrapped around stomach, his head lured to the side, slowly looking up at the Eoten.

It was female! A female titan, something that has never been seen before, with short blonde hair. Her skin looked as if it was being pulled apart, stretching across her bones. His face paled as he was slowly pulled off the ground, his body arched a little, dangling from his hood.

"Armin!"

The blonde turned his head slightly and gasped when something shoot through the air, slicing straight through the female Titan's wrist. He yelped as he fell back to the ground, quickly rolling away as the hand fell next to him.

The blond trembled as he got to his feet and backed away, his head arched back, staring up at her. The Titan's shadow coasted him, she stared down at him, familiar ice blue eyes with dirty blonde locks framing her narrowed face.

Her right arm lifted to reveal the smoking hand which easily repaired itself. Turning her head, she grabbed a hold of a swing body that stopped in time to avoid it.

"J-Jean!" Armin gasped out, his eyes wide and mouth hanging as the male flips away from the hand. The blond barely had time to think before a pair of arms grabbed him and yanked him away, the female Titan snaps her head around, seeing Reiner grabbing the tiny blond and moving to safety.

"This one's…it's movements are much more precise than the others' are!" Jean hissed, glaring as the Titan turned to slam her elbow into him. He quickly detached himself from her being, and skidded away from her, narrowly missing her arm.

"Damn it! I underestimated it!" he growled, sky-rocketing around the blonde, preparing to attack her neck, only to have her cover it with her hand.

"What! It protected its neck…Damn it! I can't get around it!" Jean thought, twilling around.

"I'm going to die! Once it grasps my wire, it's over!"

Armin struggled against the arms on his shoulders. "Jean!" he yelled, his voice echoing out around them.

The female Titan turns her head towards the blond, and that's more then enough for Jean to pull himself away from her, rolling across the ground and back around a tree.

Reiner lunched forward, throwing himself into the air. He swung easily through the air. "He's going straight for the neck?" Jean thought, Armin wobbled a bit as he watched the male.

"No it's working! While it's distracted by Armin!" Just as the thought left Jean, the female's hands short out and grasped the male in the pit of her palm. Reiner grunted as his body slams against the hard skin, it stings.

"R-Reiner…" Armin gasped, stepping back slightly. Staring wide eyed as the large thumb covers Reiner's head and pushes down.

"N-No…" she squeezes, blood bursts out from her fingers before large fingers shoot around her as Reiner's blades zips around him, his blades held out, blood seeping down his side. He swings over to the tree Jean was standing on and lands, his left hand pressing against his bloodied side. He curses to himself.

Jean looks at Reiner before turning back to the female Titan. His throat swiftly becomes dry and itchy. "Wait. Where's Armin?" he muttered, his dark eyes narrowing as they searched the hills around him.

"What!" he growled, eyes widening. "Shit!"

Armin shook, his blue eyes so large that they almost popped out. His shoulders shook and he stumbled away from the being that leant towards him, the newly healed hand stretched out.

"W-Wha-t." Armin shield his head as the hand hovered above him before circling around his body and scooping him up easily.

Jean and Reiner looked on with wide eyes and hanging mouths, their faces pale as the female stood up straight and held the frozen blonde over her. He dangled above the horrifying creature's face, his knees pressed together.

He was frozen, unable to even scream when it happen. The blood stiff in his veins, the blonde's blue eyes stared wide, his arm hanging loosely.

The gruesome Titan stared back at Armin, her frozen eyes looking directly up at him. Her eyes held a soul-clenching glint within them, pulling the poor boy further away from reality and into dreams.

Armin felt as if something was grabbing him by the arms and ripping them off. Uncaring about the terror-filled audience, she arched her head back, her dirty blonde hair falling down like a rainfall, her ice blue eyes staring unmoving. Their forms highlighted by the bright glowing sun. Head jolting slowly, the large mouth slid open, stretching wide.

Her skin pulling across her cheeks, revealing her surprisingly clean teeth, the creature made soft buzzing sound as her tongue slid out and saliva made small ropes across the inside of her mouth.

"Shit! Armin!"

The small blond disappeared into the female's mouth. She closed her mouth and arched her head right way up. Her lips pressed together in a tight line.

Eyes watched in horror as the creature hunched back, her shoulders sagging. Her frosty eyes looks at the two males, she stares into their souls before her head dipped and she arched over, turning and lunching into a run. Jean stared after her.

He, ever so slowly sank to his knees, he couldn't believe what he had just seen! What had just happened. He only lifts his head when Reiner grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"…I pity her…" Jean grunted, pushing himself up. Reiner gave him a bewildered look, confused. Jean growled and hunched himself to the side, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

His body still shook from what he had witnessed and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He felt as if he didn't do anything. Nothing to protect him. To save Armin. The guilt ripped at him, clawing at his insides.

"Just wait until she meets Mikasa and Eren…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. My thoughts...I loved how I ended it. What about you guys? Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Oh No! Is Armin dead!!!!! Maybe ;)
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	9. The Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arms of the past are the most deadliest. With sneering eyes, they judge and wait for you to make a movement before striking. How fair will you fall? I wonder? 
> 
> 'It's not right and we've killed many of them! Sometimes...I wonder if we're no better...' - Hange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! This chapter was so hard, I had to think things through before actually writing it. Groans. I kept deleting it!  
> Well...my beta liked it, she began to root for Annie. Haha~
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Tomoyo-can for editing this.

Chapter 9

It was hot. Burning hot. He could feel it chewing at his skin, it itched from the swirling sensation. And, he was moving! He could feel himself shaking yet he wasn't even moving. It confused him.

Armin's body ached. His blue opened slowly, only half-way. He stared emotionlessly out at the void around him.

It smelled, the horrible smell filled his nose and would have made him gag if he was able to move. A pus like flesh pulses around him, saliva roped around, hanging up and down from the flesh.

It was wet too, he could feel a stickiness under his finger tips. Suddenly, he felt something slowly crawling across his feet, starting from his tip-toes and spreading across his boots.

Lowering his eyes, his mouth slightly open, he stared at a yellow-like shell moving at an extremely slow rate, almost like it was weary to hurt him. This shell spread from the soles of his boots and slid up the leather.

His eyes shook and blurred. His heart pounded and he could feel himself panicking, the high sensation filling his veins. His eyes snap down to the large bump he has, it was then he truly realized how big he was and how there really was something in there.

A loud buzz fills his ears and Armin hiccuped, his face burning brightly before darkness crawled across him, claiming him.

Surprisingly, he felt safer in the arms of this darkness.

~#~#~

Eren jerked on his horse. His back arched and his lips pressed together. His green eyes blazed swiftly, his teeth ripping into his bottom lip. Suddenly, he was overcome with the urge to rip something apart.

The brunet shook his head to clear itand clenched his eyes shut, his fists twisted around the reins, his fingers ripping into his skin and his knuckles turning a pure white. His chest burning a blinding white anger. He didn't understand it, but the strong urge was there, slamming into his being. Eren shook his head furiously.

"Eren?" Petra's gentle voice called out, swirling throughout the air. She gulped in shock as the brunet turned in her direction, his emerald eyes glaring into her soul.

They shifted between normal and slit. Petra's lips curls into a tight line as she stared at the brunet in concern. "Ar-re you alright?"

His widening slightly, Eren turned his head back around and looked down. He doesn't answer but lets his head bob instead. He breaths deeply and glances up briefly at the soldiers in front of him.

He was unsure of what was happening, he felt so angry, he just wanted to rip something apart. His body shook from a strong scent that filled the air, his instincts roared.

It was as if another Alpha had tried to break down his claim. Closing his eyes, Eren breathing as deeply as he could, he peers up at the massive trees that stretched out over him, creating beautiful patterns of sunlight shimmer around. On the edge of the wind, he could feel a threat to his Omega.

A sickly sweet smell fills the air, it was almost like candy-floss with a hint of green-tea on the edge. The smell was a mix of sweet, spice and bitter. Frowning, Eren growled under his breath and looked over his shoulder, his emerald eyes turning animal-like briefly.

A lone solider flew out from the trees, his body twisting oddly, his arms held up with his swords. His green cloak shifts around his body almost gently, like it was caressing the air. Red filling his eyes, Eren bites into his bottom lip hard, his eyes glued to the solider.

She rips out from the trees. Her massive body erupting across the ground, smashing the mighty trees as she went. A female titan, her large feet making the ground shake unlike any other.

Her short, dirty blonde hair frizzing out around her as she ran, her arms hunched up. Her long lips locked together, almost like she was keeping something in, trapping something in her large, gruesome mouth. Eren, for some odd reason, found himself staring at her mouth, his eyes narrowing down on the lips. He couldn't bring himself to look away, like if he did, he'd miss something important.

The female beast runs up the side before spinning around and gliding directly behind them, her arms out and destroying trees around them. Frozen blue eyes stares back at the brunet, almost challenging him. Her blue eyes slitted and dark, glaring down at him.

"It's fast! In these trees, there's no way to foresee and evade its attacks! It'll catch us! Captain, let's switch to Maneuver Gear!" Petra cried out, her short red hair flying around her petit face, her eyes so wide that they'd pop out of her sockets.

"Captain!" Petra almost sobbed, she shook her head furiously and looked behind her, seeing the creature fast approaching, her short dirty blonde hair flying out behind her being, pulling at the little skin she had.

"Captain!"

Eren stared at the back of the dark haired man in front of him, Commander Levi looked cool. Un-caring really. It's frustrating, he could feel the burning need to get up and rip this thing apart. Peering over his shoulder again, he stared at the female titan, staring at her moving body charging towards them at full blast.

His legs twitch, the strong urge to get up made them shake a little, they burned with a strong sensation. His hands twist the horse reins and he glares up at her. His eyes widen briefly when he spots a fast approaching figure, a solider clad in green shot super-fast towards the Eoten, holding the long swords tightly, he spun around fast, directing his attack towards the nap of her neck and it looked like he was about to strike her. She moved.

The female Eoten suddenly arches her body to the left, allowing the solider to zoom straight past her; the being quickly reached forward and grasped the wire tightly, stopping the solider in his tracks. She twists her large body and runs her shoulder against the small human, swishing him against the tree, creating a large crimson stain to appear on the tree. She effortlessly, whips the blood off her large shoulder.

Her frozen, slit blue eyes catches another solider ahead. Spinning around, she grabs a hold of the wire and slams her fist into the human.

The small human shook as his bones shattered within his body, spiting out blood just as his brain became cheese. The Titan carelessly throw the body over her shoulder and sped up after the team.

"Captain! Your orders!" Petra scream loudly, her eyes pilled wide open with fear. The others around her make comments of their own agreement. Eren gulps, his throat dry and itching; he looks back at the titan.

The brunet could feel the tension in the air as Captain Levi didn't reply, he didn't even turn around to look at them. "Captain! Please! Give us your orders!" the red haired female shrieked, her soft voice bouncing of the trees around them.

"At this rate, it will catch up with us!"

"We'll kill it! That's why we came to this forest!" Eld yelled out, the second in command of the handpicked soldiers of the Survey Corps by Levi. He was a roughly tall man with golden hair pulled back into a small bun on the back of his head.

His small narrowed amber eyes stared harshly at the back of Levi's head. "Right, Captain? Captain!"

It was quiet throughout the small group, everyone stared at Levi while Eren stared back at the chasing creature.

"Everyone." He began, his emotionless voice filling their fear-filled ears.

"Cover your ears." the tiny dark haired male stated harshly, his tired eyes peering at them for a second before pull out a gas-gun from the belt around his hips and held it over his head effortlessly.

He closes his eyes briefly, he shoots, everyone expected him to shot out a black gas ballot above them, the black smoke erupting up into the air, making swirling patterns litter the air but instead, a loud ear-pricing shriek erupts through the air, vibrating across everyone's ear.

"A noise grenade?" Eren thought to himself, his ears aching as he covers them. He gulps to himself, and clenches his eyes shut for a few seconds before turning back to the blonde haired Eoten. He felt like he couldn't look away, it was as if he had to always look at her, check that she was still there. Her lips. They're still glued together. Something was definitely there.

Levi grunts to himself, he looks back at the ones following after him. "What is your job? To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment? No. It's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives." Levi tilts his head just a little.

"We keep going on our horses, got it?"

"Roger!"

"Keep going? For how long? It's right on top of-" Eren began, looking over his shoulder once again. Unlike before, he saw her lips part just a little and saw something inside her mouth before she quickly pressed together again. Eren stared at them, his eyes narrowing as his mind reeled, trying to figure out just what was inside there when he suddenly saw two soldiers appear, flying around the Titan.

"Dammit. Again." He thought, watching as she once again shattered both human's easily, without much effort at all. His eyes flash and he growls under his breath. He could have helped if he had moved fast, quickly and stepped in.

The brunette looks at the squad and frowns deeply. "We could have done something. We could have saved them." he grumbles out, ignoring their words and looked down at his hands. He could fight her. He felt like he should, that something was inside his head telling him to, she was treading a barrier. What barrier?

"You aren't wrong." Levi finally spoke up. Eren realized at that moment that his hand had moved to his mouth, he was preparing to bite down. Gasping, he dropped his hand back to his horse reins.

"If you want to, do it. I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his power. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will ever submit to anyone." Eren stared at Levi, taking in his words. He wasn't even surprised to find himself agreeing with the words.

"Eren. The difference between your decision and ours is experience, but you don't have to rely on that. Believe in yourself, or believe in the Survey Corps and me. I don't know. I never have. I can believe I my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But…no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret least."

Eren stares blankly at him, his dark and slitted eyes. He looks back over his shoulder before looking down at his hands. "Eren! Have faith!" Petra spoke to him, her own eyes staring down at his hands. The brunet sighs to himself; he licks his bottom lip to wet it. He breaths deeply, his eyes shuts briefly before looking directly at Petra and nods.

The girl smiles weakly at him and turns to face ahead.

"I'll go forward!"

A hand swooped above this, a poor unfortunate human trapped within her large fingers. She throws him, breaking his body in half as it smashes against the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Eren thought, ripping his attention away from the Eoten and ducks his head. The loud, trembling thumps erupts through the ground. The female titan hunches over, speeding up and sending a small trail of dirt behind her.

"Target is accelerating!"

"Go! We will outrun it."

Eren almost jumps when a shadow over takes his body. He shifts his head around and looks up at her from the corner of his eye. "It's impossible to out run it…If we keep running away, it'll stomp us all flat! But…we might all die, but everyone chose to go on, even if it meant abandoning our comrades." he thought, his throat closed.

"Captain Levi has been looking forward this whole time. And the rest of the squad believe in him, and put all their trust in him. I believe in them, too…like they believe in me…but…" he arches his head back over to look up at her, his hair being pulled around.

"There's something about her. Something I can't…I don't…I need to fight. I feel like I need to but I don't know why…"

The brunet closed his eyes slowly before his body shook when he heard a sudden loud shriek and the ground shook. His eyes flashes open in a second to see the Titan's large body swiftly stop with metal arrows being thrown at her, ripping through her body, trapping her. Bright, burning light erupted around her. Eren pulled on the horse's reins, stopping the horse as he stared at the Titan. She was hunched over with one hand on her neck, preventing anyone from cutting her there and her other cupping her mouth.

"So…there is something inside there…" he thought, his eyes narrowing and hand twitching.

"Eren!"

Snapping his head around, he nods before kicking his horse, sending towards the others. He looks back at the Titan, his heart pounding. She had something of his, but what?

"Advance a bit further, tether the horses, and switch to Maneuver Gear. You guys will be off on your own for a while."

~#~#~

"Looks like it stopped moving."

He could hear voices from the outside. Armin laid, more like stuck to this fleshy, warm and slimy texture. He was tired, he kept blacking out, he woke every now and then to loud screams and the strong scent of rotting flesh and blood.

The stained yellowish-slimed boy's eyes opened weary, staring at the shady-orange flesh around him. Breathing softly, Armin tried to move, to shift just a little, but found the yellow liquid ropes held him in place.

Groaning to himself, Armin's eyes shut. His head felt heavy and he struggled to stay awake, but found himself falling into the endless dark pit.

"We can't lower our guard, but you did well, leading it here." Erwin spoke, his voice deep and mighty. His blue eyes stare quite blankly at the female creature. She shifts, struggling within the wire-cage.

His eyes narrows at her hands. "Armin Arlert. She didn't swallow at all?" he questioned, eyeing the large hand covering her mouth.

Levi's eyes closes, he touches his forehead. "No. The brat would have known straight away if it did. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't work it out." he sorted, eyes sliding open and looking down darkly at the Eoten that had destroyed so many lives effortlessly.

"However, he knew something was up." Turning his head, Levi looked at Erwin almost darkly.

"Men in the rearguard squads died buying us the time we needed. We couldn't have done it without them."

"Is that so?" Erwin spoke without lifting his eyes from the large body-stauncher.

"It is." Levi's dark eyes stare up at the taller male before his eyes shift towards the massive creature and grunts.

"Thanks to them, we'll be able to see who's inside this thing." he sighs to himself. "I hope they haven't pissed themselves…" The tone of his voice sounded almost depressing.

Erwin didn't even flicked as more arrow shot at the creature, he lifts his arms and touches his hips and tilts his head to look at Hange.

"You won't be able to move even a inch. You won't be able to make a single move. Probably for the rest of your life. They're designed so that the more you heal your wounds, the more immobilized your joints become!" She laughs almost creepy, her shoulders shaking and her round glass glowing brightly.

"..But they still can't draw out whoever is inside…What are Levi and Mike doing?" she wondered out loud, tilting her head up to watch the two men shoot through the air, swirling around while holding their long knives tightly, strike straight at the hand cupping it's mouth.

"Oh!" she gasped, watching as they leaped away, holding the broken swords.

"It can harden its skin…Armin Arlert. I hope he's alright." she hums lowly to herself, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side, eyes closing.

"Why would she take Armin? What could he be hiding?"

"It can selectively harden its skin to protect specific parts of its body?" Erwin thought to himself, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "It's similar to what I've heard of the Armored Titan. If we continue using the Maneuver Gear and blades, will it weaken? We don't have the time to figure that out…In that case…" He slowly but yet firmly lifts his hand up, gaining the attention of one of the solders.

"Prepare the explosives. Blow off its hands."

"Yes sir." the solder next to him spoke before hunching his shoulders.

"But there's a chance that the amount we carry has enough firepower to also blow up what's inside." He spoke, point to the back of his neck.

"Further more, there is a chance that Armin Arlert will get injured."

Erwin glances at the man with the most cold eyes ever. "Then set them to amputate the wrists," he spoke, walking past him and firmly placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Set them all off at once at my signal."

"Roger." the man spoke, straightening his back and turning around. He made his way to the area that held the explosives; he signaled the others to start preparing.

The short dark haired man lands gracefully on top of her head. He sighs to himself, tilting his head to side as he watches the men preparing the bombs.

"Hey…" he began emotionless as ever, he actually sounded tired and un-interested.

"Why not just come out? We don't have time to waste. So…what do you think will happen to you now? Not only have you committed many murders, you've also kidnapped. Do you believe you can escape? I wish you'd consider all the trouble we're going through…Did you find it fun? Right now, I'm having fun. Well, so are you, right?" he moved forward slightly, pressing his foot harshly against the flesh underneath him.

"I think you can understand me."

Levi looks down at the massive hand covering the mouth, trapping Armin Arlert inside the flesh. "You could just let him go." he spoke, eyeing the small gap between the two middle fingers, he assumed it was done purposely so to keep the male alive.

"Why do you want Arlert so bad? Is this about the brat? Are you…maybe jealous? Do you love Arlert?" The words hanged in the air, he could almost feel the tension rise around them. Levi almost smirked as he felt the small tremble that came from the creature. His eyes darken and his lips curl together. His eyes narrow down at the flesh, he pulls out two long swords and arches himself awkwardly, hunching his shoulders before flipping straight off the head, spinning around while holding the blades out, he shoots towards the flesh, shaking hand. Preparing to slice the fingers straight off and just as his knives were about rip into the skin, arches to the side, chancing directions narrowing missing the hardening skin around the fingers and ripping straight through the skin across the back of the hand. Slicing straight through the hand, blood splattering out everywhere, staining and burning his own skin, but the male doesn't pull away, As soon as he was finished ripping the blade through the hand, ignoring as the end of the hand fell to the ground, all fingers attached to a large gapping flesh, Levi quickly turned his body to the side and swings his swords again, the blade ripping through more skin.

The blades rip into the large lips showing the row of teeth behind the floppy flesh. Flipping his blood stained sword around and wedging it between the bottom row of teeth and pushing up the top row of teeth.

He shook slightly from the pressure, peering the mouth of the beast, Levi shook himself from the dirt and filth that was beginning to cling to him.

Groaning, the black haired man reaches in and grasping the limb nearest to him before pushing himself away from the Titan, the wires supporting him swinging the male up to a branch, his arms locked around a human trapped in a yellow shell.

"Filthy. Foul." Levi grumbled to himself, looking down at himself.

He peers back at the Titan watching as her newly healed hand swings to her side before being shot with more arrows, her lips was being folded back together, re-healing so quickly.

Shaking his head, he turns to look at the male in his arms. "Hange." he grunted out, without looking away from Armin as the brunette haired girl lands directly next to him.

"Tell me you have tissues."

Hange grins. Her glasses are glowing brightly as she took Armin and gently laid him against the tree-bark.

"It's a good look." she chuckled, holding the tissue packet up.

Levi let out a grumble as he took the tissues and began to furiously scrub himself, cleaning away the foul dirt.

Hange turns to look at the blonde, his hand was dipped slightly and his shoulders sagged. His skin looked pale and his hair was stuck to his face.

The biggest thing was the shell like saliva cling to him. Reaching out, she touches the yellow-shell and grins wider, feeling giddy. Shrugging, the brunette leant forward and easily pulled the shell from him, she held a piece up and watches as it fell apart in her hand.

"Whoa." she breaths in awe.

"I think he might have been infected. His stomach is swollen. It could have been from that…grime." Levi says, sneering a little at the mucky tissue and glaring at the yellow shell that Hange had discarded by him.

"According to his reports, Arlert is naturally weaker, he might have caught something when he was in that…unsanitary." he grumbles lowly, turning to clean his swords next.

"Unclean." he huffed under his breath. Once his sword was clean, Levi re-positioned them back into the holsters.

He turns to look at the trapped Eoten and gracefully lands directly in the middle of the head. "Oh…" he began, his voice rolls out lowly.

"Right. I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay if we cut off your hands and legs? They'll grow back, right? I'm talking about your limbs, not the Titan's. We need you alive after all…"

It was quiet, a pregnant silence filled the air. A thick tension filled the area once again. It happened all of a sudden, so quickly. The creature shifts minutely, making Levi grunt before lips opened, a loud shirk, a scream erupts through the air, making the trees shake and everyone who could hear it made their heart stop.

The scream chilled everyone, creating cold sweat. The ear piecing shriek bellowed out, forcing a heavy blast of wind to fill the area. Everyone covers their ears, their heads ducked low. As soon as it erupted out, it was over, finished.

His body ached. With a soft groan, Armin's blue eyes fluttered open and he instantly regretted it. His head pounded and he felt dizzy, he gently reached up to his head and frowned as his fingers touched fresh bandagers.

As soon as he sat up, he felt like he was going to throw up whatever he had eaten this morning. "Whoa there," a female voice chuckled and hands carefully grabbed his shoulders.

Armin jumped in surprise, his eyes shut briefly before turning to look at the female crouching by his side. A female with brown hair. Hange grinned at him; it was goofy.

Eyebrows pulled together, the blonde tried to remember what had transpired earlier this day.

Slowly, he peers around and feels a cold chill goes down his spine, frozen blue eyes stared at him. He shuddered, gulping as the images began to flash through his mind, reminding him of what had happened. Slowly, his looks over himself; he was stained with a yellow liquid. Saliva.

Just then, the ground trembled. Armin sucks in a deep breath, he turns his head and peers over the branch to see shadows.

Large shadows dancing across the ground, the rumble that erupts from the ground grow louder and louder. Surprised and shocked voices bellowed out from around them.

"Sir. It stinks!" a solider yelped, landing gracefully in front of Erwin.

"It's coming from everywhere. From all directions." Armin noticed the way Erwin's eyes widen at the soldiers words before he turned to look at the large shadows that seemed to get closer and closer.

They rushed out of the shadows. Creatures. Eotenas erupted from all sides, their limbs twisted in odd ways, their head arched awkwardly. Their large eyes looking at nothingness. Large grins stretching across their faces, dry crimson liquid on their skin.

"Are they Abnormals! All of them! They're ignoring us!" Armin watches as the soldiers leaps towards them, expecting the Titan to charge directly at them, only they didn't. The large beasts ran straight past them, hardly even looking at them.

"Captain Levi!"

Levi growled, eyes staring blankly at the quickly approaching Titans before stomping his foot. "You just did something, didn't you, bitch?" Sighing to himself, he effortlessly turns his head and pulls out the swords once again.

Easily he twirled around, shooting off the head of the Titan and ripping through three Titan's necks, sending them to the ground lifeless. Unfortunately, he missed a small Titan; it easily ran underneath everyone's nose and lunched onto the Female's Titan leg, ripping it's teeth into her flesh and eating.

"They…They're eating her…" Armin thought in shock, slowly pushing himself up and leaning against the tree, his left arm warped around his massive stomach and the other touching the tree to keep himself balanced.

His body was sore and he found himself struggling to keep an even breath. The ground wailed and the trees whimpered, Armin's stomach twisting oddly from the horrible stench that fills the air. A slight shift from within his body made the blonde gently stroke the bulge, the baby was just as un-nerved as he was, it almost moves in agreement to his very thoughts.

Stumbling on the branch, his knees shook as he stared almost blankly out at nothingness. His head felt light and dizziness over took him once. He knew who that was, who had just allowed themselves to be eaten, who had nothing to lose.

He wished it wasn't. He would have fall to his knees and begged if he could.

Swallowing the large lump that appeared in his throat, the blonde shook on the spot. His hand reaches up and touches his forehead, his eyes shut a few times and his lips parted just a little. His sight fuzzed and he felt as if he'd throw up the little he held in his stomach.

A loud buzzing sound fills his ears as his eyes shuttered, losing sight and allowing the darkness to swallow him whole.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, only when he re-woke, he found himself in an incredible warm and comfortable bed. The blankets was gently placed over him and caressed him carefully.

A strong small of lavender fill his nose; shifting upon the bed, a quick sensation over came him from his stomach that his hands moved straight to the bump. Armin was surprised to find himself overwhelmed with relief as his fingertips brush up against the harden skin, the heat vibrating through his palm.

Eyes sliding open, he peers down at the light blue blankets stretched across him, outlining his baby-bump. His eyes widen, they burned as he stared at it. Hands gently stroked it and he winced from the movement inside. When did it get so big? Try as he might, he hardly could remember the last time he looked at the bump in such good light, his stomach had gotten so big.

Slowly, he pushed himself up. The blonde struggles a little and he lets out another groan as he felt a sting go up his spine and twine across his lower back. His throat felt dry and itchy; he bites his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around the swollen stomach, surprisingly he was just about able to get his arms around it.

"It's so big." he whispered to himself, tilting his head. The blankets covering him lowered a little.

Armin's face flushed as he found himself unclothed underneath, only a few bandages covered him. Fingers weakly touching the bandage wrapped tightly around chest, he pouts, searching his mind for answers, his fingertip slides off the bandage to his stomach.

A think brown line was almost glaring at him. His blue eyes eyed the line; it was a line pregnant woman gets at the beginning of their pregnancy and near the end. Gulping the large lump that appeared in his throat, Armin's shoulder raised. Near the end? How far along was he?

Slowly, he traced the stretch-marks he now possessed on his sides and front, how long has it been since Eren had, well, knocked him up.

Eren! He has to know soon. Armin whimpered and shook his head. He would look like he was filling out and then suddenly lose it. He would have so much to explain if one day he turned up with a flat-stomach and a happy-buddle. How would the brunet react? How would everyone else react to this?

"Baby…" Armin mumbled softly, lightly rubbing the top of his bump and sighing to himself when he was replied with a small kick, letting him know that the baby felt him and his distress.

The baby moves within the flesh, sensing it's 'mothers' emotions and it upsets it to know it's 'mother' was so upset.

Rubbing his eyes, Armin flinched as he found his eyes sore and swollen. "Have I been crying?" he thought out loud to himself, before looking back at his stomach when he felt another shift within himself.

"Is this your doing?" he chuckled dryly, he had heard that pregnant woman gets like this at times because of hormones.

Shaking, Armin lets out another whimper, he suddenly felt like crying, no, he suddenly was crying. The tears roll off his flush cheeks and drip onto his skin. He doesn't know why he's crying, he couldn't stop himself. His shoulders shook and he choked, his lips were dry and his face burned. Armin just allowed himself to cry, uncaring really.

Everything was going so wrong, what's he supposed to do anyway? What's he supposed to do with a baby? Human or not! He has something growing inside him, something that was preparing to leave soon, then what? It was sad because he realized it.

He realized that he had grown attached to the thing inside. The baby, Armin realized he loved the growing baby. He loved it and was scared for it.

"Oh." he blinks his blue eyes, the tears swiftly stopped falling. He sniffs and rubs his stomach again.

A soft growl fills the air, almost gently. "I'm hungry." he realized, blinking more, suddenly looking like he hadn't just been sobbing his heart out.

"For some reason, I want mashed potatoes with caramel sauce…"

"I'm afraid I don't have caramel sauce, but I do bring mashed potatoes." Hange grinned, using her foot to the close the door.

She had a kind and yet excited grin on her face. Her silky brown hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail. She wore her uniform pants with a white blouse, rolled up to her elbows. In her small hands was a tray that held the potatoes she just been talking about.

It was then that Armin realized he wasn't in his normal standard bedroom. However, he was in a room of white and pale pink.

"But I can request for some to be brought up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. My thoughts...It was so difficult! I almost pulled out my hair! This chapter just so damn annoying! WHAA!
> 
> Anyway...I have a quick question. Hehe~ How many of you are hopping Armin will have a human-baby? If so, what are you hoping for? Boy or girl? I'm just curious. 
> 
> Anyway...Please comment, Kudos and Bookmark!


	10. Stung Truth Within Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is cruel, and no matter how hard you'll try, you won't reach the surface. Perhaps, it's safer, no easier, to stay inside where the wolfs won't bite. 
> 
> 'Everyone has two wolfs inside them. They are always fighting for control but, it isn't the biggest or strongest one that wins. It's the one who you decide to feed.' - Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter will have a lot emotional sobs for Armin. I enjoyed writing it, especially with all the mood-swings Armin will be having. 
> 
> Umm...this will be heavily on the concept of Alpha/Omega cause...I find it cute okay. Yes I'm weird. Moving on!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Tomoyo-chan for editing this. 
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. Soft-core lemon-lime I suppose. Oh and mustn't forget the connect of the story! MPreg!

Armin sat nervously, his hands clapped together in his lap. He was still embarrassed that he was sitting in his birthday suit in front of a woman he had only seen from a distance.

Lifting his gaze from his lap, he glanced at the woman and trembled a little, he watches her scribble away on the small white board in her hands. He watches with half-lidded eyes, his throat felt dry and his stomach, oh his stomach.

Whimpering to himself, he wraps his arms around the bulge again and gently stroked it with his thumbs. He glanced weakly over at the woman again. It was obvious that she knew his little secret, from the way she pretty much jumped to talk with him.

Why hasn't the commander turned up, demanding him to be cut open? Or him being arrested; it doesn't make sense.

Hange hummed somewhat warmly, for a crazed woman. "When we first got you out of the Female Titan's mouth, I thought the Titan's saliva had effected you, making your stomach swell up." she spoke brightly.

Her glasses glowed down at the shorter blond who flinches from her words. "That is until I tried to inject a medical substance," she sighed to herself, longingly. She placed her chin on her fist and tilted her head.

"How do I say this?" she muttered to herself, closing her eyes briefly before eyeing Armin.

"The needle broke. Snapped. Splintered." she decided to put it bluntly, making excited exploding sounds.

"It was like the tissue around your stomach had hardened as soon as the point of the needle touched it. Almost like it felt threatened."

"T-Threatened?" Armin repeated, eyes wide. His lips spread open in shock and just stared at the woman. His mind reeled with the information and his eyes short down to look at his bump. He felt a shift from within that almost was the answer to his thoughts.

The girl makes a soft 'huh?' lifting her head and looking at him. She nods her head and tilts her head over more. "Hm. That's right. It hardened instantly, like a shell underneath the skin. Remarkable really." she sighed to herself.

"I thought, at first, it might have been a growth. It needed to be removed."

Armin jumped, startled. He snapped his head around to look at the woman with wide eyes. His bottom lip trembled worried, his hands gently covered the bump, as if it was to protect it from anything. The image of Hange suddenly whipping out medical knives appeared in his mind.

"…but then I realized it was impossible. Something this size would be attached to a major organ. Cutting it away would very likely cause fatal damage, not to mention uncontrolled bleeding. And besides, there's no chance it would work. The tissue would protect itself from the knives, like it did with the needle."

Armin made a small nervous laugh. He looks away from the woman, his lips twitching and he chews the inside of his cheek. His sky-blue eyes peer around; he catches sight of the half-eaten potatoes to their side. The small pot of caramel sauce to the side. The smell of it made his head spin and his stomach twisted horribly.

His throat itches sickly and his cheeks puffed out. Gasping, he covers his mouth, feeling the burning liquid crawling up the flesh. Almost like she could read-minds, Hange twists her body around and grabs a hold of a pale-pink bowl, she thrusts it out in front of the male in time for Armin to throw up. Hange didn't even filch from it, she just smiled so widely that it looked her cheeks would be hurting later.

"So Arlert Armin. What exactly is inside your stomach? Hm?"

Lifting his head, Armin stared at her. His eyebrows pulled together. "U-Um. What's ins-side me?" he questions, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. Hange nods her head, her eyes staring directly at him.

"You'll think it's ridiculous! I'm sure you will!" he groaned loudly, his shoulders trembling. He casts a look at her and their eyes lock. He sighs to himself and runs his fingers through his blonde locks, pushing a part behind his ear.

"I'm…pregnant." Armin finally stated, rather loudly. He inhaled a large breath, eyes clenched shut, waiting for the shrilly laughter that was sure to come.

Only it did not. Pouting in confusion, casting his eyes over to her, Armin blinks watching as the woman lowers her head thoughtfully.

She looks up and catches the boy staring at her, she smiles happily and nods for him to continue.

"E-Erm…okay t-then." he mutters awkwardly. He licks his top lip and breaths deeply.

"It's…it isn't…it's no growth! I can feel it move, shifting from front to back, down and up! All over the place. It's alive. It's moving right now!" he cried out, his back arching.

"You-you can touch it, if you do-don't believe me…."

Hange's eyes short to the bump. "Alright then." she mumbles joyfully. She lifts a right hand and gently presses it against the skin, keeping sure to keep the sheets around Armin's waist.

At first she feels nothing but the burning heat vibrating up through the skin and then, she feels it. Something move from beneath her hand, like something was trying to move away from her. Her lips hung open in shock before her face snaps into sheer enthusiasm. Armin' shoulders tensed and he bit his bottom lip hard.

It was a little strange and Armin couldn't help but feel guilty that Hange is the first to feel it and not Ereb.

"Oh!" Hange squealed, throwing her other hand onto the skin, her eyebrows shooting up.

"It's kicking! Holy! It's really kicking!" she squealed in delight, pressing her cheek down against the massive bump.

"I can't believe it! You've got a baby! A baby!" And after what seemed hours, Hange pulled back, she held him by the shoulders and grinned.

"I don't suppose I need to ask who the father is." she waggled her eyebrows as she spoke.

Armin flushed a deep red color and nervously scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to shut it again.

He was unsure of what to say, he felt awkward sitting there in of Hange like this. In his birthday suit, not just that, but she had been the first to touch his stomach. It made him feel like he had just betrayed Eren.

Gulping, Armin whimpered softly, his throat felt so dry, that he thought it was going to close up. His eyes burned and they felt hot, his view was beginning to become blurry and fuzzy. He didn't realize he was crying until Hange had suddenly stopped her rambling and began to gently rub circles on his back.

His nose felt stuffed and his face was hot and itched, he even struggled to breath.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his sobs gently died down. Armin's body hunched over, he slowly wipes away the tears. The sniffs he made, made Hange frown.

She scratched the back of her head and turned around, reaching for the neatly folded clothing. Armin barely realized the clothing in front of him but when he did, he swallows and makes a soft whimper as he slid his fingers around the cloth and pulled it close to his chest.

"There's a bigger size pants as I doubt your original pair won't fit anymore." Armin's lips twitches from Hange's comment. He peers down at the clothing. A pair of white jean pants, they looked really uncomfortable, Armin couldn't believe they actually at one point, had fitted perfectly.

"A-Ano…how lon-long have I been asleep…?" Armin mumbled, lifting his head to look at the woman. He glances down at his stretched stomach, it wasn't this big before.

Hange looks up from the board she held, her glass flash briefly. "Oh? Um, roughly three-four weeks." she spoke thoughtfully, her head nodding in agreement with her thoughts. Armin's eyes slid half-lidded, his head lowers as he slowly began to slide the clothing on.

"Well. Eren woke up around two weeks ago."

"Eren?" Armin gasped out in shock, snapping his head around.

"Did something happen to him? Is he alright?" the boy asked in concern, his heart pounding within his chest, causing the blonde to struggle to breath.

Caramel eyes widen behind her large glasses, Hange's lips parted and she lifts her hand in slight surrender.

"Armin. Armin. You did to stop working yourself up." She spoke in a firm tone, grasping hold of the short blonde haired boy's shoulders.

"It isn't good for your baby. When you panic, little one does too." She sighs, breathing deeply, her short brown hair bouncing along with her movements.

Armin puffs out his cheeks, he looks down weakly while biting his bottom lip and nods his head slowly. She had a point.

"Eren is fine."

Armin let out a breath of relief at the words, his body slowly relaxed from the knowledge of knowing Eren was fine. His bright round blue eyes dropped to the large bump and chewed the inside of his mouth.

"Not good for the baby?" he thought to himself, his long eyelashes casting small shadows across his pale cheeks.

Lifting his hand weary, he gently places his hand upon the top part of his stomach, it quickly filling the palm of his hand easily. Hange watches as the blonde haired boy quietly observed the un-natural bump.

"Does…Does e-everyone know about my…my…" Armin struggled to find the words, he breaths deeply and makes a gently groan.

"No." Hange grins when the boy snaps his head around to look at her in surprise.

"Levi saved you. He thought you had a bad-reaction to the Titan's saliva. I thought that too. Till I tried to take some blood-work."

She chuckled, lowering her eyes to his stomach. "You didn't like that, did you? Baby."

Armin flushes when the brunette talks in a baby-like tone. He sighs softly to himself, running his hand through his soft blonde hair and breaths deeply, his throat itching.

"Oh. What happened to that female Titan?" he questioned softly, lifting his head slightly to look at the somewhat creepy brunette woman.

Hange's glasses glows brightly, the wide smile on her face dropped almost automatically. "Ah, well. Our plan didn't exactly work." She mumbled slowly with her tone low. She awkwardly shifts on the spot, turning her head to the side and biting her bottom lip.

"Plan?" Armin repeated. He mentally winces as he feels a small shift from inside him. It was almost like the little one got excited that somebody was talking about it, was it possible that the baby could hear from in there?

The thought almost made the not-so-small boy laugh. Shuffling backward, he moves back to the white bed and sits back, his hand moving to cup the top of his wide stomach. It looked huge. Had it really been two weeks? Had he really been asleep that long?

"Hm." Hange nods her head, her silk brown hair shifting around her face. "There was a few flaws unfortunately. She got away." Her hands moves around her hips as she speaks. There was something she was nervous about saying.

"She went after Eren. We assumed it was because he's a Titan Shifter, err, the name I labeled special people with those abilities. Not that we've found another one like Eren and the female Titan. I just thought that maybe there are other ones out there like them. You know, like Eren who just hasn't activated it yet. Who knows how many Titan Shifters are out there! Oh! It's so exciting!"

Armin's body shook, his blue eyes grow large. "You s-said the Female T-Tian went after Eren! You said he was fine!" he squealed out, his stomach twisting and his hands growing sweaty and clammy.

"Armin! You're working yourself up again." Hange sighed, reaching over and grasping the boys' shoulders.

"Look. She did go after Eren, but Levi was able to, erm, save him…" she trailed of slightly, her eyes shifts to the side as Armin gasps for breaths. His body felt like it was suddenly set on fire, he couldn't breathe. His throat felt like it was closing in.

Sweat began to well up on his forehead. "Yes-Yes! Something did happen, but honestly, trust me, Eren is fine!"

Armin shook his head, his lips pressing together tightly. Hs eyes clenched shut briefly. "I want to see Eren! Please!" he begged, tilting his head back a little to look at the woman.

Hange's mouth opened and shut. "You will. You will. Calm down, Armin. Can I call you that?" she asked, smiling widely. Shaking her head a little.

"I had you on lock down till you woke up. I couldn't let anybody in. We've had both Eren and his female friend demanding to see you. Eren almost transformed twice. We had to knock him out, while the girl, um, she gave few of our men head injuries. I think both of them might be too much for you!"

Armin gaps at the woman. "Wa-you-I…" he struggled to form words, he slurred them out and tripped them over each other. He couldn't see Eren or Mikasa.

"Why…err…Eren…Mikasa? Can I see t-them now?" he slowly and almost sadly asked, fearing the answer. His hands carefully caressing his now large bump.

He feared that he was getting ready to pop whoever was inside out. He really couldn't go through this without either of them, he was scared enough as it was.

Hange runs her hand up and rubs the back of her neck. "Um, well. I was hoping to run some test on you and the little one. Now that you're awake I mean. I was hoping the baby wouldn't protect itself now that Mama is awake." She admitted hopefully, her head nodding along with her words. Her amber eyes dropping to the large stomach.

Armin wraps her arms around her stomach in hopes to cover it up. He felt nervous and venerable under the woman's eyes. He didn't want anything put into his stomach, what if it harms him or the baby?

He could live with himself knowing he had hurt the baby or anything else along those lines. His mouth opened to give his chosen answer but found his voice giving a complete different answer.

"Oh! That is fantastic!" Hange squealed out, oblivious to the scared expression that appeared across the other's face. She excitedly hops on her feet, her hands rubbed together.

"Ohhh! The secrets that could be uncovered!" she grinned goofily, turning and running towards a cupboard at the side.

Armin could only watch with slowly building fear as the proud woman throw open the cupboard doors and shuffling through them, drawing out a tiny white jar and needle.

Grabbing a pair of white gloves, she quickly returned to her patient. Armin winced as the gloves made a rather loud snapping sound as she pulled them on, she makes a small wiggling fingers motion.

"Okay! Just relax. You'll feel a small pinch." She hummed out, it disturbed Armin how happy she was about this all.

The short blonde sucked in a deep breath, his blue eyes watching as the woman rolls the cloth covering his stomach up, revealing his pale skin. His bottom lip trembles in fear, watching as she prods a spot on the side of his stomach. His eyes water up, watching as she prepares a needle.

It looked very sharp and very scary. Armin turns his attention up, fully preparing himself to ignore the scary scene playing out only to snap his head down when he heard Hange made a loud curse.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" he cried out in panic, his eyes furiously looking down at his round stomach.

It looked fine, there wasn't any wounds but that didn't put out the fire of fear in the pit of his stomach.

"Is it my baby? D-Did you hurt it? Or….or-or Did it…erm…" the words were spilling out of his lips so fast that he, himself didn't even realize what he was saying.

Hange smiled at the blonde and shook her head. "No-No. Baby is fine." She hums and Amrin had never felt so relieved before.

"I can't say the same for my needle though." She grumbled playfully, lifting up the needle she was about to use. Armin's eyes grow wide and his mouth gaped, the needle had been fully bent over. It looked like it was about to be snapped in two.

"My-My baby…did that?" Armin wheezed out in amazement. His eyes flickering between the needle and his stomach. His head spin and his head felt a little light. He gasped for breath.

"Why is the walls closing in on me?" he mumbled weakly out, looking to the walls in urgently. His hands shook and he felt like his heart was going to burst within his chest.

Armin barely could hear Hange calling his name in burning concern. His mind was all over the place and the color in his skin was quickly draining. So many emotions and thoughts crossed his face and he found his eyes welling up with tears.

A hot burning made itself known in his finger tips. His hands twitched uncontrollably and he bites down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. His back cramps up and Armin lets out slurred words. Hot tears streams down his round rosy cheeks.

"I want Eren!" he sobs, his head shaking. He could barely see properly now, his view filled with tears. Swiftly, a burning sensation fillings his throat and his breath hitches, his hands covers his mouths.

Hange gasps loudly and grabs a pale green bucket, handing it to Armin who grips tightly as he throws up in it. His throat burns and he feels like he is losing feeling in every inch of his body. When he feels like he just can't do it anymore, he shakes and trembles, suddenly feeling cold. His fingers tips turns a pale blue color and a panicked sensation fills his stomach.

"Eren?" he whimpers, rubbing his eyes as Hange jumps for the bucket of liquid.

He couldn't do this anymore. Not alone. It's too hard and he feels like everything was closing in on him. His bubble had burst, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. His view blurred and his breathing became laboured as he fell into the ever last darkness that welcomed him with open arms. He just wants an escape.

Armin slept, his eyelashes casting soft shadows underneath across his pale cheeks.

Armin awake later to a soft stroking motion on the top of his head. At first, he felt confused. He couldn't remember where he was. He found himself laying on a white bed with his head in somebodies lap.

That somebody was carefully and gently stroking his head. It felt nice, and Armin felt calm. It was then he remembered. A soft whimper escapes his lips, as soon as the whimper did a pair of soft lip kissed him on the forehead.

His eyes flutters open, Armin blinks at the sudden light blurring around him. He winces and lets out a low hiccup.

"W-What?" he wonders out loud, eyes looking around the room, finding no other person in the room he closes his eyes briefly. Enjoying the stroking motion before opening his eyes looking straight up at the person leaning over him. His mouth opens a little in shock.

"E-Eren!"

Green eyes glows down at him warmly. "Hey Armin." Eren greets weakly. His hand moves down to Armin cheek and caresses it.

"I'm here." His tan lips spreads into a tiny smile. Armin could only stare in shock, he felt so relaxed and clam. He lets out a tiny wheeze from the back of his throat.

"I-I don't understand…H-Hange sai-aid…" Armin whimpered out, hiccupping softly as he relaxed within Eren's arms. His eyes flutters closed for a few seconds before reopening and looking up at the brunette.

Eren smiled weakly at him, he gently caressing the other. "Hange finally agreed to let me in. She said that it was urgent. I was so worried about you." He whispers the last part, his green eyes flickers off to the side and Armin can tell the male wanted to say something but was conflicting over if he should or not.

His mouth opened and shut a few times, his green eyes flashes before pressing them into a tight thin line. "Hange said something…."

Armin's sea-blue eyes widen. His lips parted and he gasped, his chest rising and falling.

"H-Hange said something?" he squealed, pushing himself up right and edging down the bed a little, using the blanket to bundle around his stomach.

"W-What did she s-say?" he questioned slowly, running his hands through his golden hair shakily.

Eren's eyes narrowed, he made a small hissing like sound. He shook his head a little and turned away.

"Oh, I don't know Armin! Maybe something along the lines of the thing growing in your stomach!" he snapped suddenly.

Armin reeled backwards, pulling his knees up as far as they could go. His shoulders shook and he made a small whine-like wolf sound from the back of his throat, his head lowering in submit.

He had never seen Eren like this before. Seeing how fearful the blonde had become, Eren sighed in frustration, running his hand through his brown locks. The brunette breaths deeply, calming himself down.

"Sorry." He grunted quietly, awkwardly shifting upon the bed.

"Is it true?" Eren asked, lifting his head once more and giving his other a deeper and almost darker look.

Armin shook uncontrollably. His mouth opened and shut, he couldn't find the words and settled for silently nodding his answer.

Armin's large blue eyes began to tear up, he gripped the blankets tightly and tugged them closer to himself. He clenched his sore eyes shut and puffed out his cheeks. Again, he tried to make words but they only came out in slurs.

"Right. So it is true." Eren frowned deeply, leaning back against the pillar behind him.

He shook his head, looking closely at the blonde. His eyes dropped to bulge that Armin was trying to desperately hide. "How is that even possible?"

Armin whined, lowering his head. "I d-don't know! I don't know!" he blurred out, shaking his head.

Gasping for breath, his throat felt dry and it burned as he struggled to breath. He only lifted his head when he felt hands gently take his shoulders, carefully rubbing. "E-Eren."

Eren sighs, he leans forward and rests his forehead against Armin's. His eyes closing briefly before opening and smiles weakly. "I assume it's my fault." Eren mumbled, breathing softly.

"With my Titan genes and all." He joked dryly. Armin stayed quiet, before smiling weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren finally asked, whispering out his question.

"I…I…I didn't know how." Armin whispered, pressing closer to the other. His shoulders lifted, hunched slightly before releasing a deep sigh.

"Eren, I c-couldn't even admit to myself that I w-was…pregnant! Last time I checked, I was male and not able to reproduce!" Armin sobbed out, shaking his head.

Eren smiles loop-sided. "A baby, huh?" he questioned slowly, his green eyes lowering to the bump.

"Can I…Can I touch it?" Eren asks weakly, tilting his head back up to look at the blonde in the face.

Armin swallows but nods his head. Eren carefully reaches out, his fingers spreads out wide as he presses his palm against the middle of the bump. His palm cups the warm martial, he could feel the heat vibrating underneath. And then he felt it.

A large smile spread across his face, his hand moves across the bump before lifting his other hand and pressing it against the other side of the bump.

"I can feel it!" Eren gasped out, cupping the large round bump. He could feel the soft movement underneath the skin, the kicks. It was almost like they knew who exactly he was and were excited to see him.

"It has a strong kick!"

Armin winces, he could feel the baby kicking. He shifts on the blankets and smiles back at Eren. "Y-Yeah…It l-likes to kick…" he chuckled to himself. Eren had to smile widely at that, his eyes dropping back to the baby bump.

"A baby? Our baby?" Eren repeats, gently stroking the bump.

"Armin. It's our baby…you're protecting our baby." He smiles, hums the words out and bends down, pressing a loving kiss to the top of the bump. His eyes flutters shut a little before breathing softly and smiling warmly. Eren lifts his head and looks up at the blonde male.

Armin tries to smile back, only to fail misery. His head slowly lowers and he sighs deeply, his shoulders lifting and falling. He chewed the inside of his mouth nervously, his fingers twitches before he slowly lifted his hands and rested upon the brunette's head.

His fingers gently strokes through the dark curls. "I wish you really told me." Eren sighed, leaning into the blonde's hand. His eyes shuts and he smiles weakly.

"Gomen…" Armin whispered, his bottom lip trembled as he tried to blink the tears away. His eyes burned and began to blur with unleashed tears again.

Eren opens his eyes and tilts his head backward to look up at the blonde, he hums quietly under his breath before closing the tiny gap between them.

Armin's face burned a bright red color as Eren moved his lips against his own. His stomach twists and his heart pounds like he was a school girl virgin. "E-Eren!" he gasped, watching as Eren pulled away.

"My baby." Eren spoke. His voice suddenly deep and almost dark. Armin jumped and looked at the brunette with a red and sweaty face.

Eren carefully and gently runs his right hand underneath the cotton shirt and presses his hand onto the hardened skin, his fingers spreading out and gently caressing the skin causing the male to tremble.

"My Armin…My Omega…" the brunette spoke firmly, clear and possessively. His green eyes flashes darkly and Armin thought that he saw his pupils transfer to a slit briefly.

"O-Omega?" Armin repeats slowly, his bright blue eyes widens in innocence. He ducks his head in embarrassment when Eren nods his head seriously. Armin's lips part as he suddenly remembered the explanation he was told about Omegas.

Chewing his bottom lip, Armin weakly tilted his head. "My-M-My…um…A-Alpha?"

Eren stared blankly, his mouth opened and shut. He puffed out his cheeks and tilted his head the side. His lips twirls into a wide and possessive smirk.

"That's right. You're my Omega and I'm your Alpha." He purred, rubbing his finger-tips gently on the hot skin.

Armin opened his mouth to speak, as soon as his lips moved it drew Eren's attention and when he saw the small movement of the pink tongue he crushed his mouth against the blonde's. Armin made a soft squeal in shock and leant backward, finding himself being guided down to the soft blankets underneath him.

When the two parted, a bridge of saliva held them contacted. Armin panted, his face growing an even redder shade, his hands curling up to his chest.

"Armin." Eren purrs out, leaning down and pressing butterfly kisses along the blonde's neck casing said blonde to gasp out a moan.

Armin hesitates lifting his arms and eventually carefully places his hands onto the back of Eren's head. Gently stroking the nape his neck and sighing when he felt the butterfly kisses move back up to his neck towards his cheek and pressing his lips against Armin's.

"E-Eren…" Armin whispered lowly, shyly looking up at the green eyed male. "I need the bucket."

Eren blinked, he stared almost blankly down at the blonde. His lips twitches as he frowns lopsided. A puzzled expression over took his face.

"The bucket?" he repeats, his brown eyes brows raising to his hair line. His emerald eyes lowers to the large bump, he stares at the baby bump for a few seconds before snapping them up to Armin's face and nodding the way his cheeks puffed out.

"Oh….Oh!" he gasped, throwing himself off the blonde and looking along the ground for a bucket. His eyes flashes when he sees a pale pink bucket at the end of the bed, sitting on the hospital like table. Quickly, he snatched the bucket off the table.

Armin slowly edges himself up, his hands flickers up to his mouth as he felt his throat itch and twitch with a familiar taste.

Eren crawls up to the blonde's side and carefully holds the bucket underneath Armin's face and gently rubbed Armin's back when he suddenly throw up into it.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, baby." Eren joked dryly. Armin almost chocked as he let out a gentle laugh, leaning backward and wiping his mouth.

He rests against Eren as the brunette shoves the bucket onto another bed stand. "You really are with baby, aren't you?" Eren hum, reaching his arm around Armin and places his hand carefully on the growing stomach.

Armin makes a gentle wheeze, resting his head backward against Eren's shoulder. He whips the sweat from his forehead and sighs to himself. Armin felt so tried and exhausted.

"Parentally so." He mumbled softly, smiling weakly as Eren pets him on the head with his other hand, running his fingers through the soft golden locks. Armin swallows a lump within his throat, he moves his hands towards the tan hand resting on his swollen stomach and heads his fingers through the brunette'.

"What happened during the recon mission, Eren?" he finally asked weakly, tilting his head to the side and looking at the brunette.

"The recon mission…" Eren repeated slowly. His body suddenly becoming tensed. His mind reeled with the horrifying memories of the mission, his eyes lower and darken. Armin tightens his grip on Eren's hand and carefully smiles encouraging at him.

Ereb breaths deeply and licks his top lip. "The female titan appeared and killed many innocent people. She chased us, my team throughout the forest, just-just, crushing everybody she came upon." He says slowly and firmly, he bites his bottom lip hard.

"Turned out, it was trap. That the female titan had been doing this for months! She had just been appear and killing so many of the hunters! Commander Erwin and Levi, thanks to me, think she is another Titan shifter."

Armin's eyes widen at the information. His lips parted, gapping softly. "Another Titan shifter? Do you know who the person is?" he asked, twisting his head around to look back at him.

Eren shook his head. "No. They're still trying to figure it out." He bit out, his teeth splitting through his skin and a little of blood seeped into his mouth. Eren hissed softly and sucked on his bottom lip.

"She went after me. That was the trap. They knew she would come after me because we're the same."

"Eren! You aren't the same." Armin cut in, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"You'd n-never kill anybody l-like that." The brunette blinks at the words and his breath hitches before smiling and kissing the side of the blonde's head causing said male to shudder.

"E-Eren…?"

"Armin, I love you." Eren spoke suddenly, firmly.

Armin makes a soft surprised sound from the back of his throat, he jumps startled. He blinks once, twice, more than a dozen times in shock. Eren had never said that before to him. He found his shoulders shaking and his throat burned.

His eyes blurred and tear up. "Y-You love me?" Armin mumbled out, hiccuping on the word 'love' and slurring out 'me'.

Eren nods his head, leaning down and kissing the side of Armin's neck. "I love you." He repeated firmly and darkly.

Armin opened his mouth. He tried to speak, only to have his throat close up and no sound came out. He could speak.

His face grow a brighter red color if that was possible. "I've…I…" he whined much like a wounded puppy. He buries his face into his hands in hopes to hide his face. Eren crawls forward, moving onto his knees and rubs his hands on the blonde's shoulders, his thumps digging gently into the tip of Armin's neck, the area that connects his neck to his shoulders.

"I n-never thought I'd h-hear you say that!" Armin was finally able to blur it out. He whimpered and shook his head, lifting his face from his hands.

"It was the last t-thing I e-expected from you." Armin admitted in a sob.

Eren tilts his head and places butterfly kisses over Armin's neck. "I really do love you. Armin." He whispered warmly.

The blonde breathed deeply. He breathed sharply through his nose and rubbed his teary and sore eyes. Armin gasped deep breathes and wets his lips, sucking his bottom lip.

"I-I love y-you too…" he meekly spoke, drying his puffy eyes. He felt all he could do was cry, his eyes burned and they itched.

Eren smiles widely. He wraps his arms tightly around Armin's shoulders and squeezes tightly.

"When do you think you're due?" he questioned, peering down at the bump and tried to imagine what could be waiting for them.

Armin sniffs and looks down at his budge. "Umm...I'm n-not sure. Probably soon though." He says thoughtfully, tilting his head backward. Cupping his bump with his hands, stretching his fingers out across the fabric.

"Do…do you think it's a little too big?" Armin questioned, looking at Eren.

"I think it's a bit big." He shook his head with troubled frown, carefully rubbing the top of the bump.

"That's normal, isn't it?" Eren smiled, reaching over and gently rubbing the same spot Armin had just been rubbing moments beforehand.

The golden haired male snorted. He shook his head before nibble on his bottom lip. "What's going to happen now? I…I mean…w-we can't k-keep this a secret…" He whimpered, his voice uneven. The not so small blonde haired boy bites his bottom lip hard, his eyes lowering to his hands gently cradling the large bump. His long dark eyelashes casting shadows across his pale cheeks.

"H-How are we s-supposed to e-explain this? Everyone probably t-thinks I'm getting fat! Putting on weight…" Armin blinks, trailing off. His lips twitches a little before tilting his head back to gaze at the brunette weakly. "Am I fat?"

Eren stares almost blankly back at his small blonde. "Armin. No, you're just pregnant." He states, eyes flickering down to the baby's bump. His tan lips twitch into a deep frown before gasping when Armin's burning blue eyes grow teary and he let out a troubled sob.

"Armin!" he gasps, reaching out to the blonde when he squabbled away from the brunette.

"I am fat!" Armin cried in sorrow, shaking his head and huddling up in the spot on the end of the bed. His hands gently rubs against his elbows, he wheezes softly and trembles.

Eren pushes himself forward, leaning towards the crying male. "Armin…" he mumbled softly, his green eyes glowing and gentle.

"We have to tell Mikasa." Armin suddenly snaps out, his eyes dry and his pale lips gently opening and shorting. A determine glint within his bubbling blue orbs.

"What?" Eren repeats slowly, clocking his head to the side in thought.

His brown eyebrows twitching together. "That you think you're fat?" he asked in confusion.

Armin's eyes wide briefly before he huffs and shakes his head. "No. About the baby! She'd be upset if she finds out we didn't tell her before everyone knows." He sighs to himself, running his hand through his golden locks. He puffs out his cheeks and grumbles under his breath.

The brunette could only blink before he chuckled and shook his head.

"Mood swings…" he snorted to himself, running his hand through his dark locks and eyeing the mumbling boy across from him. It was all too un-real, difficult to really grasp.

Armin was pregnant with his child. Who would have thought that was possible. His smile twitches and he moves across the warm blankets, reaching out and gently rubbing the brooding blonde's shoulders.

Armin lifts his head and gives the brunette a pointed look. A tiny pout appears across his face and he lets out a soft whimper.

"What if M-Mikasa…" he trails off, looking off to the side sadly.

"She wouldn't." Eren swiftly states. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes hardening.

"Mikasa wouldn't turn her back on us, hell, I bet she'd be excited…you know, in her emotionless way." He added slowly, smiling when Armin bites out a gentle giggle.

"Mikasa, maybe we should ask Hange to send her up…" He thought out loud, his eyes shifting from Armin's cherry-shape face to the white painted walls. He wondered how in the world Hange was able to hide a room like this within that old and musky castle.

With Commander Levi as the owner, anything was possible. Snorting at his own thoughts, he shook his head and returned his attention to the deep-thinking blonde.

Eren watches as Armin's eyes drops to his stomach and bites the side of his lip. He gently taps his fingers against the heated martial.

"Well…I…" he makes a soft hum under his breath, his button up nose twitches and he sighs to himself.

"The…baby has grown too much to hide. Mikasa would definitely know something was up. She had her eye on me for a few months…" He speaks weary, weakly.

Armin sighs to himself and runs his hand through his silky golden hair. "I guess we h-have no other choice…"

"Mikasa would help us." Eren admits, his own green eyes flashing thoughtfully.

Armin's eyes grow wide, his pale lips parted. "What do you mean? You think we'll end up in trouble?" he questioned softly, blinking furiously in confusion.

Eren sighs deeply. He gently rubs the back of his neck. "Remember how everyone reacted when they found out I was a Shifter. The Police wanted to cut me open." He says in a tone filled with concern.

"I don't want my baby in their hands." Eren grumbles. Armin's face grow red from the others words, his heart thumps behind his chest.

"And, god damnit, they're going to want to run tests."

Armin hums to himself, his blue swells with un-leashed tears. He bites on his bottom lip hard, drawing the bitter-sweet blood from his soft flesh. It quickly spills into his mouth, making the small boy wince and reach for the glass of water on the counter. He felt ashamed that he hadn't realized that. This is something science had said was impossible. This should have crossed his mind, this should have been something weighing on his heart but it hadn't ever been on his mind.

His poor baby. It's going to have so many people fighting for it, what he is going to do? He couldn't possible let his baby suffer because something unnatural had happened.

Armin made a soft wheeze and jumped, the water erupting through his throat making him chock. He snaps his eyes up to look at the brunette leaning over him with his hands firmly on his shoulders.

Eren smiles at the blonde. "Don't worry. I won't let our Baby be used that way." He says warmly, his green orbs shining with love and affection. Armin could only mutely nod, finding his words lost in his throat. He tilts his head back, his golden silk rolling away from his face, Armin blushes when the brunette catches his mouth with his own. When the two parted, a trail of drool held them together.

"I'll go request Mikasa to be sent up to us." He whispers, gently stroking Armin's head. The blonde sniffs, he nods his head and lowers his head, closing his red and puffy eyes as Eren presses a butterfly kiss against his forehead.

Armin watches sadly as Eren gets off the bed and exits the room. He gulps and looks back at his swollen stomach and flinches.

"I-I know baby." He whispers, gently rubbing the spot where he had felt the kick. He smiles weakly as he feels another kick.

"I miss him too." He chuckles to himself. Eren's just left and their baby is upset. Armin shook his head with a tiny smile. He only lifted his head when Eren returns to the room.

Eren shots him a wide smile before moving aside to allow in the Asian beauty. As soon as he saw the dark haired woman, Armin tensed, his shoulder raising and his head lowering.

Mikasa's dark eyes burns into the short blonde, she watches as Eren quickly moves across the room and parks himself on the edge of the bed next to Armin.

Almost blocking him from her view. Mikasa lifts a dark eyebrow at the possessive actions, especially when she stepped forward only to retreat when Eren suddenly hissed at her. She blinks in surprise, swiftly remembering the incident when she and Armin had ran into Eren as a Titan for the first time.

He didn't let her near Armin then either. Pressing her pale lips tightly together, she tilts her head in thought. She catches Armin peeking over Eren's shoulder with wide eyes, she spots the fear within them.

Something was wrong, she realizes. Her eyes slides over the walls, realizing it was a hospital wing which only makes her stomach twist in concern. Had he been hurt? When they returned from the forest, she was devastated when Eren didn't wake up and Hange refused to allow her to see Armin.

Her pale hands clenches slightly at her sides, her black pools narrows down at the two males sitting in front of her.

"M-Mikasa…" Armin weakly mumbled, pulling his knees up. The pale blue blanket draped over him drawing along with him.

Mikasa breath sharply through her nose, she shots a pointed look at her adopted brother and childhood friend.

"Armin." She nods in return. Her eyes flashes when she catches the puffy red eyes Armin had. She looked at Eren and almost glared, had he done something to their friend?

Armin swallows a lump within his throat, feeling quite foolish. How was he supposed to let her know the truth? He could see the worry on her normally blank face. His fingers clench the blankets and nibbles his bottom lip only to let a cry of pain when the baby suddenly decided to kick a spot which was too sensitive for him.

"Armin!" Eren gasped, twirling around on the spot and reaching for his blonde. Armin's hand short to his stomach and sharply breathed in hopes to make the pain fade away.

"Is it the baby?" Eren asks worriedly, Armin lifts his head and smiles weakly at him.

"Baby?" Mikasa questions, her emotionless and firm voice filling the air.

She slowly moves across the room, making sure she had some distance between herself and Eren. She didn't want to set him off more then what he already was. The dark haired beauty stops at the bottom of the bed, she leans forward.

"Armin. What's wrong with you?" She asked, her tone loud and almost angry, leaving no room to argue.

Armin shuddered, his mouth opening and shutting. He timidly looks across at the woman, he assumed she had her own suspicions. Armin whimpered and shook his head.

Eren gently rubs his back encouraging. Sharing a look, Armin shakily lowered his legs and pushed the heavy blankets down, revealing his baby bump. Mikasa makes a soft gasp at the sight, her eyes widens before narrowing.

"I assume this is your fault." She bites out, glaring at her brother who reeled back with wide eyes and stuttering her name out. Sighing to herself, Mikasa stressfully runs her long fingers through her dark hair.

"I knew something was wrong, but I never expected this." She muttered, eyes opening to look at Armin's baby bump.

"Can I?"

Eren's eyes narrowed and darkened, his hands tightens around his knees. "E-Eren…" Armin weakly mumbled, tugging on his sleeve and gaining the brunette's attention.

"It's f-fine…r-really…" He encourages, smiling warmly at the brunette. Eren looks between the two before letting out a breath of air and nodding.

Mikasa carefully sits down next to the fragile blonde. She rests her hands in her lap and looks down at the budge, she bites her bottom lip and clocks her head to the side. Her lips opens as if to say something only to shake her head and gently reaches her hands out, right before touching the martial she looks up at Armin.

The shy blonde nods his head and Mikasa gently presses her palms firmly against the surface, she blinks upon feeling the boiling heat and rock hardness fills her palms.

"Well…there's definitely something in there." She nods her head, pulling herself away and standing, allowing Eren to take his rightful place.

"Something?" Armin weakly questions, looking up as Eren carefully strokes his round stomach.

The Asian beauty crosses her arms underneath her bust. "We don't exactly know how Titan's come to be…who's to say that this isn't it?" she questions, ignoring the growl Eren directed at her.

"But again, it could also be a normal baby, or a Shifter like Eren." She shrugged, her eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Armin…did you really keep this to yourself all this time?" she finally asked, Eren nervously turns his eyes onto Armin, also wanting to know the truth.

"Did you go through all that pressure on your own…"

"I…I…Y-Yeah…Know body else knew…" Armin speaks gently, turning his head away and gently rubs the side of stomach.

"I…I didn't want to admit it to myself at first. I mean, I am a man, I couldn't possibly be p-pregnant…"

Eren frowns sadly, shifting closer to the male and carefully touches his small shoulders. "You could have told me…" he whispers, resting his head against Armin's.

Armin smiles peacefully, closing his eyes briefly. "I didn't know h-how you'd react…how anybody would react...Like I said, I didn't accept the thought of it. I was in denial, till my stomach grew…" he pouts, rubbing the sore skin.

The brunette closes his eyes, silently thinking to himself before a sudden image fills his brain. His eyes snaps open and he gasps, gaining the other two's attention.

"I remember, from when I was a Titan, thinking about you." He says, looking at the golden haired boy. "It's like…my Titan side knew…" he says thoughtfully, frowning to himself.

"I called you a…Omega?"

Armin's eyes widen and his cheeks puffed out. His hands twitches.

"Omega?" he repeats, pouting. His shoulders hunching up. He groans when Eren nods his head, his eyebrows pulling together in thought.

"An Omega apart of a Wolf pack, it's used in the terms of animals. An Omega would be something that's able to have children, they're also known as the weakest." Armin sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead gently. Why does every keep calling him that?

Mikasa snorts in amusement, her eyes brightens. "You must be a rare Omega." She chuckles when Armin shots her a pointed look.

"They normally belong to the Alpha…" Eren mumbled distantly, his green eyes glowing before grinning.

"Looks like I'm an Alpha as you're my Omega." He chuckles, nuzzling Armin's neck.

"Are you sure you didn't tell anybody else?"

Armin tilts his head to the side in thought. His eyes half-lidded in pleasure before his breath catches in his throat and his heart pounds. His throat goes dry as he suddenly remembers a certain blonde haired beauty he had confided in. He swallows and looks between the two other people in his hospital room.

The more he thought of the girl the more a twinge appeared in the back of his throat, his eyes shift down to look at his lap. His mind swirled before a small voice whispers in realization.

He knew he had seen the Female Titan before, or somebody with familiar features!

"I know who the Female Titan is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out! What did you all think? Now Armin will start to 'heal' after having all that pressure on his shoulders.  
> Did you all think I made Mikasa a bit to harsh? I figured she'd be hurt that Armin didn't come to her about this. Espiecally when she finds out it was Annie who he went to. Eren will be pissed. That will be shown next chapter, how both of them react to Annie. 
> 
> Next chapter a secret will be revealed. Some of you have already figured it out, others had not. Hehe~ 
> 
> I was thinking of adding a little thought about Armin's Grandfather, like he discovers his hat or something. Um, do you guys have any idea what's the old mans name is? It would be an old English name like Armin, wouldn't it? Any ideas?


	11. Firefly Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat, blood and tears of the river of sorrow have finally reached it's peck. But just beyond the horizon is a storm. A storm that will come baring it's fangs and claws. The clouds will weep crimson. 
> 
> 'To give up the most important of yourself is what the world is always waiting for. Are you prepared to?' Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm SO SO DAMN SORRY! About the late update! This story was on hold, but it isn't anymore! YAY! So you'll get another update soon! Hehe~ I loved this chapter so much! It was so damn fun to write and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Please give a massive thanks to my wonderful beta Miriala for editing this. 
> 
> Warning...Slash. Fluff. MaleonMale. MPreg! Sexural contact! 
> 
> Oh! I've gone back over my old chapters and updated them. I tried to fix them. So please go back and read whenever you have the time!

"Arlert, Armin, yes?"

It was quiet. Dead silent within the room.

 _'_ _A study'_ Armin quietly thought to himself.

His shoulders shook and his throat tightened, becoming itchy with every second that passed. The small, dim light from the lamp on a nearby deck was the only source illuminating the room.

Armin inhaled sharply, twisting his fingers together against the rather large and hard bump. He shivered underneath the heated gaze glaring at him, burning from one of the three other people in the room.

 _'I… I d-don't like that look…'_ Armin thought, feeling his shoulders tremble a little as he shifted on the chair.

Slowly, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, wetting it. He felt so nervous and out of place, the oncoming wordless silence making him uneasy. Armin wanted to cry, his eyes feeling dry and just as itchy as his throat. Shaking his head ever so slightly and trying to make his body do something – anything – Armin wished for an escape

Sensing the blond's uneasiness, the taller brunette steped behind him and oddly, reached out to touch the back of his neck. Eren looked him over once more before his gaze softened from his protective glare, and he lifted a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing gently.

Armin would often wonder why it felt so good to have the back of his neck touched by Eren. For as long as he could remember, ever since he was a young child, Eren would lightly touch the back of nec, which would result in Armin feeling much better. Even now, as Armin thought of that, he felt some of the familiar tension and anxiety leave his body. A soft whine slipped out and he dropped his head, shoulders shaking as emotions that had been blocked by fear began to surface.

"They aren't going to hurt you," Eren said in a voice so gentle and tender that Armin could hardly believe who it came from.

The Alpha's free hand lifted to tilt the blonde's head up to him.

"I'll make sure." Was written within those emerald eyes, a silent promise.

Sharply, Armin breathed in while gazing down at his hands for a few brief seconds. Eventually, he returned his sapphire eyes to the scary pair standing across from him. Personally, Armin hadn't really spoken with either commanders. He was really surprised when both of them knew who he was, but then his logical side of his brain kicked in and they most likely know him because of Eren. He was pretty much labeled as Eren's in court. One of the most embarrassing moments in his life.

Erwin's study room always made Armin feel sick, so much more than normally, as this time he was being stared down by the man that usually had a soft spot for little Armin.

 _'At l-least he isn't glaring at me…'_ Armin thought as an afterthought.

He gulped, a painful lump in his throat that made Armin want to throw up again. He had, after all, thrown up twice this morning. Especially after Hange decided it was in everyone's best interest if they finally went to the only two people that would be able to help Armin.

Armin bit at his bottom lip, while his fingers twitched and curled together across the itchy sweater he wore. It was too quiet, Hange had just finished explaining the situation to Erwin and, unfortunately, Levi, at once. Armin tried not to the look at Humanitie's strongest warrior, but found himself peering at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ooh, don't worry about him," Hange said blithely as she perched on the edge of Erwin's desk. "No one invites him anywhere, so when he wants to talk he follows people back to their rooms. Like a bad smell."

Levi didn't say anything to that. The only action to prove he'd heard was a deepening of his scowl. He turned his attention away from Armin to glare even harsher at the woman. It was pretty unbelievable to believe, Levi wasn't a stupid man, and he knew it was impossible for a man to become pregnant and yet... the evidence was clear as day. He let out a deep sigh, a sigh that was filled with a twisted annoyance and frustration, almost as if this was a normal thing for him.

"So," Hange prompted, twisting to look at the little man with a large grin. "What did you want to say?"

"The brat's the father, right? Crazier things have happened," he grunted out after a few seconds, rubbing his temples a little.

Levi mentally hoped his life wouldn't be filled with things like this. Ever since the damn brat had been put under his eye, stranger and weirder things have happened. Levi was damn sure that he could probably write a winning novel with all the crap that happened day in and day out because of this brat.

Eren made a small growl as he listened to Levi, but kept his lips locked together while staring darkly at the two commanders.

Erwin made a deep sound from the back of his throat, hunching forward over his desk and eyeing Armin with a dark glint within his blue eyes.

"A baby?" Eren uttered out in a deep voice.

"Well that much is obvious," Levi grumbled deeply, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. His words caused Erwin to shoot his partner a dirty look.

"It needs to be removed…safely." Erwin spoke after a few more seconds, adding the last words as he looked at Armin and watched as his face turned pure white. He clocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Arlert isn't a woman. That much is obvious, and considering your demeanor, you want to keep it?" he asked after a few more seconds and nodded, closing his eyes.

Armin shuddered on the spot, slowly nodding his head while Eren gently ran his fingers up and down the back of Armin's neck. The brunette glared even darker at the others, while the taller female standing behind them, clenched her hands against her elbows. Mikasa stared blankly at the three commanders, preparing to jump in if she needed to.

Hange let out a deep hum, eyes blowing wide and clicking her tongue. She almost bounced on the deck, kicking her legs as she caught onto what her captain was saying. "Oh! We need to find a safe and practical way to deliver the child." She gasped out, snapping her fingers as she jumped from the desk. She slapped her forehead a little. "Why didn't I think of that before?" she groaned to herself, ignoring the little groan that came from the smaller man behind her as she walked up to Armin and comforting placed her hands onto his small shoulders.

"How? At this size it must be attached to a major organ. Cutting it away would very likely cause fatal damage, not to mention uncontrolled bleeding." Levi asked after a pause, his dark eyes narrowing further while he stared at the large bump in Armin's hands.

"Cauterization?"

Hearing the word, Eren let out another warning growl. His dark green eyes almost narrowed into slits, and his mind turned harsh at the horrible image of Armin being held down by a knife. He almost bared his teeth at the mere thought, but simply clenched his jaw instead.

Hange shook her head, and lifted her eyes onto the two other men. "The shock might be just as dangerous, and there's still the organ damage to consider."

"True, true." Erwin nodded, that was true.

Armin may have a strong heart and brain, but anyone would go into shock after something like that. In fact it's normally the last option for a normal healthy woman and most of the time, it didn't go very well.

"What if someone with high skill was to cut directly into the middle?" he finally asked, turning his darkened blue eyes onto the only man who was probably about to cut swift, quick and cleanly.

Levi made a deep sound and pushed himself from the desk, not replying as he leaned against one of the walls. He closed his arms tightly across his chest and leaned forward a little while he eyed Armin closely. Then the blond made a small noise, a little whine of discomfort, and shifted onto his side, facing away from the many eyes. At least nobody was disgusted with him, or so assumed. Oddly, both men seemed to accept it, but it might be because Eren was staring them down with eyes that practically screamed blood would be spilled.

"If my data is accurate, your baby will be ready to come out in a month or so." Hange grinned even wider, patting Armin on the head as she spoke, her eyes glowing with her glasses hiding them.

Armin's throat caught a breath too fat to suck in or out, and he couldn't reply. A month? That was too soon. Armin's head felt heavy, he couldn't believe it was that soon. He felt like he was about to throw up again, the feeling not really fading away, only becoming bearable pain. He was able to ignore it for the time being, but it flared up somewhat painfully at times.

"A month?" Eren repeated thoughtfully, his dark eyebrows raising.

His tan lips gapped as he rolled the words around his head and his an odd sensation spread through his lower stomach. Eren clocked his head to the side. His minty eyes rolled down to the small blonde, and he eyed the bump. It was pretty big, a lot larger than a couple weeks ago.

"A baby…" Erwin repeated, the thought twirling around his head.

When Hange first said it, he thought she was joking! She had to be, it was impossible, unreal. Just too... stupid to be true. But then, she brought in the boy in question, and only a moron would miss his pregnant stomach. Armin Arlert was truly with child. Another tired sigh escaped his lips as he leant forward and placed his head against his hands. Maybe, just maybe, he could use this to his advantage?

Erwin lifted his eyes and drilled them into Armin. "Nobody knows how Titans came into this world. Arlert, if it turns out to be a Titan, we will end its life before it could take a single breath." Erwin bit out with a firm and strong tone.

His voice cut through Armin's mind, slicing though him like a sharp knife. Pain flared along his fingertips and, almost as if it overheard the man, the being in his stomach shifted. Armin felt his insides clench at the words, just like the three of them did at the commander's words.

Armin's face heated. His large sky eyes twitched, and shifted within the sockets. Salted water began to build up at the edges of his eyes. Armin started to cry, his face crumpling like wet cloth.

"Please," he begged, and clung on all the harder, his fingers digging into his sweater.

He tried to swallow, but almost chocked. He couldn't breath and his stomach twisted painfully. Armin tried to silence himself, but he couldn't.

As soon as the tears began to spill, Eren cuped Armin's neck in a comforting gesture while his other hand moved onto his left shoulder. He stroked the nap of his neck, making Armin sigh softly. The small blonde tried to breath, but he couldn't, letting out a broken gasp. Eren tensed and even bared his teeth at the ones that had made his Omega cry.

Armin sniffled. Why was he crying? If it was a Titan, then it should be put down before it could hurt anybody. Before it could crush anybody's hopes and dreams, like that Titan did to Eren long, long ago. His chest tightened, it was as if there were a hand inside, squeezing painfully.

"B-But its m-my baby…"

"But-" Erwin began, his voice becoming soft and he lows his head when Armin looked at him with watery eyes.

"If it turns out like Jäger... a human, _a shifter_ , then we will help you keep it. I have no doubt what happened with him will happen again. The Military Police will want to experiment on it, like they wanted with Jäger."

Armin breathed in a sharp gasp. His eyes watered even more as he thought of the possibility of the Military Police getting their hands on his baby. They wanted to dissect his baby. At the mere thought of it, Armin's palms pressed into the front of his baby. He sniffled and chewed on his bottom lip, lowering his head and ducking it, his teary eyes staring at his baby bump.

"Oi." Levi's deep voice broke through Armin's soft sobs.

Armin quickly twisted his head up to look at him, struggling to stop his sobs.

"Once the… _child_ , is born. There probably will be a trial, much like the brat's. Considering that the reason that you're pregnant is the said brat, the Military Police will want custody of you and the child. Can you handle that Arlert? You would be reasonable for another life. For now, I think it would be best to keep you out of the light, until after the birth."

That got Eren's attention, his eyes widened briefly at the thought of another trial. He grit his teeth together and shifted on his feet, feeling his stomach clench at the mere thought of losing both Armin and his unborn baby to the Military Police, getting their filthy paws on them. His lips twisted together and he let out a deep growl from the back of his throat.

Erwin nodded his head in agreement, closing his eyes briefly. He pliantly ignored the slowly building anger that vibrated from the brunette. "I think that's best. It's hard as it is, with Jäger. We have a lot of attention on us, a lot of heat. Once the trial comes, we'll find some way to get around the Military Police and get into the Judge's good books."

Immediately, Eren's anger melted away and his face held a whitish tint. His stomach churned with guilt at that, but his heart almost skipped a beat when one of Armin's hand rose, and pressed over Eren's. It was like Armin could feel how guilty the brunette had become. Eren brushed his thumb along the back of Armin's hand, and gave a small squeeze.

Armin sniffled once more, silently listening to the three much older soldiers speak to one another. It was obvious they couldn't separate him from Eren, something about a rampage the brunette had thrown a week or so ago. The small blonde almost smiled when Eren clenched his hand at hearing the soft suggestion, his hand didn't relax even after when the idea was rejected. Armin wracked his brain to remember something about Eren's supposed rampage, but came up empty handed.

The small blond tried not to let his brain run into the _'What if's'_ knowing that if everything does take a horrible twist, he would be able to take it. When had he become so emotionally attached? He hadn't realized how much he had grown to love whatever was growing in him. He couldn't bear the thought of it turning out to be a Titan, and he mentally begged the baby to not be one.

It was then that Armin realized what the other blond man just said. Get into the Judge's good books? The image of the old man that tried Eren's case appeared in the small blonde's mind, and he trembled at the thought.

"A-Ano…W-What if we s-save Stohess District? And prevent Wall Sina from f-falling?" he peeped up, hiccupping lightly. He slowly and carefully calmed himself down, all the time gently stroking the edge of his bump with his fingertips.

As soon as Armin's words filled the air, they cut through the anxious conversation and everyone turned to look at the small blond. Armin's red-ringed eyes shifted and he bit his bottom lip, his pale face flushing a pale shade of pink.

"T-The female titan…is-is located in Stohess District. So she'll most likely be targeting that wall next…" he slowly spoke, trembling on the spot when he felt the two people he cared for the most turn to look at him in surprise.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the words, and glanced at Erwin from the corner of his eyes. He noticed the way Erwin went stiff, and leant forward to hear Armin's voice.

"Hmmm. We've read your report. It would be a big risk. A gamble. But it is highly possible…" Levi spoke thoughtfully, though he struggled a little to keep his voice soft for the blond. "Are you certain about the identity of the titan?"

Eren curiously looked down at the small blonde, his lips parted a little and tilting his head to the side. His mind spun as he tried to figure out who the female titan was and felt anxious to know how Armin knew. His gut twisted and he pressed his lips into a tight line.

Armin nodded a bit too fast, but breathed in deeply and sharply. "I got a good look of its face, before it… ate me…" he muttered, trailing off and looking to the side to avoid Eren's eyes when they snapped to him.

He had been eaten, hadn't he? How strange that was, being inside a Titan's mouth.

Armin shivered in disgust, his face contorting as he thought of the texture of the saliva that had stuck to him. Honestly, Armin hardly remembered his time being in the Female Titan's mouth. He still couldn't work out why she had tried to kidnap him, and from what he heard, she had practically locked onto him and charged at him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought, and he let out a small, _(adorable)_ sneeze before lifting his gaze to look at the three commanders. Armin's mind flipped and he breathed in sharply.

He couldn't believe that neither Eren nor Mikasa had found out and he felt beyond embarrassed about it. Maybe he should have spoken to them together, in private, beforehand.

Armin's cheeks flushed a pale pink color as he could feel the two sets of eyes trilling into him. Both Eren and Mikasa stared almost harshly at him, their eyes screaming for him to explain. Concern and worry filling their bodies as they eyed the sweet blond.

"Armin?" Mikasa spoke before Eren, pushing herself from the wall and stalking towards the blond.

She placed her hand onto Armin's other shoulder and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

Armin swallowed a dry lump in his throat, and twitched in his spot.

"Armin... she... ate you?" Eren questioned, his voice becoming slightly dark and menacing.

He tiltsed forward a little to look at his face, his lush green eyes narrowed, " _Tell me who it is_."

Parting his lips, Armin tilted his head and meekly looked up at the brunette. His small button nose twitched a bit.

"I… Um…" he began, trying to form the words.

He wasn't sure how to voice who he suspected the female titan to be, or how he felt about it. He'd trusted her! He'd told her his deepest and darkest secret! He didn't want to believe it. Armin's fingers clenched together, holding his baby bump and tried to avoid looking at Eren. How was he supposed to say her name?

Mikasa.

She had warned him about her. Armin felt guilty that he didn't go straight to Mikasa. He knew, she would have felt... no, will feel hurt when she found out. Mikasa was like his big sister, she had always been there to help him, she'd even told him he was like her own baby brother. And now he went and did this. He felt terrible.

Just as Armin went to speak, to force himself to really speak, Erwin pushed himself up. His thick and heavy wooden chair scraping across the ground and silencing whatever the small blonde was about to speak.

"I see." he spoke deeply and thoughtfully, hunching his shoulders.

Erwin stood with his back arched and crossed his arms behind his back. His head was slightly hunched over, with his somewhat pointed nose directed at the ground. "We will proceed with the plan, then. Let's move out to the hall, where we will discuss the fall's details."

"Yes sir," they said in unisson.

Armin had no idea how long the small group had been in Erwin's study. His back felt stiff and it ached a bit from him sitting a little too still for his liking. Armin closed his eyes a little and relaxed back in the chair. He humed lowly to himself, his fingers gently stroking the surface of the bump before opening his eyes when he felt both of his hands being taken with care. Armin turned his head and forced a strained smile as Eren crouched down a little in next to him.

Eren's parakeet eyes swirled as he stared at the small blonde, and gently eased Armin to his feet. Carefully helping the small blonde, he could tell something was suddenly off with the bumblebee haired male. Eren gently brushed the sweet sun-locks out of Armin's face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, eyes flickering off to the side and watching quietly as the three commanders began to leave the room, leaving the trio behind.

Hange paused in the doorway, glancing back with a large grin, before rushing after the two other men.

Flushing in embarrassment, Armin snuffled and slowly shook his head.

"Sometimes," Armin said as calmly as possible, shyly dropping his eyes from the brunette.

His face heated up as felt the two staring at him, his eyes droped to the bump and nervously, he withdrew his hands from Eren's. Armin tried to ignore the startled expression that spread across Eren's face when Armin pulled his hands free. They we're shaking and Armin didn't know where to put his hands now, so instead he settled for placing them back onto his stomach.

 _'It's so big…now.'_ Armin thought, slowly running his hand smoothly along the curve.

Armin bit his bottom lip harshly, gently stroking the hardened skin. He felt heavy, when in reality he just looked like he had finally filled out to the shape a normal grown man. People who were close to him, who had lived with him for year, would be the only ones to notice it wasn't quite as it seemed. Armin sighed to himself. He wondered how women were able to do it. Walking around with watermelons in their guts. It was painful, and - not to mention - extremely exhausting. It was like a boulder, or a large rock that had been thrown into his gut. He had never felt like this before.

Suddenly Armin froze. The tiny golden hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his stomach burned a little. His insides clenched and whine escaped his pale lips. He shuddered, his fingers pressing against the bump.

"Armin?" Mikasa said, stepping up to Armin's side and taking a hold of his elbow. She turned him towards her, her dark eyes running along his body like she was searching for any kind of wound that could be causing the sudden pain that filled his face.

Armin's breath hitched in his throat and he forced a smile. He let out a weak laugh and stepped away with shaky legs.

"I-I'm fine." He said breathlessly, his skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He let out a small gasp.

"The, um, baby is just... moving." And as soon as he said those words, he let out a yelp when Mikasa stepped up to him before giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Mikasa let out a deep sigh, pressing her hands into Armin's lower back. Eren blinked once and then twice as he glanced between the two, unsure of what to do. He eyed the way Mikasa held him, before he pushd his syrup colored locks out of his face. If it was anybody else, Eren would have felt the need to rip out throats, and to bare his teeth. If it was anybody but Mikasa, Eren would have felt beyond threatened, but it was his sister holding his Armi, so it was alright.

"M-Mikasa?" Armin stuttered in confusion.

Why was she hugging him like this? It didn't make sense to him. He even jumped when he felt her hand gently pat him on the back of the head, comforting him oddly.

"Mikasa, wha-?"

Eventually Mikasa stepped away, allowing her hands to fall from his body. A tiny smile appeared on her face while she reached pull back a small Strand of hair in the middle of her face.

"I was very worried. I thought something had happened to you." Her dark Grey eyes dropped to Armin's stomach.

"I'll admit…it's a bit shocking, that you're, well, pregnant. And I won't lie, I was surprised when I heard of the two of you…" she spoke quietly, her voice dipping slightly but still soft.

She shifted on her feet, her face showing a shimmer of emotion for a very brief moment.

Armin blushed deeply as she spoke and ducked his head to avoid looking at her, while Eren pouted at his sister. "I guess it explains a lot."

Eren frowned at her words and huffed lowly under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled out, turning his fiery eyes onto his sister.

Mikasa smired a little. She looked at Eren with her dark eyes and snorted. She blew the hair from her face before speaking.

"You always were a weird child, Eren." She chuckled lowly, turning on the balls of her feet and waving the brunette off when he growled behind her.

"I _wasn't a weird_ kid!" Eren grumbled, pouting much like a child.

Armin gazed at him briefly and snickered under his breath, making the brunette snap to him with big eyes. "Don't laugh Armin! You're supposed to be on my side!" he cried out, running after the blond as he began to walk behind the dark haired female. Mikasa paused briefly and held her hand out to the blond, who quickly took it.

"Now that you mention it Mikasa…he really was a weird kid…" Armin smiled, slowly stepping up her side and tilting his head forward to look at her.

Mikasa chuckled and slowly nodded her head in agreement with the small golden haired boy.

"Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with him…or even, well, um yeah…" his face turned bright crimson and he glanced off to the side.

Eren grumbled and lightly kicked a small stone out of his way. He hung his head a bit while walking after the two.

"Ganging up against me. So unfair." His lips twirled into a small smirk as he heard the sweet laugh that chimed from Armin.

Turning his head to the side, Eren hummed deeply under his breath as he stared at the passing doors while his mind reverted back to Erwin, so his memory quickly flashed to the fact that Armin might know who the female titan was. It wasn't just that either, it was the fact he looked stressed about it, as if said person was important to him. And for some reason, that annoyed the brunet. Who would Armin be so close to, that wasn't himself or Mikasa?

 _'Fuck me! Please, don't tell me he bonded with Horseface!'_ he found himself thinking, his lips twisting in disgust at the thought.

His green eyes flashed a little and bit his bottom lip while he growled at the thought of said horse face with his blonde. He clenched his fists and frowned, before his eyes flickered to that pair in front of him.

 _'Wait... the titan is a female. Unless he's secretly a woman…'_ he snickered, smirking to himself and strolling along while chuckling at the thought. It was an amusing one, all right.

It didn't take them long to get to the hall. Armin paused behind Mikasa and Eren. He puffed out his cheeks slightly and shifted on his feet. He gulped a bit, becoming nervous. He wet his cracked lips, feeling his shoulders tremble a little. He could hear movement and sound from behind the doors.

 _'Everyone is inside. They're going to find out, that I'm… I'm….'_ Armin wheezed deeply, lowering his eyes to his stomach and made a low whimper. He shook a little as he felt the weight within his stomach move, twisting a bit within him, almost as if it knew Armin was upset. He felt a kick hit the lower part of his stomach, causing to inhale sharply.

"Armin." Eren's voice flowed to his ears, making the blond snap his head up.

He blinked his wide sky eyes at the brunette, and Eren smiled down at him, reaching down and grasping Armin's shoulders softly.

Eren's narrowed fern eyes caught the dim light of the candles above them as he gently took Armin by the shoulders and pulled him close. "Armin, don't worry. Everything will be fine. In the end, you will still have me and Mikasa. No matter what." He spoke gently, tangling his hands into the soft gold locks.

He spread his fingers and pulled Armin close to him. He turned his head and leant forward, parting his lips and inching them towards Armin's.

The kiss was fierce and possessive, but short. Eren backed off and stared down in pride. Armin, who was sweating and gasping, leant against him, His body slack and his toes curled in. The Omega blushed and turned his head away, bringing his arms in close as though to shield his body from embarrassment.

"You okay Armin?" Eren asked sweetly, brushing the soft hairs from Armin's damp face.

The brunet kissed him again, slower and sweeter than before. Armin found his head tilting back as a hand continued to massage the back of his neck. Eren wrapped his left arm around the blond's waist, drawing him close against his own form. A shudder rippled through Armin's body and Eren smiled through the kiss.

The taller male eased himself back and ran his eyes along Armin's body. He doesn't know the reason, and he often wondered about it, but why did he still act like a blushing virgin every time the brunette so much as touched him?

"Eren, Armin?" Mikasa called warmly, standing at the doorway and holding the door to the mess hall open.

Her dark eyes catching the bright light spilling from the mess hall, she hunched her shoulders as she eyed the pair and crooked her head to the side gesturing for the two to enter.

Eren looked back at his sister and slowly nodded.

"You ready Armin?" he questioned, looking at the smaller boy and carefully taking his hand. He Held it tightly and gave the golden haired male a gentle tug to get him walking.

Armin's lips pressed tightly together and slowly nodded his head. He curled his fingers around Eren's, allowing the chocolate haired male to guide him towards the hall. Armin turned his head to the side, catching a brief glimpse of Sasha through the small crack of the opened door and Armin jumped upon seeing the brown haired female stuffing her face. His heart leaped into his throat and he let out a small whimper from the back of his throat.

_'Everyone is already there…which means they'll find out about me…'_

Hands sweating a little, Armin tightened his grip on Eren's hand, even going as fair to use both of his hands. He ducked his head and followed Eren up the mess hall, his heart skipping a beat as he slowly steped into the hall. Armin's knees buckles underneath him, and he felt as if he was about to collapse. Armin shuddered as he walked into the hall, feeling the warm light of the many candles bath over him, warming his skin lightly.

Face glowing a bright wine color, Armin pressed his lips into a small, tight frown. He steped to the side with shaky legs, hiding directly behind Eren when the mess hall became completely silent and he could feel all eyes on him.

 _'So they know, now. Huh?'_ Eren thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the small group that turned to look at them.

He tried to make himself bigger than he was, to help hide the scared blond. He could taste the fear erupting from his partner. It helped a lot that Armin was naturally small. His dark eyes narrowed even further at the others sitting around the hall, his menacing eyes glaring at them until everyone turned away from them awkwardly. Grumbling deeply under his breath, Eren followed Mikasa over to the table where everyone sat, taking double extra care as he led Armin over to it.

Connie's head snapped up as Armin eased down across from him. Armin flushed even redder upon seeing Connie's eyes gazing at him from across the table, with large grey puppy eyes.

"Holy crud! You're as big as a house!" Connie cried out, almost throwing his arms out as he stared intensively at Armin.

Armin let out a small wheeze, gasping a little at Connie's words and crossed his arms over his bump as if to somehow shield it from curious gazes.

"I'm as… big as a house?" he repeated lowly under his breath and shook his head a little.

"You really have a baby! _A small baba_!" Sasha gasped out, swallowing her mouthful of food and grinning widely.

She bounced on the spot, while gripping the edge of the table. Her eyes blown wide with excitement,she leant across the table and reached a hand out to touch Armin's bump.

Armin leaned back in embarrassment and felt nervous. He didn't want to be touched. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Sasha's hand approaching him. Just as she was about to touch his bump, a low snarl came from Eren before he grabbed hold of Sasha's forearm tightly. Sasha shuddered and whined like a cornered animal. Swiftly withdrawing her arm she lowered her head in defeat. Sasha let out a low laugh when Eren huffed and replaced himself next to Armin. He even circled his arm around his shoulders, as if to prove a point.

"You're pretty protective over him, aren't you?" Connie bluntly snickered, his grey eyes sparkling as he shifted on his hard chair.

Hearing this, Armin flushed even brighter and tried to curl in on himself, all the while feeling even more light headed. He realized that he hadn't eaten at all today. And at the sight of all that food, Armin's stomach growled loudly.

Eren tilted his head to the side. He peeked down at Armin and watched as he shyly avoided looking at him upon hearing his stomach growl. Smiling, Eren went to push himself up when a loud thud erupted across from himself and Eren gripped Armin tighter when he jumped, startled from the way the table shook. Hands slammed against the wood once more and Eren snapped his fiery eyes to the boy in front of them and glared heatedly.

"What's your problem?!" he growled harshly, hissing his words out and clenching his hands. He dug his nails in his skin, creating small moon-shaped marks.

Jean huffed, glaring back at the brunette and even baring his teeth a little.

"Is nobody even wondering how this is even possible? I mean, Armin's a guy! He shouldn't be able to get pregnant!" he yelled out, digging his fingers into the wood and glaring back at Eren. He turned his heated eyes onto the small boy sitting next to Eren.

"It's insane!" Jean grumbled, reaching up and grasping the side of his head. "A _pregnant man_. How stupid does that sound!"

Just as Jean was about to go on, Mikasa stomped up next to Armin and slammed a bowl down in front of him. Said blonde jumped in surprise and spun his head around to look at her, his face as white as a sheet upon seeing the deadly expression on her face. Mikasa curled her lips and her dark, black eyes glared at Jean, daring him to carry on speaking.

"There's been stranger things." Suddenly Reiner spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

The beast-like man was hunched over his bowl of food, he lifted a cup of water and took a deep sip before looking at the others from the corner of his eye.

"So Armin's carrying a baby. So what? Compared to what has been happening for the past few months, this is nothing. Compared to people becoming titans, yeah. This is the least of our worries."

Jean growled and turned his heated eyes to the frosty blonde and curled his lips into a snarl. "And what if it's something else? Huh? What if it turns out to be how Titan's come into existance?" Jean hissed through clenched teeth. It was a rumor going around, now that Hange had let the small group know the truth about Armin.

"And if it isn't?" Reiner shot back, turning his dark eyes to the other and smirked as he noticed the way Jean blinked back at him with a blank expression. "What if it turns out to be like Eren? A, um, shifter? Hmm? What if the baby is a human?"

"Whatever!" Jean huffed, turning to look off to the side and falling down into his seat with a loud thud. He crossed his arms and grumbled.

Just then, the doors were thrown open and Commander Erwin stepped in, followed closely by Commander Levi and Commander Hange.

"We have recently figured out who the female titan is." Erwin called out strongly, straightening his back with his arms behind himself. His dark icy blue eyes stared blankly into the hall, rolling across all the soldiers.

"We will capture her this time!"

Armin shuddered, as the strong and imposing voice filled the hall. It echoed off the walls and bounced about it. He whimpered and pressed his fingers against his stomach, feeling uneasy. His mind twirled and he shifted in his spot. He ducked his head and looked down at his barely visible lap and chewed the inside of his mouth. Even though Eren was right next to him, his arm around his shoulders, Armin still felt anxious. Everyone would find out who the female titan was.

"The plan will begin the day after tomorrow." Erwin spoke strongly, walking towards the head of the table and lowering himself into the chair.

Hange almost skipped on her feet as she moved around the table, her glowing eyes looking to Armin. She felt such excitement about the plan, about the female titan and most definitely about the baby that was getting ready to come out.

 _'Could it be a shifte? Imagine that! A baby shifter! Ohhh! Or a baby titan!'_ she thought in glee, almost clapping her hands as she picked up a scroll. Her hands shook as she unrolled it across the table.

Immediately everyone rushed to remove their bowl of soup. Armin's hands shook as he went to move his own, but before he could even touch it, Eren picked it up and placed it onto the table behind them. He sent a small smile to the blonde when he caught his eye.

"While passing through Stohess District, on our way to the capital," the woman began. "This will be our first and last chance to capture her. Once on the other side, the government will want take custody of Eren.

"We will encounter much difficulty investigating those bent on destroying the walls. But of we don't, then humankind's destruction will be imminent. We will have to bet everything on this operation." Hange said loudly.

To anyone with the least bit of common sens, it was odd that Hange was so carefree and spoke with such happiness. But then again, she was strange. Surely she meant all that seriously?

Levi made a deep grumble from the back of his throat. He moved to sit across from Erwin, on the other side of the table, and took a piece of paper from Hange. His dark eyes rolled across the inked words before turning a blank stare to the group.

"The plan is this." He began, his deep and emotionless voice easily slicing through any tension that had been building.

"While passing through Stohess, we will use the brat as bait to lure the target into one of the underground passages. Given the target's size and strength, must get her as far down as possible. We should be able to immobilize her in her titan form underground."

Erwin nodde in agreement with Levi and turned his head around to look the coco haired male. "But, in the event that she transforms before then, it will be up to you Jäger. Eren."

"Yes, Sir!" Eren called out loudly, getting up to salute the commander with a fist over his heart. "Are we certain the target will definetely be in Stohess, then?"

Erwin noded, his eyes now overshadowed by his hair. "Yes. The target is a member of the Military Police."

Jean let out a small snort. "The Military Police, huh?" he muttered under his breath, and glared off to the side. He ignored the dirty looks he got from the others around him and grumbles under his breath.

"We believe that it was she who killed the two titans we had caught," Erwin said said gravely, pausing briefly to look at the soldiers.

Armin shifted on the spot as he felt the tension slowly building around the brunette at his side and it made his stomach churn.

He glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye, and peeked back at Erwin, waiting for him to finish speaking. "And that she might have trained with you. In 104th Cadet Corps".

"104th Cadet Corps…" Eren repeated slowly, his eyebrows rising in thought.

As though his head suddenly felt heavy, the young brunette turned his head slowly to look at the short blonde at his side. Said blonde refused to look up, so he kept looking down at his lap and wheezed.

"Armin… Who is the titan?"

Armin's body stiffened. He wet his bottom lip and sniffed a little. He kept his head down, with his short yellow strands surrounding his face. The boy's fingers twitched against the material that hung over his bump. Armin tried to rest his arms across the table, but found that he couldn't keep his arms still and that his stomach became fervently cold. It was then that the small male realized how he had become so used to have his arms crossed over his stomach, so he quickly moved his arms back. It was like the being inside knew that he wasn't holding it anymore and the thought sent chills down his spine. The honey haired male jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his under the table. The fingers gently curled around his right hand and encouraged him to speak.

Breathing in sharply, Armin gently grips Eren's hand and lifts his head to look at him. His blue eyes flickered, his face was flushed and he felt weak, like he was about to throw up. He sniffed once more and forced himself to look into the forest green eyes that were shining so beautifully.

"U-Um… Eren… it's… it's... Annie."

As soon as he spoke her name, Eren's face paled and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth gapped in confusion. "You can't be serious Armin. I mean… I mean... It's Annie. Annie Leonhart! She's our friend! She been helping us. She helped you! Many times!" he gasped out, shaking his head slowly.

He couldn't believe it. The golden haired female had always been there, like Mikasa, Eren had noticed. She had been all over Armin, watching over him and helping him whenever something had happened when he or Mikasa hadn't been there. More than once, Annie had been placed on a team with Armin or been partnered up with him.

 _She wouldn't hurt him... Would she?_ Eren had never thought she would, considering how many times she had helped him.

And if what Armin was saying was true, then...then...

 _'She tried to hurt Armin. She tried to…she tried to eat him. No-No. It can't be.'_ Eren thought, twisting his hand free and almost letting go of Armin's only to have him grab it with both of his and press his fingers into the back of the tan skin.

Eren slowly turns his head back around to look at Armin, numbly shifting while staring into the face of the blonde. "The female titan… she- she knew what you looked like from the start… I-I'm sure she was the one t-to kill Sawney and Beane."

"How do you know that?" Eren gasps out, throwing his other hand across to Armin and clapping it over Armin's own hands gripping his. They were under the table, but Eren would give no less of a shit if he was holding Armin's hands above the table.

Armin swallowed a lump in his throat and looked to the side weakly. "… K-Killing them would've r-required real skill, so she would've used the O-ODM gear she'd become accustomed to. A-And Annie is the only other high s-skilled female other than Mikasa." He explained quietly, nibbling at the skin of his bottom lip.

"Yeah, but they held that equipment inspection. Annie's was fine." Eren asked in confusion, his eyebrows pulling together as he tried to make sense of what was being said.

Still, he couldn't believe it, his mind would accept it. There was just no way. It didn't any make sense to him.

Armin shifted a little and turned his attention to look down at the table. His eyes slowly rolled across the map laid out, eyeing the markings and hunched his shoulders.

"Um... Because she p-presented… M-Marco's gear. That's how s-she avoided being c-caught." He explained in a quiet voice, his breath hitching as he spoke his dear friend's name.

"What?!"

"Marco? What's he got to do with this?" Eren frowned, shaking his head furiously and turned to look at the other brunette at the table. He eyed Jean's face closely and inhaled sharply.

Shivering a bit, feeling colder than before, Armin rubbed his fingers together a bit.

"I'm not sure…" he trailed off, wracking his brain to try and figure out thay little detail that had been bugging him ever since he had realized Annie was the titan.

"Maybe you just saw wrong?"

Armin closed his eyes briefly, his nose twitching as he tries to breath normally. His back was beginning to burn from being hunched over and had to straighten it as much as possible. "I…I d-definitely recognized…it, um, Eren…"

Eren frowned even deeper, so deep that Armin was a bit worried that it looked like it was about become stuck. Eren shook his head once more, and let out a small sigh. "I don't understand! If it is Annie, then why would she try to eat you? She's our friend!" he cried out, desperate for an explanation.

 _'… It isn't too hard to figure out Eren…'_ Armin quietly looked at Eren, his lips parted, and wondered if he should say it out loud.

It'd been something that had been pesky, and was even beginning to irritate him. Why would Annie come after him? Armin had nothing for her, he couldn't do anything. Or so that was until he realized the most obvious thing.

Armin slowly turned his eyes to the table, eyeing the small indents On the wood.

 _'I told her. I told her before anyone else… did she come after me, because-because I… I'm?'_ Armin felt his cheeks heat up once more. He turned his hands over and pressed his palms into the hardened bump. Was that why? If so, then what would Annie want his baby for? Armin couldn't figure it out, unless she was working for somebody... No, that didn't make sense! But one thing was for sure.

_'Annie… wants my baby…'_

Eren's hands turned back over and he grabbed ahold of Armin's hands tightly.

"What is it? Armin?" he asked quietly, noticing the different thoughts and emotions that appeared across Armin's face.

The back of Eren's hands pressed against the bump, feeling the warmth licking along the backs of his hands. Eren's eyes flickered with concern as he noticed the small wince that appeared on Armin's face, and he felt the familiar low kick at the back of his hands.

Eren tried not to smile, but a tiny one appeared across his face anyway. It was something he had come to enjoy more than anything. It was like the baby, the being waiting inside, knew who Eren was as soon as he so much as brushes against the hardened shell. Always kicking a little, sometimes too hard, but Eren always felt this strange pride and happiness whenever he felt the kick.

 _'My baby…'_ he thought before trying to focus once more on Armin.

"It's…It's nothing." Armin mumbled quietly, the words spilling out from under his breath.

He sniffled a little and he shifted, turning his head away from the brunette. He couldn't stand the look in his eyes, he felt so guilty about it all and Armin wanted more than anything to just spill everything out. Tell him everything that's been pressuring him, let him know what Armin thinks, but he couldn't. Armin couldn't bring himself to utter the words because he felt as if there was a weight on his chest, pushing against him and it almost brought tears to his face.

"Any other evidence to share?" Levi's voice cut through the tension, right as Eren went to speak some more. Went to try and make Armin speak to him. Eren didn't believe it was _'nothing'_ , as Armin had said.

Armin gulped softly, and looked weakly at the commander with a slow breath. "N-No sir…" he tried to speak bravely, only to wince once his voice broke and his words almost slurred as he tried speak the strong words.

"Personally? I think Annie and the female titan shares an unsteadying resemblance." Mikasa suddenly spoke, sitting on Armin's other side.

As her soft voice filled the air, everyone blinked at her in surprise. Nobody was expecting the black haired Asian beauty to speak. She was the type to sit there and take in everything, only to leap into action one of her loved ones was threated. But if he thought about it hard enough, perhaps that was what she was doing? Trying to protect the two most precious people she had.

Armin looked over to the girl, his sister-like figure. "Mikasa?" he asked softly and smiled weakly when she reached over with a numb hand and took his left one gently.

"I agree with Armin more than a hundred percent." Mikasa spoke up once more, holding her head high as she spoke while looking over at the commanders.

Her dark eyes glanced at every commander sitting at the table. Her voice was strong and firm, leaving no room for argument. She had made her opinion clear. She stood behind Armin, she agreed and it made more than enough sense. Annie... She would be the most logical person to be the Female Titan. Mikasa had never doubted Armin before, and she wasn't about to start now.

Eren felt dizzy. They were pointing at their friend. "You too Mikasa." He murmured in shock, in surprise and let out a small hiccup.

Levi turned on his chair, lowering the paper back to the table and leaned his head in his palms. His eyes slid half-closed and he spoke with a deep voice that echoed through the room.

"So basically, we're going after her without proof. And if it turns out not to be her, then she'll be cleared of suspicion." He shrugged, almost uncaring as he spoke the words and tapped his fingers lightly against the table.

"As easy as that. Brat."

Eren held his breath, feeling cold, numb, as he watched the three commanders yell out more words before finally leaving the hall in a sickly silence. He felt sick himself. It was wrong. So wrong, and just plain ridiculous that they were accusing Annie. She was their friend, she had lived with them for three years, trained with them. He couldn't believe it at all.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mikasa's soft voice speaking to Armin. Making a low sound, Eren twisted his head to see Mikasa helping Armin up. He stared at the two blankly. Annie was their friend. Eren cared about his friends. All of them. He never realized how attached he had become since he began to train with the 104th. He supposed it was something to do with the fact he had lost almost all of the people loved and cared about. The only ones he still had were Mikasa and Armib. He realized then, as his eyes slowly moved across the others still sitting at the table, he had to come to care for them, too.

"Armin? Are you tired?" Mikasa asked softly, gently easing him up as careful as possible.

Her eyes shimmered and flickered as she glanced to the side and noticed Armin's untouched bowl. The soup was most likely freezing cold, but that didn't matter much as most of their food was cold anyway. But Mikasa couldn't help but feel concern for the fact the small blonde hadn't even had a spoon of the soup. In fact, now that she thought aboutit, Armin hadn't eaten all day. Narrowing her eyes, Mikasa walked over to the bowl and picked it up.

"You're not going to eat?" she questioned, turning her eyes back to Armin expectantly.

"If Armin doesn't want it, I'll have it!" Sasha peeped up before Armin could make a sound. She grinned widely and waved her hand back and forth.

Connie let out a low groan and shook his head while looking at her.

"Sa-sha! Armin's eating for two! He'll need everything he gets!" he huffed, annoyed, crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

He leaned over the wood and hummed lowly while closing his eyes. Anybody could see how worried and nervous he really was about what was to come in a few days.

Armin gulped and his cerulean eyes fell to his baby bump.

 _'Eating…for two?'_ he thought to himself and looked off to the side.

Shuffling his short yellow locks, his eyes swirled back to the bowl of soup Mikasa still held and he let out a small whine from the back of his throat. He didn't want to eat and the thought of it made his face turn to a light shade of green.

Eren ripped his eyes away from the scene and found himself looking back at the map. He pressed his lips together, chewing on the inside of his cheek while eyeing the dark ink that swirled across the paper.

 _'Annie… could you have really did this? No. You couldn't have…'_ he thought stubbornly, shaking the thoughts away and returning his attention back to Armin. He eyed the way Armin timidly stood before the others, noting that Mikasa was trying to get the blonde to have a few mouthfuls of the soup.

Eren smiled as Armin reluctantly gave into the dark beauty and took the bowl. He shifted in his spot and began to spoon small amounts of soup into his mouth. 'He doesn't look happy about it.' Eren thought in amusement, and eventually found himself walking up to the two.

"Armin. Can I touch your bump? Please?"

Eren paused mid-step and turned his head to Sasha. He watched as the small coffee haired female ran up to the blond, stopping a step away from him and smiling brightly. Eren's eyes narrowed as he was reminded that she had tried to touch the bump just about an hour ago. Even though she had permission this time, Eren couldn't help but feel threatened about it, annoyed that Sasha wanted to touch his baby.

"O-Oh… Um…" Armin meekly mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

He held the soup bowl, cradled it, as he looked nervously at the girl. The only other person who had touched his baby was Eren, and Hange. Mikasa had only touched once, and he could tell she was waiting for him to become comfortable with people wanting to touch his stomach. Armin knew Mikasa wanted to try and feel the baby kick. She wanted to feel badly.

"Sasha. Armin's tried. He needs to rest." Mikasa butted in, speaking for the small blond.

She placed her hands on Armin's shoulders, while staring at Sasha who flushed in understanding and nodded her head furiously.

Sasha gulped and suddenly thrusted something out to the blonde. "Potatoes are good for babies, Armin! Here, take it!" she said kindly, her eyes glowing sweetly with a reasonably sized potato in the palm of her hand.

Armin jumped a little, his glowing eyes sparkling as he stared at the potato. He couldn't help but wonder just where she was keeping those potatoes. It was like she had one every second of the day, every day. Armin was beginning to wonder if she had some kind of secret sack of potatoes hidden somewhere in the castle.

"Oh. Um. T-Thank you…" he murmured after a few seconds, and cuped his hands together, holding them out.

He eyed the soft colored potato as Sasha dropped it into his hands with a low thud. It wasn't as dirty as he expected it be as Sasha must have washed it

Sasha grinned and leaned forward. "A tip? Eat it raw!" she winked and Armin could only blankly nod in return.

Mikasa nodded toherself and carefully, as if Armin was made out of china, turned him towards the door. Mikasa stopped and looked to the side, staring over at Eren with her black pools. Her lips parted a little before she sighed but continued to guide Armin to the door. Seeing this, Eren quickly followed.

It wasn't long until the trio came across the familiar door leading to the room that belonged to Armin. Mikasa's own room was a little further down, as she had requested a room close to the blond in case. More than once the two would seek eachother out. It was a habit the two had since they were kids, of course, it was ten times worse when it was Eren and Armin, but that wasn't the point. The point was, Mikasa requested to be close to Armin, in case something went wrong during the night.

That, and the fact she felt better knowing he was close. However, Eren, quite annoyingly, still had the basement with chains and the whole package deal that came from him being a shifter.

Closing the door behind him, Eren briefly wondered if Levi would allow him to stay with Armin for the few nights before the operation to capture the Female Titan as they had no idea of what could happen during the plan. Of course, as soon as he thought of said plan, Eren looked back at Mikasa and Armin and frowned deeply to himself. 'Could they really distrust Annie that much?' he thought to himself, shifting on the spot and leaning against the newly closed door.

Armin's bedroom was a bit plain looking. It was small, which both Mikasa and Eren knew Armin quite liked. For some reason Armin preferred to stay in smaller rooms than the two of them. It had chipped and slowly peeling white walls with a single window. The small bed was just big enough to fit two small people in and was pushed up to the right corner of the room with the window directly above it. A small desk was across from the bed, with a small stack of old and worn out text books. All in all, they could send definetly tell it definitely belonged to their small friend.

Lips pressed together, Eren ducked his head and he tried to keep himself in check. His stomach tightened and he lifted his head to look at the two. He watched as Armin sat on the bed while Mikasa decided to sit on the desk, her legs hanging off the edge. He could hold it in.

Narrowing his eyes at the two, Eren breathed in deeply. "You guys are crazy! Distrusting Annie! After everything she's done for us."

Armin snapped his head up, looking over at Eren. His sweet baby blue eyes widened as he took in Eren's form and whimpered lowly.

"If… If we do nothing… the government will make a sacrificial victim out of you… t-they'll most likely make a sacrificial victim out of me too when they find out." He gasped out, wincing from his own words and looping his arms around his large stomach, gently stroking the edges.

"But without proof? You can't be serious… Guys! What if it isn't Annie?" Eren tried to reason.

His legs felt numb, like jelly as he walked across the room until he was standing directly in front of Armin. His bright green eyes were glowing, practically begging Armin to trust him. To believe him.

Slowly, he shook his head. "It is Annie, Eren!"

"But if it's her, then why would she try to eat you?! Why would she try to hurt you?" Eren shot back just as heatedly. He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't!

Armin let out a low gasp, and grabbed ahold of Eren's hands. He dug his nails into the soft tan skin of his hands and shook his head furiously. "She didn't!" he blurred out, only to blink once when he realized what he had said and swiftly ducked his head in embarrassment. He could feel those eyes of Eren's staring deeply into his being, his eyes screaming for the small blond to explain.

"… Annie…she, held me in her mouth. She didn't swallow." He tried explain.

He felt stone cold, like death. Eren stared blankly at Armin. He knew Armin had become a little close to the other golden haired girl, something he kind of resented really, but he never expected something like this.

"What… S-She… She was trying to kidnap you?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Like Eren…" Mikasa whispered lowly under her breath. She hunched her shoulders and glared down at the ground. Her fingers twitched, and her eyes darkened.

_"Damn her…"_

Curling her lip back a little, baring her teeth, Mikasa snapped her head up to look at Eren with swirling black eyes that promised the blood of a certain somebody. "Eren." She hissed out, her voice surprisingly dark and heavy, gaining both of the boy's attention automatically.

"You really expect me to believe that all this talk of Annie doesn't make any sense to you?" she growled, maybe a bit too harsh as she pushed herself off the edge of Armin's desk.

"You fought hand-to-hand with the Female Titan. You must have seen her use any of the same techniques that Annie uses. I can see it in your eyes that you have, haven't you?" Mikasa all but spat out, becoming increasingly frustrated with it all. "

You know the Female Titan has to be Annie. You know it to be true."

Cursing under his breath, Eren shook his head and backed away. "I… I don't know. Oka? I don't know." He mumbled under his breath, but both Mikasa and Armin heard him.

The brunet sighed deeply and shook his head once more. He didn't know. If it did turn out to be Annie, then he'd have to fight - obviously - and he will - but he just didn't understand it. Why? Why would Annie do this?

Mikasa let out a low sigh and groaned as she shook her head, her dark eyes disappearing behind her dark locks. She could tell that Eren was still torn about this and it annoyed her. _'_

 _Damn her.'_ Mikasa thought in anger, shaking her head and huffing so loudly that it made poor Armin jump in surprise.

Armin clocked his head to the side, his mind reeling in thought. "Look. It doesn't matter." He began, gaining both Eren and Mikasa's attention.

"If Annie is the titan, w-we'll find out tomorrow. If not... Either way, we'll know the truth." He spoke firmly, yet bravely.

He shifted on the spot and swallowed a small lump in his throat and turned to the door. He ignored the eyes on him and ran his fingers through his hair.

Mikasa could only shake her head at it all.

What cane next was all a blur. Armin felt like a ghost. Like he was walking around numbly. His stomach still felt as if there was a stone in his gut, though he didn't feel any pain at all during the whole day. Which was great, as Armin tended to always get spasms of pain most days, which was most likely du to the fact that he was male and his body was not ment to be able to hold a baby. But in any case, this was the best he had felt in months. Of course, Armin felt a pang of sadness when he was reminded that everyone would be leaving soon, and he was to stay behind in the castle.

 _'I don't want to stay here…I want to help too.'_ He thought to himself, slowly stepping back into his room and shifting on his bare feet.

It felt good that he got those knee-length boots off. His legs had been aching all day, despite the fact Hange had developed them to be more comfortable for him. In fact, all those checkups with the woman had been great help, oddly. Sure, it had only been the basics, but it all added up in his head. The child in him could protect itself, it could harden his stomach, which meant...

"I can help!" Armin groaned to himself, slumping down on the soft bed.

His shoulders sagged and his hand gently stroked the surface of his swollen stomach. So far, he had learned that nothing had been able to cut through his skin, and Hange had tried many things. Of course, they kept it hidden from a certain green eyed shifter, who probably would blow up if he ever found out. Hange had even tried the gear swords, and nothing happened. Well, other than the blade becoming slightly bent.

Hange still hasn't figure it out, but decided to place it under the same ability the Female Titan had.

This meant Armin could go out into battle, help somehow, but the command placed onto him had been firm. He had to stay in the safety of the castle. Apparently it was the best thing for him and his unborn child. It was annoying. Armin had tried, tried so hard to get both Hange and Levi to agree to his proposal. But they didn't even let him explain his idea fully. Armin felt insulted. He expected Hange to be on his side at the very least, but she wasn't.

 _'Well, at least neither Eren nor Mikasa had heard about my little request…_ ' Armin thought, sighing to himself.

He could almost see both of their disproving expressions. He could definetely see Eren freaking out at him, and most likely even going as far as to lock him up in a room so Armin couldn't leave. He had done it before, when the two were children. It was before Mikasa had come to live with Eren and Armin had gotten really sick. The blond stubbornly refused to listen to Eren or his Grandpa, and tried to climb out to play outside, only to have the brunet just as stubbornly lock Armin in his bedroom and yell through the door that he wouldn't let him out until he was better.

Thinking of Eren and Mikasa, Armin hadn't really seen Mikasa today. She had spent most of her time outside, training with the others, sharpening her skills in case. He saw her at lunch, but that was only for a few brief seconds before Armin had to run for the stalls.

Now, Eren, on the other side, Armin hadn't seen him at all. Mikasa, when asked, had said he was taken out back into the forest to train in his titan form. From what he heard, Eren was having a little trouble. Armin was beginning to feel worried. This Annie business had really gotten to Eren.

_'_ _He has friendship troubles.'_

"Armin."

Armin glanced over at the door to see Eren poking his head out from the door, his pear eyes glowing. Slowly, Eren stepped into the room and pushed the door closed. He smiled at the small blond, while holding something surprisingly hot in his hands.

"Commander said it was alright for me to bring you dinner." He uttered out, looking to the side and frowning. "Mikasa said you skipped breakfast and lunch."

"Oh? Um, thank you." Armin smiled sweetly at the brunet.

He was glad to see the other truthfully. They had been separated for a very long time, so it felt good to see him after all this time. Eren immediately beamed at the small blond and walked towards him. He held the bowl out to Armin and hummed softly when Armin took it before sitting down next to him.

There was a small gap between the two of them, and Armin's his cheeks darkened as felt those eyes watching him. His face turned even redder when his stomach growled upon looking into the bowl of stew. Eren chuckled as Armin slowly began to eat. He finished the rest of dinner in silence. Eren stretched out on the bed and moaned softly to himself.

"You know how long it had been since I've laid in a normal bed? Ah... It's so soft..." Eren laughed, rolling onto his back and humming while staring up at the ceiling.

Armin snorted as he whiped his mouth and pushed the bowl across the desk. "You have a bed down in the basement, Eren." He laughed, glancing briefly at the potato still sitting on his desk. The same one Sasha had given him the day before. It still looked alright but he wondered if he should really eat it.

"Yeah. But it's so not as comfy as this." Eren said and Armin smiled, turning his head to look at the brunet who looked more than relaxed.

It was good, considering how tensed and upset he was yesterday and it pleased Armin to see him relaxed.

"And! This one doesn't have metal chains on them! See, I can even roll this way without being yanked back!" Eren grinned widely, rolling onto his side and eyeing Armin.

Armin sighed, raising his eyes to see those familiar teal-green eyes lazily watching him. With a lazy grin, Eren lifted a hand and beckoned him over. Armin blinked once before slowly moving towards him. Eren reached out as Armin lowered himself down next to him and was pretty impressed that they both fit, considering how small the bed was, and Eren ran a hand down his arm, simply mapping out the skin in a gentle, intimate gesture.

"You're tense. How are you feeling?" Eren asked softly and Armin ducked his head making Eren gently stroke the side of his head.

"Are you tired? Um, I've read a few, er, books on it. But it's a bit difficult to see which ones would relate to you." He said sheepishly, closing one eye and scratching the side of his head as he spoke.

Armin blinked once and then twice, looking up at him before laughing. "You read up on pregnancy? Really?" he laughed even more, making Eren frown.

Armin just smiled at him, rolling his head to the side and hummed as Eren ran his fingers along the side of his face. "That's pretty sweet actually. But still funny."

Eren snorted loudly and grumbled under his breath. "Funny, huh? Well excuse me. I was worried." He huffed, blowing a silky coffee lock out of his face and shifting on the blankets. He curled his arm around the young blond and cradled him close, sighing upon feeling the warmth against his side.

"Hmm. I feel fine. The best I've felt in months." Armin sighed, smiling as he lowered his head on Eren's shoulder.

He leaned further against Eren and placed one of his hands against Eren's lean chest, feeling the unusual heat flittering through the thin green martial of his shirt. Why was Eren like a walking heater?

Eren's lips spread into an 'O' shape and tilted his head to the side. "That's good, isn't it? Hange said if you're relaxed and has no pain, it means your body is starting to adapt to the baby." He muttered out thoughtfully before catching the look in Armin's eye and chuckled, flicking Armin on the forehead. "Yes. I've been having conversations with Hange about this kind of thing."

Armin just laughed, ducking his head. He couldn't help it, he found it too funny that Eren, of all people, was researching up on this.

"Ar-min! Stop laughing!" Eren whined like a kicked puppy and pouted when Armin peeked up at him with a single eye and smiled. Eren sighed, and gently cupped the back of Armin's head.

Turning his head up in silent offering, Armin melted against Eren as the cinnamon haired male kissed him. It was gentle and it was slow, no rush to it and no pressure. Mouth moving away from Armin's lips, Eren kissed across the blond's jaw and down his neck to reach the very same spot he had kept stroking throughout yesterday. Armin gasped, pleasure rippling through him as Eren gently caressed secret spot before tenderly biting down.

Armin shuddered and pulled away a little. "What is it about that spot, Eren? Seriously?" Armin panted, reaching up and gently stroking the twitching spot on the back of his neck. Well it really wasn't directly on the back of his neck, more like on the edge of his neck and for some strange reason, it felt good. It was really weird to him.

"Um… I really don't know…" Eren muttered sheepishly, lightly stroking the spot and humming deeply.

His emerald eyes lowered to look at the spot, gazing at the light bite mark that he had made a few seconds before. "I just… feel as if I have to, um, that-that spot is where I need to make my mark…"

Armin frowned a little in confusion. "Mark?" he repeated and blinked once more when Eren shrugged embarrassingly to him. Armin stared thoughtfully before smiling shyly and arching his head back.

Sighing deeply, Eren shrugged once more. "I don't know. Maybe it's got something to do with the titan blood in me. Or something." He muttered out, lowering his head, feeling even more confused with himself.

Why did he want to bite that place so hard? In complete honesty, there was only one other time when Eren wanted to bite Armin in that spot and that was a long time ago. When Eren was thirteen years old, he couldn't remember it clearly, but he remembered going to his father and blurring his words out. His father had watched with glowing eyes, an indifferent expression on his face. Now that Eren thought about it, he felt unnerved with that face. It was like his father knew something.

His father seemed to know a lot of things, recently.

"If you feel that you need to mark me there so badly, then do it."

Eren almost felt his whole body rise at that. His green eyes flickered as he gazed at the young, sweet, honey haired male in his arms. Swiftly, his eyes dropped to the soft, pale skin and found himself licking his lips. Itching closer, his lips gently pressed against the spot and ran his tongue along the pinkish mark, kssing the spot repeatedly before biting even more tenderly.

Armin's eyes widened as his body shook. He bit his bottom lip harshly, feeling as if he wanted to cry out but thought against it. His body clung to Eren as an unfamiliar ecstasy rushed over him, tingling all the way from his fingertips to the soles of his feet.

Armin let out a small moan, his body heating up from the way he felt the teeth sink into him. It felt so good, but it gradually ebbed away. However, there was something profoundly deliberate about it, and it sent sweet chills down his spine.

Eren suddenly shifted them and Armin gasped out. His heart jumped and it wasn't long before Armin's back was pressed against incredibly soft and warm blankets with Eren's body chasing after him. He couldn't restrain the shudder that passed through him as he felt Eren above him.

"W-Wait." He gasped out, struggling to push Eren back, even a little.

"W-We can't. Um, the baby." Armin tried to explain, even though his body was heated up all over and the swirling warmth spilled between his legs. It was too much.

"It's alright," Eren whispered, his musky scent filling Armin's senses.

It was a familiar smell that made Armin's head become light, and his heart skipped a beat again and again.

"I won't hurt you or the baby. Hange said it's fine and that it would be good for you… and me…" he chuckled lowly, pressing more light kisses across his chin and along his throat.

Armin shuddered and let out a small gasp of air. "Y-You talked t-to H-Hange about this?" he asked, struggling to cool himself down, but with Eren being so close to him... His body became even hotter with each passing second.

"I love you. I'm just here, that's all." Eren whispered sweetly into Armin's ear.

Saying this made Armin fly his hands up and cover his face in embarrassment. Eren chuckled even more, kissing Armin's neck again and again. "Armin. I want to be close to you again. Just like before." He uttered, his eyes sliding closed.

"I-I…" Armin gasped even more, feeling his face become even hotter.

"O-Okay. I love you too." Eren's eyes flew wide open and he groaned loudly.

Armin's hands were pulled away from his face and the Alpha kissed him fervently, more desperately than the previous kisses. Eren plunged back in and Armin easily surrendered, more than content to let his brunet take the lead. He had no idea what he was doing, so followed Eren's movements, simply responding to the pleasure.

Eren pulled away for a moment, panting a little and tilting his head to the side. The brown tuffts falling across his forehead made his green eyes stand out. Armin's breath hitched upon feeling the hardening length of Eren's arousal against his leg but the taller brunet abruptly shifted his hips away to break the contact. Their kisses hesitated and Armin stared up at him with complete and utter longing. That simple action meant so much more to him than he could ever express. Eren reached for Armin's shirt but paused as the blonde faltered.

Armin hadn't let anybody ever see him without his clothes before. Armin hadn't even seen himself without his clothes, as he avoided all mirrors. Armin bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Um… I… Ummm…" he tried to form the words but failed over and over. He tried to ignore the way his body twitched and shifted upon the blankets, suddenly craving the attention.

"It's okay." Eren said softly, quickly catching onto what Armin was a little shy about. He smiled warmly down at him.

"Um... There is something I'd like to try, though," Eren said, swallowing hard as his eyes shifted to the side.

"I want to make you feel good." Eren's expression was so gentle, so sincere and so lacking in lust that Armin felt he couldn't deny anything Eren wanted to try right now.

Wetting his dry lips, Armin tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" he asked in curiosity, fingers twitching against Eren's side and Armin wondered when he had moved his hands up to touch the other.

"You don't need to take your shirt off or anything. I just want to touch you." Eren spoke and Armin felt his face burn at the words. He gulped even harder. Armin was a bit confused about this. Eren was already touching him, wasn't he? Unless the brunette meant.

_Oh…_

_OH!_

Armin felt his eyes widen. He made a small hiccup as he stared up at the other. Could he really be suggesting what he thinks he is? Armin blinked once more and looked off to the side. They had never done this before and he could only give a mute nod of consent to the other.

Eren couldn't help it as he grinned even wider and kissed him gently. Very deliberately, Eren placed his hands on the blankets on either side of Armin before moving his mouth down. Running his tongue along the warm skin, kissing and even nipping along the collarbone before angling his head and taking a small patch of skin between his teeth and sucking. As gently as possible, Eren slid a hand underneath Armin's shirt and hummed comfortingly when Armin gasped and jumped. He ran his hand along the hidden curve, gently caressing the hardened skin. He kissed and nipped along Armin's collarbone before ducking his head and grasping the bottom of the blond's shirt in his teeth.

Armin gasped as Eren pulled it up just a little, not enough to reveal his round stomach, then let go. A moan left his mouth as hot lips kissed his exposed skin, worshipping his body in a way Armin had never known possible. He shivered while staring down at Eren.

The brunet removed his hand from his stomach and he lowered himself, moving further down Armin's body. Eren was so gentle, so loving. Armin found himself enjoying the strange intimacy and slowly raised one hand, placing it on Eren's head and stroking his dark hair.

Eren glanced up, teal green eyes watching Armin carefully as he slowly made his way lower. He nibbled on the edge of Armin's white pants. They weren't like the ones they wear as soliders; they were softer and comfortable. Eren smirked to himself. Armin was so lucky that he didn't have to wear the itchy and stiff white pants the rest of them had to.

"Are you okay, Armin?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm not sure," Armin stuttered. He felt his breath hitch and his hips shake uncontrollably.

"I'm… I'm just nervous, is all…" he murmured out and inhaled sharply.

Eren smiled warmly, and he smiled back at him. He hummed softly and began to kiss his way back up Armin's body, lingering over his hip bones so he could suck and scrape his teeth over them. His eyes ran along the oval shaped stomach and paused right above it, giving it a hard kiss before making his way up. The blond whined as his heart raced wildly in his chest.

"Armin." Eren moaned softly, pressing his lips against Armin's neck.

Running his lips up to Armin's throat and kissing him repeatedly on the mouth. Armin moaned himself, before gasping as he felt his pants get unbutton and the sound of a zip being pulled down shot through the air.

Armin found himself holding his breath upon it and the tender kisses down his body returned. His chest rose and fell in deep breaths as his skin began to twitch once more, like it had been set on fire and he gasped even more. Tingles erupted from each place that Eren kissed, his lips caressing the skin in such an intimate way that was driving Armin mad.

Armin shifted, holding his breath as Eren lowered his head first, nuzzling the golden haired male's member through the soft fabric of the pants. Armin yelped, eyes wide and his head rolling back against the lush pillows. Seeing this, Eren smirked to himself, mouthing along the member, teasing it and nipping at the sides until it had become much more firm and more defined against the now loose pants.

"You're beautiful, Armin."

Eren pulled the pants down with his teeth. He hummed, sending small vibrations up Armin's body, making said blonde tremble before he reached up and grabbed the hem of the pants. Eren glanced once more up at Armin, before pulling them down far enough to let Armin's member gently spring free, standing up on end. Eren moved towards the head of the cock and paused once more when he heard Armin yelp. Eren tilted his head back and looked up at him in time to see Armin covering his face with both of hands.

"Armin."

Could he really do this? Armin peeked out from behind his fingers to see Eren's reassuring smile.

Yes, he could trust Eren. He did trust Eren! They had already gone the full round, only without doing anymore touching then necessary which might have been because both of them were too inexperienced. Though it was terribly embarrassing, there was an aching part of Armin that definitely did not want to stop now. He tried to speak, but no sound escaped his lips and that only made his face flush hotter.

Armin made no sound, not even a beep as Eren continued. His heart beat harshly in his chest, making his whole body tingle, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. He let out a rather loud sharp cry just as soft, warm lips pressed a tender kiss to the tip of his member. Eren smiled to himself from the sudden sound, and then kissed the side of the head over and over. He then ran his lips to the other and sucked on the tender skin, before running his tongue downward. Before he kissed the skin, his fingers sli up the body and gently stroked the skin. Armin was a trembling mess by the time he was done and Eren smirked widely to himself, clearly impressed with what he had done to the blond.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked, tilting his head back to look at the golden haired male. His green eyes flickered from the soft light spilling out from the small candles located on Armin's desk.

Armin let out a strangled noise from Eren's words. He gasped so much that his throat was beginning to burn, and it felt like the air was being pulled from his body. "E-Eren! Just d-don't talk right now!"

Eren smirked and descended his mouth upon the hard member once more. This caused Armin to let out a row of high pitched whines, pushed out of his throat as his hips automatically raised, just as Eren's lips began to part, mouthing at the flesh rather than just kissing it. Eren opened his lips further, sliding his tongue out to lap at the small slit at the top. Eren groaned in delight as he felt the throbbing of the blonde's member against his tongue.

"Aah!" Armin lurched, body spasming in acute pleasure as that tongue worked him over.

His breaths were loud and raspy and his hands fisted the blankets. He tried so hard to control himself, but found himself failing so much, his hips jerking off the mattress. Eren moved back to the head, licking at it affectionately before sliding his lips around it and bobbing down. Armin mewled as his hips jerked into Eren's mouth.

Eren groaned, letting out a low growl when he grasped Armin's hips and held them down as he sucked. Eren made a hum upon the hardened flesh before he began to bob his head in a swift rhythm. Whimpers and moans fell from the sweet blond's lips in an increasing rate, every muscle in his body tensing as Eren sucked. It just felt so good! How could it feel so good? It was impossible to feel this good! Wasn't it?

The tip of Armin's cock brushed the back of Eren's throat and he gasped. Eren bobbed down further, taking Armin deeper and allowing the cock to slide past his gag reflex. A shocked cry leaving his lips, Armin lifted his head and stared down at Eren in disbelief. The syrup haired male took him deeper, until his nose pressed against Armin's soft honey curls.

Armin let out a shrill cry, covering his face as he felt himself come undone. His body arched in an odd way, as he felt everything around him suddenly become cold and he let out weak gasps. His face was so flushed that it was the brightest it had ever been. Armin let out a small whimper, his whole body trembling in aftershocks and sweat glistening on his skin. He felt beyond exhausted, but so satisfied. Pride and satisfaction swept through Eren and he found himself grinning in victory. He had pleased the other. His Armin. Eren tenderly kissed Armin's chest and neck and chin.

He leaned over Armin, using his elbows to keep himself above him before kissing at Armin's wrists until he removed his hands and shyly exposed his tearful face to the brunet, but his cherry lips had a tiny smile etched upon them.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked softly, tilting his head to the side and kissing Armin's blood red cheek, nuzzling him gently.

Armin hummed softly, eyelids dropping a bit before slowly nodding his head.

"I'm just… tired… very tired…" he mumbled out softly and Eren let out a small chuckle before rolling off.

Eren sighd as his body melted into the soft blankets and feathers and he moved onto his side to pull Armin's numb body to him. He wasn't surprised that Armin could have the softest bed in the whole of the Survey Corps hideout. He ran his fingers through the sweaty locks, while humming lowly from the back of his throat before finding himself dozing off after he noticed that Armin had already fallen asleep.

Eventually, Armin woke. His eyes fluttered open and he inhaled deeply as he shifted within the blankets before he rolled over. His blue eyes glanced over at the other laying close to him. Armin tilted his head back across the pillows, slowly lifting his hands and gently touching Eren's face. He watched the way he laid against him, sleeping everything away. Armin smiled.

Could he really let him go into the battle tomorrow? He gulped, feeling his throat become completely dry. Slowly pushing himself up and holding himself as his eyes ran around the room. He glanced back at the window to find the darkness spilling through the glass as the sun must have set a long time ago. Armin breathed deeply and pushed his golden hair out of his face.

Maybe. Maybe he could just convince Commander Levi to let him contribute to the plan. If he was going to convince him, he had to have a good plan, a good proposal. Armin glanced back at the sleeping brunet and sighed to himself. If Levi did agree to let Armin contribute, then Eren would throw a fit, and most likely so would Mikasa but Armin felt like he had to help. There had to be some way.

As carefully as possible, so as to not wake the brunet, Armin climbed off the edge of the bed. His eyes ran along the bedroom Until they found the pair of pants hanging on his desk chair. Armin quickly and carefully pulld his pants on.

 _'First, I have to wash myself… Commander Levi will have a heart attack if I go in like this…'_ he thought in amusement to himself, stepping towards the door leading out. He glanced once more back at Eren before leaving.

It was then, at that moment, that Armin realized. His sweet sky eyes sparkled, shimmered, as he realized. What could he do? What could he do to help? Armin knew just what.

Annie had tried to take him because of the baby and was awfully close to succeeding.

Armin knew, out of everyone, that he was the only one who could lure Annie out to the tunnels.

_'Annie won't go unless I'm not there. She wouldn't trust Eren and Mikasa. Not after everything she's just done!'_

It might just work. No, Armin knew it would work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you all think? Was it good? 
> 
> ...Was it worth the wait? I decided to finally give Eren and Armin some Sexural contact after all this time! I wanted them to reconnect again! Haha! Especially considering what will be happening soon! 
> 
> I'm so looking forward to season 2! Hope it comes out soon!
> 
> Soooooooooooooooo the babies gender? Boy or Girl? Names too please? I'm honestly stumped. Hm? 
> 
> I need German or English names! Since Armin is English and Eren is German! Haha XD


	12. Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with an new chapter :3 
> 
> It is the ending of season one! Yay! It ends on a big note! The next chapter will be pretty short, but it will be posted within a few days! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Anyway! As you guys have heard, I'm trying to move away from betas and learn how to correct my own writing myself. So please, let me know if I have missed anything and I will correct it as soon as I see your comment! I working hard on becoming a better writer! I don't want to rely on other people fix my mistakes. I want to be able to do it myself!
> 
> One of my biggest weakness is tenses, and I am I working on it. I hope you'll overlook that please :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support you've given me! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Lots of lovely Eremin! Some Mama Mikasa! A little Annmin and a shout out for Jean/Marco! 
> 
>  
> 
> =^-^=
> 
> ENJOY

Armin jogged, and puffed his cheeks out. His pale hands was gently wrapped around his stomach, and had the palm of his hands pressed against the hidden lump underneath the layers of clothes.

Thankfully, Hanji had helped him with his clothes and straps of the 3Dgears.

Armin even had a few straps around his torso. It was attached to something that reminds him of a vest. It was hidden underneath his sweater. He was a bit worried about wearing it, concerned it would hurt him or the baby. Judging from the straps around his legs and was digging into his skin, but Hanji had reinsured him that everything would be fine.

That and besides the skin across his stomach can harden and for some reason, it had harden as soon as Hanji helped the strange vest on. Almost like the baby was threatened by the strange marital.

Armin was still worried about actually using the vertical manoeuvring gear. Armin was concerned about the thick wires pull him about. He was terrified the gear could somehow tear his skin, and hurt the baby. He had no reason too, Hanji had time and time again, reinsured him.

Armin just couldn’t help but worry.

However the preparation, before Captain Erwin and Levi had sent him out, he had found himself quizzing Hanji. Maybe too much. Once Armin had given his proposal to the two Commanders, and doing his best to confidence them that he could get Annie to come out. Armin was more than certain he could get the blonde to come out and talk with him. He was so sure he could get Annie into those tunnels.

Oddly, Armin was able to sway Commander Erwin rather than Commander Levi.

It was strange to him as the man had agreed with everything he said. Commander Erwin had been nodding his head silently to his words. It was true, that out of everyone, Annie would trust him more than them. Armin had become pretty close to the girl when both Eren and Mikasa had not been around him.

Armin couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Pulling at the soft emerald coat, and smiling meekly as said brunette haired woman button it up around his neck. It was plain, and had no symbol attached to the back. Armin liked it. When he glanced into the creaked mirror, he looked normal as the cloak hid his stomach well.

“The gears aren’t too heavy?” Hanji questioned.

She pulled at the ends of the coat to check the small gas tanks connected to his hips.

They wasn’t very big, but quite small. Much smaller than the ones everyone else was wearying, and he also did not have his bladed capsules.

“I’ve re-sized the gas tanks so not to put too much stress on the body,”

Armin nodded in return, and shifts his weight. The gas tanks wasn’t very heavy at all, and sat pretty snuggly at his sides. His heart was pounding within his chest. Armin couldn’t help but feeling nervous and anxious about having them strapped to him. They was going to keep him in the air, for as long as he needed. They wasn’t meant to be used for fighting and it had been made clear that he was not to be fighting.

“I’ll only keep you in the air for, about thirty minutes or so. Okay,” Hanji added.

The brown haired woman smiled in return when Armin nods once again.

“Remember, I’ll be at the X point. So as soon as you’ve drawn her out, you leave her to Eren and Mikasa. You come straight to X point,” Hanji said.

A low sigh escaped Armin’s lips, and Armin nodded once more. He lost count how many times Hanji had drilled it into his head. X point was set up just encase something went south. That if team 1 and 2 couldn’t capture Annie then as a backup plan there would be a trap or something big enough to at least slow Annie down.

Armin had suggested it to Hanji and the woman had taken the idea to heart. She had locked onto it and forced Commander Levi to agree to it.

She was beyond happy when he finally gave her his consent, and she had eagerly draw up plans for it. Hanji was excited to create a manifest trap. Armin realized traps was Hanji’s specialty.

X point is where she will be waiting and would have prepared for anything. Armin was to come to that point as soon as Eren and Mikasa had Annie in the underground tunnels.

Armin paled and bites at his bottom lip. While he thought of his family, his town closest and precious people in the world made his body twitch and hands become clammy. He had, somehow and amazingly avoid both Mikasa and Eren. Avoid them both since Commander Erwin agreed to it.

At first, Armin was hoping he could hide out in Hanji’s laboratory. It was the place he had woken up and Hanji had even said he could stay in there for as long as he wanted. That and the fact it would be easier for her to keep an eye on him.

He even felt safer in there and then outside where people could see him.

“Oi,”

“As soon Leonhart has been lured out, you come straight to me. Got it,”

Armin swallowed. He remembered Commander Levi’s words. He said it with such a straight and blank face, but with such a terrifying voice that sent chills down his spin. He reaches up and pushes his short golden hairs out of his face.

It had taken a long time to convince the three high ranked Commanders to let him join the operation. In fact all of them had been against the very idea. Armin had even been threated to be locked in Eren’s chambers in the basement – It was obvious who said that right?

Of course the small blonde didn’t let up. He never knew why Hanji had easily agreed to him. Hanji had been the first Commander to join his side, especially when there was a chance he could seriously hurt himself and the unborn baby. Oddly, she had grinned brightly at him and nodded almost eagerly to all his words.

Maybe, if Armin’s mind wasn’t so – well foggy, he would have noticed the suspicious glow in her amber orbs, but no. Armin had been so pleased, so eager that he had one of the three on his side. One down, two more to go.

He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, and he sure as hell wished he could. Two certain people, after two days which was impressive in itself, eventually found out and came after him with the instant to kill.

Armin, embarrassing to admit, hide out in the stables with the horses. He doesn’t know why, but he felt more relaxed and safer around animals then people – especially with two predators on the prowl. Both thirsty for his blood and maybe his guts too. He had learnt to never be the one of the end of those two certain anger or fear, both was about the same in his eyes.

Eren…Eren being a mixture of anger, worry and fear is just scary.

Armin had learnt to avoid having Eren angry at him. Eren had only been probably upset with him many years ago. When the three was very young, and he been behind the great Wall of Rose for a year. Eren had said some horrible things to him that made Armin probably cry. It had ended on a light note as Mikasa resulted to punching Eren in the face for making the smaller boy cry. Since that day Armin tried his very best not to have the brunette upset with him. Yes, they have their own share of fights but never to point of Armin crying.

Armin knows Eren is just worried about him and would try to talk him out of such a dangerous situation. It was a whole lot worse now that he was with child. Eren’s worry and fear, towards him, with a little anger is just so damn scary that Armin is sure he might have wet himself if he ever saw those fury orbs on him.

Now, Eren is scary but Mikasa! Mikasa….Mikasa is-is, terrifying.

She is ten times worse than Eren.

Its pure horror when disappointed, anger, worry and concern in her dark orbs staring at him. Armin just couldn’t take it because with Eren, the brunette would try to talk him out of it and Armin is able to shyly look away without Eren noticing. However with Mikasa, all she has to do is say one thing and Armin would feel so guilty for worrying her that he would agree to not do whatever had upset her.

Once or twice, Eren had caught onto Armin being unable to stubbornly disagree with the Asian beauty and had, instead, gone and got her to talk him out of whatever had upset the brunette. It had annoyed Armin greatly.

Fortunately, very-very fortunately for him, Armin was able to avoid both hound dogs all the way up to finally being called into Commander Levi’s office. As if some kind of person who totally isn’t god, was looking down upon him. Commander Levi, after looking over Armin’s notes and plans, he had finally reluctantly agreed for him to let him join in the mission – as long as Armin comes straight to where he and Commander Erwin was.

As long as Armin had went to Commander Hanji more like it.

As soon as Annie had been lured to the tunnels, he was to leave through the west tunnel to the middle area of the town. Returning to X point. Commander Hanji would be waiting for him there.

Of cause, just his luck really, right?

Armin was so relived about it all, which quickly drained away when he stepped out Commander Levi’s office to find the pair of hell hounds staring him down with arms crossed over their chest. Their pure black ears standing on end.

Armin knew, there was no way out of it now. There were no escaping the wrath of the two. No escaparate that could save him. He was doomed and he took it with dignity.

Armin somewhat bravely stood his ground. He tried to stop his knees from buckling and shaking while he listened to the two. He stubbornly puffed out his cheeks, and just as stubbornly, argued back. He avoided looking at either one in the face or well, a certain Asian haired female. He knew, one look and he would back down.

Normally, it was seen as one of the most stupid things – wishing for a death wish – to argue outside the Commander’s office. However, in this instant, it worked in Armin’s favor as the very, incredibly short man throw the door open. An angry glare on his face and had quickly silenced the three of them.  

It had been easy, and before he knew it, the confirmation that Armin was on the mission reached the pair ears. Armin could feel the eyes drilling into him right now, and he inhaled sharply. Playing with the edge of his sleeves, and twisted his feet together.

Armin knew Eren was worried, and really didn’t want him out on the field but Armin felt like he had to do this. That there was no other way.

Annie wouldn’t trust anybody else, she hasn’t talked to anyone else other than Reiner and Bertholdt, but Reiner was still too injured from what happened during their first outing and Bertholdt, well nobody trusted him enough to hold his compassion in front of the woman. Armin was sure the taller brunette would feel too guilty and wouldn’t be able to stand his ground in front of them. Which is why neither males was considered for the mission.

Shaking his head, and pushing the thoughts out of his head. Armin peeked back over his shoulder at the pair. Eren wasn’t looking at him. His lush forest eyes was narrowed and he was glaring off at a building. His matching green hood pulled over his head, and shadowing his face, making his green orbs stand out.

Eren’s lips was twisted together, pressed together in an angry scowl.

Armin gulped, and hoped the brunette wasn’t too angry with him. Armin was just too scared to look at Mikasa, he knew as soon as he looks at her and sees her emotionless yet disapproving gaze. He would immediately back out.

Armin couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. He had to do this. With a determination pout, he turns around to look through the street the three of them were waiting in. Ready to make their move to an alleyway to the left where Armin knew Annie would be passing in twenty minutes. Licking his dry and slightly chipped cherry lips, he blinks his wide sky eyes and nervously presses his hands together.

“It’s time,” came the blunt, but empty voice spoke.

Armin looks from the corner of his eye as Mikasa stalks ahead of the pair. Walking with her back arched, and shoulders stiff.

Armin sharply breathed in. His shoulders hunching with his head slightly ducked and he began to walk forward. Slowly moving and shyly dragging his feet as he went. He shuddered as he felt the familiar green glare directed at the back of his head once again.

Armin’s lips twitches, and his bottom lip quivered. However he held his head high and followed after the taller Asian beauty.

It was quiet, an eerie silence that makes Armin whimper softly under his breathe.

Armin moved himself forward, and looks out of the alleyway. He glanced down both streets. His eyes flickered as he searched for the golden haired female. Sniffling, his nose twitching, he withdrawn from the street and leant against one of the building’s wall. Hiding back in the alleyway and clenched his hands tightly together.

Armin sighs softly. He felt tensed obviously. His mouth was dry, and he tried to lick his lips. Armin winced a little, as his stomach throbbed suddenly. Keeping his body still against the wall, Armin gently strokes his stomach underneath the cloak and muttered sweetly in hopes his baby really could hear his voice. Hoping the baby would notice his voice and settle down.

Swiftly, the sound of feet hitting the ground came echoing up the street.

Armin jumped, startled as a figure past the opening of the alleyway. His large eyes flickers, watching as people ran past wearing familiar military uniforms. All with the green horse like symbol steamed onto their back. Armin gasps as a familiar girl began to past, looking as tried and bored as ever.

“A-Annie?”

His voice was gentle and sweet, and the girl barely heard him. It amazed Armin himself that Annie had even heard him. She paused in step, blinks her icy-blue eyes briefly and tilts her head around. Armin was worried that she hadn’t heard him, before her form swiftly appeared in front of him.

Annie’s silk sun-kissed locks pulled back off her face, and held in a messy bun. Her icy eyes glows as she stares at him.

“Armin,”

Armin’s felt cold, and he sniffled. Shifting on his weight, and presses his hands tightly together. He smiles a little across at the girl, “U-Um. Annie. Oh. I’m wearing this as a disguises. The cloak can hide my 3D maneuver Gear,” he tried explain softly.

“What’s going on?” Annie interrupted softly.

She tilted her head in curiously. Her dark eyes stares at the smaller blonde, and Armin wondered if that was concern he saw briefly in her ice-like eyes. As soon it was there, it was gone again.

She shifts her hand on the long gun attached to her back, “Is something wrong?”

Armin was tempted to just come out and asked her why, ‘Why? Why did you try to kidnap me? I trusted you, I told you everything. I trusted you with my secret and-and, you’re betraying us? Me?’ Armin wanted to say it, but he bit his tongue.

He knew, he could voice his hurt later. When Annie was in custardy.

“Annie. W-Will you help us escape? We need to get away…” Armin forced out, feeling as if his throat had become dry and itchy.

Armin glanced downward briefly, and pulled down his green hood with a soft whine.

Annie clocks her head to the side in thought. Her lips pressed in a thin line, “Go where? Where could you go inside these Walls after disobeying the King?” she questioned in a low tone of voice. Staring at Armin.

“We’d just hide out for a while…until the baby is here. We don’t intend to go against the King head-on,” Armin said slowly, biting his bottom lip and sighed softly.

Armin’s shoulders rising and falling anxiously, “It’ll be reported as a rebellion by a portion of the Recon Corps. W-We need to buy time. Time to collect proof that could change the outcome of the court-martial. We will succeed,” he explained, thinking of Eren’s trial.

“Change the outcome? Does anything so convenient even exist? What’s your evidence?” Annie questioned with a slight curious.

Armin’s eyes widens a bit, as he didn’t expect her to challenge his words. He bites at his bottom lip once again, digging his teeth harshly into the sensitive skin.

“Sorry, but I can’t say,” he said softly, and almost guilty.

How was he supposed to say their evidence was you? He really doubted it would go down well.

‘Our evidence is you Annie. So please come along quietly,’ Yeah right. That would be just perfect…

Annie stares quietly at Armin, before turning her head to the side, “I’m sorry too, but I can’t help you like this. Good luck with whatever you’re doing,” she said slowly, and reaches up, curling a golden hair around her finger.

“Wait, Annie!”

“They’re gonna wind up executing Eren! Clueless people will push mankind down the path of extinction just for personal gain, without even realizing it! I know my reasoning isn’t all that convincing. But even so…gambling big is our only chance at this point!” Armin gasped.

Armin’s eyes widening so much that the skin around them itched and slightly burned. He couldn’t let her walk away. He promised he would get her to follow him back to Eren and Mikasa. He had to do it.

Armin felt his heart jump into his throat as Annie glanced back him. Having turned around to walk away, she looked at him over her shoulder.

“Of course, we’d do our utmost to avoid causing trouble for you. But to get through the security inside Wall Sina, we need insider help from the Military Police. We have no other choice,” he forced out. His voice scratchy and creaking as he forced the words out.

Annie shook her head. She lets out a low sigh, and she shifts on the spot. Walking further away from Armin, making his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“O-Oh! Annie, please. I really need your help. They don’t know about my baby yet, but if we don’t get away in time then they’ll take my baby and dissect them! Please Annie,” he blurred out in a shaky voice, allowing his worry to come running out without much thought.

That could really happen! His poor baby.

“Do I look like such a good person to you?”

Armin jumped, startled.

Armin jolted on the spot, and gazed at the girl in confusion, “G-Good person?” he breathes out softly.

Was it him, or did Annie’s eyes become darker, “Well…I don’t like that term. To me, it seems like the meaning of good person is really a person who is good for you. In that sense, I don’t think any individual can be good, in everyone’s eyes,”

“So if you don’t help us…then in my eyes, you’d be a bad person,” Armin finally concluded. Pressed his fingers tightly across his bump underneath is silk fawn colored cloak. Inhaling softly and sharply.

Annie doesn’t move. She eyed Armin for a few seconds and then shook her head.

Annie makes a gentle sound. She pulled the gun off her shoulder and held it out in front of her. She twisted it over, and ran her fingers across the firm surface, before gently placing it against the wall. Having it lean against the wall.

“Very well. I will help. For you and your child’s sake,” she says gently. 

Annie turned back to face him.

Armin gazed in surprise at the woman, but nods his head slowly to her. He tilts his head to the side, and looked off to the corner of his eyes. He just gazed off at the building. He had done it. Somehow, he had got her to agree to come with him, but he couldn’t help that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something was about to go very wrong, and he wasn’t sure what.

“R-Right. Follow me,” Armin said.

Armin forced a strain smile and nodded for her to follow him. He turns around and began to walk away from her. His back arched, and stiffed shoulders.

Annie stared after him for a few seconds and eventually trailed along behind.

With every footstep they made, Armin felt more nervous as the minutes ticked along. He gulped, and felt his throat clench.

Armin tilted his head up, his sweet honey hairs fell into his blue orbs. He twitched, and his hands shook as he lead Annie up to the two people waiting for them.

“U-Um. Eren, Mikasa. A-Annie has agreed to help us,” he said quietly, and came to a stop in front of the two.

Armin had his head down.

Annie is silence as she came to a stop - not directly next to Armin but just behind him.

She stopped with her head slightly bent over, and with bored eyes. She glanced between the two siblings mutely. Annie stared down the other female, especially when Mikasa’s dark stormy eyes narrowed at her.

Annie knew Mikasa never trusted her and honestly she doesn’t care. She isn’t here for the Asian girl.

“Lead the way then, Annie,” Eren said.

Mikasa lowered her blank face, and walked forward.

She moved toward the smallest of the group, and grabbed onto Armin’s hand. Tugging him to walk at her side rather then Annie’s. She felt relief when Armin moved with her. He did not protest.

Annie watched the girl before making a low clicking sound. She nodded her head and closes her eyes briefly. Seeming more bored than before but yet a little interested.

“This way then,” she said and begun to lead the three of them through the street.

Armin looked at the back of Annie’s head. He watched as he small blonde hairs bounce with every step. He felt strange and worried.

 _‘She has to know something is up…right?’_ Armin thought worriedly.

He was no fool. Annie was no fool. She was smart. Armin could tell she knew something was amiss, but yet she was still going along with this. Why? Armin really wanted to know.

Mikasa sent a warm squeeze to his hand. Almost as if she was reading his thoughts, she sent a look at him with an unspoken question within her eyes.

Armin bites at his bottom lip, and after what felt like hours but really was a few seconds, he nodded.

Mikasa shifts her body weight and returned her eyes to the blonde girl. Immediately they darken and become much more deadly. Watching Annie’s body movement like a hawk.

“We got through much easier than I expected,” Armin muttered in a soft tone of voice.

Armin noticed nobody other than Annie from the military Police was around. He honestly was expecting to see many more soldiers around.

Eren frowned to himself. He also noticed it too.

“That is the military Police Brigade for you. It’s clear they work hard day after day,” he uttered out sarcastically.

Mikasa sighed, “Now we’ll just have to hope they don’t notice it is Jean in there…Can’t expect that to work long…Eren and Jean doesn’t look much alike…only a little,” she said without much thought. 

Mikasa knew Eren and Jean didn’t get along very well. However she also knew the two were much alike in many ways.

“Don’t worry too much,” Armin peeped up. 

Armin turned to look up at her, and smiled nervously, “They both have a villainous glint in their eyes and similar, evil-looking faces,”

Mikasa couldn’t help but snort in amusement. She smirked, “Evil looking faces,”

“Hey,” Eren growled. 

Eren snapped his head around to stare at the two, “I don’t have a horse face like him!”

Mikasa could only smirk wider at him, and shrugged without a word.

Armin ducked in his head with his own small laugh.

They both couldn’t help, but imagine the brunette with a long horse like face that Jean apparently had. They both found it amusing.

“Hey…If I had decided not to help you, how were you planning to get over the wall?” Annie suddenly asked. 

Annie turned her head too peer at the three behind her. Her eyes flickered thoughtfully. Gears seeming to turn in her head.

Armin breathes in deeply before deciding his words carefully, “Um. We planned to get past using three dimensional maneuverer devices,”

“That’s _so_ reckless,” Annie said and turned her eyes to look at the street ahead, “Even in your condition. How would you prepare for the complications the three dimensional manoeuvre devices could do to you?”

Annie once again looks back at them from the corner of her ice blue eyes, “Is Mikasa and Eren prepared for the delivery?”

Eren made a low growl.

He felt as if the girl was belittling his ability to look after Armin!

“Armin isn’t supposed to go into labor for at least another month. We wanted to get as far away as possible before then to prepare for the delivery,” he said and frowned even deeper.

Eren really didn’t know how they’re going to deliver the child now that he thought about it. Armin didn't have a womb? Right? Would he give birth like a woman? How? He doesn't have a...virgin. Would he give birth out of his backside? Probably not...

Hanji had told him to leave it to her and he had.

“We know that the three dimensional maneuver devices could effect that date greatly however, I am more than capable to handle any imprecations. I do not take highly to your inquisitive, “Mikasa swiftly added with a protective tone.

Mikasa also picked up on Annie's undertone message.

Armin felt his cheeks darken. It was like having two Wolfs growling in front of him. Annie had depreciate Eren and Mikasa’s capacity to help him which in return made both of them defensive over his tiny body.

Annie smirked at them and shrugged.

“I suppose you’re right. It is none of my business. Armin is not my responsibility,” she said. 

Annie's voice became cold and distant near the end of her words.

“Why not begin with running before entering Stohess District would’ve saved you a lot of trouble, no? Why here and now?” Annie asked and the blonde woman sighed deeply.

Armin shook his head. 

Armin brushed away his confusing thoughts, “I p-predicted the complicated terrain in this city would make the switch more likely to succeed. And rather than being openly defiant, feigning obedience would decrease suspicion and buy us more time to escape,” he said with a small frown settled across his lips.

“I see. That makes sense,” Annie said and decided not to say another word.

The four of them walked further without a word.

Armin gulped. 

Armin swallowed a lump in his throat and his eyes kept moving side to side while walking. Nervously, he glanced at everything and anything that past them.

Armin kept his head low while his stomach throbbed from something deep inside. It was a little painful this time.

Armin just wanted his baby to settle down. He was already nervous as it is. He doesn’t need the baby to make it worse.

Armin snapped out of thought when Mikasa squeezed his hand once again. The blue eyed boy blinked once and then twice. He broke out of his thought train, and looked over at Mikasa. Armin noticed Mikasa was staring at something ahead of them. Armin followed her eye line.

Steps lead down into a tunnel, with a wooden rail around it. A wooden roof hanging over the way in.

 _That was it._ He realized and sniffled. Rubbing his nose, and he made a low hum like sound.

“T-That’s it,” he forced the words out.

Annie slowly walked after the three of them.

They moved closer to the tunnel. She stood next to them, and stared down at the darkness within the tunnel.

“Down there?” she asked.

Armin nodded once.

“We go through here. The ruins of an underground city that was planned and abandoned still lie here. This path continues up until near the outer gate,” the blonde haired boy spoke.

Armin slowly began to climb down the steps.

“Really? That’s amazing,” Eren spoke.

Eren moved quickly to Armin’s side and Mikasa on the other.

Armin’s nose twitched. He smiles meekly at the brunette when Eren took his hand and gently ran his thumb over the back of his hand. At least Eren wasn’t angry at him anymore. He was very worried, and still is worried. He was thankful Eren was helping him down the steps.

Armin blinked his eyes a little when he noticed Annie wasn’t following him down the steps. He puffed his cheeks a little, and turned his head. He came to a stop.

Eren and Mikasa stopped in front of him.

“Annie?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Um. W-What are y-you doing?”

Eren clocked his head to the side.

“You’re not about to tell us that you’re scared of dark, narrowed spaces are you?” he asked with his dark emerald narrowing up at the girl. Glaring up at Annie.

“That’s right,” Annie swiftly said. Annie's cold voice filling the air.

Armin went cold - like freezing water had been thrown over him.

“I’m scared…I’m sure a brave and reckless idiot like you wouldn’t understand the feelings of a frail girl like me,” Annie said bluntly.

 _‘F-Frail? She’s f-figured it out…’_ Armin realized.

Armin body became numb with his eyes widening and anxiousness filling him. His fingers tightened around Eren’s hand. His fingers digging sharply into the tan skin.

Eren tried to comfort him in return by gently running his fingers back and forth across his pale skin.

“A girl who can flip a massive guy around in mid-air isn’t frail. Quit joking and let’s get moving,” Eren frowned, and rolled his green eyes. 

Eren turned back around and began to walk away. He leant Armin away from the girl.

Annie stared down unmoving. Like ice and stone. Her eyes unmoving with her lips pulling into a small line.

“…No…I won’t go…I’m scared of going that way,” she said in an emotionless tone of voice. Her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

“If we’re not moving above ground, you’re on your own,” Annie added.

Eren growled loudly. His teeth crushed together and he hunched his head.

“What the hell are you saying? Get over here already! Enough screwing around,” he bellowed out in anger. His green eyes darkening with fury.

Armin flinched from Eren's anger building up. This time he flinched from the way Eren was gripping his hand – crushing it with the anger boiling under his stomach.

Eren was already worried enough with having the blonde here when he should be back at the Survey Corps hideout where it was safe.

**_But No!_ **

Armin had gone behind his back and got confirmation from the Commanders. He was here now and in danger. He could be hurt.

Eren hated it. He wanted to get Armin out of here as quickly as possible. Eren just wanted to get Annie into the tunnels so he could send Armin to Commander Hanji already.

“E-Eren…y-you’re hurting me…” Armin whispered to the brunette.

Eren snapped out of his fury, and blinked his green eyes. He turned his head around to Armin and checked his smaller hand. 

Eren pouted guilty, “Sorry,” he mumbled and gently held the hand between his hands.

“Hey…have you noticed that for a while now nobody has been around…that’s odd isn’t it…” Annie said in slow words.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her long loose golden curls fluttered from a brief sudden summer breeze. A breeze that blow through the street and ruffled many hairs.

“Honestly, _I’m hurt_ ,”

Annie opened her ice blue eyes and turned her head just a little. She turned her eyes down too look at Armin and locked their eyes together.

“Armin…I thought we were friends…I did my best to help you when they had left you. I was there for you…” Annie said.

“…You repay me by betraying me...” Annie added in a slow soft voice.

The sunlight behind her made her body highlight from warm sunrays. It was then that Armin had admitted Annie had pretty blue eyes.

Armin gulped and trembled from the words, “B-Betray?”

“Left? You dare say we abandoned Armin,” the dark Asian beauty growled in anger.

Armin licked his dry and chipped lips. He inhaled sharply as his body trembled further.

“A-Annie why did you have Marco’s three dimensional maneuver device? Down to the slightest scratches and dents. Because we maintained our equipment together…I recognized them all…” he spoke with sadness blooming in his stomach.

The thought of his tall brunette friend with amber eyes filled his mind. Marco had told him many things. Shared with him a few special secrets.

Marco had been the person he had became closest to after entering training. The two had been paired up for many things. Other than Eren and Mikasa, Marco had been another precious friend.

Marco had even told him of his most deepest secret.

Annie sighed softly, “I see…it…was…something I found…” she mumbled in a quiet voice. It was so quiet that Armin had almost missed it.

Armin frowned so deeply that his checks ached.

“Something you found…?” he repeated in confusion.

Amin doubted Annie had just found it. It made his stomach turn, and yet he begun to feel so dizzy that he felt sickly.

“S-So…Did you kill the two titans we’d captured?” Armin asked.

The girl turned her attention back to the small blonde and shrugged, “No idea…But if you suspected something a month ago, why didn’t you do anything?” she asked. 

Annie voice sounded oddly soft and kind. Like she was fishing for something – something Armin had no idea what to say.

Armin’s shoulders trembled and hunched up.

“B-Because I couldn’t believe it! You-You…You are my friend! W-Why would you have killed those titans? What would y-you gain from it? I h-hoped it was a mistake, b-but there’s no other way around it…back then I knew it…” the small blonde haired boy cried out. 

Armin's chest ached almost like his heart had been set on fire.

“Yeah, I completely agree. I never imagined you’d end up cornering me to this extend…Armin…” Annie agreed. 

Annie's voice made Armin wish to cry as her tone sounded so hopeless and that she didn't care at all. That she could careless for everything that was happening around her.

The world could burn to ash, could shatter and fall to a heap at her feet. Annie wouldn’t show any emotion. She just didn’t care…

“A-Annie…” Armin breathed out in a broken like voice.

Armin’s hands shook and twitched as Eren held them tightly. Eren squeezed them before finally releasing them.

Eren spun his head up to the girl, and glared darkly.

“Annie! You’re a complete idiot! You can still prove something by simply stepping down here! So come here and prove it!” he yelled out loudly.

Annie let out a snort, and closed her eyes, “I can’t go there…"

“I’ve…failed to become a warrior…I let my feelings get in the way…”

 _‘Feelings?’_ Armin wondered while he stared up at her.

Silence filled the air, just the whistling howls of the air came from between the buildings. Annie’s blonde hair was pulled from her face, and she lowered her face. Her eyes clenched shut - her eyelashes casted dark shadows across her high cheek bones. Her lips curled together and twitched.

A high pitched laugh came forth. It echoed out around them and Annie tried to contain it but couldn’t.

Her laughter grow louder and louder. Her body twisted oddly while she gripped onto her left arm tightly. More laughter kept coming until she was panting for breath.

Armin felt his insides twitch and clench. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat, and he curled his legs together. He had never seen Annie so-so insane before. She had been a friend, somebody he related to and relied on.

Armin couldn’t believe this was Annie. That this person in front of him was Annie.

“Armin,” Annie panted. 

Annie was breathing deeply, and trying to catch her breath. Her face flushed red and her head flopped to the side.

“It’s great that I was a good person to you…”

Annie sighed and reached up, she pushed her hair out of her face.

“Do you want to do the truth, Armin?” she questioned.

Annie's lips pulled into a smile. A ghost of a smile with no trace of life in it. She looked at the other male directly in the eye.

_“I think I love you,”_

Armin froze.

It felt like the blood in his veins turned into ice, and he felt his stomach drop. His head felt heavy and he was dizzy. He jumped when he was yanked backward by a furious brunette.

“Is that why you tried to kidnap him! Annie!” Eren yelled out.

Eren throw his arm in front of Armin as if to protect him from the woman. He bared his fangs, and his eyes glowed darkly. 

Eren couldn’t understand it, but deep in his stomach there was a pit of boiling anger. He wanted to-to, he wanted to hurt her for even admitting something so stupid.  

_Armin..._

_Armin was **his!**_

**_How dare she say that!_ **

Annie, still looked dead but amused at the sometime shrugged.

“Who knows,” she says with a low sigh, “Maybe or maybe not…”

Eren growled even louder. 

Eren's eyes narrowed further up at her, and his hair ruffled up much like a provoked thirsty Wolf looking for somebody to hurt. Searching somebody to be his prey.

To rip apart somebody. To devour blood and flesh.

“Enough Annie! Just get your ass down here or I’ll drag you down here myself!” he sneered.

“You know…” Annie began. 

Annie turned her head. She placed her cold and ice eyes onto him. She looked impressed with his words. She seemed unfazed by the threat and probably decided it was pathetic to even threat her.

“I never did like you. Suicidal bastard… _I was so envious_ …”

Eren blinked but he still looked as angry as ever. Eren’s eyes looked so wild and crazed. He didn’t seem fazed by the words. They were stupid, ridiculous anyway! Why would she, Annie of all people, be envy of him? Eren had nothing!

Nothing to be envy off…

 _Only Mikasa and…’_ Eren’s thoughts trailed off.

It clicked and he growled. He pushed Armin further behind him, and walked further up the steps towards the blonde haired girl.

Annie didn’t even move as Eren advanced closer to her.

Eren still had a good gap between the two. 

Annie stared down at him with unmoving eyes.

“Maybe I tried to take you away because he doesn’t deserve you…or maybe it’s because I’m in cable of having children…” she spoke and her eyes slide across to Armin. Speaking to him rather than the brunette.

“Annie…” Armin mumbled in shock.

With a mighty growl, Mikasa stomped forward. The hood of her green cloak to fall and her midnight curls to spill out into the air.

“I’ve had enough! I can’t listen to this anymore! She wants to break our family up!” she hissed like snake. Her teeth clenched together tightly.

“I’ll slice you up _again_ Female Titan!”

Annie snorted and finally arched her back. She finally brushed her thoughts away and for a brief second it almost looked like her mask broke. Like a creak had appeared down the middle of her face.

_“Your gamble paid off this time…but now…I’ll see if **my gamble pays off**!”_

Annie smirked widely.

Annie's head flopped forward and looked almost insane as she spoke. It sent a terrifying shudder down Armin spine, especially as she went to bite into her finger.

Armin let out a cry, and ripped off a gun-like object from his belt. He twisted it in his hand and held it out. He aimed for the sky and pulled the trigger. A bullet of pure green gas to spurt through the air, and allowed a bang discharge, bouncing from walls. Immediately feet begun to slap against the ground, coming from every direction.

Figures charged at Annie. Coming from every direction, arms short up and grabbing onto Annie’s small body. People, some dressed up in their uniforms while others was disguised as villagers. All of which circled around Annie, and flung themselves at her in hopes to prevent her from biting into the sensitive skin.  

A deep grunt escaped Annie. 

Annie's body arched, and legs almost gave out as her arms and legs was grabbed tightly. Her arms being pulled out wide and her body being yanked from side to side. A white gag was forced into her mouth and pressed between her teeth. Keeping her teeth apart so there was no possible way she could bite herself - to set of her ability of transforming.

Armin heart beated harshly in his chest, especially as something caught his large eyes. Something that shined and flashed in the sunlight, coming from Annie’s finger. Immediately, he began to shake and shiver.

“Eren! Armin!” Mikasa bellowed.

Mikasa spun around and grabbed the two.

“The Female Titan is showing herself! We have to get out of here!” she cried out, yanking them after her.

Mikasa ran down the steps. She throw Eren forward but kept a strong grip on Armin as she moved.

Just as the ground began to shake. Like thunder had hit the ground. Slamming into the stones and making building collapse. Bright light of red, orange and yellow flashes through the sky.

Screams echoed after them as The Female Titan finally revealed herself. Smoke filled the tunnel after them, as the entry they used fall apart – breaking in on itself.

Armin gasped while he used his hands to stop himself from slamming into one of the tunnel walls. He breathed deeply, and shook while carefully moving himself. His legs gave out from underneath him, and sent him to his knees. 

Armin whimpered deeply, while a painful spark ran through his body. His stomach twisted awfully and his eyes watered.

“Armin! Are you okay!” Mikasa called out.

Mikasa came to crouch down next to him. She placed her hand flatl against his lower back, and tilted her head worriedly.

Armin clenched his teeth together. He tried to breathe through the pain that flared up and down his veins. He tried not to move encase it sent another sudden spark of pure acid through his body. 

Armin's fingers curled up on itself, and dug his nails into the palm of his hands. Why? Why did it hurt so much? Did his stomach hit something when Annie transformed?

However, as soon as it came, it faded away.

Armin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He sniffled and reached up to rubbing his sleeves harshly against his eyes.

“Um. I’m fine,” he said, and tried to stand up fully.

Mikasa, not believing him for a second, helped him to his feet. She noticed his legs was shaking still.

“Eren,” she began.

Mikasa frowned. She didn’t get a reply, and she turned her head to look for the male only to find him standing in front of bolder that had somehow got into the tunnel. Blood was splashed up the stone, corpse was seeming out from underneath the stone.

A bone with flesh hardly still on erupted through the opening and crashed into the wall.

Mikasa gasped, and grabbed a hold of Armin’s wrist tightly. She pulled him along behind her as they ran. Mikasa checked on Eren and breathed in relief to see the brunette running after her.

“That ring…she saw through me from the start, after all!” Armin gasped out.

Armin's eyes was so wide that tears had almost built up at the corner of his blue eyes. He was shaking so much.

“S-She even noticed the ambush we planned too,” he muttered, panting and becoming tried quickly.

Armin's legs was begging him to stop running – screaming for it really however Mikasa tightened her grip on his wrist when he slowed just a little.

Mikasa looked back at him, “There’s nothing we can do about it now,” she said firmly and much like a mother would to her child.

“What should we do from here on out?”

“Um…well f-for starters we’ll regroup with the third squad and-and get above ground…we’ll move according to Plan B,” Armin breathed out.

Armin's head lowered, while his eyes flickered up and down. Watching as they passed over stones littering the ground.

Mikasa nodded. She curled her lips together, and turned her head to look ahead of the tunnel.

“So we fight the Female Titan! Eren will transform, and assist with the capture,” she said and looked at the boy now running side by side with her.

Eren frowns deeply, but nods in determination, “Right,”

“It’s the third squad!” Armin gasped.

A male stood a good distant from them. The light from the sun streaming through small openings above them.

The man turned to see them running towards them, “Status of the primary capture?” he called out.

Armin gulped. He was struggling to move his feet, but forced them to move anyway.

“U-Unsuccessful! P-Please switch over to Plan B!” he began, only to be cut off as the bricks above them suddenly gave away.

A bone and fleshy foot came down from above them. Stomped on the poor boy.

Wind and smoke came howling through the tunnel.

Armin yelped suddenly, and tried to shield his face from the smoke. He coughed deeply, and rubbed his face on the sleeve of his face. 

Armin slowly lifted his head to see the foot being pulled from the ground.

“She stomped through…” Armin muttered out in shock.

Mikasa frowned, and followed after Eren. The three backed away slowly.

“Is the Female Titan t-trying to show she doesn’t need Eren alive?” Mikasa said with a shaky voice.

“It’s her gamble…she stomped through, wagering that Eren would survive. As reckless as it was, it makes things harder for us now,” Armin spoke slowly. 

Armin swallowed a dry lump in his mouth. He panted deeply, and leant against the tunnel wall to catch his breath.

Eren moved towards the blonde and placed his hands firmly on Armin’s shoulders.

“Armin. Are you alright to run? I’ll carry you if you want?” he said worriedly.

Eren's eyes running up and down Armin’s body. Searching for any wounds littering the small male’s body.

Armin breathed in deeply, and smiled, “Yes,” 

Armin nodded, “I’m fine,”

“What’s worse is that Armin can’t get to X point now,” Mikasa added as an afterthought.

“Annie is desperately trying to abduct Eren…before she tried to abduct Armin because of her feelings but now it’s all about the mission,” she growled.

Eren frowned, and glared a little at the dark haired girl. Her comment seeming to hit a soft spot.

Eren shook his head a little, “We need to take a break. So Armin can gather his energy,” he said and Armin frowned much like a little puppy.

“But I’m fine,” Armin tried to protest.

Armin quickly bowed his head when both Eren and Mikasa sent him a pointed look. Instead he settled for resting against the wall. His arms cradling around his stomach. It was still rock hard, probably from the straps Hanji had put around it, as well as probably the baby feeling Armin’s tension.

 _‘Just a little longer,’_ he thought while gently stoking the surface of his stomach.

Eren helped Armin to sit before moving to sit next to him.

“Our escape route was cut off…if we try using our three dimensional maneuver devices, and we’ll become targets instantly….What should we do?” he said, turning to look at Armin.

The boy lowered his head, and shook his head. His blonde hair bounces a little, and he watches as Mikasa pants a little to catch her own breath. 

Mikasa sat across from them, but still tensed. Ready to leap into action if possible.

Armin felt sluggish, but he forced himself to stay as focus as possible.

“We should move now,” Armin began after a few more minutes.

Armin jumped in fear when the roof gave out further down from them. To which Eren wrapped an arm around Armin’s shoulders, and helped him back up.

“Um. S-Staying here is not an option when we could be crushed anytime.”

“Armin. You’re not fit enough to run yet,” Mikasa said thoughtfully. 

Mikasa noticed the way he couldn’t stand up probably. Her dark eyes was staring at Armin, noticing the way he was clung to Eren’s arm and using him to stay up right.

“We’re running out time,”

Eren grunted loudly, “I’ll figure something out. Um, like how I was able to block that cannon fire that time! That should buy use more time for Armin to recover,” he said in determination. 

Eren wrapped an around tightly around Armin and pulled the blonde close to him.

Armin let out a small shuddered gasp as his body was pressed to the brunette’s side.

“Just stay close to me! Here we go! Stay close to me! Both of you!” Eren growled out, and lifted his free hand. 

Eren moved it close to his mouth, and bit into the tan skin as hard as he could. Blood spraying out across his mouth making his nose wiggle.

Nothing happened.

Silence filled the air, and Eren gasped. 

Eren leant his head back a little, and stared down at the large bite mark on his hand, blood dripping along his fingers, “W-What? Again? No way…”

Eren trembled, and he took a few steps back. He dropped to his knees, and bites into the flesh again, and again.

“No. At a time like this…Damnit! It hurts! Come one!” he hissed.

Eren bites once again and made even more blood to spurt from his hand.

Armin felt his chest tighten. His face heated up, and he felt like crying himself. He closed his eyes as Eren bit into his skin again.

“E-Eren,” he breathed out and walked forward. 

Armin came to stand across from him, and looked down shakily.

“Eren…is it that deep down you are still hesitating to fight Annie? You don’t want to fight her?” he said softly.

Armin frowned as Eren’s blooded lips twitched in a small whimper.

Narrowing her eyes, Mikasa dropped next to them and hissed.

“Eren, don’t you dare tell me you’re still thinking we’re mistaking Annie as the Female Titan! Did you not see what happened earlier? That woman is the one who killed our comrades…do you not see that?” she growled in anger and frustration.

Eren’s nose twitched and he glared himself up at her.

“Shut up! Can’t you see I’m trying!” he cried out, and forced himself to bit again.

Mikasa shook her head furiously and grabbed Eren by his chin. She forced him to look at her.

“Annie is the female titan in that case you should be fighting…if not for yourself or me, then fight for Armin!” Mikasa said firmly.

“You love him don’t you?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he glared once again. He pushed Mikasa off him and groaned loudly.

“Of course I do! I’m trying! Can’t you see I’m trying!” he bellowed out helplessly. Holding his hands out with blood all over his hands.

“Armin. Is there anything I can use?” Mikasa asked. 

Mikasa turned her attention to the blonde. She chooses to ignore her brother and stood up fully once more.

Armin clocks his head back in thought.

“U-Um. Just one…Mikasa and I exit from that and the entrance simultaneously…Doing so will force Annie to focus one of us…at that time, Eren, follow the one she ignored…” he said slowly and thoughtfully.

Mikasa’s eyes flashes, and she looked back down at Eren with dark eyes, “Last chance Eren!” she growled out.

Eren trembled, and once more bites himself. Once again, nothing happened.

“Damnit!” he cursed.

The dark haired beauty snorted and shook her head. She turned to Armin once more and walked up to him.

“Armin, I’ll go through one of the opening and distract her long enough for you to escape and get to Hanji. To get to the X point,” she began and shook her head once again when Armin tried to protest.

“There is no way you can distract her. Not with the gas you’ve got, or the condition you’re in. This is our best shot,”

Armin looked down and bites his bottom lip. He whimpered, “B-But Eren…”

“He doesn’t care about you enough to protect you from the Female Titan,” Mikasa stated and sent a look down at Eren. She snorted once again.

Armin felt his eyes teared up at how truthful those words were. However he tried to push the hurt down and grabbed ahold of the girl’s hands tightly.

“Mikasa, what about you. You don’t have too,” he gasped out. Worried about the girl.

“I want too. You’re my precious family,” Mikasa snapped, and throw her arms tightly around the blonde. Hugging him tightly. There was a chance she was going to die, however she was fine with it if it meant both Eren and Armin was safe. As long as Armin get to X point, everything will be fine.

_She hoped._

Eren gasped, and his eyes widens, “Wait! Mikasa! That means you’ll die!” he cried out desperately. Mikasa was his family. His older sister! She couldn’t do this.

However the dark haired beauty ignored him, and grabbed a hold of his green cloak. Buttoning it up, as she had removed hers in front of Annie. She pulled her hood over her head and arched herself fully. She pulled out her swords and flexed them.

Eren shook his head furiously, “How…How can you still fight?”

“What choice do we have? The world is a cruel place…” Mikasa spoke. She stopped and looked back at Eren with dark eyes, “You heard her words. You heard Annie. Maybe she’s right. You don’t deserve him,” she said with a dark voice before turning around and running towards one of the holes.

Armin stared after her, watching as her body disappeared through the opening, “Mikasa…” the small blonde mumbled softly and his legs trembled underneath him. He looked down at Eren. He dropped to his knees and gently placed his hands on either side of Eren’s face. He forced the boy to look at him.

“Armin…”

“Mikasa’s right. This is a cruel world Eren. Please, you’ve got to fight. Nobody else can take Annie down…Eren,” Armin mumbled. His heart beating harshly in his chest, he breathes in deeply and leant forward. Their mouths connected, with blood and saliva trading between their mouths.

The kiss was hot and quick. The taste of copper was on Armin’s tongue and it made him shiver. Eventually, Armin pulled back with a low hiccup. He nods to the brunette and got to his feet.

“Eren, you need to fight…” he said and with that, he turned and ran for the other opening. His chest tightening, and his heart beating in his chest. His face heated up, and he ignored Eren as the brunette called his name as he ran.

Armin bites back a small yelp as his three dimensional advise jolted out from either sides. The thick wires pulled him from the ground, and made him almost fly through the air. Armin gasped as wind and sunlight shined across his face as he was pulled out of the hole. He bites his bottom lip as he forced the hooks to move him away from the tunnel as fast as he could.

Legs shaking painfully, just as Armin landed on the roof of one of the many buildings. As soon as his feet touched the tiles, the ground began to shake and the sound of something blowing up erupted from behind him. The wind blow his blonde curls around his face, and Armin spun on the balls of his feet.

“E-Eren!” he cried out, seeing the female titan had stomped through the tunnel just where Armin had been moments ago. His sea-blue eyes widens so much that they had begun to burn, and started to tear up at the edges of his orbs.

Without another thought, Armin leaped into the air and allowed the wires to pull him towards the brunette. He gasped and jolted as he moved, landing near the intent on the ground. Armin panted, and spat out a little dirt before rushing towards the rumble.

“Eren!” he gasped, yanking his hood off to see the brunette lying flat on his stomach with his arms out. Rumble was on him and blood was stained across the stones. A large stone was laying over his body and Armin glanced at it.

 _‘I can move this!’_ Armin thought, moving towards the ledge and pressing his full body again it. Pushing with all his might, and his arms shook as he pushed as much as he could until the ledge finally tipped backward away from Eren.

Armin looked down at the brown haired boy, “Eren! Eren! It’s me! Armin!” he cried, before gasping as he noticed a wooden spear sticking straight out of Eren’s stomach. The ground shook, and when Armin checked, he saw the female titan looking over at him and Eren. Just as the two locked eyes, the female titan narrowed her eyes and began to run away from them with Mikasa hot on her tail.

“S-She’s going to run?” Armin wondered out loud. Slowly he turned his head back to Eren and gasped loudly, “Because she thinks Eren is dead!”

Feeling panic fill his body, Armin pushes his hair out of his face and climbs up to where Eren laid, “Eren! Please! Eren! Wake up!” Armin sobbed, feeling tears falling down his face. He finally reached the brunette, and leant down next to him. His hands shakily touching Eren’s face and trying to wipe as much blood away as possible.

“Eren! You-You can’t die! Eren!” Armin cried out desperately. Pressing his fingers against Eren’s neck, trying to check for a pulse, “Please! Eren! Don’t leave me!”

“Oi! What’s going on!” a suddenly male voice yelled out behind him, and the sound of somebody landing behind him made Armin jolt.

Armin blinked his eyes twice, and glanced back over his shoulder at Jean, “Jean! Eren hurt! He isn’t waking up!” he cried out desperately.

Jean blinked once and then twice, “What? Shouldn’t he have transformed already?” he asked in shock. His eyes widening and his jaw becoming slack.

“He was unable to,” Armin began and shivered. His hands had become slick with blood and his shoulders shook, “The fact that Annie is the Titan might be what’s hindering him...w-we have to help him anyway! H-He might die!”

Jean stared numbly, “He wasn’t able to?” he repeated slowly before his eyes narrowed. He growled loudly and stomped towards the laying brunette, “Eren! Don’t you dare screw with me! I said we’d be counting on you someday! Remember! You of all people are entrusted with the world, mankind, and our lives, and this is what we got for that?”

“Marco…You know…he wasn’t…” Jean trailed off. His shoulders began to shake and he sniffed. Feeling his eyes begging to build up, and tears began to roll down to his cheeks.

Armin stared at him before gasping loudly. His lips parted, “Jean…you…you…” he gasped out and his cheeks flushed red a little.

“Yeah. Marco was my Armin… _I loved him_ …” Jean said softly.

He wipes the tears from his face and breathed in sharply. He licks at his lips and stand up fully, “You asshole! You’ve got everything to live for! You can’t leave Armin like this! You’ve got a damn kid on the way! You can’t just give up and die here!”

Armin stared in awe at the boy before he yelped when something smashed into a building close to them. Both he and Jean turned to look over where the Female Titan was. He felt his stomach flip, and churn. Like he was about to throw up.

Jean coughed, and tried to fan the dirt and dust away, “We’ll have to do something about her first!” Jean growled and pulled out his sword. He twisted in his hands, and began to run to help the other soldiers with her.

Armin stared after him, and whimpered. He tried to clean his face before returning his attention to the brunette, “E-Eren. There’s something I said Jean while you was gone…People who are able to abandon anything will fail to bring about any change. If it’s required to overcome monsters, yes one must toss aside their humanity…but they’re stronger if they’re fighting for something…I’m sure Annie is capable of that. Of throwing away anything to complete her mission!”

“Annie doesn’t care! We’re just things in her way now Eren…S-She said she loved me but look what she’s doing. She tried to crush you, Mikasa and me! She doesn’t care anymore! I don’t know what she’s doing it for…why she’s doing this…” Armin breathed out. He felt his stomach burn and it ached with pain.

Armin turned around to look at Annie. The female titan and presses his lips together. She said she loved him, but she will kill him without another thought. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he gulps, “If you won’t fight her, then I will…despite the baby then…” he said and stood up fully.

“I guess this is goodbye then…” he said with sad eyes. He shook his head and turned around, running towards the street.

The blonde haired boy breathed in deeply, “Annie! If you don’t kill me this time, you won’t be able to make excuses like ‘I’ll see if my pet pays off!’” he cried out, and watched as she turned towards him. She stared at him with wide eyes as if she couldn’t believe what he had said.

With her back turned, Jean shoot at her with his swords out. The blades slashed against the flesh, only to become crystalize and the blades shattered, “Armin this way! Hurry!”

Armin gulped and licked his lips, “R-Right!” he called out, shooting up after him with his three dimensional gears. He knew he didn’t have much gas, but hopefully he had enough to help out the best he could. His stomach ached with pain, but he ignored it to help.

Armin was barely able to avoid the hand that shoot out to him when Hanji’s trap wet off. Shooting through the air, and wrapping around the female titan’s arms. Long sharp arrow like blades ripped through her flesh to hold her in place as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. A cloud of smoke spout through the air after her body hit the ground.

Panting, Armin landed on the ground and his legs finally gave out underneath him only to feel arms catch him. He blinked his wide blue eyes, and lifted his head to see the dark haired Asian beauty, “M-Mikasa! You’re okay!” he gasped and sighed in relief. He was very worried that she had died in her fight with Annie.

Before Mikasa could even speak, Hanji dropped to the ground. She lands on her feet easily, and smirked widely, “Now…be a good girl and stay still,” she said, walking towards the female titan.

She leant forward. Hanji pressed her hand against the skin around the blue eyes, “Here, you can’t call other titan’s to consume you like last time…but’s okay, I’ll take a bite in their place.

Hanji spoke with a blank face. She pulled out one of her blade swords, and held it to her eye, “A bite of the information I’m going to get out of you, that is,”

“Armin!” Mikasa gasped, throwing her arms around Armin and yanked him from the ground. The thick wires flow through the air, and she was barely able to move herself and Armin out of the way when the female titan shoot a leg out to free herself. Destroying everything around them.

Mikasa landed easily, and helped Armin to his knees, “She shook it off?” she said in disbelief and growled. Her eyes narrowing and cursing under her breath.

“Looks like we didn’t have enough traps, after all,” Hanji said loudly, watching as the female titan got up and began to run once more.

_‘People who are able to abandon anything will fail to bring about any change. If it’s required to overcome monsters, yes one must toss aside their humanity, but they’re stronger if they’re fighting for something! If you won’t fight her, then I will! Despite the baby!’_

_‘I know,’_

_‘When the time came, I clung to my comrades and the bonds we shared, and failed. Think back. I’ll exterminate. No. I’ll kill! I don’t have time to think about whether it’s right or not! Just start by moving! Don’t get caught up in ideals!’_

_‘Yes. The world’s a cruel place,’_

_‘I think I love you…Annie loves me,’_

**_‘I won’t let you take it away from me! My Omega!’_ **

And then lightening hit. The sky began a dark sickly yellow colour. Sparks of orange clawed through the clouds, and blood red rained like water drops. The zippering bone crushing hiss of lightening twisted through the air and slammed into the ground. Houses shook and fell.

A loud roar ripped through the air, and large claws ripped apart stone.

“Eren!” Armin cried out, shielding his eyes from the painful impact from the sky.

_“Eren!”_

The ground began to shake as footsteps crawled across stone. Armin yelped as his body shook, and he fell backward from the sudden movement that came from under his feet. He gasped as the house across from him fell as something fast came charging down the street. Shattering glass followed the beast as it went.

Another animal like roar ejected through the air, and just as the female titan turned her head, a fist flow through the air. A long clawed fist smashes into her face, and throws her back into the building behind. He arches his back, and throws his head back, making the long dark hair to bounce around him as he lets out another territorial roar.

“Eren!” Armin smiles. He had come to fight! The blonde breathes deeply, and moves so he was closer to the brunette titan, but not so close as to be in the way of the fight.

Armin’s eyes widens and he gasped, “She’s going for the wall!” he called out, watching as the female titan quickly got back to her feet and began to charge at the wall. Why? Why would she go towards the wall? And what for?

“It looks like he has better control this time,” Hanji said, watching as Eren charges after Annie.

Armin glanced over at the brunette and gulped, “T-That’s true. However, Eren has yet to win even once against the Female Titan…” he said, trailing off and bit his bottom lip in worry. He turned his large round eyes onto the one he had come to known as his titan.

“Seeing how he’s transformed, he must be committed to taking her down though,” Jean said. He landed somewhat gracefully next to Armin and Hanji, “He won’t go-“

Armin shook his head, “A battle isn’t something that’s decided by spirit. You should know that already. To defeat Annie, we need something more…” he mumbled softly and pushes his blonde hair out of his face.

“Armin. Can you move?” Hanji asked looking at the blonde closely, “I think it would be wise to have your brain at my side,”

Large eyes turned to the woman, and after a few seconds he nodded. He refused to let the pain running through his body show. He had to be able to help. Eren and Mikasa was risking their lives for him and everyone else. He can too, “Yes!” he bravely said.

Hanji nodded, “Right. Follow me,” she said, and shoot of the building with both Armin and Jean close behind.

“Split into two teams, and circle around!” Hanji yelled out, looking at the other soldiers around. They all nodded before doing exactly what she said. Leaping into the air, and splitting into two teams.

“Armin! Stick close!” Hanji ordered.

“Yes!” Armin said, and followed her as bravely as he could.

Armin gulped, and landed on a tower. He blinks his round eyes, and glanced around himself. Armin inhaled sharply, and turned to look back at Eren in time to see him throw the female titan through a building. Her back slammed into another, and Eren tried to grab onto her, only to have her dodge out the way of his claws.

“Squad Leader! Even if we manage to capture the Female Titan here, wouldn’t this leave the town in ruins?”

Hanji turned to look at her right hand man, and glared through her glasses, “Even so, we’re doing it. That was Erwin’s decision. Prepare for capture,”

Armin stared at the two before returning his attention to the ongoing battle. He winced, and pressed his hands against his stomach as more pain flared up through his body. He breathed sharply through clenched teeth and gulped a practically painful lump in his throat. Carefully, he rubbed his hands up and down the hard shell of skin over his stomach in hopes to make the pain fade away.

He breathes in deeply, and follows after Hanji as they moved closer to Eren.

 _People who are able to abandon anything will fail to bring about any change. If it’s required to overcome monsters, yes one must toss aside their humanity…but they’re stronger if they’re fighting for something…what’s Eren fighting for? I’ve never seen him to ruthless before…’_ he shakes, his hands clenching together in front of him as he watched the two titans.

“N-No…” he gasped, seeing the female titan throw Eren into a building and use her crystalized leg to keep him there. She lifted her arm, and crystal quickly began to appear across the skin. She stared to repeatingly slam it over and over again on his head.

“Eren!” Armin cried out, as the Female Titan pulled away and left him alone.

Armin blue eyes widens as he stares at the brunette titan – his titan. Unmoving with steam coming from the flesh. He waited in silence for five more minutes before his heart leaped into throat upon seeing Eren not even trying to get up.

“Oi! Eren! Fucking come on!” Jean bellowed out, but nothing came from the defeated titan, “Shit!”

Haji’s eyes widens, “Is this it?”

Armin shook. His knees flared with an odd sensation. He wouldn’t accept this, he couldn’t. He ignored his name as he shoot over to the titan. Landing on the round muscled shoulder. He wobbled a little, and struggled to keep his balance. His body flared with heat from the steam.

Armin panted, and turned to stare at Eren’s deformed titan face, “Eren! Eren! You can’t give up! Eren! You can fight! You have too! You’re my Alpha, you have to get up now! Eren!” he called out, trying as hard as he could to make his voice louder in hopes of Eren hearing it.

“That’s just it? Annie wins! She’s the stronger…stronger Alpha huh! What happened to killing all the Titans! What happened to being born in this hellish world, and fighting for a better chance? What about going to see the outside world! The Ocean! Eren! Eren! Eren!” Armin gasped out, he felt frustrated as he was running out of things to say until he was just blurring out whatever came to mind.

“Then does that mean Annie’s my Alpha now?”

Armin froze as the titan began to shake. He yelped softly and struggled to stay up right, only to land backward on his backside. He whined softly, and grumbled lowly under his breath. Suddenly felt as if heat poured up his skin, which mad his skin twitch.

“Kill….Kill….”

Armin blinked once then twice, as he heard the deep rumble. At first he thought he was just hearing things, but then he realized it was coming the titan. Immediately his stomach curled, and his fear filled eyes.

“Kill all the titans…not sparing a single one! My Omega! Mine!

Like lava, it slushed around began to seep up through the tan skin. Armin was frozen. He felt as if there was chains on his legs, keeping them unmoving as he watched in pure fear as the burning odd black and blood red liquid began to appear. Running in between every muscle, and burning into the skin.

“E-Eren,” he gasped out in a broken like voice. It cracked and pitched as tears swelled up and began to fall down his cheeks.

Just as the lava was beginning to close in him, he heard the sound of something swishing through the air and a body slammed into his. Arms wrapped tightly around him, and he was pulled up from the skin. Armin yelped as cool air rips into his face, and he was flipped on top of a roof. He blinked once and then twice.

“Eren,” Mikasa muttered, watching as lava coated his titan body. Just as Armin she was as worried and anxious as ever.

Armin clung to her arm, and let out yelp of pure horror when Eren’s titan form burst. Heat and steam fills the air, and a bright flash of light shined painfully. Both he and Mikasa turned to use eachother as shields.

Unhuman, and very un-animal like shriek filled the air. It was so loud that Armin had cover his ears from the scream. He cried out himself, and quivered. When Armin finally lifted his head, he saw something he had never seen before.

“Eren!” he cried out in shock and terror.

The titan form of Eren did not look like himself at all. The skin was a dark brown or black, like it was being burnt all over with pools of his fire flaring out every gap on his body. He had no eyes, only black sockets and his largemouth wide open his tongue slightly hanging out. This was unlike any titan they had ever seen before.

Mikasa gasped, and took a step forward only to be yanked back by Hanji, “Stop! Eren might not recognize you anymore! Either of you!” she said loudly, and worriedly before turning to look at the two titan’s in time to see wind erupt from the two.

“She’s screaming,” Armin cried out, hearing Annie’s painful scream as Eren grabbed ahold of her head began to pull back.

The female titan screamed even louder than before. Her body yanked back by the other titan, she flung her crystalized leg out and slammed it into Eren. Throwing him away from her. Her large body shook, and she lifted her hands. Revealing her own claws beginning to crystalize.

“She’s climbing the wall!” Hanji said loudly as Annie jumped at the wall. Using her fingers to pull her along.

Armin whined, as the ground shook. He watched as Eren leaped at Annie’s legs, grabbing onto them and biting into the tissue before Annie used her free leg to slam into him. Throwing him down, but losing her leg in the process.

“This is bad! She’ll get away at this rate!” Armin cried out, watching as she moved faster and faster up the walls surface. She was getting closer and closer to the top of the wall.

Mikasa growled, and arched her back, “No! I won’t allow that!” she shrieked out, and leaped into the air.

_“No you don’t!”_

Moving fast towards Annie, the beautiful dark haired female flipped through the air and used the thick wires to boost her further up the smooth walls. She runs up the stone and lets out a growl as she sees the short blonde haired titan reaches up to the sledge top of the wall.

Mikasa flips herself, head first and holds her twin swords even tighter. She bites into her bottom lip, and slashes the sharp blades through the skin. Cutting across the soft flesh that was just before crystal, which made blood to burst through the skin and filled the air.

The dark haired girl turned her head and glared down at the titan. Mikasa stared at the female titan in the eye, and smirked widely. Quickly, she moved towards Annie’s other hand and just like before, Mikasa cuts through the skin. The flesh connecting between the white and blue crystal and the soft skin.

Everything Annie had done – everything that the other female had done to people, to her precious people – her family. Mikasa couldn’t help but feel satisfied from the terror in those eyes.

_“Annie **fall** ,”_

Armin watched with wide eyes, and in admire. Armin had always been amazed with the older dark haired girl. He was always sitting on the edge, and staring in as both Eren and Mikasa had strength and power. They could keep going, keep training and fighting for long hours. Armin lets out a sharp breath just as Mikasa practically kicked Annie in the face and throw her to the ground. Throwing her to where Eren was waiting.

Eren crouching down at the bottom of the wall. His head clocked backward, while staring up like a hungry dog like beast. Wanting nothing more than to rip into the flesh.

“I will destroy everything thing in the world!”

Annie’s large titan body slams into the ground. Dust and dirt flares up around her body, creating small puffs of smoke. She shifted and tried to push herself up, however it was difficult considering all her fingers had been cut off as well as legs was ripped off. With a single twitch, a single movement Annie made was all for Eren pounce.

His large body let out a roar, and opened his large mouth. His teeth slashing into the flesh, and biting more skin off. Blood flushing up into his mouth, and coating the inside his mouth. Eren leaped onto Annie, and begun to rip her apart. His large claws grabbing onto the titan’s arms and legs, ripping them straight off the body. Limb by limb! Blood splatting out around them as he used his claws, and fangs. Hungry for the flesh and blood!

_More…_

_**More!** _

Eren’s large claws wrapped around her head and twisted. He twisted and twisted, digging his long claws into the sensitive flesh around her throat. Tearing out full chunks of flesh until Annie’s head flow through the air, and smashed into another building. Dark blood smears up the stones, and bricks. Steam coming from the rough texture.

Another growl rips fourth from Eren. His long brown hair hanged around his face, and was almost ripped out of his head from the wind as he buried his face into the skin. Chewing more and more flesh from Annie. His mouth filled with skin and blood, hungrily wrenching more and more off her body.

Eren’s sharp teeth forced into the back of Annie’s neck. He sneered through his nose, and seize more skin. Slashing the skin off, and revealing the sleeping form of Annie. Her body slightly arched back with tissue clung to her thin body.

“No! He’s going to eat her real body!” Hanji yelled out desperately.

“Eren!”

**_“I’m…Free! I win!”_ **

Eren bit into the sensitive flesh covering Annie’s true body, he paused and just stared. Armin felt his heart beating harshly in his chest as he stared. His round eyes widens, and his jaw became slack as Eren hunched over Annie’s human form without a single movement. Not even a small twitch from his thick skin. It was like he had been frozen in spot. As if somebody had picked up a remote and pressed the pause button.

What was happening? Why isn’t he doing anything?

“E-Eren?” Armin called out. Distraught, and jittery.

Hanji frowned deeply, and breathed in sharply, “What happened?”

Like bright light suddenly began to flash, Armin cried out with pain as it felt like his eyes was burning. He whined so loudly, upon realizing the flashing light was coming from Annie’s thin body. Blue light, like fingers begun to crawl up through macule and stone. The shiny stone, or glass started to spread out from Annie.

The crystal moved like a creature. It bites into every sensitive flesh it could get its claws into. Biting at everything it could. Moving along Annie’s titan’s body and then moving onto Eren’s. Immediately, the brunette titan let out a scream. A scream of pure pain, and it shot straight to Armin’s chest. Screams of agony and torment came flittering from Eren, and he thrashed his head back. Thrashing his arms and legs around, struggling to get away from the decaying female titan.

“E-Eren! Are they fusing? EREN!” Armin cried out. In haling sharply, as his chest tightens and he felt his body shake all over. Like ice cold water had been thrown across his body.

“No! Eren!”

Armin felt the need to go to his Alpha. His body screaming at him to go, and he found his feet moving without thought. Running towards the edge of the building, and just as he was about to jump from the roof, arms wrapped around him and he was yanked back.

“No. Wait. Eren, Eren, Eren!” Armin cried out, his eyes becoming teary and his view becoming blurry.

Armin could see, only hear the torment howls coming from his Alpha. He struggled against the arms holding him, trying to push the person back but they were much stronger and easily overpowered him. The arms becoming tighter, and he was dragged back.

“Armin! Calm down!” Jean’s familiar voice filled his ear. Coming from behind him, and the young man tried not to push on Armin’s stomach, but he had to make the blonde relax.

A flash of something moving through the air. A black bullet shoot through the air, moving fast towards the two lumps of flesh in the middle. The two titan flaring with light. Commander Levi twisted and held two swords close to him. With one mighty slash of the bladed swords, Levi cut through the thick black flesh covering Eren’s human body. Blood spurting out from the skin, and shimmered around him like raindrops.

“Don’t eat our valuable witness,” Commander Levi huffed in a deadpan tone of voice, “Idiot!”

Armin breathed deeply. He felt wind blowing past him, hot wind coming from the two titans with flakes of soot and fire flittering through the air. Dancing from the sky, and moved almost like snow. It made Armin wheeze lowly, with his nose flickering, twitching a little. He could see the tissue on both Eren and Annie’s titan body beginning to dissolve, decay away revealing bones underneath.

Armin’s body shook, and his hands were clammy, “J-Jean…” he mumbled in a low shaky voice.

Jean snapped out of thought from Armin’s voice, “Oh. Right…” he said softly and dropped his arms from around the small blonde who almost dropped to the ground without restrains holding him up.

Armin bites his bottom lip, and quickly catches his balance. His eyes flickered side to side, searching furiously through the man soldier’s running back and forth. He gulped, swallowing a thick lump in his throat and winced.  

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Jean grunted out, seeing Annie being pulled from the flesh. Revealing the crystal shell around Annie.

The small blonde watched Jean when he leaped off to take out his anger on the crystal stone sealing Annie away. Armin shook his head once more, and turned to where Levi had placed Eren. He quickly moved towards him. Using the last of gas he had to get down to Eren. His heart skipping a beat in his chest.

“Eren!” he called out, and dropped to his feet next to Eren. He carefully wrapped his arms around Eren’s stomach and pulled him close as possible. Pressing his smaller body against the Alpha’s back, and nuzzling against the back of his neck.

Eren’s head was flopped forward, and when Armin looked at his face, he found angry red marks itched across his tan skin. Moving along the eyelids and up to his forehead, and along his cheek. Armin gently reached a hand up, and touched one of the marks. He hopped it wouldn’t scar.

Slowly, the brunette’s head twitched, and his eyelids flickered. They slowly slide open, just a little revealing a sliver of green shining out from underneath the long eyelashes off his, “A-Armin…” he breathes out in a broken voice.

Armin smiles a little, and kisses Eren gently on the cheek, “Eren. You’re okay,” he said softly.

“I-I won…right? I beat her…I won you,” Eren muttered softly, and sighed with his head dropping further downward. His eyes closing once more.

Armin blinked, and blushed a little. He leant forward and rested his head against Eren’s shoulder. He hugged Eren tighter, and hums softly. Only the sound of Jean angrily slamming his swords into the crystal, over and over. He was yelling and screaming, before Commander Levi stopped him. Grabbing his shoulder, and pulled him away.

Armin watched the pair in silence, and finally turned away. He was so tried, exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Just as he relaxed against Eren, pain flared through his body and reminding Armin of the throbbing with revenge. Armin’s fingers immediately presses into Eren’s stomach, and he arched his back from the pain. A shuddered whimper escaped his lips.

“Eren! Armin!” Mikasa called out, and landed across from them. She ran towards them in worry, her body covered in bruises and cuts.

Suddenly she skidded to a stop, and stared in shock. Her dark eyes widening, and jaw dropped, “Armin!” Mikasa cried out.

Blinking his eyes sluggishly, Armin lifted his head and turned to the raven haired. He frowned in confusion, and a golden eyebrow raised anxiously. He wanted to ask what the matter was, but found he had no energy to even talk. His head just laid numbly against the small curve of Eren’s neck. Throbbing, and numbness crawled up his legs. He stared at Mikasa, and noticed she was speak worriedly but no sound came out or maybe no sound was reaching his ears. Like she noticed them, Mikasa spun around and ran towards Hanji.

Armin then became aware of an odd sensation circling around his knees. He blinks slowly, and tried to lift his head. He struggled to raise his head, but it was so difficult to even move his head. Armin barely was able to look down at himself.

Red. A small pool of crimson appeared around his knees, and crawled along his legs. Armin wanted to be scared, to shocked – he wanted to scream and cry in fear and worry but he couldn’t. Nothing left his body, only more tiredness blared through his veins.

His view began to blur, and everything around him was moving out of focus. His stomach ached, and he whimpered. Armin sniffled and noticed Mikasa and Hanji running towards him.

_It was the last thing he saw, before the world went **black.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! 
> 
> The long awaited birth! Gha! I've already started to plan everything out! I'm so excited. It will be posted soon!


	13. Kisses of Pink, Blue and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Armin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalalalala. I never expected to actually write this chapter! Gasp~ I'm so happy! I loved writing every second of this chapter! Like seriously, you have no idea!
> 
> Anyway! As you guys have heard, I'm trying to move away from betas and learn how to correct my own writing myself. So please, let me know if I have missed anything and I will correct it as soon as I see your comment! I working hard on becoming a better writer! I don't want to rely on other people fix my mistakes. I want to be able to do it myself!
> 
> One of my biggest weakness is tenses, and I am I working on it. I hope you'll overlook that please :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support you've given me! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Lots of lovely Eremin! Lots of Mama Mika! and a shout out for Jean/Marco! 
> 
> ENGJOY

 

A gentle breeze below across the darkening sky. A few loose birds moved eagerly through the wind to get away, chasing after a better would. Somewhere, anywhere so they could settle down and lay their precious eggs.

It’s been two full days since the great fight between the Female Titan, and the Rogue Titan. Not many people really know what was going on, as it had been kept under wraps by the military.

Just as a drifty breeze blow through the red stained streets, entering an open window, green eyes slide open. Eren laid numbly upon a bed, his head throbbing with numbness and his arm aching as if they’re about to fall off. He groans, and hisses through clenched teeth.

“…Shit, you’re awake finally, huh?” a deep voice grunted out.

Eren blinked a little, and ever so slowly turned his head. The slightest movement he made with his head, sent a toe-curling sharp pain that hit right in his temple. He tried to see through the dim light from the lamp on the desk next to him.

“ _Horse face_ …” Eren mumbled in a low voice.

Jean glared at him, “If you wasn’t so injured, I’d punch you…” he muttered as his voice trailed off. He sighed to himself, and frowned, “So…how are you feeling?”

Eren frowned himself, and then as slowly as he could, eased himself up, “Okay enough…I guess to feel sick,” he shrugged and winced from the throbbing in his shoulders. He reached back and rubbed the spot that was aching.

“Annie’s still sealed away…from what I’ve heard. After everything we went through…such a cop out. We pulled off such a large-scale operation and gain nothing.” Jean growled. He grumbled under his breath, and dropped into the chair across from Eren’s bed.

“She went that far to withhold information. She gave us the slip,” Jean added tiredly.

The brunette glanced over at him briefly. Eren watched as he placed his head into his hands, “It’s my fault…that moment if I didn’t hesitant then maybe…” he said slowly, and his green eyes lowered in guilt.

Silence filled the air. Jean stared at the brunette from between his fingers, and finally raised himself fully up. He laid his back against the chair, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

Eren clicked his tongue, and chewed the inside of his mouth. His body was screaming at him to lay back down and sleep, but at the same time something was nipping at him from the back of his head. Finally, he turned his attention back to the only other person in the room.

“Where is Armin and Mikasa?” he finally asked.

Eren frowned deeply. It was strange not to have either one in the room with him, especially Mikasa. The elder woman was always leaning over him protectively. The only other reason she wouldn’t be at his side is if Armin needed her. When the smaller male was involved, Eren knew Mikasa would pretty much become a mother bear. It almost amusing…especially when they were children but now it’s a little annoying as Eren wants to be the sole one Armin needs. Even if it is selfish.

“Did something happen to Armin,” Eren quickly added. His eyes becoming dark.

Jean shuddered, and shook his head, “Um. Everything is fine. Um. Armin…Mikasa, they’re, they’re giving their statements!” he gasped out rather loudly.

Eren blinks once and then twice, an eyebrow raising, “A statement?” he repeated.

“Yes. A statement,” Jean grunted out, and glared at the brown haired boy annoyed, “They’re giving their statements to the Military Police. Armin didn’t want to go in on his own, so Mikasa decided to go with him. I was asked to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don’t get yourself into anymore shit!”

The young tan skinned boy frowned. Something was off about Jean, he realized but he wasn’t sure what. At least he knew Armin was safe with Mikasa. The harder Eren stared at Jean, the more other male shifted in his chair, “Oh. So you’re babysitting me then?”

“Yeah. So sit tight, and shut up! Your face is going me a migraine!” Jean snapped impatiently.

Eren growled himself, “Well your voice is giving me a migraine!” he replied just as heatedly. His hands twitched into balls, wishing nothing more to slam a fist into the snotty boy.

Jean made a deep sound, and snorted even louder. He throw his nose into the air, and turned away from the other, “Whatever,” he grumbled out.

Emerald eyes narrowed at Jean. Eren turned away and looked down at his hands. They twitched upon the white sheets, “You know…when I…was stacked through the chest and stomach before I transformed. Armin came to me, begging me to fight. Honestly I was scared to fight,” he said in a soft tone of voice. He reaches up and ran his fingers through his thick curls of brown hair.

“Was it true?” Eren asked in a deep gritty voice.

Jean blinks his brown eyes, and turns to look at the shifter on the bed, “Is what true?”

“I remember what everyone said. Even know, I remember it so clearly,” Eren explained. He bites at his bottom lip, and closes his eyes very briefly, “I remember what you said,”

“Oh,” Jean breathes out. His hands shakes against his chest, before he unwrapped his arms and placed them firmly against his knees, “That…”

Eren nodded his head once, and turned to look at the other. He eyed his body language closely, “Yes. That…was it true. Did you really feel that away towards…Marco?” he said wearily.

Eren’s words made Jean winced. He shuddered a little, and sighed deeply, “You’re lucky Eren. You’ve got everything, even though you can’t see it yourself. I’d give anything, anything to have Marco back but I can’t. I have to deal with it. Do you know how horrible it was…to-to find Marco! To see Marco! After-after…” he trailed off and growled under his breath.

Eren flinched, and found he couldn’t look at Jean. Instead, he found himself staring back at his hands. He didn’t know what he would do if god forbid, something happened and he lost Armin. He could, no, he refused to imagine it.

Armin was too special, and he refused to let anything happen to the small blonde.

“Yes. I loved Marco. I love him very much,” Jean said firmly.

Eren jolted, and his eyes immediately flickered up to look at the boy. His throat felt dry, and itchy. The look in Jean’s eyes were serious, and Eren purely believed every word he was say. Still, Eren couldn’t help but frown to himself.

“The why was you lusting of Mikasa!” Eren found himself hissing out. Jean says he loves Marco, and Eren felt his hands clenched shut at the possibility Jean was using Marco as a replacement for his sister. He swore if that was the case, not just him but the Asian beauty would be bashing Jean’s head in.

Marco was special to everyone! He had become close to many people especially Armin, which in return made the amber eyed boy close to himself too. Eren noted that Marco and Armin was very much alike, perhaps that was why Armin liked Marco so much. The two were close friends.

A deep voice grumbled in the back of his head, _‘Both Omegas,’_

Jean growled himself. He crushed his teeth together, and finally pouted. He turned away and crossed his arms tightly, “You tell me something. How would you handle it if you thought you was straight, but then this boy that you’ve only just met gave you, you’re first wet dream!” Jean said.

Eren bewildered, reeled back in surprise. His brown eyebrows bounced.

“Seriously? Marco gave you, your first wet dream?” he asked, trying to chock down the laugh that wanted to come up mainly when Jean glared embarrassingly at him, “Ha. I’ve always known. Armin gave me my first wet dream years ago!”

“Dude. That’s gross. You’re what? 17? Just turned 18 or 19? How old was you?” Jean yelped out. His nose twitched in mild disgust but yet relief that he wasn’t the only one to have wet dreams about another guy.

Eren shrugged, “Why is that so shocking? Have you even talked to Reiner? He used suck off and tease Bertholdt behind the bunk house all the time,” he grinned in amusement. Watching Jean, the pretty boy, as he took in the information.

“What!” Jean shrieked out. Throwing himself to his feet, with his back arched and his jaw dropped, “You seriously?”

“Yup! Armin and I caught them a _number of times_ ,” Eren said thoughtfully.

His eyes glowed, and a smile appeared across his face. The smile grow even wider when he noticed how hot Jean’s face became. He watched as Jean’s lips twitched, and his eyes skittered side to side.

Eren forgot how fun it was to tease Jean. The two were always fighting, throwing punches and kicking during training. However, since everything that had happen, becoming a shifter, he hardly ever sees Jean.

“Damn…Reiner, he’s just so…” Jean muttered. His voice trailing off as he drops back into his chair. His legs bounces much like dead-weight, “Reiner’s so manly…”

“The manliest men can still fall in love with other guys,” Eren shrugged, and stretched his back a little, “Reiner’s one of the _‘manliest’_ men who likes to fuck his friend,”

Jean groaned, and rolled his eyes. Trust Eren to word it like. He shook his head, and choose not to say anything else. He simply said back in silence. Both Jean and Eren simple sat in quiet. Eren lightly tapping his fingers against the sheets. Humming lowly under his breath, and wondered just where Mikasa and Armin was.

It shouldn’t be this long to make a statement right? Eren feels his lips turn downward. His stomach was basically burning, it was bearable but it made Eren’s head spun with confusion. He could tell something wasn’t right. Nobody was in here, not even Hanji – trying to take a tooth or something.

Footsteps came echoing down the hallway, both Eren and Jean turned to the open door to see small figure moving. At first, Eren’s heart leaped when he saw the blonde hair only for it to drop when he realized how long the golden curls.

“Krista?” Eren breathed out, watching as the short girl pause in step as she was about to rush down the hallway.

Krista blinks once and then twice. She clocked her head back, and looked into the room worriedly. It was then that Eren noticed she was carrying a metal bowl in her arms. Said arms wrapped tightly around the bowl, cradling it to her chest.

“Oh! Eren! You’re awake, that’s good!” she smiles sweetly.

Eren frowned a little. He always found the girl fake, as if she was wearing a mask however, he quickly shook it away, “Um. Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Krista jolts a little. Her smile twitches, and her eyes flickered from Eren to Jean, “U-Um. I’m needed elsewhere Eren. I really need to get going! Ymir is waiting for me,” she said eagerly. Almost bouncing on her feet, and desperate to get away.

“Hey Eren, don’t you think it’s weird all our friends are gay?” Jean swiftly piped out oddly. Smiling widely, however it looked so fake.

Eren’s eyebrows pulled together, and his lips parted into a small circle shape. His eyes narrowed, and darkened. Becoming vexation and displeasured. He knew something wasn’t right, and he could practically taste the tension in the air.

“Hey Jean…. _what’s going on_ ,” Eren growled deeply, and turned his head to look at the male.

Seeing that Eren was no longer looking at her, Krista tried to edge away with shaky fingers. Within one footstep, the wood underneath squealed and sent shiver up her spin.

Eren’s head spun to glare at the blonde before yelling out in anger, “Krista! What are you hiding?”

“What the fuck is going on!”

Jean breathed in deeply, and slowly moved closer to Eren. His eyes flickered, and he slowly lowered his head. He slowly rubs the tip of his finger against his cheek. Jean’s face had become pure white, and he let out a soft breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Armin…Armin’s in labour,”

The words hanged in the air. Eren stared blankly at Jean with wide eyes. His body numb, and he almost wondered if this was dream, wondered if he was dreaming away or if he had been hit too hard. His mouth opened and shut, his body quivered and an odd warmth flared up his hands. Digging into the tan colored skin.

“Armin is… _what?”_ Eren repeated to himself. His eyes slide half-lid, and found his body moving without his brain.

Eren leaped to his feet. His body shock, and the pain had become numb that he couldn’t feel anything. Armin was in labour! That he was giving birth to their child! His Omega needed him! Needed him desperately, right now! He could help but the anger fill him as he realized Jean knew and didn’t tell him! He couldn’t believe Horseface had kept this precious information from him!

“Eren wait. You have to stay here,” Jean tried to say, but Eren glared at him like a wolf.

The brunette bared his fangs at him, “You fucking asshole! You knew!” he cursed out, and shoved Jean away when he tried to put him back on the bed. He shook his head, and roughly pushed the messy hair out of his face only for it to annoyingly to fall back into place due to the bandage.

“I’m not waiting here! Krista! Where are they?” Eren demanded. Growling at the small blonde.

Krista trembled, and backed away, her back hitting the wall of the corridor. The closer Eren got, the more he began to see the hot water in the bowl Krista was holding. White cloth was sitting inside the water – they were obviously for Armin.

Eren couldn’t take this. His veins burned and he turned his head to look down the right direction of the hallway. He felt something in the back of his head, and he knew where Armin was. Without much thought, he began to run towards the door that he knew Armin was.

**_“Eren! Wait!”_ **

~#~#~#~

 

Armin sobbed. 

Armin's round face was flared soft red, and his body quivered in pain on the pillows. Armin released a particularly loud yell of pain that echoed throughout the room and escaped out into the long corridor. Tears was already overflowing his large sky like eyes and streaming over his cheeks.

_It hurts! It hurts so damn much!_

Armin had never felt so much pain before! It was making his eye sight white!

"Oh, God, it hurts," Armin whimpered.

The dark haired, Asian beauty was at his side in a flash.

Mikasa took his hand, and held it tightly. She could see how wide his eyes was and how teary they had became since he awake, but wasn't sure if it was due to terror or pain—perhaps both.

"Shh, shh," Mikasa murmured.

Mikasa did her best to calm Armin down.

The bed wasn’t big at all, and was just barely enough for Armin to lay with his back arched and legs slightly parted. He had been stripped, and was wearing just his button up white shirt. Armin wished he could have bathed before coming in here, but there was no time. Armin was loosing to much blood as it was.

Armin had awaken, having fainted four hours before hand, to great pain that flared through his body. He had screamed in seconds, feeling as if his skin was being peeled off his body. It was like his bones was being crushed one by one. In seconds, the door had been slammed open and Mikasa was by his side, allowing him to try and crush her hand himself.

“A-Am I going to die!” Armin cried out in panic.

The pain was becoming more and more overwhelming. Wetness seeped down his legs, and he sobbed even more as he noticed redness was seeping through the sheets.

Mikasa shook her head.

“No. No Armin. You’re not going to die. Right Hanji!” she growled, and snapped her head up to the brunette woman.

Hanji nodded her head furiously.

“Krista will be back soon! And she’ll have the hot water, and towels!” she said loudly, “Don’t worry Armin. Everything will be fine, just breathe in and out! Mikasa, keep his lungs open!”

Mikasa nodded in determination.

“Hanji said to breath Armin. Come on, in and out,” she tried to coax the blonde into breathing in and out with her. 

Mikasa noticed Armin was biting his bottom lip so hard that she could see the small specks of red appearing.

“W-Why can’t Eren be here again! I want Eren, please!” Armin sobbed desperately now. 

Armin cried louder as it felt like his stomach was about too burst open.

Mikasa’s lips parted to speak when suddenly the door burst open, and Eren tripped over his feet. Eren landed face first against the ground. Mikasa let out a small sigh, and shook her head at the brunette.

“Oh brother,” she huffed, and blow a loose black strain of hair between her eyes.

Eren shuddered, and groaned. He slowly got up, and rubbed his sore face.

“Ow,” he muttered.

Eren would have found it funny that out of everything that had happened to him, smacking his nose against the ground hurts the most however - the fear sob hit his ears first.

_“Armin!”_

“Armin!” Eren gasped out, and was on his feet in seconds.

He glared at the dark haired girl. Mikasa wanted him to stay in his room. Probably due to how little energy he had. He was supposed to be healing after his fight with Annie, but Armin was more important.

Armin smiles weakly, his face covered in tears as Eren came to him other side.

“You’re here! Eren!” he cried, and felt the brunette take his free hand.

Eren clench Armin's small hand tightly, and smiled.

“I thought you wouldn’t come!” Armin said.

“Of course I would come! You’re the most important thing to me,” Eren says, and sent a look at his sister who frowned back at him.

Jean yelped a little as Krista pushes past him, and runs into the room.

“Hanji! I got the boiled water!” she says bravely, and places the bowl onto the bedside near the end on said bed.

Hanji nodded her head. Like she had nerves of steel, Hanji reached into the hot steaming water. She pulled out a blade that Eren had missed when he looked into the bowl earlier. 

Eren's eyes widened upon seeing it flash in the light.

“What are you going to do with that!” he snaps out loudly, and protectively throws an arm over Armin.

“Eren!” Mikasa hissed, “How else do you expect the baby to be born!”

Eren shook his head furiously, “By cutting Armin open! _Are you serious!_ You could really hurt him!”

Mikasa huffed, “He’s in pain now! The baby needs to come out now Eren!”

Eren looked as if he was about to argue further when Armin weakly tugged on the hand he was holding.

Eren felt a warm sensation run up his spin, and he slowly leant back to peer down at the small blonde. Immediately his heart broke upon seeing how distraught Armin was.

Armin’s blue eyes lowered to look at his large belly and whimpered loudly.

“I-It’s okay. Hanji had already discussed this with me weeks ago,” he hiccupped out, and his body shook from another flare of pain. Pain that pierced him through his eyes, and made another flood of tears to run over his round red cheeks.

“Armin. W-Why didn’t you talk to me about it!” Eren asked. His voice breaking.

Anything could go wrong. Armin could get incredibly sick after being cut open, or he could bleed to death. There had to be another way!

Armin shook his head against the pillow.

“Because I knew you would be against it. W-We both agreed this is the best way for our baby to be born. There’s no other way. I’m not a woman Eren, a-and-and I most certainly don’t want to have a _butt baby_!” he gasped out, panting deeply.

"What if something's wrong?" Armin couldn't help but whisper.

He was so afraid. He was afraid about his baby's health, if it would be born alive or dead, or if this premature labour would lead to future problems.

"Eren, if something's wrong with our baby—"

"Hush, hush, don't think like that," Eren kissed Armin's temple, his cheek, his ear, "Everything is going to be okay,"

Still Eren was worried, but he trusted Armin. If Armin said this was the best way, then he’ll trust his word and finally he nodded to Hanji. Slowly his other hand slide off Eren's stomach.

Hanji breathed in deeply. She pulled the blanket down to Armin’s waist. Armin was still covered when she unbutton the shirt. The large stomach was slightly rosy colour with small stretch marks littering all sides.

Eren bites his bottom lip upon seeing it bare for the first time. He had touched it many times, but never seen it. Armin had always refused to lift his shirt. It looked like it hurt, and Eren felt even more admire for the blonde. He turned to the small blonde and kissed him on the temple.

 _‘O-Okay. I can do this,’_ Hanji thought.

Hanji had researched like hell on how to deliver a baby through a C-section. 

Hanji was still worried about the fact Armin was male, but she was doing the best she could do. Quickly, she checked the boiled hot water bowl, her eyes checking the tools she had got from a logical nurse without revealing much information. All of which had been sterilized, and cleaned to hell and back again.

Krista re-entered the room once more, and laid a rather fluffy towel from the Stohess District in a smaller crib like structure. She then lifted her head and glanced at the three. Krista watched as both Eren and Mikasa leant near Armin’s face. Both seeming like two wolfs ready to rip people’s throats out if they needed.

 _‘Okay…’_ Hanji thought, and placed a shaky hand onto the skin.

She let out small sigh of relief upon seeing the skin didn’t harden up at all. The baby really was ready to come out, she noted and began to prepare to cut. Drawing a blue line across the stomach - where she was to cut in and be able to stitch back up without losing to much blood.

_Hopefully..._

Armin sobbed even more.

Armin's head flopped forward, and his hands shook. His fingernails digging into the other’s hands, leaving small half-moon marks in his awake. He kept checking Hanji, he kept waiting for her to start cutting but every time he looked she hadn’t started. It was the longest seconds in his life, and Armin wished it to just hurry up and be finished already.

He cried and sobbed, he had never felt so much pain and he couldn’t even listen to Eren and Mikasa’s soft and gentle words. Both trying their best to comfort the small blonde in pain.

“Please! Can’t we give him something for the pain?” Eren asked desperately, his voice creaking as he spoke.

Krista bites her bottom lip, and shook her head, “We don’t have anything that would help. We gave him all the pain relievers we had, and it did nothing,”

Suddenly Armin let out a scream. His eyes widens so much that they burned, and he wailed again.

 _“It hurts! It hurts!”_ he gasped out, over and over until he was babbling.

All Armin could feel was the sharp blade moving slowly through his skin, cutting along his skin.

Blood began to run down the skin. Eren couldn’t look, but yet he kept glancing and watched as Hanji worked for a few seconds. He then looked away in shock.

Hanji tried to focus, but it was hard.

She knew Armin was in so much pain, the knife wasn’t helping, and she could only prey for him as she tried to cut the best she could. Doing exactly what she had learnt and taught from doctors and nurses. She had tried to get at least a wet nurse in to help, but Erwin had shut her down. It was too risky to let anybody know. Military Police would want nothing more than to kill Armin and the child if they found out. They had to make sure the child was a shifter, and that Armin was still human before they found out.

Commander Erwin and Levi had both said to leave the Military Police to them. Hanji had to focus on her job, and her job was to deliver the child and save Armin. She could only imagine what chaos would happen if Armin died.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hanji let out a small breath of relief as she finally made a good slit along the skin. As soon as she removed the knife. Hanji's eyebrows raised in shock upon what she saw. She had been working under the thought of Armin having developed a womb however what she discovered was not a womb.

_‘W-What?’_

There encased in tissue, and blood was _sack._

A flesh sack that looked like it was made out of muscle. It didn’t seem so big. It did not look big enough to have made the belly to swell so much. It was whitish, with a pink texture over it. Reminding her of tiny veins. It was almost like a pouch-like meat bag which fell flaccidly directly in the middle. It reminded her of a womb, a little, but she couldn’t be so sure. Hanji know men do not have this kind of sack.

This had to be where the baby was.

“Oh my god! What is that?” Jean asked hotly. He thought he would vomit and come very close to it.

On instinct, Hanji wanted to throw him and everyone else. She sighed and shook her head.

Before Jean could say another word, a hand grabbed him by his shit and yanked him, “Stupid! You’re not helping anybody. Come wait outside with me,” spoke a moto-like tone of voice.

Jean yelped as he was dragged out the room by the much stronger brown haired girl, “Ah. Y-Ymir!”

Panting a little, Hanji whipped the sweat from her brawl and reached into the hot water for a scalpel to cut into the sack.

Immediately Armin threw his head back from the new pain that rolled through his body.

 _“Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!”_ he sobbed out.

Armin’s mouth opened impossibly wide, gulping air as his fingers clawed against Eren and Mikasa’s hands.

“Armin,” Mikasa gasped.

Mikasa listened to Armin’s laboured breathing. Her heart hurt as she could do nothing for him.

“Armin, it’s okay! It’s okay!” Eren said brokenly, “We’re here with you!”

Hanji gasped, the small bag was leaking fluid and just as she removed the scalpel steam burst from the bag. Steam, boiling hot steam filled her face and made her gasp from the heat. It was very similar to when Eren would come out of his titan body. Hanji panted, while her eyes watered behind her glasses.

The steam finally faded away, Hanji peered into the now open bag and felt worry feel her body. She couldn’t see anything, only dark red staining and leaking over the sliced edges. Meekly, she reached an already stained red hand into it worriedly.

 _‘W-Where is the child? Where’s the baby!’_ she thought anxiously. She couldn’t look at Armin, or any of them.

Then, like a small flicker of something brush against her finger tips, Hanji jumped. Movement, like something was wiggling touched the palm of her hand. Quickly, she reached down with both hands grabbed onto the moving thing and pulled gently at first. The odd object seemed to come easily, with blood dripping from its form as she pulled it free from the bag. However, as soon as her hands was an itch above the bag, she noticed a long thick cord attached back to the bag.

Should she cut it? Hanji decided she had to, and sliced the flesh. Realizing it wasn’t taught at all, and easy to cut through. Hanji bites her bottom lip in panic. Was this the baby? It was small. She could easily cradle it in her arms, much bigger than her hands but not big enough to cause Armin’s stomach to be so big.

Hanji’s heart pounded in her chest, and just she brushed hand across the top of the thing’s head, it began to squire. Two small, limbs unwrapped around what could only be chest and two more limbs near the bottom of the object began to kick. Scream erupted from it.

Hanji’s eyes widens, and her jaw almost dropped in realization, ‘It’s the baby!’ she thought. The baby had curled up so much and due to the tissue and blood, Hanji couldn’t see it for a baby but a blooded mass.

The baby was uncurling itself, and screaming. Crying so loudly. It was so cold all of a sudden, and there was people that it didn’t know around it. Rough hands was holding it, pressing into its skin. It did not like it, and screamed even louder to let everyone know it.

“Armin. Hear that?” Eren gasped out. His own eyes swelling up as he turned to look down the small blonde in anxiousness and shock. His heart beating so loudly that it was echoing through his head.

Armin pants a little. His blue eyes were so teary that it was hard to see. He could barely make out Hanji, and watched as she passed a wiggle red ball to Krista. Krista – her chosen wet nurse for this, and who seemed to be braver then even Jean.

“I-Is that… _our baby?”_ he breathed out, and sniffled.

Eren wets his lips, and smiles widely, “Yes Armin! Listen. They’re crying so loudly,” he laughed as tears began to run over his own cheeks.

“It’s odd. I’ve never heard a baby’s cry before,”

Mikasa stared in silence. Feeling too overwhelmed to speak. Instead, she pressed a small kiss to Armin’s knuckles. She had a nieces or nephew.

Hanji sighed in relief upon seeing the newly born baby kicking and scream as Krista tried to clean as much blood and fluids of the skin. It was difficult as the baby kept squirming about. She shook her head, and turned her attention back to Armin’s stomach. She had to stitch it back up as quickly as possible, however her first thought was to remove the bag fully from Armin. She couldn’t risk the chance of it dissolving like a titan’s body would. It could get infection, and Armin might just get sick anyway.

Swallowing a thick lump in her throat, Hanji breathed in deeply and reached for another scalpel from the steaming water, “Okay Armin. Stay with me. You’re doing great. I’m just going clean you up, and then stitch you up,” she said with a smile, and Armin, through blurry tears nodded with deep breathes.

Hanji turned her attention back to the bag, and turned the scalpel. She stared to cut away the bag, carefully removing the flimsy skin and discarding it into a white bag hanging near hear, “There! All done,” she said happily. She turned to discard the scalpel before freezing.

“What? What is it?” Armin breathed out.

Lifting his head and licking at his bottom lip. He noticed the way her body had stopped and was staring confusingly down at his stomach. Hanji’s eyes moved from the stomach and then to the white bag.

Eren leant back, “Is something wrong, Hanji?”

The brunette broke out of her thoughts, and shook her head, “Nothing. Nothing, let me…um, there’s something else I need to, um, remove,” she said with a smile to comfort them.

“Don’t worry,”

Underneath the fleshy bag was another bag. Immediately, Hanji heart leaped into her throat and she wondered if this was the reason why Armin’s stomach was so big. Could it be possible Armin’s carrying two baby? Hanji felt excited, and she had to wait a few seconds clam herself.

Hanji decided to turn to another scalpel. Discarding the one in her hand for another clean one. She licked her lips, and turned to the new meat-like pooch bag.

“Wait! Wait! What are you doing! That hurts!” Armin cried out. Screaming as more pain swiftly began to return. Flaring through his body and sobbing out.

Hanji glanced up, and gently patted Armin’s knee, “It is okay. It’s okay. I’m going as fast as I could,” Hanji said softly.

She removed the scalpel and just like before, another steam of hot air burst from the bag. Steam, boiling hot steam and this time, Hanji was prepared. She leant back as the steam filled the air. Hanji held her breath as the hot, titan like steam flared out around them before fading away.

This time, unlike before, Hanji could see into the bag and could see the slowly moving mass of red. She smiled goofily, and with two hands, reached in for the baby. Small limbs already unwrapped from its body and seems to be moving around as if it was searching for something. As soon as her fingers brushed the baby, it squealed out and broke into a scream. Another baby cry, to which Hanji removed it from the flashy bag. Hanji searched for the cord, and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked for the small cord only to realize she must have cut it when she was cutting down the bag.

“Mikasa. Can you come help, please,” she informed the dark haired girl.

Mikasa blinked, and after a few seconds, nodded. She glanced down at Armin, and then at Eren. Both was worried and scared. She smiled warmly to comfort them, before turning and walking slowly to Hanji. She tried not to look down, but did and felt something run through her body as she saw the tissue bag cut open.

“Here you go. Krista will tell you want to do,” Hanji smiled, and carefully placed the newest baby into Mikasa arms.

The beautiful dark haired girl quivered but breathed deeply. She held the blood covered baby in her arms, and blinked a couple times down at quivering baby. She ran her fingers along the baby’s head, noticing how the tissue and blood stuck to the skin.

“Mikasa. Carefully follow my movements,” Krista said, and smiles widely at the dark haired girl as she came to stand next to her.

Armin pants. He wheezed deeply, and his eyes shut a little, “W-Wait. We-We have two! Two babies!” he gasped out, feeling warmth filled his chest and his eyes gazes over at the two woman standing in as wet nurses cleaning up both screaming babies. He wanted to hold them, cradle them close to his chest and kiss them.

“Yeah. Armin, we’ve got twins!” Eren breathed out.

He wanted to go up and help clean up his own kids, but Armin needed him. The blonde hadn’t release his hand yet, he was still crushing it so hard and Eren couldn’t bring himself to leave Armin.

“T-Twins…” Armin whispered meekly.

Hanji glanced at Eren and Armin. She smiled to herself, and returned to Armin’s stomach. Now she had to remove the second baby’s tissue bag, and then hopefully stitch the skin back up. Moving her hand in carefully, but yet as quickly as possible, Hanji began to cut away the tissue bag. Discarding the skin with a low grunt.

However, as soon as she removed the scalpel steam burst from the last layer of skin of the bag. Preparing to remove the last of the bag. Hanji’s eyes widens from the steam, boiling hot steam filled her face and making her gasp from the heat. She froze as the steam filled the air and finally faded.

Confusion filled through her body. Hanji clocked her head down to look into the stomach, and felt her stomach flip, her heart skipped a beat, “Another one!” she gasped out, seeing another bag however this was attached to the other bag she had cut into. A small thin layer of skin separating them – it did not have its own bag.

Hanji could feel the many eyes drilling into her, staring anxiously as she cut more into the cut. Another baby laid inside the bag, and Hanji hoped this was the baby. Unlike before, this baby moved away from her hand. Pushing against her fingers and tried to stay within Armin almost desperately. Hanji’s heart pounded in her chest, and just she brushed hand across the top of the thing’s head, it began to squire even more but it didn’t make a sound. Hanji wondered if she should coo them baby out.

Carefully, Hanji almost had a small fight with the baby, to which she eventually won and eased it out of the bag, “Looks like you’ve got another baby,” she said, lifting her head to look at the two large eyes staring surprisingly at her.

“Three?” Armin gasped. His head was starting to feel heavy, and he was becoming dizzy.

Hanji nodded, and cradled the youngest baby to her chest, “Eren. You want to clean this one?” she asked, and turned her dark eyes onto the brunette.

Eren jolted, almost like a dog and lifted his head, “Is that okay?” he mumbled, turning to look down at Armin.

Armin whimpered, he clenched Eren’s hand and squeezed. He sighs softly, and nods slowly, “Y-Yeah,” he whispers, and smiles when Eren kisses him on the cheek. He watches in silence as Eren all but skips towards Hanji and eagerly takes the bundle of blood and tissue.

Eren smiles down at the baby. Holding it close to his chest and humming softly. The baby almost seemed to recognize his voice and paused in movement. Seeming to take in Eren’s humming before letting out its own cry. It was nowhere near as loud as its two elder siblings, in fact it was rather soft and almost shy. However, it still cried as it let the world know it was here.

Eren brushed his fingers along the sticky redness clinging to its tiny nose. He then turned to Mikasa and quickly moved to her, peeking over her shoulder to look at his own baby in her arms. He saw a small flicker of familiar chocolate brown curls. He wanted to look into Krista’s arms, but she had moved from the small tub and looked like she was dressing the baby.

Armin breathed softly, feeling his head become numb. The last thing he remembered before his world went numb with darkness was all three of his babies crying. Letting the world know they had been born.

~#~#~#~#~

A breeze gently blew upon the snowflakes leisurely fell onto the white covered ground. Together with several barren trees with frost tipped branches scattered here and there, they provided a scenic backdrop for a quaint little log house in the middle of a quiet winter morning. Inside this small room the cold air had quickly became warmer. A dim light eliminated the room from the slightly open window.

Armin sighed softly, and his eyes slowly slide open tiredly. His body ached, and throbbed but nothing like what he felt hours ago. His stomach twitched and stung from the newly made stitches. His arms was crossed just above the stitches, and laid across his chest. He blinks a little as he realized he had been moved from the room where he had given birth and was now in another room. His clothes had been changed once more, and once again, he had been bathed – cleaned up.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to stare at his hand. Noticing the pale skin stretched across his fingers. The events of what had transpired god knows how long ago appeared through his mind. Armin’s eyes widens and he arched his head up to look at his stomach. He blinked a little, to find his pregnant stomach was not as big anymore.

 _‘I really gave birth…’_ he thought slowly. 

He noticed the bump was much smaller. He still had the lump, but it wasn’t nowhere near as large as it had been. He had the urge to run his hand over the lump but resisted it.

It was a little sad, not having them in his stomach now more. He had three….three babies living inside of him and he had given birth to all three of them. He turned his head to the side a little, and noticed the bed had been placed next to the wall.

Swiftly movement from the other side made Armin to roll his head to the other side. His chest warmed, and his heart skipped a beat. The familiar brunette was in the chair next to him, his body leant over with his head resting on Armin’s thigh. Sleeping softly with his hands holding Armin’s left hand tightly between his.

“E-Eren?” he breathed out gently, and smiles timidly as the brunette stirred.

Eren let out a small snort, and he makes a low groan. His emerald slowly opened and he sat up. He straighten his back, making a small pop come from his bone and he yawned softly. Rubbing his green eyes with a low grumble.

The brunette hummed, and tiredly looked around himself. When he sees Armin awake, he grins, “Armin. You’re awake,” he says sweetly and bent down, kissing the small blonde on the cheek, “I was beginning to worry,”

“Eren. W-What are you doing? You’re still hurt. You s-should be resting,” Armin sighed softly. His eyes closing a little and opening once again.  

Eren shook his head, “You’re more important,” he said and Armin blushed a little, “How are you feeling? Tired? Thirsty? We’ve got water,”

Armin hums softly, “I’m fine,” he said after a few seconds of thought, “A little tried and sore. But overall fine,”

Blue eyes lifted up, and Armin clicks his tongue a little, “H-Has Mikasa been here all n-night too?” he whispers softly.

Armin could see the dark haired girl sleeping. Sitting against the wall on the other side of the room with her crimson scarf over her lap.

“Yes. Neither I nor Mikasa wanted to be away from you,” Eren said.

Checking his dark haired sister and smiles at her. Mikasa had helped greatly after Hanji had begun to stitch Armin back up. The three babies had been left to him and Mikasa to clean up and dress.

It was difficult. Eren had never fought with something that kept wiggling.

Eren let out a small sigh and turned back to Armin. He leant forward and laid his head upon Armin’s chest. He breathed in deeply, and sighed into the soft blankets. Eren let out small purr when Armin placed his free hand onto the back of the brown curls and gently stroked the curls.

“Armin, back then, I thought it felt great…It was as if I felt refreshed to have my body torn apart. Enough for me to think I might as well die then…” Eren whispered, and turned his head so his ear was placed against Armin’s chest. He and Armin locked eyes.

Armin let out a low whimper. Seeing that how sad Eren was in his eyes, “E-Eren”

Eren smiles and closed his eyes a little, “I’m not thinking that anymore Armin…I’m glad I had come back. I want us to stay together…as family now,”

Armin felt his cheeks darken. As a family? Three children. They had three babies. Armin wanted to see them so desperately. Wanted to know if they were girls or boys. He wanted to know, “I-I’m glad you came back too,”

Eren smiles even wider. He kisses the blanket across Armin’s chest, “I love you so very much,”

“E-Eren. I love you too,” Armin said.

Mikasa awake from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and lifted her head, “Is everything alright?” she murmured softly, and smiles lovingly upon see Armin awake. His blue eyes looking over at her.

“Armin. You’re awake. Are you okay?” Mikasa uttered out, and got to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her precious scarf, and when she stood up Armin saw the sowing kit he had got her for her birthday. He smiled.

“I-I’m fine,” Armin says as she comes to stand behind Eren. Her dark eyes glances at Eren for a second and then back to Armin.

Mikasa smiles, and reaches out. She gently brushes the blonde curls from Armin’s forehead, like a mother would to her child.

“H-How long was I sleep?” Armin muttered in a soft voice. Still gently stoking Eren’s hair, said brunette wasn’t moving any time soon.

The beautiful woman came to sit next to Eren on the bench, “You gave birth last night. So a total of twenty hours,” Mikasa spoke.

Armin breathes through his nose. He wondered where the babies was, “U-Um. W-Where are the-“he trailed off.

“Hanji said they need to have a check-up. She’s supposed to be bring them back in here soon,” Eren replied. His lips twisted into a frown, and his eyes darkened. Armin understood immediately, he wanted his babies with him too. Eren was worried for them.

The sweet blonde nodded. His eyes closes a little, he really was tried and he could just fall asleep again. He wondered what would happen now. Commander Erwin and Levi both said they will make sure the baby, or babies would stay with Eren and Armin if they’re human – shifters. From the little memory he has of the babies, even from how much blood was on them, there was no way they’re titans. They’re just so small.

“Don’t worry,” Mikasa swiftly said.

As if she could read Armin’s thoughts. She was still stroking the golden locks in time when Armin’s own hand running through the brown curls.

“They’re definitely human,”

Armin smiles widely, “You guys cleaned them?” he began and both siblings nodded, “W-What gender are they? Boy, girl, both?”

Mikasa couldn’t help but smile at him and leant close. She kissed him on the forehead, and she went to speak when a soft knock came from the wooden door of the room.

Another soft knock to the door gained their attention. Hanji pocked her head, and grins goofily, “Ah. The three of you are up! Good! Good!” she said and shifted about from the other side of the door. Like a trolley, Hanji pushes a hospital baby like crib into the room. It was wide, and there was no way to see inside.

Armin breathed in softly, and Eren sat up when the blonde began to move, “Armin, you should stay down,” he said softly and gently stroked his shoulders.

“I-I want to sit up, please,” Armin muttered desperately.

Mikasa inhaled deeply, but carefully helped him up. Making there was enough pillows between him to support him, “Just relax against the pillows, it should take the pressure off your stitches,” she said in that mother tone she had.

Armin smiles and nodded.

Hanji pushed the crib into the room. She moves it directly next to the bed. Between the bench and the bed, pressed against the bed. It was pure white shockingly, with pillows and blankets were layered within it.

“T-There really are three?” Armin gasped. Looking into the crib and felt his heart skip a beat. Beating in soft in his chest, and his hands shook a little in his lap.

Eren smiles softly, and warmly into the crib. Gazing lovingly down into the bed on wheels. He reaches in and gently stroked on of the baby’s tiny hand, “We have three. Three beautiful babies,” he muttered in low voice.

Mikasa’s eyes shimmered as she gazed at them, and sighs softly.

 _‘This is my new family…’_ she thought in realization.

Her eyes moving between five people. They really was her family, and she was going to do her best to protect them. She’ll rather die than anybody harm any one of them.  

Armin looked into the crib. His blue eyes widens and warmth filled in his chest. He stared at each one, and couldn’t believe Eren and him had made them. He lifted his head as Hanji walked towards them, “C-Can I hold one?” he questioned. He’d love to hold all three of them, but with how weak his arms felt, he couldn’t risk the possibility of dropping one or hurting one.

“Of course Armin,” Hanji chuckled, “You’re the mother after all,”

What an odd thing, _‘Mother…’_ Armin repeated and felt his cheeks darken.

“Eren, you’re the father, you should be the one to pick one of the tiny babies up,” Hanji added, and grinned as Eren’s eyes widens. His

Eren’s own lips pulled into a large grin.

“Right. Father. I’m the dad,” he muttered more to himself than anybody else.

His emerald eyes glows as they looked down at the three sleeping children, he gently eased his hands underneath one of the sleeping babies.

He winced when the baby whimpered, and stirred. Immediately, a familiar timid-ish cry erupted from the baby. The baby started to kick its tiny hands and feet. Eren lifts the baby, and cradled it close to him just as the other two babies burst into screams and cries.

“No. I didn’t mean! I mean,” Eren gasped out in panic, as all three of them screamed from the top of their lungs. Like a competition for who has the loudest scream.

Hanji laughed, and shook her head at the brunette. She walked closer to them, and placed her hands onto her hips, “Eren. It’s fine. Baby’s cry, scream and poo,” she teased and tilted her head, “They all probably want to be picked up,”

Eren nodded furiously and turned to Armin. He smiles wearily at the blonde, “Look. He’s got blonde hair too,” he said softly, and Armin’s eyes widens as Eren eased the small – tiny baby into his arms.

“H-He? It’s a boy!” Armin gasped out, wrapping his arms around the wailing child and gently brushed the golden curls from his face.

_It’s a boy!_

He smiles down at the baby, and almost automatically the baby began to relax and came down. Like he was sensing his Mother was holding him.

Mikasa breathed deeply, and held her arms out. They shook a little as Eren carefully played a dark haired baby into them. She immediately wrapped her arms around the baby and cooed softly. Gently bouncing the baby against her chest, stroking the back of the baby’s head while sweeting humming. She smiled proudly when the baby sniffled into a soft sounds. She whispered gently into the baby’s ear.

“Aunty Mika’s got you,” she whispered lovingly.

Mikasa looked over at her younger brother, and chuckled as he held another dark haired baby close to him. However, the baby was still sobbing and wiggling.

“…I don’t think he likes me,” Eren muttered out. Resting his head against the top of the sobbing baby.

Armin’s head lifted, “Another boy?” he breathed out, and smiled widely.

Eren grinned goofily. He nodded, and eased himself to sit next to Armin. Sitting on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked the back of the baby’s back.

Hanji clicks her tongue, “You’ve got two boys, and one girl,” she spoke up.

Armin felt his eyes tear up, and looked over at Mikasa. She smiles over him, while humming to the baby girl in her arms. He couldn’t believe it. Two little boys, and one little girl. Two sons and one daughter. It felt like a dream. Nothing felt real right now, he supposed it was supposed to feel like that.

“I have papers. It’s their birth certificate. Erwin want you guys to registration all three of them as your children as quick as possible. To prove their human, before the Military Police gets wind of this,” Hanji explained, and smiles as Eren, Armin and Mikasa looked at her.

“Names. Names for all of them. Why don’t we start with your oldest baby,” Hanji grinned widely.

Hanji pushes her dark curls from her face, “Born 3:15 am – your daughter,”

Armin’s eyes flickered, and he looks at Mikasa once more. Watching as she moved to sit on the bench close to Eren and Armin. She relaxed her arms so the two could see little girl that had snoozed back into a deep sleep.

The small baby sniffled and her tiny hands were wrapped up to her chest. Her little legs curled in high with her nose slightly wiggled. She let out a tiny snort in her sleep and turned her head a little. Her skin had a darkish tiny, similar to Eren’s own skin with dark brown curl growing a little on her head. She had long eyelashes, with chubby cheeks.

“She needs a name…um,” Eren began to trailed off. He frowned to himself, and glanced at Armin.

“What should we name her?”

Armin gazed at his daughter. The eldest of the triplets. He tilted his head, and held the baby in his hands tightly to his chest. His heart skipped in a beat in chest, and he glanced at Eren meekly.

“What is it? Armin? You’ve got an idea, right?” Eren whispered with a smile. He leant in close to Armin, until their foreheads touched.

Armin gulped, and nodded, “I-I think…we should, um, I mean her name shoulder be…” Armin trailed off with a flush face.

_“Carla,”_

Eren paused. He blinked a little while staring at Armin. His lips twitched. He breathed in deeply.

“C-Carla?” he repeated slowly, “A-As in…my mother?”

Armin’s cheeks darkened and he nodded. Armin looked down almost guiltily, “W-Well…I never knew m-my parents, a-and Carla looked after me. I s-saw her like an m-mother too and I thought to honour her, we c-could call our daughter Carla…u-um name her after Carla I mean…” Armin muttered softly, his fingers twitching and lightly tapping together worriedly.

“D-Do you not think it’s a good name?” Armin asked in a weak voice. Slowly looking up at Eren. He bites his bottom lip shamefully. Did Eren really not like the idea of naming their daughter after Carla? The beautiful long haired brunette.

Eren’s eyes widens, and he smiles widely, “What? No! Armin. That’s amazing, you’re amazing,” he gasped out and leant forward. He pressed his lips to Armin’s. This made Armin’s face turn bright red.

“Ah-Ah! That’s exactly what lead to these,” Hanji suddenly said, wiggling her finger at the Eren and Armin, “We don’t need anymore,” she laughed loudly.

Armin blushed and lowered his head embarrassed.

Hanji hummed as she began to write surprisingly neatly on the birth certificate, “Carla Alert Yeager?” she said as she wrote on the paper.

“Carla Alert Yeager…” Armin repeated, and hums softly. He looks over at Carla watches as she snoozed unaware of the world around her. His daughter.

Hanji finally looked up and held the birth certificate up for them to see. It was officially sealed with a pink stamp. She then gently placed it onto the bed side table, “Born 3:24 am – your son,” she said, and nodded to Eren.

Eren looked down at the sleeping baby in his arm. He smirked widely, and proudly of himself that the baby had finally fallen back asleep. At least Eren was sure his son did like him, he hopped anyway. Eren hoped his son wouldn’t cry every time Eren holds him.

Gently, Eren rocked his son gently in his arms. Just like his elder sister, newly named Carla, he had dark chocolate curls that was just a little longer then Carla’s. He had short eyelashes, with pale skin. His cheeks wasn’t as chubby as Carla’s but was rosy in colour. His little nose twitched as he slept. Every now and then his lips parted and he made a low whimper, licking a little at his bottom lip. Eren smiles, and brushes his fingers along the button up nose.

“Um…I’m not sure. Have you got any idea, Armin?” Eren asked. Looking at the blonde.

Armin lifted his head from the small baby in his arms and blinked a little. He swallowed a little and sniffled, “Um…” he trailed off and pulled his eyebrows together. He breathed in softly, and bites at his bottom lip a little.

“What about something to do with your dream? Seeing the ocean?” Mikasa suddenly said. She lifted her head and looked at the two.

She clocked her head to the side in thought, “In Japanese, we have names with all different means. Like Yuki means snow, and Sora means sky. Is there a name in Germen or British that could mean something to do with the ocean or freedom?”

Armin lowered his head in thought, “Like Atwater? It means at the water…Um, Edmar means wealthy sea…Meryl means shining sea, Wiley means water meadow, Irwin means sea friend, Sewalf mean’s sea powerful and Seaton means from the farm by the sea…they come from an old English origins,” he said. Speaking out loud in thought.

Eren leant forward, “Why don’t we just call him Ocean?”

Armin’s eyes widens, and he frowns, “What? That’s a weird name Eren,”

“So! You have a weird name, and I don’t love you any less!” Eren shrugged and looked back at the sleeping boy in his arms.

Armin rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks out, “You might as well just call him Blue,” he huffed sarcastically.

Eren’s eyes almost shimmered and he looked at Armin, “Yes! Let’s call him Blue!” he gasped out while Armin’s jaw practically fell.

“What? Why? What’s the point in that? There’s nothing blue on him, it wouldn’t make sense to call him Blue,” Armin said thoughtfully and leant forward to look at his middle child but oldest son.

Eren pouts, and pulled the boy closer. Almost as if he could understand what his parents was talking about, the little boy stirred and wiggled about. Making a soft whimpering sound, before a single eyes opened to peer around. Bright, familiar sea blue eye stared almost annoying up at them and Eren grinned.

“There. We have a reason now,” he said, tickling the little boy under his chin and watching as he opened his other eye. He made a small squeal like sound and snuggled back up to him to sleep, “He has blue eyes, and for all we know, he might be the only with blue eyes,”

Armin sighed, “I highly doubt that but if you really like that, then…,” he finally spoke and felt his cheeks darken so much when Eren smiled at him that smile. The smile that makes his cheeks turn even redder.

“If you really want him to have named blue, then what about Azul?” Hanji piped up happily.

Both Eren and Armin looked the brunette, “Azul?”

“It’s a unisex name that literary means Blue. I think it’s a Spanish word, I’m not sure,” Hanji explained happily before shrugging.

Eren clocked his head to the side. He was thinking deeply, and when he looked down at his son in his arms, and smiled.

“Azul Alert Yeager!” Eren said.

Armin nodded, and finally smiled, “Azul Alert Yeager,” he repeated. It kind of had a nice ring to it, he supposed.

“Azul it is,” Hanji said in amusement. She pushed the dark hair out of her face, and turned to look at the birth certificate. Hanji hummed as she began to write surprisingly neatly on the birth certificate, “Azul Alert Yeager?” she repeated and held the paper up. However, unlike Carla’s, Blue had ironically, a blue stamp.

Armin shook his head, “Carla, and Azul,” he muttered softly, “Unbelievable,”

“I guess…only he needs a name now…right?” Armin asked, lifting his head to look back at Hanji.

“Born 3:33 am – your youngest son,” Hanji said with a smile.

Armin gently stroked the soft blonde curls across his small face. He had pale skin with the brightest rosy cheeks. He was much smaller than his elder siblings, with a small button up nose. A small feather dusting of freckles was across his cheeks.

Armin swallowed, and looked at Eren, “What about Marco?” he asked shyly.

Eren’s eyes widens once again, “Marco?” he repeated, and Armin nodded while kissing the top of the blonde curls.

Eren's frowned in thought. He would totally before if Jean hadn't shared that information with him about discovering his feelings, "U-Um...how about another name?"

"You don't like it! Really! Marco was our dear friend!" Armin gasped out. Almost insulted, and bristling.

Eren felt his cheeks darken, and shook his head furiously, "That's not what I meant!" he cried before looking side to side shiftily. Slowly he leant in, and whispered into Armin's ear.

The small blonde sat quietly as he listened to Eren. Slowly eyes became wider and wider, and his face turned darker and dark, "W-What? Seriously? Marco did that? Marco!" he gasped out in shock. His jaw dropping but yet still amusing.

_Jean became a big boy when he met Marco, huh?_

"Yes! Don't tell Jean I told you...so you can see why I'm a little uncomfortable," Eren pouts, and Armin strokes the side of his face lovingly.

Armin nodded his head, "Alright. We'll pick another name then," he laughed. He still couldn't believe it. It's so funny to him.

"Um, w-what about Oswin? It was Grandpa's name..." Armin suggested with a small timid smile while he thought of his beloved Grandpa.

“Carla, Azul and Owsin,” Mikasa repeated slowly and smiled, “I like it,”

"Oswin," Eren tested. His eyes flickered as he remembered the old man that had taken care of him and Mikasa after the wall fell.

Eren smiled and nodded his name, "Yeah. Owsin,"

“Oswin Alert Yeager,” Hanji said, and like Carla and Azul, she filled out Marco’s birth certificate, "You know that's English and German old Language,"

Eren reeled his head around with wide eyes, "Really?"

Armin eased himself back against the pillows. He couldn’t believe all three of them had come from him. Had been made by himself and Eren. That he had been carrying these tiny babies around.

Carla, Azul and Owsin Yeager.

Armin wondered what they would be like.

The blonde soon realized how right Eren was. Azul did turn out to be the only one out of the three to have his sea eyes.

 

Artist: Akiiechan - my request!

https://akiie-chan.deviantart.com/art/Request-Birth-Of-The-Cherry-Blossom-675134096

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo what do you think? Was any of you expecting that!
> 
> THREE! THREE BABIES! HEHE~ 
> 
> Carla Alert Yeager ! - Tan skin, brown hair and green eyes - Pink Kisses
> 
> Azul Alert Yeager ! Pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes - Blue Kisses
> 
> Oswin Alert Yeager ! Pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes - Green Kisses
> 
> Yes. It seems Eren is right after all. Azul really is the only one who is blue lol
> 
> I really had fun with this chapter. I hope Armin birth wasn't too overwhelming. I made it up on the spot XD Well kind of, I had researched it a little.


End file.
